Hex Games-5th Story SEM Verse
by MistyMay6886
Summary: When a bizarre string of events hits her school Divya brings in their first client. Magnus is eager to for their first official case, but how can one of the most powerful (And recognizable) Supernaturals subtly investigate at a high school…not like he could go undercov… Oh crap… he's trying that, isn't he? They may need help It's fine, Max and Isaac got are old hands at this...
1. Chapter 1- Don't Forget To Call Home

***-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y****E****v****i****l****M****a****g****n****u****s****U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-***

_Hex Games_

_5__th__ Story _

_Slightly Evil Magnus Verse_

_(Verse 2)_

When a bizarre string of events hits her school Divya brings in 'Enigmatic Investigations' first client, her favorite teacher- a Gargoyle who protects the school. Magnus is curious and eager to start their first official case, but how can one of the most powerful (And recognizable) Supernaturals in existence subtly investigate at a high school…not like he could just go undercover…

_Oh crap…he's totally trying that, isn't he?_

_Yeah…_

_They may need a bit of help on this one…_

_Fortunately Max and Isaac are old hands at dealing with the standard supernatural craziness that is Suncrest High._

**{~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~}**

_Notes:_

_Kay, a few things, a LOT of this story is gonna be with Max and his friends and some of the 'other' characters. Also as with the last one we will have 3 storylines going- I know it seems like a lot but there's a lot I want to fit into the 1__st__ season of this series..._

_We have Magnus and Divya working the case at the school, (Raph has a few other things on his mind with this…but you'll have to read to find out what)_

_Max and Isaac trying to investigate while trying to keep Kasey from learning the truth,_

_Raj panicking cause his sister's apparently helping a freaking demon, trying to subtly investigate the guy (It's Raj…i-it doesn't really go how he plans)_

_And Magnus and Raphael getting some unexpected visitors._

_(Alright that's actually 4 but two of them will merge together fairly quickly)_

_So…Like I said it's a lot…_

_Because it's so much there wasn't a lot of room for a ton of Malec but I have a way to work around it and if you'll just trust me I promise It'll all be worth it._

_Kay enough of the standard disclaimers…_

_Let's see where this one goes_

**Chapter 1:**

**Don't Forget To Call Home**

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Other-*-Other-*-Other-*-Other-*-Other-* *-Max-* {*~********~*~********~*}

"Max, you're late." his mom admonished,

He sighed, quickly nodding, hanging up his backpack as he rushed through the front door.

"Yeah I know mom, sorry everyone. We have a big project in bio and got caught up, totally lost track of time." he turned giving an apologetic shrug to his parents and siblings. Alec smiled, shaking his head, waving him off.

"It's fine Max, we all just got here too…Izzy's in the other room finishing up a work call, so we haven't been waiting for you."

Max smiled, giving him a grateful nod, moving towards the dining room with the rest of them taking their usual seats around the table. Izzy breezed into the room, slipping her phone into her pocket, moving around to her seat on the other side of the table.

_W-what…_

Max blinked, shaking his head faintly, trying to clear his vision, but nothing changed. He gulped, trying not to totally panic, waiting for the initial fall out, hoping against hope that she can keep from reacting too noticeably.

"Hey, sorry guys the DA had a few questions for a case tomorrow, can't really hang up on them no matter how much I may want to. Man that guy can talk! Anyways h…" She trailed off, catching sight of Max, blinking in confusion, eyes widening.

Max gave a slightly nervous, overly cheerful smile.

"It's no problem Iz, I got caught up too, totally lost track of time…really busy at school, big project in Bio…actually maybe after dinner you could help me with a few things, it'd be really great to get an actual scientist's opinion, but that can wait till after dinner, no sense boring the whole family with it.

So how's work going?" He finished slightly out of breath, eyes widening faintly, hoping she'd get to be cool and they could talk about it later.

She nodded, swallowing before slipping seamlessly along, giving a seemingly careless shrug.

"Works good, a case is coming up for trial so I have to be in court on Friday, just to go over the evidence and help explain it to the jury. Alec on the other hand has something pretty interesting…" she glanced over, quirking her eyebrow.

Alec smiled, giving a slight nod, leaning forward.

"Yeah, actually I do. On Monday I'm heading out of town for the week. My old training officer Hodge is working in Quantico now and he needs help with a training thing, it's actually a really big honor, he chose me specifically."

Victor gave a faint nod, Jace perked up.

"That's great, oh when you're up there you need to check out this really awesome bar on 15th, and you s-"

Max breathed a sigh of relief, Jace will keep everyone's focus for a while, it'll give him time to collect his thoughts…

_How the hell did Iz end up with a freaking sight spell? _

It couldn't have been too long ago, he'd seen her two weeks ago and she didn't have it then…who placed it on her? Was it a helpful spell, an accident, a curse? She didn't seem freaked so probably not the last one, but then again who knows? It's freaking _IZZY;_ nothing shakes her. He could totally see her turning a curse into an advantage.

He glanced up, catching her eye. She's nodding, smiling, carrying on the conversation with Alec, Jace and their parents like normal but he can already see the wheels in her head turning. He smiled, nodding and laughing faintly at some random Jace-antics, more relieved than ever for his excellent poker face...one of the benefits of hiding what's basically the biggest secret in the entirety of human existence for over half his very young life.

_Somehow he doesn't think she'll quite see it that way…_

Oh geez how the hell is he gonna do this? He has no clue but if anything at least he has some time. Man never thought he'd actually be grateful for the long, drug out tedium that was their bi-monthly family dinners…cause man did he need the time.

He took a deep, steadying breath, trying to sort his thoughts and be as prepared for this as humanly possible, quickly organizing, editing, and redacting his years of supernatural experience into something palatable and explainable to his very smart, very brave, _very_ protective, now supernaturally sighted sister.

_Yeah…hopefully dinner went long…_

_This was gonna be a very odd, VERY awkward conversation…_

_1 Hour Later_

"Thanks again Iz, I really appreciate the help, this project is a big part of my grade, it'll really help a lot."

She shook her head, waving him off, beginning up the stairs behind him.

"Of course Max, no problem."

They made their way into his room.

"Wha-"

He quickly shook his head, tilting his head towards the door, moving over, turning his music on. He always had it going, it helped him concentrate (The fact that it was also great for covering supernatural conversations was just a handy bonus).

He paused, taking a deep breath, trying to center himself a bit before turning to face her.

"Kay, we should be good now…"

She flailed slightly, gesturing towards him.

"_What the hell Max?!"_ she whisper yelled, shaking her head.

He put his hands up placatingly.

"I'm fine-I'm good, I swear… are you?"

She shook her head, eyes sharp and dangerous.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm an adult, you're a kid. Who the hell put a spell on you? Why would someone spell a kid, take those kinds of risks? God t-"

He shook his head.

"Iz, it's fine, I swear. Sight spells are actually way safer for children. Since our brains are still developing and not so rooted in the 'real world' the knowledge of the Supernatural's not the huge, mind shattering, shock it is to most adults. There's no real 'set' safe age but in general if someone finds out before they're about twelve they can nearly always handle the supernatural.

Like I said, I'm good, totally.

What about you?"

She blinked in surprise, shaking her head uncomprehendingly.

"W-what? How do you…_Wait_…before they're twelve? You're sixteen…You've been dealing with this for four _years!?"_

Max's eyes widened, waving animatedly.

"_Shh!"_

She startled, glancing at the door, voice lowering faintly, moving closer, looking him over in concern.

"_Four years?"_

He wrapped his arms around himself, taking a deep breath, shrugging, bracing himself for the fallout.

"Don't freak, but it's actually eight years."

"WHA-"

"I said _DON'T_ freak…I'm fine, I've been dealing with this literally half my life. I'm good, alright? Just breathe."

She swallowed, blinking, shaking her head uncomprehendingly. Finally she took a deep breath, meeting his eyes in concern.

"H-how?"

He sighed, slumping against his desk.

"It was an accident, a spell gone awry; just an honest mistake by someone genuinely trying to help."

She tilted her head.

"Who?"

He hesitated a moment, swallowing, hoping this didn't go bad.

"I-Isaac."

Her eyes widened.

"_Isaac?!_ W-what…Isaac spelled you, h-"

"It was an accident, honest. Isaac's a fairy, his powers had just begun to manifest and he didn't really have it all the way down. He was trying to help me. Iz, he's one of my best friends, I really couldn't imagine my life without him. _Please_ don't hold this against him. I swear it was just an innocent mistake and by now I couldn't imagine not knowing about the Supernatural. It's pretty much all I've ever known."

She softened, taking a deep breath.

"What happened?"

He sighed faintly, kind of slumping back against the desk, giving a halfhearted little shrug, brushing his hair back.

"So…Remember in like 2nd grade when I was really upset cause it looked like I'd have to wear glasses and I was already the shortest person in class and shy and a bookworm and that just seemed like the end of the world to me?"

She tilted her head, giving a slight nod.

"Yeah, I remember."

He nodded back.

"Well, so I was spending the night at Isaac's and he saw how upset I was. Like I said his powers had just started to manifest and he was already pretty confident in his abilities. He seemed to have a natural aptitude for them; he was actually already able to do some spells that take most Fae a few years to master.

Anyways, he kinda thought he had it, and he felt really bad I was so unhappy…he just wanted to help me, he hated seeing me upset. He remembered seeing a spell when he was going through one of his parent's books to fix sight and he thought it'd work. He did the spell, and to be fair it DID work- the next morning I woke up and could see perfectly fine…

Only I noticed Isaac looked different…I asked him why he was wearing makeup cause it seemed really odd to me he was all shimmery." Max couldn't help chuckling a bit at the memory, shaking his head tucking his hair behind his ear.

"Man, he _**flipped**_…poor guy almost hyperventilated, he couldn't even get any words out…I had no clue what the hell was going on with him so I ran to get his parents and stammered out what all was happening and it took me like two minutes to realize they were all sparkly too. Then they just kept asking me if I felt okay, and I got annoyed cause I was FINE it was Isaac who wasn't and I told them they had to come and help him.

So we went back in to see Isaac and the poor guy was in tears and all he could say was that he was sorry and I asked him why and he kind of stammered out about the spell and all of it. I was worried cause I thought he'd totally lost it, but his parents said it was the truth and sat me down and explained everything.

And…well…that was kinda that.

Since then I've been able to see the supernatural- and everything else as my vision is now perfect. By now it's just like anything else in my life." he paused looking up meeting her eyes.

"Iz, I know it's a lot and as it's all new to you the idea that your little brother has been dealing with all this for so long has to seem totally insane but like I said, it's been _literally_ half my life; I barely remember when I couldn't see them. It feels like it's always been a part of my life, it hasn't been an adjustment because it's pretty much all I've ever known.

I know it's crazy, but I am fine, I really am…Okay?"

She swallowed, nodding, moving forward, hugging him tightly, he hugged her back. He took a deep breath, pulling back, looking her over in concern before meeting her eyes.

"Now what about you? Like I said I've known this pretty much all my life; I can't imagine trying to realign your entire life and way of thinking to incorporate all of this…especially since you're a scientist and a cop and most every aspect of your life is firmly rooted in the 'real' world.

How are YOU holding up?"

She gave a soft smile shaking her head faintly in amazement.

"I-I'm actually doing okay, I think. It's a lot, but it's exciting, utterly fascinating learning there's an entire hidden world I knew nothing about."

He chuckled, nodding.

"Yeah I can definitely see that…can I ask how it happened?"

Izzy smiled, settling next to him, slipping her arm around his shoulders, hugging him slightly.

"Of course you can Max, you can ask me anything. My girlfriend Sara's a warlock. A few weeks ago something happened and she had to use her powers in front of me. I totally flipped and she didn't know if I was just the usual 'holy crap magic's real' flipping out or 'losing my mind can't process this' flipping out, so she came to find me and make sure I was okay. She explained what was going on and if I couldn't handle it she'd have to have someone erase the memories a-"

It was Max's turn to blink in surprise.

"Wow, that's a _really_ powerful spell, she actually knows someone who can do that?"

Izzy nodded.

"Yeah, she's best friends with 'The High Warlock Of Brooklyn'."

Max startled.

"_She's best friends with Magnus Bane!?"_

Izzy laughed.

"You know _**that**_ too?"

Max huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah? He's practically the most powerful supernatural there is; of course I know who he is."

"You've met him?"

Max scoffed.

"Uh no…I've _heard_ of Magnus Bane. I have most definitely never met him…Don't know I'd want to. Dude seems dangerous as hell…"

Izzy shrugged, giving a slight nod.

"Yeah he kinda is, but he seems like a good guy under all that…and you'll end up meeting him whenever he and Alec get together."

Max flailed slightly.

"_What?!"_

"_Shh!" _

"_Oh crap!"_ he muttered, glancing over at the door, before shaking his head, looking back at her.

"What do you mean 'get together'?"

Izzy nodded quickly.

"Trust me; it is gonna happen."

Max shook his head.

"I don't know, Magnus Bane is supposed to be a real player and crazy over the top. Alec doesn't really seem like he'd be into that type… plus he's like hundreds of years old."

Izzy shrugged.

"No he's not usually, but I don't think 'usual' applies when someone's falling in love."

Max stilled.

"_**Love?**_ Who? Magnus or Alec?"

Again she shrugged, pulling out her phone.

"Both…" she hit a few buttons, pulling something up, turning it so Max could see.

Max blinked a few times.

"Alec can dance? _Why don't I know that?"_

Izzy nodded quickly.

"Right!? But that's not the point..."

He shifted back to the video playing. It was clearly in some kind of club- he'd never actually been to one but with the flashing lights and throng of people dancing, laughing and cavorting it couldn't be anything else. In the video Alec was dancing (_So bizarre…seriously how does he NOT know this?)_ with another man. The guy's absolutely gorgeous, no question but more than that the strength of the man's power was crystal clear. A brilliant violet shimmered and flickered up his arms, snapping and flashing like dancing flames, his feline eyes glimmering gold, catching in the light.

Even on a video taken in a shadowy club with a nearly absurd amount of flashing lights and shimmering magic the man's power was unmistakable.

That was most definitely The High Warlock Of Brooklyn…

Dancing with his brother…

_That wasn't weird at all…_

As he watched there was a flicker of gold just off the screen, the music changed to something soft. Alec pulled the guy closer, nuzzling against his neck. Magnus turned, slipping his arms around Alec's neck, holding him tight for a moment before slowly pulling back, giving a clear view of Alec's expression.

Max swallowed nervously.

_Oh man…he was nearly gone already…_

"Like I said, you'll probably end up meeting him…"

Max nodded, glancing back at the screen.

"Can't wait…" he muttered.

_**Damnit…**_

He figured Alec had a bit of a thing for Magnus (And after seeing the guy he definitely got that). But there's a big difference between thinking someone's hot and THAT look…

_This was WAY bigger than he'd thought._

The Branding murders case was over two months ago, he and Isaac were both sure Magnus would have got bored and moved on by now. Magnus Bane was the most powerful (And sought after) guy in the entire city. The man had to have more options than he knew what to do with…

_So what the hell was he doing with Alec?_

I mean Alec's awesome; someone falling for him was no stretch…even an unbelievably powerful, centuries old warlock…

But this Magnus dude made him wary…

Maybe he was falling for Alec…

For Alec's sake Max hoped that's the case…

_But if he's just leading Alec on or whatever he'd figure out some way to stop it before Alec got hurt anymore than he already would. He may be a normal human teen who accidently gained supernatural sight but no one messes with his big brother._

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-* {*~********~*~********~*}

Alec took a deep breath, reaching up, quickly knocking on the door before he could rethink it.

_Okay, this wasn't weird…he was just dropping by, no big deal h-_

He startles faintly when the door opens. Magnus tilted his head, giving a beautifully bright, surprised smile, pretty deep brown eyes flickering over him curiously.

"Well hello there gorgeous, what a lovely surprise."

Alec blushed faintly, shrugging, nervously scratching his neck.

"Hey Magnus…Hope it's okay to just drop by…umm…So I won't be by the club this week."

Magnus pouted playfully.

"Ooh…I thought I was winning you over on the whole club thing?"

Alec chuckled, leaning a bit closer, shrugging.

"You are… at least as far as your club is concerned…well…when you're there with me. Still don't think I'd want to brave that insanity without you, but it's not nearly as irritating with you there…umm I mean…"

Magnus gave a bright, soft laugh settling closer, reaching over, resting his hand on Alec's arm, squeezing gently.

"High praise indeed..."

Alec rolled his eyes, with a sheepish smile.

"You know I didn't mean it like that..."

Magnus nodded, smiling warmly.

"Of course sweetheart…you know I cannot pass up an opportunity to tease you…you're far too adorable when you blush like that."

Alec huffed, rolling his eyes again, giving a sarcastic look.

"Magnus, I'm a fully grown, 6'4", adult man, not to mention head detective of the BPD."

"None of which changes the fact that you are adorable."

Alec shook his head faintly but couldn't quite hide the smile tugging at his lips.

"Anyways, I'm gonna be out of town till Saturday. Figured I'd come by and let you know. I mean, I really didn't want you to think I'd just 'forgot' about you again."

Magnus chuckled, leaning in a little, giving a warm, playful smile of his own.

"Well thank you for the heads up sweetheart, I do appreciate it." he tilted his head, eyes flickering in interest.

"So you'll be out of town the whole week? Where are you going, anywhere fun?"

Alec shrugged.

"Actually it's a work thing, but I really am looking forward to it. I'm going to Quantico."

Magnus stilled.

"Quantico? You are not planning on leaving the BPD are you? Not that you wouldn't make an amazing agent j-"

Alec shook his head quickly, giving a reassuring smile.

"No, nothing like that. I'm not going anywhere…I'm really happy where I am. I'm just going to help out a friend. My old training officer Hodge is training a bunch of new recruits and he needed some help with a few things. It's kinda a big deal, a non-agent being asked to help with the training, but Hodge got to pick who he wanted to help and I was his first choice."

Magnus tilted his head, giving an impressed nod.

"Well this Hodge definitely seems to be a great judge of character. That's wonderful darling, I'm sure you will do spectacularly."

Alec shrugged.

"I really hope so; I don't want to let him down. I'm a bit nervous about it actually…Like I said it is a pretty big deal."

Magnus smiled squeezing his arm, settling closer.

"Sweetheart, I doubt there's anyone you can disappoint…I told you, you'll do amazing. I know it."

Alec chuckled, shaking his head, glancing over Magnus.

"Man, I need that confidence for the class."

Magnus grinned.

"Are you asking me on a trip?"

Alec chuckled, waving him off, flashing a bright smile.

"No, nothing like that…"

Magnus shrugged, eyes sparkling bright.

"Hey, I didn't say no…"

Alec stumbled a bit before giving a kind of nervous chuckle, reaching over, catching Magnus's hand, squeezing gently.

"Magnus that's really sweet but I'm not asking you to drop everything just to hold my hand because I'm nervous about something…"

Magnus settled a bit closer, squeezing his hand back.

"Once again, I did not say no…"

Alec sighed, swallowing.

"Thanks but really, I'll be fine…Though if it's okay I might text you a bit…you know, just to let you know how it's going and all that."

Magnus smiled, nodding.

"That is _always_ okay sweetheart."

Alec smiled, settling closer.

"I promise I won't too much…I don't want to bug you."

Magnus rolled his eyes.

"That is not possible gorgeous…text me as much as you like."

Alec blushed, nodding.

"Alright…you to…I mean, if you want…"

Magnus chuckled, quirking his eyebrow playfully.

"Darling you may regret that."

Alec laughed, shrugging.

"Think I'll take the risk." he leaned a bit closer, eyes flickering from Magnus's eyes down to his lips, lingering a bit before drifting back up again.

Alec startled faintly, shaking his head, coming back to himself.

"Oh, uh…I should probably head out…I'm flying out tomorrow morning at 6am, so I really should get home and get some rest, I have to be at the airport by 5."

Magnus huffed, shaking his head.

"That is far too early to be getting up…hell most nights I'm just getting to bed around then."

Alec chuckled.

"Yeah well, unfortunately everyone doesn't get to make their own schedule. I'll have to be up and at Quantico at 7am every morning this week."

Magnus blinked, holding up a finger.

"Alright, _slight_ stipulation to the texting thing. Text me as much as you want any time _**after**_ 10am."

Alec chuckled, teasingly quirking his eyebrow.

"And what if I _really_ want to talk to you first thing in the morning when I wake up?"

Magnus thought for a moment, before smirking.

"Then you have to Skype me."

"I 'have to', huh?"

Magnus gave an insistent nod.

"_Yes_, you do. If I am going to be woken up at some ungodly hour it's damn sure not going to be to a bland line of text. I want to see your pretty face and hear your sexy voice…

Only way it's worth it."

Alec flushed brightly, giving a surprised laugh, shaking his head in amusement, quirking his eyebrow.

"Any other 'stipulations'?"

Magnus shrugged.

"You could be shirtless…that would help a lot."

Alec blushed brighter, rolling his eyes.

"You're insane…"

"Intriguing…"

"Infuriating,"

"Incorrigible"

"Incredible…"

"Implausible."

Magnus grinned, batting his eyes playfully.

"_Endearing…"_

Alec chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"_Exhausting…"_

Magnus smirked with an impish wink.

"In the _best_ possible way."

Alec flushed brilliantly, blinking a couple times before giving a surprised laugh, rubbing at his face, gesturing over to his car.

"T-that's umm…that…I…I gotta go…Good night Magnus."

Magnus chuckled.

"_Sweet dreams_ _Detective_." he called in a playfully husky tone, slipping back in the townhouse, closing the door.

Alec blushed brighter, clear up to his ears, hurrying down the steps, nearly stumbling, quickly catching himself on the railing, regaining his footing, glancing back once more to ensure Magnus hadn't seen his near tumble, unable to stop a kind of soft, lingering smile, chuckling softly as he made his way back to the car.

_Sweet dreams…_

_Yeah, that was pretty much a guarantee…_

{*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*} {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*} *-*-*End Of Chapter Notes!*-*-* {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

Quick thing

_Magnus has his lair but has a kind of townhouse type place that he uses when he's meeting with humans (Or gorgeous detectives with a sexy voice) It's connected to his lair- we'll just say there's a permanent portal in one of the closets_

So what's the saying 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'? Yeah we're just gonna go with that…figure they can use a bit of pining for one another, and sending a ton of cute, flirty texts,

Right?

Sorry the Malec may be a bit light here (We have a ton of other stuff to deal with…I just didn't have enough space) but trust me it'll be worth it…

Anyways,

What do you guys think so far?

* 16 *


	2. Chapter 2: Lovers' Quarrel, Sweethearts

***-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y****E****v****i****l****M****a****g****n****u****s****U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-***

**Chapter 2: **

**Lovers' Quarrel, Sweethearts Dance**

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Other-*-Other-*-Other-*-Other-*-Other-* *-Divya-* {*~********~*~********~*}

"_Excuse me!"_ Divya huffs for the third time, trying to get the lovestruck idiots to move away from her locker.

_Ugh…this is the fourth time today she's had to maneuver around idiots making out…_

The couple finally parted but made no effort to move.

"You're so beautiful babe,"

"Aww! Thanks Gragie, you're the best…"

"No you are…"

"No you…"

"_No you!"_

_**Ugh…**_

Divya rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, you love each other, you're destiny, he's _**sooo**_ dreamy, she's _sooo _beautiful, blah, blah, blah…" She groaned, animatedly gesturing across the hallway.

"Seriously; there's a supply closet _**right**_ there- you have to do that on my locker? _MOVE!"_

Finally she seemed to register. The girl turned, eyes wide, pupils dilated. She blinked rapidly in confusion before something seemed to click. She gave a sympathetic smile,

_Ah crap…she knew that look…_

"Oh…it's okay Divya, I'm sure you'll find someone."

_Yup…that's the one…_

Divya gave an exasperated, sarcastic smile.

"Thanks Becky…I don't want to 'find someone' I want to 'find' my chemistry book. Can you guys just take it somewhere else please? _Anywhere_ that isn't directly in my path?"

Becky tilted her head, giving that annoyingly condescending, sympathetic smile again, reaching over, patting Divya's arm.

"Sorry, we'll move. I know it's frustrating when you're single being consistently bombarded by happy couples, but like I said I'm sure you'll find someone soon enough…"

_Why isn't it socially acceptable to bite someone?_

"I mean I'm sure you could find a guy, you're not bad looking or anything…Maybe if you didn't correct them so much…and maybe try some lipstick…and you could do something with your hair…Oh! And a dress would be cute and you c-"

_That's extenuating circumstances, Right?_

_Do. Not. Bite. Idiots._

_They don't know any better…_

_Besides, It may be contagious…Not worth the risk._

She tilted her head, giving an overly cheery, fake smile.

"Thanks Becky…Once again I'm good. I don't need lipstick, or a makeover or a dress, and I sure as hell don't need a guy. I need my chemistry book, so if I could just _squeeezee_ in here…" she said, nudging them over some, quickly opening her locker to get her things for the next class, trying to tune out the amorous idiots.

Becky gave a slight laugh, shaking her head indulgently.

"You say that now but you'll change your mind when the right guy comes along." she finished assuredly, reaching over, catching Greg's hand, making their way down the hall.

_I'm surrounded by idiots…_

Aaannd…now the soundtrack to Lion King is playing in my head…

_Well…there are worse things…_

Probably not a good thing to identify most with the villain…

Her thoughts are interrupted by a high pitched squeal; she glanced over at Greg and Becky.

"_Aww Gregie! That's my favorite candy!_ You're the sweetest!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him kissing him enthusiastically.

_Then again if the quote fits…_

"Ugh, the one day I forget my spray bottle at home."

Divya glanced over with a slight chuckle, quirking her eyebrow at the girl at the locker next to her.

"You carry a bottle to spray idiots?"

Blake chuckled, shaking her head, tucking a few short blonde strands behind her ear, leaning against her locker.

"No, I carry it to keep my hair from doing this weird cowlicky thing, but convenient idiot correction is an awesome bonus."

Divya gave a slight scoffing laugh.

"Dude, I'd be out of water by second period."

Blake snickered, rolling her eyes.

"Right!? Especially this last week! Remember in Calden's class yesterday? Jenna and Jordan started making out during the slide show and didn't even notice when the lights turned back on!"

Divya nodded animatedly pointing.

"And in Math class Tracy and Ken were sneaking kisses every time the teachers back was turned…at least they were until Ken's chair toppled over when he leaned too far back."

"Then th-" Blake began but was cut off by a clattering as the supply closet door fell open, two people tumbling out…

Divya blinked in surprise.

"Or that…" she muttered gesturing towards the two people quickly scrambling up, straightening their clothes, glancing around nervously.

"Umm…Carry on." Ms. Calden said, gesturing to the gawking students.

Mr. Sawyer nodded, blushing faintly, waving the students off, rushing back to his own classroom.

Divya blinked again, glancing over at Blake. She met Divya's gaze, grayish blue eyes wide in confusion, waving her finger towards the closet uncomprehendingly.

"Umm…So…I forgot to put in my contacts today, my sights not the best but…that _was_ our History teacher and our Math teacher, right?"

Divya swallowed, nodding faintly.

"Okay…just checking…don't know if it's better that it actually happened, but at least I'm not randomly hallucinating that...

That'd just be disturbing."

Divya huffed out a faint laugh, nodding again, looking around at the rest of the shocked, chattering students and faculty. Her gaze fell on her favorite teacher, Mr. Fairfax, standing in the doorway of his classroom. He had his arms folded, faintly shaking his head.

"Maybe it's like a weird planetary alignment or Mercury's in retrograde or whatever." Blake muttered.

Divya quirked her eyebrow.

"What's that mean?"

Blake shrugged.

"Donno, but I hear it a lot on shows when people are acting wonky…seems as good of explanation as any."

Divya chuckled, shrugging as well, glancing back around at the crowd.

"Maybe…one thing's for sure; whatever's going on I really wish it'd stop. I mean it's a high school- we already have idiots and hormones running rampant- definitely don't need MORE of that."

Blake scoffed, nodding quickly.

"Right there with you girl." She sighed, pushing off her locker, giving a quick smile, tilting her head towards the cafeteria.

"I don't have my squirt bottle but I think I can make something work with a pop top drink bottle, worth a shot in any case. See ya in class."

Divya nodded, flashing a quick smile with a faint waive, glancing over at Mr. Fairfax's classroom, slipping through the crowd of people. She knocked quickly, slipping into the classroom, spotting him at his desk. He glanced up at the door, quirking his eyebrow in surprise.

"Divya? Did you need something?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, to figure out what's going on in this school all of a sudden. Any idea?"

He sighed, giving a faint shrug.

"Honestly? No."

That was a surprise. Usually Mr. Fairfax knew all the Supernatural goings on at the school. It was kinda his job…

_Well his __**other**__ job._

He was a Gargoyle, a helpful mid-level demon that would protect certain locations they considered 'home'. Not necessarily where they lived but somewhere they felt a strong connection. Castles, Churches, Cathedrals, High Rise buildings…or apparently a random public high school.

Mr. Fairfax was one of the first Supernaturals she'd really talked to after her change.

It wasn't actually socially acceptable to just go up and start chattering about a supernatural trait. General rule of thumb seemed to be supernatural traits are same as any other physical attributes; friends could maybe bring them up, joke or tease or whatever, but just going up, starting a conversation with someone about their tail or wings was kinda like trying to start a random conversation about their butt or boobs- very awkward for everyone involved.

Plus the more you talk about it in public the more likely it was to be overheard by a normal, non-spelled human and most didn't want to take the risk. This had been kinda frustrating when she first learned of it but at the same time she got it. She may not exactly be a social butterfly, but she definitely didn't want to be the weird kid who asks way too personal questions.

There were plenty of dudes that did that, no sense adding to the awkwardness.

She'd been nervous the first time she'd seen Mr. Fairfax's shifted form….okay 'nervous' may be a bit of an understatement…She'd kinda freaked.

Though to be fair it was kinda warranted. See, Gargoyles are similar to shifters-

But _**not**_ shifters, though she's not entirely sure what the difference is however after making the error of mistakenly calling Kyle a werewolf and listening to an hour and a half lecture on the differences she's just gonna go with 'definitely not a shifter' and leave it at that. In any case A gargoyle has a human form which is their usual state, but they also have a secondary form they can morph into.

It's not always intentional- a full shift is nearly always intentional but throughout the day they may have more or less of their creature characteristics showing, depending on their mood, the weather, and about a dozen other factors.

One day about a week after she'd met Magnus and found out what the hell was going on apparently all the factors seemed to coincide cause she walked into his class to ask him about an article for the paper and nearly had a heart attack as there was a tall, grey, demonic looking being with large, wicked looking leathery wings folded around his shoulders like a cape and glowing blue eyes writing something on the Whiteboard.

Thankfully no one else was around to see her freak out.

He'd been very kind, setting her down and explaining what he was, and asking her how she was handling everything. Said he'd been wanting to ask her what happened but didn't want to intrude or seem like he was overstepping; figured if she wanted to talk she would bring it up.

_He was always one of her favorite teachers._

It really surprised her that he didn't know what was going on now, it definitely didn't seem just like the standard 'high school hormones'.

She tilted her head curiously.

"You really have no clue whats behind all this?"

He shrugged, shaking his head,

"Not really…it definitely feels like a spell or something similar but I can't pinpoint who's doing it. I've been watching the crowd; generally those casting spells are watching for the reactions, but I haven't seen anything like that.

It really just doesn't make sense. It's a total mystery."

Divya brightened.

"_That's great!"_

Mr. Fairfax blinked uncomprehendingly.

"Umm…what?"

She shook her head excitedly.

"You said it yourself; it's a mystery…which is just another word for a case…this is perfect!"

He tilted his head, looking her over in concern.

"Umm…Divya, are you okay?"

She laughed, rolling her eyes, waving him off.

"I'm fine, just excited. I got an after school job at a Supernatural PI agency and we just opened this week. We've been looking for our first case. This would be perfect!"

Mr. Fairfax perked up, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"A Supernatural PI agency, huh? That really could be perfect. I've got nothing so any help would be great."

She grinned.

"Awesome, you can come with me after school, fill Magnus and me in on what you know a-"

Mr. Fairfax froze.

"Magnus?"

She nodded, quickly typing a text out to him.

"Yeah Magnus Bane. It's his Agency…"

He gulped, eyes wide.

"M-Magnus Bane has a Supernatural PI Agency?" he asked, voice cracking slightly.

She nodded again, phone pinging with a response. She smiled, glancing up, waggling the phone.

"Yup, I just told him, I didn't know if we should wait till later so Raphael could join us but Magnus didn't want to wait, he's just gonna open a portal for him so we can go over straight after school."

Mr. Fairfax paled, holding up a finger.

"R-Raphael?"

Divya grinned, nodding.

"Yeah, he's working at the PI agency too…well, the way he talks he's just there to keep Magnus in line but I think he's actually looking forward to it, though with all the snark and sarcasm it's kinda hard to tell. He's pretty fun though."

Fairfax gulped, blinking, mouth working for a moment before he seemed once more able to form words.

"Raphael Santiago?"

Divya grinned brightly, nodding.

"Yeah…"

"A-and Magnus Bane?"

"Yup."

"And we're going to go meet them after school at?"

"Magnus's lair."

Fairfax blanched, shaking his head, rubbing at his temples.

"Y-you know…it's not really SO bad. So a few people are a bit more touchy feely than usual…Maybe there's just a really great new romcom playing or something."

She chuckled, shaking her head.

"Nope, too late, we're already on the case. I'll meet you in front of the school at 4pm sharp, don't be late. Don't want to keep the High Warlock Of Brooklyn _**and**_ the Head of the Brooklyn Vampire clan waiting After all.

Think they're the impatient type…"

He sighed, rubbing at his face before glancing up, eyebrow quirking, giving a heatless glare.

"You're enjoying my discomfort _**way**_ too much."

She chuckled, with a reckless wink.

"Just a bit…"

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Other-*-Other-*-Other-*-Other-*-Other-* *-Max-* {*~********~*~********~*}

"Dude I SO did not need that mental image." Kasey muttered shaking his head, watching as Ms. Calden and Mr. Sawyer made their way back to their classrooms. Max nodded quickly in agreement, glancing over at Isaac, quirking his eyebrow. He gave a faint nod, eyes flickering violet.

_Yeah, it was definitely something supernatural. _

"This is crazy, it's gotta be some kind of spell or something…Maybe it's like a cursed monkey paw like in that one movie!"

Max quirked his eyebrow.

"What movie?"

He shrugged.

"Okay so like in the old Simpson Halloween episode…"

Isaac laughed, rolling his eyes affectionately, giving him a warm smile. Kasey blushed, shrugging.

"It's just an idea…something's definitely up, that is SO not normal." he said, gesturing back towards the supply closet.

Max nodded,

"You're right about that. Maybe not the spell/monkey paw thing, but people have definitely been acting odd. I'm sure there's a rational explanation though."

Kasey blinked, glancing back at the supply closet once more, then towards the classrooms shaking his head.

"Dude? I SO don't see a 'rational' explanation for that. Maybe they're shapeshifters? Like those not even our real teachers!"

Isaac laughed, nudging his shoulder.

"Or maybe they just figured out they like each other and got carried away."

Kasey rolled his eyes.

"_It's __**Mr. Sawyer!**__ No one likes him!"_

Max laughed, giving a shrug of acknowledgement.

"True…but I'm sure it'll come down to a rational explanation…"

"Some things just don't have rational explanations dude…I mean t-"

…_And he's off and running…_

Kasey always had a bunch of crazy theories going. Only more often than not he actually stumbled onto the truth…Which was really frustrating when they couldn't tell him and had to make up some kind of cover, convincing him he had misread it, that everything was normal.

Like when he'd been convinced the Gym teacher was a Werewolf because he was so hairy (He isn't…he's an Ogre, totally different). Or when he was convinced the Janitor was a Bigfoot (the correct term is Mwnci-dyn, Bigfoot is offensive, they spent quite a while apologizing to the very annoyed, VERY intimidating woman).

Or the thing with the gremlins-convincing him the chattering and scratching was just a couple mice that escaped from Ms. Jax's classroom when she brought them in to feed the classroom snake- _(At least humans don't have Were-snakes in their collective pop-culture knowledge so they don't have to come up with an explanation for __**her.)**_

Kasey always had odd, crazy, totally off the wall theories, but as that kinda summed up the entirety of Suncrest High he was usually pretty close to the truth. It was really frustrating, he was one of their best friends and both he and Isaac hated keeping all of this from him. They knew he'd get such a kick out of knowing all the craziness, but much as they wanted to, they just couldn't tell him.

Isaac's spell on Max had been a total accident, and was written off as an honest mistake, but it was still a big deal. Telling humans was always the last resort of all last resorts. The risks were always there and no one wanted the burden of causing someone to lose their mind and end up in a mental institution.

It WAS far safer as children, and the best time for someone to learn. However _**intentionally**_ spelling a child was a very serious charge. Purposefully spelling a child is at best reckless endangerment and depending on the motive behind it could be anywhere from abuse to a crime against humanity.

Over the centuries there'd apparently been a few people who got the idea that making humans aware of the Supernatural was similar to a chickenpox vaccine… tell them when they were young, when it was safest. Which in _theory_ makes sense, but in reality boils down to some super powered being conducting tests on unknowing children behind their parents back. Unsurprisingly that really did not set well…with anyone.

In general spells on anyone under the age of fourteen are meticulously regulated and relentlessly scrutinized, both to be sure of the intent behind it and to ensure the wellbeing of the child, the last part being paramount. While the chance of a break was far less likely it _**was**_ there and memory spells on someone so young were far trickier than for adults. In most cases the damage flat out would not be able to be reversed.

Causing that kind of trauma for an adult was unbearably sad and truly terrifying, but the idea of causing that kind of pain and fear for a child was absolutely incomprehendible.

Isaac's spell was an accident, it was deemed as such…at least it was after a while. He may have glossed over a bit with Iz, but telling her that for about three months after the spell he and the Kelly's had frequent, very tense meetings with clearly powerful, very serious, _very_ intimidating people- Supernatural council members he'd later learned- probably would have made the conversation a lot more tense. That turned out okay but any other spell would not as easily get a pass.

Max and Isaac had talked about the possibility of him spelling Kasey a few times, and they're now past the age where another sight spell would be looked at as closely, but they were both a bit weary after last time (None of them wanted to have to deal with the council ever, _ever_ again). Max knew Isaac wanted to- he hated lying to Kasey, but the idea that he could end up hurting Kasey, breaking his mind, utterly terrified him.

Max kinda had a feeling it'd happen at some point, but it wasn't his decision, and he wouldn't push Isaac on it as the decision- and consequences- would fall to him.

Eventually they'd work it out, as crazy as the school was Max kinda figured it was just a matter of time before he figured out a truth they just couldn't cover with escaped feeder mice and plot points from B-movies…And Kasey was very smart; he almost always found the truth…

"-And _**that's**_ why the aliens would be so focused on our school!"

_Aaand other times he'd says things like that…_

Max chuckled, throwing his arm around Kasey's shoulders, beginning towards class with a playful grin.

"And why are the Aliens focused on pairing up our odd History teacher and even odder Math teacher?"

He shrugged.

"Maybe they're just into that? I can't be expected to account for bizarre Alien fetishes."

Isaac burst out laughing, covering his eyes, shaking his head faintly.

"Kase, please never change." he gasped in-between laughs, giving him a bright, affectionate smile.

Kasey blushed lightly, stumbling a bit, giving a slightly shy smile back. Max had to hide a faint eyeroll.

_They definitely needed to get THAT sorted too. _

He knew Isaac said it was complicated, and he got why, but seriously, they were two of the smartest people he knew, they could only act like oblivious idiots for so long. But that's been going for a couple years at this point-right now they needed to focus on the current weirdness plaguing Suncrest High.

As they made their way past the people lining up to go into Ms. Tillman's Chemistry class he saw no less than four couples lingering, holding hands, staring longingly into each other's eyes…They seemed totally oblivious to the people around them, and there was something off about their eyes- they looked kinda dilated.

Max blinked, quirking his eyebrow,

_Yeah…it was a high school and people were a bit over dramatic and hormonal, but that was just not normal. _

Glancing over he caught Isaac's gaze, his eyes flickered violet again-

_Good…he'd noticed too,_

_Something was definitely up…_

_But it would be fine…_

_By this point they were well versed in dealing with the Supernatural craziness that was Suncrest High__._

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Raphael-*-Raphael-*-Raphael-*-Raphael-*-Raphael-* {*~********~*~********~*}

"Ugh…I do not like it when you are this giddy about things…it leads to nothing but chaos and idiocy."

Magnus rolled his eyes, giving a slight huff.

"Oh stop being so negative Raph! This is our very first official case! Our new business is now official! That's exciting- it warrants some enthusiasm and anticipation…or at the very least a slight bit of a reaction…"

Raphael gave a huff of a laugh, flashing a totally fake, very sarcastic smile.

"Oh I am 'anticipating' and 'reacting'.

I am 'anticipating' this turning into a crazy, ridiculous, headache inducing scheme that only makes sense when you apply 'Magnus Logic' and I am 'reacting' with vague sarcasm and weary resignation to the craziness that is to come."

Magnus rolled his eyes.

"What makes you think this is gonna be a crazy, ridiculous scheme?"

Raphael quirked his eyebrow.

"The last One hundred and twenty five years."

Magnus chuckled, shrugging slightly.

"Fair point, but I'm sure I can rein it in a bit…It _is_ a new business after all."

Raphael smirked.

"A 'new business' you just started to give you an excuse to flirt with an annoyingly moral Boyscout-turned-detective with a 'sexy voice'."

Magnus faltered slightly.

"That's not the _**only**_ reason."

Raphael scoffed.

"It's the main reason."

Magnus shook his head.

"No…It IS a good idea, it will be quite useful if we can deal with issues before they get so out of hand. This is the best way to find out about them. We have to be in the mix, have an ear to the ground as it were. I mean, you never know what could spin into a full on threat to the supernatural world and humanity in general, anything could be the next 'Branding Murders' fiasco."

Raphael quirked his eyebrow.

"Yeah…somehow I don't really see overly amorous teenagers devolving into a nightmare demon crossing over to raise hell on earth."

Magnus shrugged.

"Hey, you never know."

He gave a slight chuckle, shrugging.

"Pretty sure on this one, I do, and an-" he's cut off by a knock at the door followed by it creaking open.

Raphael had to fight an eyeroll at that- Magnus had purposefully spelled the damn thing to do that- just to add to the ambiance-

_Yeah…no clue why he'd think this'll turn into a crazy, over the top scheme…_

"Hey guys! Sorry we're a bit late, this is Mr. Fairfax." Divya said cheerfully, gesturing over her shoulder at the guy standing somewhat nervously by the door. Raphael fought off a slight chuckle, quirking his eyebrow.

_That is not a healthy heart rate._

"You know, you could have just had Mags open a portal for you, you didn't have to actually run all the way here…" he murmured, flashing a quick, fang revealing smile at the man.

His eyes widened, glowing blue, skintone flickering from a warm tan to stone grey before shifting back. He gulped, heart rate picking up a few more tics.

"Umm…t-…" he started before trailing off, glancing between the two of them in disbelief.

Divya huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Raphael, he's my favorite teacher. Be nice, stop tormenting him…"

He huffed, giving a falsely insulted, innocent look.

"What? I am not 'tormenting'! I am legitimately concerned. I am not extensively familiar with Gargoyle physiology but that does not seem to be a healthy resting heart rate…"

Magnus nudged his shoulder before stepping forward, giving a friendly smile and an unconcerned wave Raphael's way.

"Ignore him dear, that's playful tormenting. It actually means he's in a good mood, believe me it's easy enough to tell the difference. Hi, Magnus Bane, lovely to meet you." he finished, reaching forward, grasping his hand.

The man seemed to startle, head shaking, turning to Magnus, shaking his hand slowly, looking slightly amazed.

"Umm…i-it's- wow…It's nice to meet you too." he paused, giving a slightly breathless laugh, shaking Magnus's hand again, far more enthusiastically,

"Sorry…Divya told me she worked with you but I kinda thought she was messing with me…it seemed a bit far-fetched that you were running a PI agency."

Magnus laughed, shrugging.

"I must admit it was a bit of a surprise to me as well, but I really think it'll be quite beneficial, not to mention interesting. I am quite eager to begin our first official investigation. Thank you again for coming Mr. Fairfax."

He flushed slightly, skintone again flickering stone grey, giving a nearly sheepish shrug.

"Oh, umm, Bryan's fine and honestly I don't even know if it's actually really much of a case…"

Raphael moved forward, giving a slight shrug.

"I am rather at a loss on that myself. From what Divya said it's a bunch of teenagers being overly amorous and moony. Wouldn't it be more unusual if that was not happening?"

Bryan seemed to startle yet again, nervously looking back at him, nodding.

"I-yeah…I know, but it's not normal. First off, it's not just the students. It seems to be affecting some faculty members as well. Today we had two teachers that- as far as I know- have no romantic relationship whatsoever get caught making out in a closet. It was quite awkward-"

Divya scoffed.

"Understatement of the century…"

Bryan chuckled faintly, giving a slight nod.

"Umm, yeah she has a point: They fell out of the closet in front of roughly half the school. And there's actually been a few other- less blatantly obvious- happenings with faculty members. It mainly seems to be focused on the students though. And I know they're teens and can be hormonal but this is not the normal teenage romance drama. The people who are affected seem confused, out of it, unable to process much of anything but their romantic interest. Their pupils are dilated and kind of unfocused. There's definitely a spell or something in play. It is just flat out not normal; quite concerning.

The number of fights has also increased significantly, most all of them being the result of someone's boyfriend or girlfriend inexplicitly kissing or fawning over another- in many instances in plain sight of their current partner.

I know they're teens and drama is not uncommon, but I have not seen this before. Something is happening at my school, affecting my colleagues and my students. I don't know what it is but it needs to stop."

_Ugh…he has to be all sincere and concerned about the well-being of kids…_

_Damnit…_

Raphael sighed resigned, giving a slight nod, dropping his intimidating smirk, tilting his head curiously.

"Do you have any idea who may be behind it?"

Again Bryan seemed to startle at the sudden change.

_Damnit, he'd of been __**so**__ fun to mess with!_

He shook his head faintly.

"No, that's what worries me. It's obviously a spell- or hex or something of the like. I've been watching the crowds. It's a school with a pretty substantial supernatural population- this is hardly the first time the student body has been affected by something like this, but it's pretty easy to see who's behind it- they're always watching for the fall out, the drama, the effects…

But I can't for the life of me find anyone doing that."

He sighed, shrugging, brushing his hair back, glancing from Raphael back to Magnus apologetically.

"Like I said; I know it's not much of a case and in no way something that you two would usually deal with…" he paused, gaze flickering over to Divya with a slight laugh.

"I honestly thought Divya was just pulling my leg about you two running the PI agency…"

She laughed, tilting her head in acknowledgement.

"To be fair that's totally something I'd do…"

He rolled his eyes, nodding.

"_I know…"_ he glanced back at the other two men.

"I am sure you two have more important things to deal with…I'd totally understand if you want to wait for a more significant case. I'm sure I'll be able to figure out what's going on eventually…"

Magnus shook his head, waving him off.

"Nonsense, we're happy to help."

Raphael gave a slight nod.

"I agree- if someone is spelling kids it needs to be stopped."

Bryan blinked in surprise, glancing between them once more.

"Seriously? You guys don't mind working on something this small?"

Magnus shrugged.

"Well we have to start somewhere. And while it IS much smaller scale than what we would usually concern ourselves with it is still someone spelling kids-" Divya quirked her eyebrow, holding up a finger.

Magnus chuckled, putting his hands up placatingly.

"Sorry- _Teenagers_\- Completely different."

She tilted her head in acknowledgement, Magnus continued with a faint smile.

"Still, it is a matter of concern. But it will be fine. We'll simply go in, find out what's going on, figure out who is behind it, and get this whole mess cleared up, no problem."

Bryan smiled, nodding before freezing, quirking his eyebrow in confusion.

"Umm… What do you mean 'go in'?"

_Yeah…Raphael was kinda wondering about that turn of phrase himself…_

He sighed.

_This was where the chaos and crazy came in, wasn't it?_

Magnus smirked, shrugging nonchalantly.

_Yup…that's the crazy…_

Raphael took a deep- totally unneeded- breath, bracing for whatever lunacy came out of his best friends mouth.

"Well we cannot very well investigate without access to the scene and the possible perpetrators, now can we?"

If anything Bryan looked even more confused. Raphael was right there with him.

"Yeah…but umm…wouldn't it be rather odd for the High Warlock Of Brooklyn to be hanging around a local high school?" Bryan laughed faintly, giving a slight wave.

"I mean, it's not like you could go undercover as a teacher."

_Spoken as someone who has clearly never dealt with the crazy warlock…_

Raphael rolled his eyes.

"So do you already know who's class you'll be subbing in or is that still in the works?" Raphael asked matter-of-factually.

"W-what?" Bryan squeaked, eyes slightly wide.

Magnus chuckled, waving him off.

"Actually Bryan is quite right…I am a bit recognizable, it would be rather hard to go unnoticed…"

"Try impossible." Divya laughed, eyes flickering over Magnus's current ensemble of a brilliant midnight blue silk shirt, black leather pants and his standard assortment of jewelry and adornments.

"Umm, definitely," Bryan agreed, giving a slightly relieved laugh, clearly thinking they'd dodged a bullet there…

_Once again- clearly spoken as someone unaccustomed to the crazy warlock._

Magnus shrugged in acknowledgement.

"I suppose anyway you look at it I am rather noticeable. It would be a bit obvious, no way around that. Besides the spell hasn't really been focused on the faculty…it wouldn't really make sense to go in as a _teacher_…"

Bryan began to nod before the sentence really caught up with him, he froze. Divya did as well, before promptly bursting out laughing, giving a delighted, slightly reckless clap.

Raphael didn't even bother fighting off the groan this time.

"Mags, can you reopen the portal so I can go home?" he asked in an overly polite tone.

Magnus huffed, waving Raphael off.

"Hey, what better way to find out about what's affecting high school students than to go in as one? A simple glamour and I'm in, I'd be far less noticeable as a teenager, and I can really get an idea what's going on, interview and observe people and truly be able to collect all the data we need."

Raphael gave a sarcastic smile.

"Umm hmm, of course, makes perfect sense, portal?"

Magnus huffed, giving an excited smile.

"Aww come one Raph, it could be fun! I could do a spell for you too! I mean obviously you wouldn't be able to go to classes but mayb-"

"Magnus do not finish that sentence. Listen to me very carefully:

I am one hundred and forty eight years old. I am not in any way, shape or form going to become a teenager. I did my time, I did not like it the first time, I have no inclination _**whatsoever**_ of doing it again. I am done…I am not going back…

If you try to make me, I will bite you.

You can do whatever insanity you want, and for what it's worth you as a student would probably be far more believable than a teacher. Teenagers are moody, irrational, slightly manic, hormonal and unpredictable. Hell it's an ideal cover for you.

But on this aspect? I'm out.

If you need surveillance, information, intimidation or freaking tech support-So long as I can remain an _**adult**_, I will be happy to help. In the meantime, once again, portal? Please do not make me try to navigate my way through the sewers to get home- these are new shoes."

Magnus huffed once more, rolling his eyes dramatically but finally gave in, shrugging, flickering his wrist, a shimmering flickering violet portal opening.

"Fine, no need to be so dramatic, you can be the boring tech support, me and Divya will handle the interesting parts."

Raphael scoffed, quirking his eyebrow at Divya.

"Fine by me…ready for school tomorrow? I have a feeling your school may end up getting a hell of a lot more interesting."

Divya gave a bright, reckless laugh and smile.

"Can't wait…"

"I can…" Bryan muttered under his breath, so quietly Raphael was pretty sure he's the only one who heard it.

Raphael chuckled, pausing next to Bryan, glancing up, meeting the gargoyles very deer in the headlights look. He reached up, clasping Bryan's shoulder, giving a sympathetic pat and a slight wink.

"Good luck…you're gonna need it."

{*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*} *-*-*End Of Chapter Notes!*-*-* {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

Mwnci-dyn = Monkey-Man

***-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y****E****v****i****l****M****a****g****n****u****s****U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-***

*1*


	3. Chapter 3- SoWhat's New

***-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y****E****v****i****l****M****a****g****n****u****s****U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-***

**Chapter 3:**

**So...What's New?**

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-* {*~********~*~********~*}

"Well hello gorgeous. And here I thought you were just going to text me. How did I get lucky enough to rate actually hearing your sexy voice?"

Alec chuckled softly, the warm, rich reverberation sounding right in his ear, sending a bit of a thrill through Magnus.

"Honestly, this is just me being too exhausted to text. I've been going nonstop all day, barely had time to catch my breath. I'd meant to text you earlier today I just never had time but I still really wanted to talk to you today..." Alec trailed off with a slight hum, Magnus could hear him shift slightly, getting comfortable, voice somewhat soft and clearly fighting off sleep.

Magnus couldn't help the giddy little buzz hearing his favorite detectives voice like that caused.

_Oh…this was SO much better than a little text._

Magnus gave a warm chuckle.

"Well I am sorry you're first day was so very hectic, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't rather happy with the outcome, this is far better than a text. I'm half tempted to go to bed now just so we can have the whole 'pillow talk' experience."

Alec chuckled.

"Magnus stop it. I don't have the energy to blush."

"Sweetheart you started it! You cannot call me from bed and not expect me to at least acknowledge it."

"And how do you know I'm in bed?" Alec murmured teasingly.

Magnus gave a slight almost giggle.

"One, I can hear the pillows and blankets shifting and two, you sound nearly ready to drop."

Alec made that faint hum sound again, giving a slight breath of a laugh.

"Already honing those investigative skills, huh?"

Magnus grinned, settling on the couch, reclining against the armrest.

"Well I suppose I rather need to…we're beginning our first official case tomorrow."

"Hmm…wow…when'd that happen?" Alec murmured, words coming out a bit sleepy and muddled.

Magnus couldn't quite contain a happy, affectionate sigh.

"Well it's not really much, a few people have been acting rather odd at Divya's school and her favorite teacher was a bit worried. Divya told him about our agency and we decided to take the case."

"Mmm…H-" Alec's sentence is cut off by a faint yawn.

"S-sorry, so where does the paranormal Investigation thing come in?"

Magnus smiled, he was trying so hard to stay awake and pay attention, but Magnus could tell it was a losing battle,

"Sweetheart, I can tell you later, you need your rest…I actually should try to make it a fairly early night myself. Think I may have jinxed myself telling you not to wake me before 10. I have to be at the school tomorrow by 8, and it will most likely be the same for the run of the case."

Alec gave a slight chuckle, stretching, shifting again.

"Sorry for jinxing you Mags, it's really not that bad though."

Magnus flushed faintly at the little slip, heart doing a bit of a flutter.

"W-well it will be a bit of an adjustment for me…"

"Hmm…probably…I can help if you want?"

Magnus gave a soft laugh, tilting his head faintly, settling more into the cushions of the couch.

"And how can you help me with my aversion to mornings?"

"Hmm?" Alec mumbled.

"Oh, umm…what time do you have to get up tomorrow?"

Magnus closed his eyes, trying to think.

"Well…I have to be there by 8, and I want to make sure I have plenty of time to get ready and be sure I have everything I need…

Probably no later than 6am…

_Ugh_…that is just wrong on so many levels."

Alec gave a warm, sleepy chuckle.

"Well, that's when I'll be getting up too. How about I Skype you then? Might be a slightly better wakeup call than a blaring alarm?"

Magnus perked up.

"Yeah?"

Alec chuckled again; Magnus could hear him nod against the pillow.

"Yeah, it's a date; I'll call you at 6am sharp."

Magnus gave a delighted, faintly disbelieving laugh.

"Hmm…what's so funny?"

"Sweetheart you have just did the impossible…"

"Wassthat?" he mumbled, words blending together.

"You have made me actually look forward to having to wake up at 6am."

Alec gave a soft sigh.

"I'm looking forward to it too. Goodnight Mags; see you in the morning."

_There went that giddy little flip again…_

"Goodnight, sweet dreams my darling detective."

Alec gave a soft, sleepy chuckle.

"Course they'll be, -s why I wanted t hear you before I went to sleep." he mumbled, the line disconnecting on another yawn.

Magnus gave a soft, happy sigh, smiling faintly to himself.

_The man truly was one of a kind…There was just something s-_

His thoughts are cut off by a quick knocking at the door.

_Hmm…he wasn't expecting anyone. _

He glanced back at the door, flicking his wrist, the door shimmering, giving a clear view of the visitors. Magnus gasped slightly, instantly reenergized, hopping up, quickly making his way to the door, eagerly pulling it open with a bright laugh.

"What are you guys doing here!?"

Magnus darted forward excitedly, tightly hugging Kai, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, before pulling away. He turned to Declan, the taller man stooping a bit, giving a warm chuckle, leaning over, kissing Magnus's cheek, patting his back firmly.

"We had a bit of time, thought we'd come for a visit, seems like it's been forever!" Kai exclaimed, hugging Magnus once more, he paused for a moment, head tilting, eyes slipping over Magnus yet again, a bit slower.

Magnus gave a faint nod.

"It really has been far too long, please come in."

They made their way inside, Magnus falling in step with them, making their way towards the setting room. Declan and Kai took a seat on the couch, Magnus settling on the lounge. Magnus gave a quick flick of his wrist, the fireplace roaring to life, shimmering blue violet flames shooting up before leveling out, the colors shifting to the normal reds and oranges. He tilted his head.

"Drink?"

"Oh, no worries honey, I've got it." Kai said, giving a slight shrug, flickering his fingers, a shimmering pinkish violet drink in elegant gold accented glasses appearing in each of their hands.

Magnus smiled, taking a quick sip, nodding in appreciation.

"Mmm…wonderful, thanks so much."

"No problem sweetie…" Kai tilted his head, pausing, eyes flickering over Magnus curiously.

Beside him Declan leaned forward a little, resting his elbows on his knees, black and sapphire eyes gleaming, shifting over Magnus, giving a slightly contemplative hum.

"How are you doing, Mags? Everything okay? Anything new?"

Magnus smiled, nodding quickly.

"Actually things are wonderful, and yes, quite a bit in fact. I'm actually starting a new business; a Supernatural PI agency."

Declan gave a surprised laugh, eyebrow quirking faintly.

"What? How on earth did that come about?"

"Did you lose some kind of bet?" Kai asked, blinking slightly in confusion.

Magnus laughed, waving them off.

"No, no, nothing like that- it was all rather unexpected. A few months ago there was a string of murders- five at first. Not really unheard of in this city but some of the elements were rather unusual and it began to go around that there was some kind of supernatural connection. The humans began to get antsy and some panicked and took out their fear and anger of the unknown on Clarissa's shop-"

"Oh they did, did they?" Kai murmured, eyes flashing gold, hand's flexing, nails extending slightly, gleaming in the firelight.

Magnus put his hands up placatingly.

"I know, I had much the same reaction, she wouldn't tell me who was behind it, just that it was some terrified humans."

"That is no excuse f-" Declan began, Magnus nodded, sighing faintly.

"I know, I tried, but the dear remained quite firm…the girl really is FAR too compassionate…

In any case it was getting out of hand and needed to be dealt with quickly. I investigated and one thing led to another and I ended up helping with the case…which was quite beneficial as the BPD doesn't really have protocol for dealing with an overreaching Hanfod lladrata masquerading as an angel attempting to reopen the door between Calon-Tywyll and the human world."

Declan blinked in surprise.

"Well that's somewhat stepping out of bounds, isn't it? Seems rather over reaching for a little mid…" he tilted his head.

"Do you by any chance still have anything used in the summoning? Might be a good idea to look into it back in Calon-Tywyll, make sure there's nothing more there."

Magnus nodded, snapping his fingers, summoning an ornate wooden box.

"Yes, actually I do, this is the blade used during the ceremony, he was going to use it on the final sacrifice- the human under his spell used it to begin the banishing ritual, sending it home. I bound its power, it should never be able to cross back over, but I was still planning to have you guys check it out on that side.

Just whenever you had a chance of course. It's really more of a precaution than anything else."

Declan nodded, reaching out, taking the box.

"No problem, we'll let you know if we find anything. You should have called us sooner."

Magnus waved him off.

"As I said he is incapable of crossing over and I've been quite busy. I honestly haven't had the time."

Kai tilted his head curiously, eyes glimmering faintly in the firelight.

"What have you been so busy with? A Mid stepping out of bounds is rather irritating but nothing you cannot handle- whatever has had you so very preoccupied? And how does that translate to you opening a 'PI' agency?"

Magnus laughed, nodding.

"I know it's a bit unexpected but the thing with the Hanfod lladrata really was a close thing. It got far too out of hand and drew far too much attention. It should never have gotten that far. I got to thinking that if there was someone keeping an ear out for supernatural issues we could head off most problems before they becomes so overblown.

I've had a few bumps- a few weeks ago I had a bit of an issue with an arrogant PI trying to force out the competition, even though he was a regular PI and I'm focusing on supernatural/paranormal type cases. But between Me, Raphael and Alexander we were able to get it under control and now we're ready to work our first official case." Magnus finished excitedly.

Kai perked up, pinkish violet eyes flickering rose gold in interest.

"Who is 'Alexander?"

_Crap!_

"Oh umm, he's the head detective of the BPD, he worked the Branding murders case- the one with the demon trying to crossover. He'd had a few run-ins with this 'Dick'- the man's actual given name, can you believe it- and he offered to help out. He's not really involved in the PI business; that's Me, Raph and Divya-Her brother Raj was the one being manipulated by the Hanfod lladrata, duped into thinking he was on some divine quest lead by an angel…

My _that_ was a mess!

He was only trying to call an angel because Divya was attacked by an Rhwystro tân and since she'd managed to kill the wretched thing she was developing telekinesis and pyrokenisis. I met her after Raj came back and stopped the Hanfod lladrata from getting free or me leveling half a city block with his shoe!

After that we went to their place and Divya attacked me with a baseball bat-

I quite like her.

In any case tomorrow we began our first official investigation: there's some odd behavior at Divya's high school and I'm going in undercover to check it out. I really am quite excited- though I could do without having to be up at 6am…_ugh_…"He huffed faintly rolling his eyes.

Declan and Kai blinked faintly at the bombardment of information. Finally Kai gave a slight laugh, shaking his head in amusement.

"Well, I guess I can understand why you had trouble finding time to call us about a trivial little knife with all of that. It really does sound like you've had quite the adventure these past few months."

Declan nodded, leaning forward again, tilting his head in interest.

"It really does. So you are going undercover as a teacher? If you need a few pointers I c-"

Magnus shook his head.

"Thank you, really, I couldn't ask for a better example to follow if that was the case, but the spells haven't actually been focused on the faculty, rather the students. I'm going to use a glamour and go in as a student…" He chuckled, shaking his head faintly.

"Eight hundred and sixty five years old and tomorrow's my first official day of high school…

Should be interesting."

Again they froze, blinking before dissolving into uncontrollable laughter, Kai giving a delighted giggle, leaning against Declan's shoulder. Declan's booming laughter echoed off the walls. He shook his head, turning faintly towards Kai, trying to muffle the noise against Kai's hair. Magnus couldn't help joining in.

"It really is rather absurd, isn't it?"

They both nodded, trying to get their laughter under control.

"T-that, yeah, that's putting it mildly…" Kai gasped in between slight giggles.

Declan nodded, trying to seem sincere, but unable to hide a bit of a playful grin.

"So, as it's your first day of school does that mean we get to take you and drop you off-

Tradition and all that?"

Magnus startled, shaking his head quickly.

"Umm…no, that's most definitely not happening."

Kai gave an exaggerated huff, pouting.

"Tsk, tsk, acting like a teenager already! Embarrassed by your parents…"

Magnus rolled his eyes.

"I'm not embarrassed; I just don't want to spend the entire day listening to a bunch of human teenagers swooning over you and Supernaturals freaking out at seeing a Dinistr Dallu and an Amddiffyn Cryfder randomly hanging about the school. I'm supposed to be finding out what's going on, observing their usual behavior…that isn't going to happen if they see you two."

Declan chuckled, giving a teasing smirk, quirking his eyebrow.

"Well it's not like they'd actually know- Hardly any in the human world would know just at a glance. Hey, maybe we should use glamours too, go in as backup? You're right; could be pretty fun…"

Magnus flailed slightly, shaking his head.

"Yeah, umm…I love you guys and everything, but I'm going to say no…

They may not be able to tell your exact type but I'd be willing to bet in a school with a few thousand students and a faculty to corral all of them more than a few could identify a High demon, and while they may not know an old one on sight any Fae who gets close enough will know you're dangerous as hell…

Really guys- it's crazy enough The High Warlock Of Brooklyn going in, you'd just draw far too much attention." Magnus paused, smirking, eyes sparking bright.

"I _did_ try to get Raph to do it with me, but he threatened to bite me."

Declan snickered at that, rolling his eyes affectionately.

"It's so adorable when he thinks he's scary." Kay said with a slight chuckle before turning back to Magnus.

"Well, as you will not let us tag along we really need more details. Why don't we go over it again, maybe a bit slower, and with a few breaths in between? Here…" He flickered his fingers, the dining table suddenly covered in an elaborate spread from their favorite place in Rome.

Magnus smiled, bounding off the lounge, making his way to the table, the couple following his lead, the two settling around the table.

"Now, how exactly did you come to be officially involved in this 'branding murders' case?"

Magnus chuckled, taking a sip of his wine, giving a casual shrug.

"Oh, Alexander kind of arrested me."

Declan blinked in surprise, tilting his head in confusion.

"How did h-"

"He's really hot, right?" Kai smirking impishly.

"Ah," Declan murmured, nodding.

Magnus blushed, giving a slightly noncommittal nod, taking another sip of his wine, before setting the glass to the side, beginning his story.

"Yes, but that's rather getting ahead of things…see it actually started over a month earlier when Divya went for a walk by the Keas bridge…"

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Other-*-Other-*-Other-*-Other-*-Other-* *-Raj-* {*~********~*~********~*}

_Okay, seriously, what has he done?_

_Did he like, have some kind of cursed object he didn't know about? Walk under a ladder? Break a mirror?_

_Seriously this is NOT normal._

Maybe his mind DID actually break because of the whole supernatural craziness and this is all just some weird movie playing in his head…

_That actually sounded better than this insanity being his life._

Or more accurately this insanity being his _**sister.**_

Raj sighed, rubbing at his face.

He loved Divya; he really, truly did. She was his family, all he had. She was, hands down, the most important thing in his life, and there was absolutely nothing he wouldn't do for her…

She was brilliant and brave and was going to do absolutely amazing things…

That being said;

Girl was _**freaking**_ insane.

_Who the hell just randomly decides to throw in with a scarily powerful high warlock and a powerfully scary Vampire clan leader in a freaking paranormal private investigators agency!?_

_**Who does that!?**_

And yeah, she's smart and brave and strong and fiercely independent and can handle absolutely anything, blah, blah, blah…

_But seriously?!_

Alright, he _did_ tell her he'd support her and he was okay with this whole after school job thing, but most of that just came from him knowing Divya and knowing trying to flat out order her not to do something is a surefire way to make her want to do it all the more.

Not gonna lie, up till this point he'd kinda been hoping the 'I'm gonna join this ban of crazies in investigating even MORE craziness' thing was just a random, knee jerk reaction from the whole 'you're not dying, or becoming a terrifying were-scorpion, you're just pyrokinetic/telekinetic' drama and she'd eventually sober up and realize exactly how insane the whole thing was and choose on her own to slowly back away from the crazy.

Just like any sane, rational, person faced with a warlock and vampire PI agency would do…

And now here they were two months after the initial insanity, setting at the table for breakfast, while she's happily chattering on about their first official case starting today and Magnus going undercover as a student and about her favorite teacher who hired them-

Her favorite teacher who is a demon…

_**A Demon. **_

_Once again; what the hell man!?_

_They already DID the demon thing!_ It was worse than the Vampire and the Warlock! It was terrifying and insane and he almost died, or was almost pulled into some crazy hell dimension where the Hanfod lladrata was considered a 'little' demon. Hell almost rose, and he _still_ had nightmares about the claws and impossibly wide mouth and rows of teeth and those damn glowing blood orange eyes.

And here Divya is chattering on like it's the most normal thing in the world. Talking about how great Mr. Fairfax is and how happy she is they can help him cause he really deserves it with everything he does for them. He remembered her mentioning Mr. Fairfax before- he was the faculty advisor for the school paper…she'd been chattering about him ever since freshman year. Mr. Fairfax was cool and smart and funny and on and on-There was a bit of time when he thought she may have had a bit of a schoolgirl crush on the guy-

_You know back when he thought she actually got those._

Raj had never met the man, but everything he'd heard had seemed very impressive. And truth be told, over the years he's heard a LOT. Divya hadn't actually had any of his classes so far as all his classes were AP and usually only available for seniors, in addition they tended to fill up fast (apparently he wasn't just Divya's favorite teacher), but he'd frequently hear some of the other parents and guardians going on about him.

The man had always sounded like a really great guy. He volunteered for school events as well as other various community projects and charity drives, and encouraged the students to get out and volunteer as well-

Divya said he always had signup sheets in his class for all kinds of community activities, projects and events. He advised some of the clubs and had an open door policy with the students. Divya had been at the school for two years now, in all that time he'd never got even so much as a hint at anything off about him, from anyone…

And the man was a demon.

_A __**Mid-level **__demon…_

Just like the nightmare inducing Hanfod lladrata…

Worse…This one didn't have to crossover, it was already _**here…**_

A Demon.

_Oh sorry, a 'gargoyle'._

He told Divya he protects the school and Divya has been going on and on about how nice he is and how he's really helped her learn the supernatural in's and out's of Suncrest high.

_His baby sister was working with a demon._

Was totally convinced he was nothing more than a kind, protective, freaking benevolent person.

That he was a good, shielding, compassionate being.

_Yeah…_

_That's the same damn thing Raj thought about the 'angel'. _

He'd been burnt once, he'd be damned if he let that happen to his baby sister. This demon- 'gargoyle' Divya kept insisting, like it was some big difference- had to be up to something.

It was a freaking _**demon**_.

He was not going to let her be burned like he was; whatever this Mr. Fairfax was up to he was going to find out.

And he was going to make sure his baby sister was safe.

That is all there is to it.

{*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*} *-*-*End Of Chapter Notes!*-*-* {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

**Dinistr Dallu =** Dazzling Devastation (Kai)

**Amddiffyn Cryfder =**Shielding Strength (Declan)

Sorry if the descriptions of Kai and Declan are fairly vague, we'll get better ones later on when people meet them for the first time…ditto the details of what they are (Though the names should give a bit of an idea)

FYI-

_Kai is short for Kazimir which means Keeper OR Destroyer of peace,_

_Declan means man of prayer or Full of goodness_

I may have out fluffed myself with the Malec at the beginning but I have no regrets…

Did you catch Magnus nervously trying to distract them from Alec?

Thinking this won't be the first time that happens…

I know the 2nd half was a bit short and all just Raj spinning but I still think it okay.

I always like Raj…

Or more accurately I like to torment Raj…

Not sure why…

It's sure is fun though lol…

* 13 *


	4. Chapter 4- Great Way To Start A Day

***-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y****E****v****i****l****M****a****g****n****u****s****U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-***

**Chapter 4:**

**Great Way To Start A Day**

_Chapter Complete!_

Sorry for the delay got all the other verses started though!

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-* {*~********~*~********~*}

Damn this was impossible!

Really this was just far too hard of a decision to make…

There was no logical way to choose…

Either way he's missing out…

It's just impossible.

He sighed faintly, looking once more longingly in the pastry case by the counter of the coffee shop.

Does he get the white chocolate raspberry muffin or the cinnamon apple crisp?

It's rare they have any of either one, they never have them both! And now they do, and there is only one of each left and they don't really keep well so he can't just get both and save one and that much sugar and he'll be bouncing off the walls- and he already does that…

Ugh…Damnit!

This is just cruel, how is he supposed to choose one over the other?

And r-

"Oh goodness! I'm so sorry!"

Simon starts at the slight bump that jostles him out of his pastry predicament, glancing over in confusion. He froze, blinking.

"So sorry sweetie, I was looking at my phone, didn't even see you there." the guy said with an apologetic, faintly concerned smile.

Simon blinked again.

Woah…

He's pretty…

Simon shakes his head slightly, feeling suddenly even more clumsy and awkward than usual…

The guy standing next to him is totally unlike anyone he's ever seen. He's most definitely some type of Fae and absolutely breathtaking. He's about an inch taller than Simon, slim and graceful. Everything about him seems to be an iridescent mix of warm pinkish violet and glimmering gold.

His hair's slightly curly and in a perfectly tousled style that Simon is convinced is unachievable without some type of magical assistance. It's a rich golden blond, blending perfectly into a rosy violet at the tips. His features are fairly soft, almost delicate looking, just on the edge of feminine but at the same time seem to fit the guy perfectly.

Though part of that could be the makeup.

His luminescent violet pink eyes are flawlessly ringed in shimmering black, slightly exaggerated eyeliner and his eyelids, cheekbones and rosy pink lips are perfectly dusted with a glittering gold that Simon can't definitively tell if it's really well done makeup or traces of magic.

The bizarrely pretty man tilted his head, reaching over, resting his hand on Simon's arm, looking him over in concern.

"Honey, are you alright? You look a bit off."

Simon startled faintly, coming back to himself. He smiled, quickly shaking his head, waving him off with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, sorry, kinda zoned out there for a minute. I'm fine."

The pretty guy gave a relieved sigh, nodding.

"Oh good…as I said, I really am sorry, I simply wasn't paying attention."

Simon gave a slight almost giggle, nervously brushing his hair back, fidgeting a little.

"Umm…It's no problem; really, I was kinda distracted too, very important decision taking up all my focus."

He tilted his head curiously.

"What decision?"

Simon blushed sheepishly…

"Umm…white chocolate raspberry muffin or cinnamon apple crisp…"

The man blinked in surprise giving a bright, musical laugh and a delighted smile.

"A very important decision indeed."

Simon flushed brighter.

"I know it seems silly but they never have either of them in and there's just one of each. They don't really hold up so I can't just save one for later and that much sugar and I'll be irritatingly hyper for the rest of the day…

Well, even more so then I am usually…

So see, it's really hard to choose and any way I go I know it'll seem like the wrong one." he paused shrugging, glancing in the case yet again.

The man gave another soft laugh, moving forward, peering into the case next to Simon, tapping his chin in thought.

"Hmm…you are right, it is quite the dilemma." he paused, glancing over, quirking his eyebrow.

"How about this; you get one, I'll get the other, then we can just split the treats?"

Simon perked up, beginning to nod eagerly before hesitating, rubbing at his neck nervously.

"Umm…I-I have a boyfriend…"

The guy giggled, quirking his eyebrow.

"And I have a husband. Sweetie, I'm not sure what you heard but all I was offering was to split a couple pastries."

Simon chuckled, feeling his face heat up.

"Oh, w-well in that case, yeah, sounds like a perfect idea…" he said sheepishly, turning, finally making his way to the counter, the pretty man close behind, giving the barista a bright smile.

"H-"

"Hi there Tanya, we would like the Apple crisp and the white chocolate raspberry muffin to split, a cinnamon latté and whatever else my gorgeous boyfriend wants." Pretty man chirped brightly, arm slipping around Simon's waist, pressing a playful, smacking kiss to Simon's cheek.

Simon flushed brilliantly clear to his ears, scrunching down slightly.

"C-caramel mocha…" he stammered out.

'Tanya' gave a slightly giddy grin, looking between the two men.

"Aww! You two are just adorable! I'll get right on it, no problem. What's the name on that?"

Pretty man gave a bright smile, quickly swiping his phone over the screen, glancing back up at her, eyes flickering gold.

"Kai…Thanks so much Tanya, we'll be right over there." he said, pointing to a table with a clear view of the counter before flashing one more dazzling smile, taking Simon's hand and tugging him stumbling along towards the table.

Simon kind of half collapses into the chair, blinking a couple times before flailing, gesturing animatedly towards the counter.

"W-a-wha-What the hell dude!? I thought you said you had a husband!"

'Kai' giggled lightly, rolling his eyes, giving a slightly dismissive wave, shimmering pink and gold sparkles fluttering through the air.

"Oh relax honey, breathe. I do, I was just having a bit of fun, and giving the adorable barista something to smile about." he settled, leaning forward, eyes flickering bright and interested.

"So, tell me about your boyfriend…what's his name?"

Simon blinked in disbelief, before shaking his head, pushing his hair back with a slight shrug, figuring may as well go along with the crazy…

"I-umm…Raphael, his name's Raphael. And I'm Simon by the way."

Kai gave a dazzling smile, pinkish violet eyes shimmering bright.

"Oh, I do adore that name! And it is lovely to meet you Simon. I'm Kazimir, though you can just call me Kai, it's far easier."

"We-" Simon began but was interrupted by Tanya bringing over their order. She glanced between them with a bright, perky smile, balancing the serving tray on the table next to theirs, quickly setting the two drinks, two little plates with the pastries, a little serving knife and a small plastic vase with a few plastic flowers on the table, giving a quick, fluttering wave and another giddy smile before turning, making her way back to the counter with a bit more of a bounce in her step.

Kai leaned in.

"See, we totally made her day, well worth it, yes?" he finished with a playful wink.

Simon chuckled, shaking his head, shrugging. He leaned forward, splitting the two treats between the plates, pushing one over by Kai, glancing up, meeting his bright gaze.

"Well Kai; gotta admit it's very interesting to meet you. Though I just want to point out once again that I do have a boyfriend and I really am very happy with him."

Kai tilted his head.

"That's good…you deserve to be happy. Tell me about him? What do you like the most about 'Raphael'?"

Again Simon couldn't help being vaguely confused, the whole conversation seemed rather odd, but then again sometimes supernatural interaction was different than human. He wasn't sure what type of Fae Kai was but he'd never seen anyone even remotely like him, can't even really recall hearing about a Fae that met this description- even in the multitude of books Sara had been nice enough to lend him-

And Oh my god, Sara was the best! She's taught him more about Supernaturals in the last two weeks than he ever thought he'd get to learn. Don't get him wrong Kevin is the best friend a guy could ever have and Raphael has been unbelievably patient with his constant questions- even finding them endearing-

But Clarissa Fray was an actual warlock! With Magic powers!

AND a freaking occult shop!

And she could geek out about it just as much as he did sometimes!

Yeah, Sara was awesome…

Perhaps this Kai was a type of Fae that didn't have too much interaction with humans?

Sara had told him there were quite a few types- particularly the more powerful- That tended to keep more to the fairy realm; a concealed area inaccessible to humans. She'd said there were many who found the need to constantly mask their abilities and guard their words irritating and just chose to avoid the whole mess. For others their powers were so substantial that constantly masking them was just too exhausting and physically draining. They simply could not comfortably maintain a strong enough glamour to mask their true self- not for a great period of time anyways.

This seemed to fit for this 'Kai'- he definitely felt powerful, and it would perfectly explain his odd behavior. If that was the case he probably didn't really visit the human world too much, Simon didn't want to upset him or call attention to the oddities of his behavior; that just seemed rude…

Besides he was asking him to talk about one of his favorite subjects…Raphael rated right up there with Superheroes, Doctor Who and insane fan theories on his list of favorite topics.

Simon smiled, giving a slight shrug, trying to think.

"Honestly that's a really long list, it'll probably take a while…"

Kai's eyes glimmered again, flickering rose gold. He gave a slight chuckle and an unconcerned wave, holding up his drink.

"Well, we each have a full, perfectly made drink and a treat combination that comes along only once in a blue moon. I have nothing pressing to get to, and I am quite curious.

So, what's your favorite thing about Raphael?"

Simon chuckled, shrugging, cheeks coloring lightly.

"Everything?"

Kai gave a delighted laugh,

Simon shrugged again, kinda at a loss.

"Sorry, I know it sounds kinda hokey but it really is the truth. He's the most wonderful, amazing person I've ever met."

Kai's eyes glimmered again, suddenly seeming soft and surprisingly warm, as if something he didn't even realize was there suddenly shifted.

"Okay, fair enough…

What are your top five favorite things about him?"

Simon gave a slight laugh, huffing faintly.

"It's really hard to narrow down…"

Kai grinned.

"We have time."

Simon shook his head a bit, reaching over, taking a couple bites of the pastries, trying to organize his thoughts. He shrugged again, taking a slow drink of his coffee, giving a noncommittal hum, before setting it aside.

"Well if I had to choose; his bravery, his sense of humor, his strength, his heart, and his acceptance.

He is the bravest person I have ever met. I honestly don't know how he's faced everything he has up to this point- I know I wouldn't have been able to. He never hesitates to do what needs to be done in order to protect those in need, even if it goes directly against his own best interests. You really don't see that too often.

Most people who've met him probably wouldn't believe me but Raphael is actually one of the funniest people I've ever met. His humor is kinda dry and sarcastic and can be pretty dark, but it is so totally, unequivocally 'Raphael' that I can't help but love it.

Raphael is without a doubt the strongest person I have ever met; it absolutely radiates from him, completely fills the room anytime he's around. It shows in near everything he does. But it's not just confidence or physical strength, or even arrogance like most people might think- it's his strength of character.

It's amazing and totally overwhelming…in the best possible way.

He hides it well, but Raphael has more compassion and heart than most anyone I have ever met. He does have a bit of a devious streak, kinda gets a kick out of scaring people- and I know most people who meet him get caught on that. But there is so much more behind the mischief. He may play, but that's all just the surface…there's so much hidden under all the dramatics and flare…

There are so few people lucky enough to get to see that part of him…I really don't know how I stumbled into it, but I am so very glad I did.

And for all of the teasing and show and dramatics, he is the most accepting person I have ever met. He doesn't just see 'this' or 'that'…he sees you…

He sees me…" Simon sighed, shaking his head faintly, glancing up, meeting the other man's gaze.

"You really have no idea how big that is."

Kai's eyes flickered gold again, glimmering bright. He reached over, resting his hand on Simon's, squeezing gently.

"No…I do…And you are absolutely right." he paused, leaning forward, head tilting curiously, meeting Simon's eyes,

"That was lovely sweetheart, and so very true. I must admit, I am quite impressed; very few people see all that about Raphie…"

Simon froze.

"R-Raphie?"

Kai gave a faintly sheepish smile.

"So…bumping into you may not have been entirely accidental…"

Oh…crap…

Was this some kind of trap?

_Was this 'Kai' trying to get informa-_

Kai chuckled, holding his hands up placatingly.

"Breathe sweetie; it's nothing like what you're thinking."

How the hell does he kn-

He chuckled again, rolling his eyes, waving Simon off, once again sending shimmering, flickering sparkles fluttering through the air.

"I'm not psychic; you are just painfully easy to read. My husband and I are great friends of Magnus and Raphael. We've known them for years- practically all their lives. We're in town visiting them. Last night we had dinner with Magnus and he accidently let slip Raphael was seeing someone…" he gave a slight shrug, and a playfully impish grin.

"I was rather curious as I am sure you can understand. The darling really doesn't date much. I can be rather clever when I want to be. I found out who you were and as Raphie is catching up with Declan- my husband- and Magnus is off on some elaborate PI investigation at a high school I had a bit of time to kill and decided to track you down." he paused giving a rather sheepish smile,

"I truly did not want to interfere, I just want to look out for the boy…I do hope you are not too angry."

Simon burst out in surprised laughter. Kai blinked in confusion.

"Are you alright honey?"

Simon nodded quickly, trying to get his laughter under control, waving off his look of concern.

I-s-sorry…yeah I'm good, it's just poor Raph's had like six shovel talks regarding me, I was starting to feel kinda left out…Well I think Magnus was planning a kind of watered down, non-mind-numbingly terrifying one but Raphael made him promise not to.

It's totally fine…I'm glad to know Raphael has people watching his back."

Kai gave a slight giggle, eyes widening.

"Six?"

Simon nodded, ticking them off on his fingers;

"My best friend Kevin, My detective partner Alec, my boss, my weird, kinda creepy bird obsessed neighbor, Alec's sister- who is totally terrifying FYI, and Jen who runs the comic book shop- but she was kinda mad because apparently she thought me and Kev were together and Raphael stole me away from him…"

Kai chuckled, eyes glimmering once more.

"Well, it is good to know you have so many people watching your back as well, and given your speech I think we can forgo the whole 'shovel speech, terrifying, death and destruction' threats and dramatics. You are no threat to Raphael therefore I am no threat to you, simple enough. So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

Simon blinked a few times, swallowing slightly, before shaking off the odd chill that just slipped up his spine, giving a faint shrug.

"Oh umm…well, it's my day off, I don't really have too many plans for the day. After I leave here I'm going over by the comic book shop, they just got a brand new shipment in."

Kai tilted his head curiously.

"Hmm…I have never been to a comic book store."

Simon startled, flailing slightly.

"Seriously? Never?"

He shook his head, giving a faintly amused smile.

"No, not once."

"Dude, you have to go to one at least once!"

Kai chuckled, eyes once more flickering rose gold.

"Well, I do not have any plans after this, would it be alright if I came along with you? Though I must warn you, I'm afraid I am rather out of touch with pop-culture and the like. I most likely will not understand a lot of it, and as I said I can be quite curious…

I will probably ask quite a few questions, it may be rather tedious."

Simon gave a bright laugh, shaking his head.

"Dude clearly you have never really spoken with a nerd. I will happily spend an entire day chattering along about comics to anyone who'll listen."

Kai gave a bright, dazzling smile.

"Wonderful,"

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-* {*~********~*~********~*}

H-huh…whassat?

Magnus sighed, rolling over, trying to figure out where the odd, irritating chiming type sound was coming from…

He blinked a couple times, eyes focusing on his phone on the nightstand, flickering over to the clock...

5:55am?

What the hell?

That's his alarm…

Did he hit a wrong button or…

Oh wait…right…he actually had to be up this early…

Why the hell did school have to start so damn early? It couldn't possibly be healthy being up at this hour and anyway-

He's cut off by his phone making a rather odd chiming sound.

Who on earth was calling him at thi-

Oh!

Alexander!

Alexander was going to Skype him at 6!

And he remembered!

Hell, that's a more effective wakeup than an entire pot of coffee…

Or two…

Magnus gave a slight giggle, quickly running his fingers through his hair, magic shimmering and flickering, ensuring he just had sexy, messy Bedhead, rather than the birds-nest-in-a-windstorm look he usually had first thing in the morning. He settled back against the pillows, grabbing the phone, turning onto his side, propping himself up a bit, situating himself in the frame, hitting the answer button with a smile.

"Good morning gorgeous."

Magnus couldn't help a bit of a thrill at the sight. Alec was setting in just about the same exact position as him, propped slightly on his side, giving a VERY nice view of his arms, shoulders and bare chest.

Magnus swallowed faintly…

Best. Wakeup. Ever.

On the screen Alec flushed faintly, eyes flickering from Magnus's face over his bare shoulders and chest, widening faintly, cheeks flushing more.

"M-morning Magnus…"he said softly, glancing away almost shyly, as if he didn't want to get caught staring.

Magnus gave a soft, warm chuckle.

"Sweetheart, the whole point of Skype is so I can see your pretty face…I can't do that if you keep looking away…Not that the rest of the view isn't delightful…" he murmured, eyes flickering over Alec, blatantly checking him out.

Alec flushed brighter, shaking his head, looking back at the screen with a kinda sheepish smile, eyes slipping over Magnus before moving back up, meeting his gaze.

"Good point, though I think my view's quite a bit better."

Apparently it was now Magnus's turn to blush, he couldn't stop a slight almost giggle, leaning closer.

"We may just have to agree to disagree here sweetheart."

Alec chuckled, giving a warm, soft smile.

"Guess so…

Umm…So, are you ready for your first official case today?"

Magnus shrugged with a slight laugh and slight wave of his free hand.

"Eh, truth be told it is not really much of a case. A few of the students at Divya's school have been acting rather odd- nothing overly concerning, just overly sappy and moony. Quite frankly I'd think it'd be far more unusual for them NOT to be behaving in that fashion. In any case one of Divya's favorite teachers is becoming rather concerned and so we agreed to look into it.

As I said it's not much, but we have to start somewhere."

Alec chuckled, quirking his eyebrow.

"And how does the whole 'paranormal PI' thing come into play with this? Or is it just a favor for Divya?"

Magnus shook his head.

"No, actually there's been a few rumors going around that this is actually some kind of spell or hex or the like. As implausible as it seems, can't really discount it."

Alec laughed.

"A Hex? Man that sounds like one of Kasey's theories- oh that's one of my little brother Max's best friends. Kids a total crack up, always has some crazy theory or the like going.

Last month he was convinced Suncrest High's janitor was a bigfoot."

Magnus chuckled, eyes wide.

"Oh I bet that went over well…"

Alec nodded quickly, eyes sparkling bright with humor.

"Yeah from what Max said the lady was most definitely NOT amused."

Magnus gave a delighted laugh, before pausing something occurring to him.

"Wait. Suncrest High School?"

Alec nodded.

Magnus set up a bit.

"That's Divya's school! Where I'll be today."

Alec blinked in surprise, a shadow of hesitation going over his expression.

"At Max's school? Are you sure it's n-"

Magnus quickly waved him off.

"Sweetheart it's really barely a case. Just a few lovebirds getting a bit too caught up in one another. I am sure it's nothing, and I promise I'll let you know if it is anything even remotely serious, okay?"

Alec gave a soft, grateful smile and nod.

"Kay, thanks Mags-

Umm…Magnus." he corrected shyly.

Magnus chuckled.

"Sweetheart, you can call me absolutely anything you want…" he paused shrugging, giving an impish grin and a flirty wink.

"Besides, I rather like you being so very familiar with me."

Alec chuckled, shaking his head, quirking his eyebrow.

"Oh you do, huh?"

Magnus grinned, nodding emphatically.

"Well t-" They both startle at a faint trill from Alec's side, he looks over in surprise, huffing, shaking his head,

"Damnit…I have to go, I set a timer for half an hour so we didn't lose track of time." he paused flashing a playful smile.

Magnus startled faintly, looking over at the clock in surprise.

"Wow…that really did go quite quickly didn't it?"

Alec nodded, sighing.

"Way too quickly. I don't know how long it takes you to get ready for the day- though I figured quite a while as you always look so…umm…a-anyways…I didn't want to be the reason you were late for your very first official case."

Magnus gave a surprised smile, fighting down the giddy flip at Alec's little almost slip, settling a bit closer.

"Thank you darling, that was quite thoughtful."

Alec flushed faintly, shrugging.

"No problem…so I should probably go."

Magnus nodded, sighing.

"Me too darling, I really do need to get moving- not that this wasn't totally worth having to rush a bit getting ready. This truly was a wonderful way to start the day…magnificent idea sweetheart."

Alec nodded, giving a faint sigh himself, eyes flickering over Magnus once more.

"Yeah, it really was…

So, you think you have to go in tomorrow the same time?" he asked, a slightly hopeful uptick to the end of the question.

Magnus felt his heart speed up a few tics, nodding. Alec nodded back.

"Kay...same time tomorrow?"

Magnus shook his head faintly; Alec's expression dimmed slightly, Magnus quickly waved him off.

"I think maybe a bit earlier so we have more time…How's 5 for you?"

Alec beamed, nodding.

"That'll be perfect…see you then…good luck on the case."

Magnus smiled,

"And good luck on the training thing, I am sure you are doing wonderfully. Have a great day gorgeous."

Alec chuckled, shrugging with a faint nod, eyes once more flickering over Magnus, giving a soft sigh.

"Definitely off to a hell of a start. If I get a chance I'll text later. Have a great day Mags."

Magnus couldn't help the slight flush or the giddy almost giggle that escaped at that. Alec quirked his eyebrow, giving a surprised, playful smile and warm chuckle.

"Uh…yeah…I think I'm gonna have to use that a lot more often.

Bye Mags."

"G-Goodbye darling…" Magnus said a bit breathless.

Alec chuckled again, giving a soft, devastating smile, and a bit of an oh so endearing wave at the screen before reaching forward, the screen going blank.

Sigh…

Magnus flopped back on the pillows with a soft, giddy grin.

That man was absolutely addicting!

He already couldn't wait till tomorrow…

5am Tomorrow.

He couldn't help a faint giggle, shaking his head as he threw back the covers, bounding out of bed to get ready for the day, suddenly wide awake and totally energized in a way no caffeine or spell could even begin to manage.

If anyone had ever told him he would actually not only be waking up at 5am, but actually doing so voluntarily, at his own suggestion no less, he would think they were delusional…

Yet here he was…

And he truly couldn't wait.

He glanced at the clock, startling faintly.

Oh crap!

They definitely had to go with earlier tomorrow morning, it was nearly seven already and he promised Divya he'd meet her and Bryan at seven thirty in his classroom to go over more of the details.

He really had to get moving or he actually would be late…

Not that Alexander wasn't entirely worth it but s-

No …no more distractions.

Get moving!

Magnus shook his head, trying to clear away the thoughts of the oh so distracting, appealing, addicting detective, striding across his room to the full length mirror. He snapped his fingers, instantly freshly showered and ready to start the day, trying to come up with an outfit for the day before pausing in faint confusion,

Huh…

What the hell did teenagers wear?

He never paid attention to their fashion, always just went with what appealed to him. Still going by both Divya and Bryan's reaction to his outfit yesterday he knew he had to go with something a bit different.

Probably no leather pants…

Jeans work…

And he is quite fond of the distressed, dark wash ones with the little black stones around the pockets…

Was that a 'teen' type look?

Eh…who cares, he likes them and they'd be comfortable for the day…

He'd see what they were wearing and make slight adjustments as needed, it'll be fine.

So, got the jeans. They look great with the blood red motorcycle boots, and he has a slim fitting red shirt with a slightly iridescent black, white and grey cityscape on the front and shimmering black detailing around the hem and sleeves…

That should work. He snaps his fingers, the outfit of the day materializing on him, along with a simple black necklace with a kind of Celtic knot design, a few rings, and his silver ear cuff, glancing over himself in the mirror…

Alright…here goes nothing…

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, mouth moving silently forming the words for the ffasâd â ffocws incantation - a spell to produce a specific, focused glamour.

Not too many employed these kinds of spells as for most they were all but redundant. Every Supernatural had a natural glamour, a form that humans saw; generally something as close to the beings natural form as possible, just disguising the more fantastical traits. Most didn't even have to do anything to maintain it, so spells like this we're usually seen as an over complicated, unnecessary, hassle.

There were a few notable exceptions to this however.

Because of the strength of their powers and sheer threat they could conceivably pose to humans it was far easier for humans to see through the glamour of higher powered Fae and Demons- kind of a survival instinct. Humans may not be able to sense magic or the supernatural but they can always sense a threat. Beings like Kai and Declan had to enlist spells like the ffasâd â ffocws incantation to produce and maintain a convincing glamour.

They were a lot of work, very complicated, and tended to be quite draining…but there were times when they were quite useful...

Like when for some crazy, illogical reason The High Warlock Of Brooklyn had to go undercover as a random high school student.

He took one more deep breath, feeling the spell complete, blinking his eyes open curiously.

Huh…weird…

He leaned forward, looking a bit closer at his odd, new reflection.

Or is it technically his old reflection?

Is this what he looked like when he actually was sixteen? Maybe he should ask Kai and Declan, they may remember more than him…

And was his hair longer?

Huh…maybe it was just cause he was a few inches shorter…

His hair still looked kinda weird to him though. He reached up, running his fingers through it, moving it about trying to get it into more of his style.

There…that's better…

As an afterthought he flickered his fingers, running them through his hair once more, a few streaks of rich, bright, blood red the same shade as his boots and shirt appearing.

Hmm…Something's off…but wha-

Oh yeah, his eyes…

Teen or not someone sees shimmering golden cat eyes they know that's synonymous with Magnus Bane…best to mask that as well…

He reached up, dragging his finger along the lower edge of his eye, the color shimmering and flickering…

Oh! Green, he's always liked green eyes…And green cat eyes were fairly common among Supernaturals, they wouldn't draw too much attention.

He smiled, giving a faint nod. Stepping over to his vanity he retrieved his eyeliner, quickly and deftly applying a sharp black line around both eyes, adding a touch of shimmer to his cheeks, and eyelid, finishing the look off with a slightly shimmery, pinkish red lip tint, just the slightest hint of color.

He tilted his head, brushing a few of the brilliant red and inky black strands behind his ear, tucking them just behind the silver earcuff, playfully winking one brilliant green cat eye,

He smirked,

Perfect.

{*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*} *-*-*End Of Chapter Notes!*-*-* {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

ffasâd â ffocws incantation = Focused Façade incantation

_Kay so I already love Kai and Declan, they are gonna be SO fun!_

_I know I said it'd be Magnus's 1__st__ day of school but I couldn't NOT have the sweet fluffy wakeup call right?_

The next chapter will have 3 parts, the middle one will be Magnus's 1st day of school…

I had fun coming up with a teen look for Magnus (And imagining a scarily powerful, centuries old warlock trying to figure out a convincing 'teen' look)

Figure these glamour's work masking things from other Supernaturals as well…but Magnus is Magnus so there's no masking all that power-

Just Supernaturals will see the glamoured green cat eyes

Humans would see normal human eyes- though it's Magnus he may still have the green going there too just not as bright.

_So, what do you think so far?_

* 18 *


	5. Chapter 5-Family And Friends

***-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y****E****v****i****l****M****a****g****n****u****s****U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-***

**Chapter 5:**

**Family And Friends**

Raphael gets some unexpected visitors,

Magnus attends his 1st day of high school.

Kay so the 1st part of this kinda jumps back to when Raphael got back from Magnus's, okay?

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Raphael-*-Raphael-*-Raphael-*-Raphael-*-Raphael-* {*~********~*~********~*}

_Oh my god, he loved Magnus but he was insane!_

Poor Bryan has no clue what he's getting into.

The freaking High warlock of Brooklyn attending classes in high school. The drama, the crazy, the poor teens with awkward crushes on the new guy (It's Magnus- that's just pretty much a given). They'd be lucky if the damn place was still standing by the end.

At least he didn't have to walk through the sewers to get home. Raphael landed lightly just outside of the portal, shaking his head once more at the insanity of it all.

Honestly h-

He freezes, senses instantly on high alert-

Someone was here, two heartbeats in the apartment. They were different, yet familiar…but w-

Oh!

He couldn't help but pick up the pace a bit, slipping out of his room, moving into the living room, giving a surprised laugh, spotting the two men relaxing on the couch, idly chatting, playfully quirking his eyebrow.

"Well, I'd say make yourselves at home but clearly you already have."

Kai gave a bright, excited laugh, bounding off the couch, rushing over to throw his arms around Raphael. He hugged him tightly, pressing an enthusiastic, smacking kiss to Raphael's cheek. Raphael chuckled, ducking his head faintly, hugging him back, flashing a quick, warm smile at Declan who'd moved to join them.

Kai pulled back slightly giving a beaming smile.

"Sorry sweetie, I know you're all stoic and a big time 'terrifying' Vampire clan leader and all that and you're not big on the whole sappy, physical affection thing but I haven't seen you in far too long so I'm afraid you just have to simply suck it up for a bit."

Raphael chuckled, shaking his head, hugging him once more.

"It's been over five years, I'd say after that long it is more than warranted- so long as it's not in public- I do have an image to maintain after all. It is so great to see you guys."

Declan laughed, shaking his head faintly, dark ebony eyes glimmering bright in amusement, giving a warm, affectionate smile. He reached over, catching Raphael's shoulder, pulling him into a tight hug as well, patting him firmly on the back.

"Of course you do."

Raphael couldn't help another disbelieving laugh, looking between the two of them in slight amazement.

"I can't believe you guys are actually here! What's the occasion?"

Declan shook his head.

"No occasion, just seemed like the right time. It really has been far too long since we've seen you guys."

Kai nodded, giving a bright, curious smile, tilting his head eyes flickering in interest, shimmering a bright, rosy gold.

Oh crap, he knew all too well what that look meant.

"You look good darling…something's different…w-"

Raphael rolled his eyes, flashing a playfully aggravated smirk, quickly shaking his head.

"Hey now, none of that- you know how much it creeps me out when you do that whole 'soul reading' thing. I love you and I know you can't really help it, but no trying to call me out on whatever you see."

Kai gasped, giving a totally fake innocent look, dramatically raising his hand to his chest, (no mystery where Mags gets it),

"I'm not 'calling you out' just making conversation! I have not seen you in five years, a lot has changed, I'm just catching up." he paused, head tilting the other way, giving a warm smile.

"Besides whatever it is it really does suit you- I have never seen you so light and content. I do not know what is different, but I hope it stays that way. You so very much deserve happiness my dear, you always have. Declan, Magnus and I have been trying to get you to see that. I am just glad you are beginning to realize it as well." he leaned in, brushing one more soft kiss to Raphael's cheek.

"It really is wonderful to see you honey."

Raphael swallowed, feeling almost bashful, unsure how to respond to that. He settled on a playful huff and rolling his eyes.

"Come on, you know I'm not great with the sappy, emotional thing…makes me itchy."

Declan chuckled, rolling his eyes affectionately.

"Of course- plus let's not forget you have your 'image' to maintain."

Raphael gave a slight laugh, smirking, tilting his head.

"Exactly- particularly as now I am the head of the largest and most feared Vampire clan in the country."

Kai smirked, tilting his head, eyes flickering gold, giving a bit of a waving gesture, nails extending faintly.

"Oh yes…that drama with Camille. We heard a bit of the whole fiasco, so glad it turned out for the best. You know if it came down to it you could have always called us."

Raphael nodded, brushing his hair back.

"I know, but it was fine, Mags had it. Scared the hell out of the council, after his little show they'd of agreed to just about anything to stay on his good side."

Declan chuckled, quirking his eyebrow at Kai.

"You taught him well."

"We taught him well." he corrected, slipping closer.

Declan shook his head, snaking his arm around Kai's waist, gently squeezing with a playful grin.

"Oh no, you're not putting that on me. I taught him history, linguistics, morals, ethics and compassion. Intimidation, threats, destruction and the innate ability to utterly terrify overcompensating, self-important politicians? Tthat was all you."

Kai giggled.

"True enough…my lessons were far more useful."

Raphael chuckled, nodding eagerly.

"Hell of a lot more fun too."

Declan glared.

"Hey! My lessons were fun- I found how to translate two books in totally forgotten languages and taught you guys how to do it as well. I even turned it into a game! That's fun, it's completely fascinating!"

Raphael coughed faintly to cover a laugh, nodding, giving a slightly patronizing smile.

"Yeah…of course it was."

"It was!"

Kai snickered, cuddling closer to his side, reaching up, lightly patting his cheek.

"You are so adorable."

Declan huffed faintly, rolling his eyes at the both of them, leaning down, brushing a light kiss against Kai's forehead.

"It really was interesting…"

Kai nodded.

"I know it was love." He squeezed Declan's hand, before turning his attention back to Raphael,

"In any case I am just happy it all worked out. I'm sure the Clan is far better under your leadership. And not to speak ill of the dead- or re-dead, whatever you wish to call it, but I am really quite glad not to have to fain politeness with her. Never did care for that woman; her soul was so murky and drab. I always knew there was something off about her- must admit I wasn't surprised hearing about her unsanctioned activities. In truth I am only surprised it took her that long to get to that point. I honestly never knew what Magnus saw in her. I do try not to interfere where you boy's love life is concerned but that one really was quite difficult to stay out of."

Raphael scoffed, nodding.

"Yeah, you don't know the half of it…but it is in the past. Magnus wised up, and at least now his taste is far better."

Again Kai's eyes flickered in interest, head tilting,

"Oh? Is he seeing someone?"

Crap!

"Umm, no, not at the moment, I just meant in general. At least since the whole Camille thing he's more willing to listen to others opinions on potential partners. He actually told me after all of that he may trust my judgment in potential partners more than his…

So at least he's willing to admit the truth."

Declan chuckled, nodding.

"Well that's a relief."

Raphael smirked.

"I thought so. Oh and while Magnus may not be seeing anyone, Clarissa is- A medical examiner!"

Kai blinked in confusion, tilting his head.

"I am not totally in tune with human customs and professions, but isn't that someone who works with the police and examines dead bodies? Seems someone like that would be a bit dismissive of the whole 'wiccan occult shop owner' thing. Oh wait, is she a supernatural as well?"

Raphael chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, she's human. And I know it seems a bit of an unusual pairing but Izzy isn't really like that. She is smart, and very scientific minded- basically she's a cop mixed with a scientist so that's a lot of skepticism there- but she has nothing but the upmost respect for Sara, she has never been anything but supportive and accepting, and Sara absolutely adores her.

Plus as she now not only knows Sara is a warlock but has been spelled with supernatural sight she's just became even more enamored."

Declan raised his eyebrow.

"She knows? How did this come about? Usually Clarissa is quite careful about using magic in front of humans."

Raphael chuckled, moving towards the chair next to the couch, indicating for them to sit as well.

"She really had no choice, but that's jumping ahead quite a bit. It is actually a rather long, complicated story."

The couple quickly moved over to the couch, settling, eagerly leaning forward.

"We have time…start at the beginning."

Raphael chuckled at the excitement, giving a slight nod.

"So Sara met Izzy at the hospital when she was visiting her brother, a detective who got caught up in the supernatural crossfire of a case…"

Okay…sorry Sara, but someone has to take the fire…no way in hell he's getting into the whole 'so I'm dating a Gwir-dyst who is totally not evil but Magnus doesn't know so maybe keep it to yourself' thing with these two. And he mentions Alec and Magnus's whatever the hell it is and Mags is sure to mention Simon at some point…

Which gets him back to the whole 'my boyfriend the Gwir-dyst' thing…

She's the only option…

It'll be fine, he'll call her after they leave and give her a heads up. Besides it's not like she's closed off about their relationship- hell, he loves the girl but if he hears one more sentence that starts with 'My girlfriend Izzy' he's blocking her number for a week.

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-* {*~********~*~********~*}

_Alright…so far so good…he seems to be blending in okay._

_Well…as much as he ever 'blends in'._

_It's never really been a concern of his._

_Still he's doing fine._

I mean there were a few slip ups, like remembering he couldn't just mouth off at the teachers…no matter how obnoxious they were. Or correcting the history teacher on a few points- he didn't care what Mr. Dixon said, he knew more about the issues involved in the French Revolution…he was there damnit.

Whatever- he wasn't gonna keep arguing, but he was right. All in all it went fine; the other teens thought being sassy and sarcastic to the teachers was cool, so he's actually doing pretty good ingratiating himself with them. He already seems to be fitting in pretty good. He's had a few offering to show him around or trying to strike up conversations…though he was getting a few more teenagers hitting on him than he'd like.

It wasn't as if he wasn't use to attention, and he supposed he's probably had a few teenagers with crushes on him over the years (over eight centuries it's bound to happen). Even so, they knew they had no chance and would never think of trying to make a move…that was just a given.

Now they thought he was one of them…and it was kinda creepy. How do you tell someone you're WAY too old for them when to them it looks like you're the same age?

Still that might actually work in his favor here. They were trying to track down something effecting romantic behavior and preoccupation. Maybe he could use the unwanted advances as an in with people about the odd behavior.

And it was rather odd. He'd seen a few effected, but that was when it was already wearing off. It was definitely a spell; though it was odd, kind if erratic, he couldn't really get a read on the type of magic involved, whatever it was seemed powerful, but somehow unfocused.

_It was very unusual…he definitely needed to figure it out b-_

His thoughts are cut off when he walks into the cafeteria, blinking.

_Oh good lord…_

This place was a freaking mad house! It was a total sensory overload. The entire place was packed full of people, absolutely swarming with teenagers. Laughing, shouting, throwing things.

I mean he's a social person, he's surrounded by people most every night at Pandemonium but this is totally different. This is utter chaos…and not the fun club kind…the type of chaos that usually precedes riots or social upheavals.

_Yeah…no…_

He's not finding out anything in here. He needs to do recon but that doesn't work when he can't even think. He'll use his first lunch period to regroup and go over what he knows so far. He turned around, heading back out into the quad, looking for a less crowded spot.

He slows a bit, spotting a small group setting at a table a bit off to the side. The blond one he recognized from one of his classes, Isaac. He was a type of Fae, a fairy to be precise. He'd been pretty amused by Magnus's snark in class. He seemed somewhat quiet, but very intelligent; he'd even complimented Magnus on his jewelry- and unlike a few other compliments he'd gotten these weren't flirting, just compliments. He had a couple earrings and a rainbow flag on his backpack…Magnus liked the kid instantly.

Isaac was setting with two other boys. A boy with reddish brown hair and freckles and an oddly familiar boy with messy brown hair and grayish hazel eyes. As Magnus looked on the redheaded boy bounced excitedly, hands animatedly waving as he spoke. The other two laughed, chiming in with little comments rolling their eyes every now and then. But the one that caught Magnus's attention the most was the third boy, the familiarity suddenly becoming crystal clear; there was no doubt in his mind that had to be Alec's little brother Max, the resemblance was uncanny.

_Hmm…_

_Well…that's unexpected…_

_Max is spelled with supernatural sight._

He can't believe Isabelle didn't tell him! True, they're not very close yet but still he'd think it would be something she'd of shared. Perhaps she doesn't know yet? When this is done he'll have to catch up with her, check in.

Alright…so his main focus was the case but he probably had time to take a bit of a detour…he could multitask. He had to just check in, get a feel for what's going on with the teen, how much he's involved in the supernatural and make sure he's safe.

Okay…it may be kind of overstepping but he did tell Alec he'd make sure there wasn't anything unsafe for Max. And he was quite curious to meet Alec's last sibling. He had to get an in with the students somehow, seems as good of place as any to start.

He took a deep breath, beginning over to the table.

Partway there Isaac caught sight of him, tilting his head curiously, the other two catching the movement, following his gaze. Magnus smiled, giving a bit of a wave,

"Hey…"

Isaac smiled back

"Hi…Marcus right? You're in my sociology class."

Magnus nodded, still unused to the fake name. He'd nearly forgotten that detail until he was at the school getting ready to go into the office. He didn't have a lot of time to put into it, he'd went with the first name that popped in his head; Marcus Banks. It was close enough to his name that he could remember it but hopefully not close enough to tip who he really is.

_Hey, he had five minutes to come up with it and it was 7:30 in the freaking morning…he's just lucky it sounds like an actual name._

"Yeah, and you're Isaac, yes?"

He chuckled, nodding,

"Yup, that's me."

Magnus smiled, giving a slight shrug, gesturing back to the cafeteria,

"Look, I'll be honest; it's total insanity in there. I really just needed somewhere to set that isn't well…_**that**_…but it IS my first day and I'd kinda prefer it if I wasn't labeled the weird, creepy loner dude. Do you mind if I sit with you guys?"

Isaac laughed, nodding, gesturing over to the bench next to him.

"Sure, it's cool, take a seat." He paused, gesturing towards the other two guys, reaching over, resting his hand on Magnus's shoulder,

"These are my best friends, Max and Kasey. Guys? This is Marcus, he's really pretty cool, I thought he was gonna make Mr. Simmons blow his top."

Magnus gave the others a small, fluttering wave before turning back to Isaac, laughing, rolling his eyes,

"Hey, it's not my fault he's an idiot…You'd think a history teacher would know their dates and facts."

"Sociology teacher." Isaac corrected chuckling,

Magnus scoffed, giving a flippant wave,

"Semantics darling, it's all the same thing, just with a different name. If he can't keep his facts straight he has no right getting all snippy just because someone else can."

Isaac outright laughed at that, shaking his head,

"Very true…though probably not a great idea to point it out to him in front of the class…might make it a bit difficult for you."

Magnus shrugged, settling at the table, quirking his eyebrow,

"What? He's gonna fail me for knowing the material better than him?"

Max laughed leaning forward,

"Well…it IS Mr. Simmons, don't know if I'd put it past him…though gotta admit it is pretty cool someone called him out on one of his mistakes. He gets SO defensive."

Magnus nodded, smirking,

"He was…it really was quite entertaining." He paused, glancing curiously over the other two boys,

"Thank you guys, I do appreciate you letting me sit with you, first day and everything. It is rather stressful."

Max shrugged, smiling over at Isaac and Kasey.

"It's no problem, we've all been there…I really don't know where I'd be without these two."

Isaac smirked teasingly,

"I do, the library…you're a total bookworm, we had to practically drag you out of there."

Max huffed, rolling his eyes,

"Oh I wo-"

Kasey laughed, shaking his head, pointing,

"Dude, don't even try to deny it; you SO would."

He glared for a moment before laughing with an unconcerned shrug,

"Yeah alright, you totally got me there."

Magnus smiled,

"There's nothing wrong with that. Always good to expand your mind…also if that chaotic madhouse otherwise known as a cafeteria is the alternative I think that sounds like the far better choice."

Max laughed, nodding quickly,

"_Right?!"_

Magnus chuckled, glancing around the other two,

"Well again thank you guys for letting me join you. I'm pretty sure if I did not see a friendly vaguely familiar face the library was probably going to be my next stop as well. As it is my first day here At Suncrest High I am a bit out of my element…and truth be told this is a totally different experience for me."

Max blinked, tilting his head,

"How's that? I mean school is school, and no offense but I kinda doubt you'd have too much trouble finding people willing to help you." he shrugged, rolling his eyes, nodding towards some of the other's milling about,

"I mean I've seen no fewer than five guys and two girls check you out just in the couple minutes you've been sitting here…Donny actually walked right into the flag pole."

Magnus chuckled, rolling his eyes,

"I am aware…annoyingly so. However it is my first day, I have enough to deal with without tossing hormonal dramatics on top of that. As I said this is a totally different experience for me, I don't want to add any more complications than necessary." Magnus shrugged,

"I'm not really used to this…I've been homeschooled my entire life, we traveled quite a lot." he paused, chuckling faintly, giving a flippant wave, gesturing to himself,

"I honestly don't even know what most teenagers usually even wear…which you can probably tell. As I said it's a whole different world, I really don't understand any of it. The lessons are fine, but the rest?

I am afraid it is all a bit much to take in." He shrugged helplessly, flashing a kind of sheepish smile, glancing between the two, lingering on Max and Isaac, meeting their eyes.

Isaac tilted his head, eyes flickering violet,

_Ah…perfect he got the gist of it._

Magnus smiled, flickering his eyes from his usual glamoured brown to the- also glamoured- bright green.

Max glanced over at Isaac meeting his eyes, clearly an entire conversation going between them.

_Well…no mystery behind who spelled Max, At least it didn't seem to be anything malicious…probably just a typical teenage mix up._

Okay so…he needed an in with the students, and a supernatural in was even better. Far more likely to be able to bring up the whole spell thing. And honestly, getting a chance to get to know Alec's remaining sibling was thrilling. Alec always spoke so highly of his youngest brother, Magnus was quite eager to get to know the young man.

He'd known from the start he couldn't pass for totally human, that'd never been his plan…it was just far too much to hide. But from chatting with Bryan and Divya he knew there was a pretty big supernatural population at the school, one more supernatural wouldn't really draw any undue attention.

As an added bonus playing a supernatural who didn't really have a great deal of experience trying to blend in with human society would work perfectly. It wasn't uncommon for Supernaturals to be homeschooled, especially those who were early bloomers power wise. Many times it was just easier waiting until they had more control of their abilities…far less of a chance for accidents or awkwardness.

Many Supernaturals- or sight-spelled humans- would understand this, and be empathetic to the challenge.

Isaac smiled gently, giving a bit of a shrug, nodding,

"Yeah…it can be a lot, but I'm sure you'll do fine." He paused, flashing a playful smile, shrugging,

"And gotta say, for being homeschooled you definitely got style."

Magnus smiled, flashing a mischievous wink,

"Hey that cannot be taught."

Max chuckled, raising his hand giving a careless shrug,

"Yeah…I'm proof of that. I mean I'm not totally hopeless, at least I have better taste than my older brother but I still don't know much about it."

Magnus chuckled, beginning to nod before catching himself, tilting his head, looking over curiously,

"That bad huh?"

Max grinned nodding playfully,

"Oh yeah, I love Alec to death but really his fashion sense is totally non-existent. Izzy, my big sister keeps threatening to ambush him with a makeover but she hasn't been able to get him yet."

Magnus chuckled, quirking his eyebrow.

"Well, there's always a chance…

In any case, while I have the fashion down the rest of the high school, teenage experience rather eludes me. I don't suppose you guys could help me navigate it?"

Isaac smiled, waving him off, shifting a bit closer, resting his hand on Magnus's shoulder, squeezing gently,

"Yeah, of course we can…" he leaned in, reaching over,

"Here, can I see your schedule?"

Magnus nodded, reaching into his bag, holding the paper out. Isaac smiled, settling close, looking it over curiously,

"Oh awesome, you have Winters next for English." he paused, glancing over at Max, nodding slightly,

"Max is in that class; that should help a lot."

Max nodded, flashing a bright smile and a quick nod,

"Yeah, no problem, glad to help. Just stick with me you'll be fine."

Magnus smiled gratefully, leaning slightly closer to Isaac, glancing at the other two boys. Max flashed a reassuring smile, as did Kasey, though his seemed a bit false, eyes a bit guarded. Magnus realized he hadn't really spoken much.

_Hmm… _

_Coming up the boy certainly didn't seem the quiet, shy type…_

_He could just be rather suspicious of newcomers…_

_Oh, wait…__**Kasey**__…_

Alec had mentioned him…he has crazy, outlandish theories.

Magnus had to bite down a bit of a chuckle,

Oh man, a teen with wild-eyed theories and two best friends deeply involved in the supernatural…

That had to be fun.

Max and Isaac must have their hands full corralling that.

_Oh…he is SO sticking with this group…_

_This might be pretty fun after all._

Magnus startled faintly at the trill of the bell. The guys began to gather their things, standing, Max moving over to Magnus's side, waiting patiently,

Magnus stood as well, shifting his bag back onto his shoulder, sending one more grateful smile at Isaac, flashing a quick, twinkling wave and an impish wink at Kasey, the redhead seemingly startling, Magnus couldn't quite stop a slight chuckle,

"Alright…all set." He began to more before pausing, glancing around at the somewhat sprawling buildings, glancing back at Max, holding up a finger,

"Okay…I have no clue which way we're going."

Isaac snickered, flashing a quick, playful wink, patting his shoulder,

"Winters English class is in the new part of the C building, third floor, room 291-A, just off the old library annex."

Magnus blinked, quirking his eyebrow.

"Alright…from the way you said that I'd assume that's supposed to make sense, but I got nothing."

Max laughed, shaking his head, nodding over his shoulder.

"Just follow me dude, I know the way."

{*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*} *-*-*End Of Chapter Notes!*-*-* {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

Okay…honestly I know this is a bit short for Magnus's first day of school but let's be real; we could fill an entire book with just those shenanigans…had to cut it down some.

And I know Magnus just happening to stumble into Max and his friends is a bit coincidental but I needed to get them together so we just have to go with it, Kay?

So…What do you guys think so far?

***-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y****E****v****i****l****M****a****g****n****u****s****U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-***

*1*


	6. Chapter 6-It's A Trap!

***-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y****E****v****i****l****M****a****g****n****u****s****U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-***

**Chapter 6:**

**It's A Trap!**

Sigh…Kasey and his theories,

Max gets a bit of firsthand knowledge about the spell affecting the school

And Kai helps Simon cook dinner.

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Other-*-Other-*-Other-*-Other-*-Other-* *-Kasey-* {*~********~*~********~*}

_Okay…he wasn't so sure about this 'Marcus' dude._

I mean he seemed nice enough but like…there was just something odd about him, you know? Like the way he talked. It was just kinda different, almost like an accent but not. And his mannerisms and some of his word choices- okay, yeah that could maybe be the whole homeschooled thing but still it was weird.

And his behavior was different too...like WAY different. Again maybe that could be the homeschooled thing but really, who actually mouths off to the teacher the very first day of school? _And_ calls them out on a mistake? I mean yeah maybe he's just kinda trying to build a tough reputation or whatever but really, how does a sixteen year old NOT get intimidated by Mr. Simmons…Simmons isn't just some geeky little science nerd type teacher- he's kind of big and loud and has this overbearing sort of air to him…

Actually he's pretty sure the guy's an ogre, Max and Isaac think he's just imagining things but he's pretty sure he's right- they just don't have any imagination- too stuck in what's 'believable'. In any case the guy's majorly intimidating and this Marcus dude just straight up called him out, purposefully made him look like a fool, as if it was nothing! Like that was something he did all the time.

I mean if you're homeschooled then wouldn't you be more respectful of authority? That'd make sense right? Well, I guess unless his parents were the kind who coddled their kid and made it seem like they could do no wrong…

That might explain it, he guesses.

_Still the dude's weird._

And kind of way too pretty, like it's creepy. He had last period with him and oh my god, people were losing their freaking minds over the guy! He saw two guys flat out walk into a wall they were staring so much, a group of usually stuck up cheerleaders practically fawning, a football player acting like a blushing, giggling schoolgirl trying to talk to him and the biggest jackass in the entire school practically falling over himself in his rush to help the guy with his bag.

_It was insane…_

Okay yeah, the dude was kinda hot- he guesses, objectively. I mean he did have a really cool style and all that…kinda looked like an escapee from a boy band to him but it DID seem to work for the guy.

_But still, like, really?_

That was just too much.

It HAD to be some kind of spell or something.

No one's just naturally that magnetic.

There has to be something else going on here.

And like Isaac just inviting him over to set with them, helping him find his way around. Yeah, Isaac was a nice guy and pretty helpful but he seemed to really take to the guy. Like REALLY quickly. So part of that could just be Isaac being nice, and he had to admit the dude's look was kinda something that'd appeal to Isaac- he liked the whole jewelry thing too- though Isaac was way better at it. He kept it simple; this Marcus kinda went overboard if you asked him. And while Isaac didn't really do makeup much Kasey knew he found that look really interesting.

Okay so maybe Isaac just found the new guy interesting and he felt a bit of a connection with him. Maybe they just like, clicked…and that was…umm…

Uh…b-but anyways it was just a really quick, _**really**_ sudden thing, and kinda seemed off to him. I mean they were just friends, if Isaac really was interested in someone then he'd be happy for him…

_He would…_

B-but the timing just seemed really weird.

It seemed way too quick.

And Isaac was one of his best friends; if someone was messing with him then it had to stop. There had to be more to it than just the dude being annoyingly pretty with a lot of style.

Maybe the guy's like a fairy changeling or something!

They're supposed to be like really magnetic, and the sparkly thing would totally fit.

_Yeah… he didn't know about this 'Marcus' dude, but he needed to figure it out._

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Other-*-Other-*-Other-*-Other-*-Other-* *-Max-* {*~********~*~********~*}

"And so then the compound is…"

Max sighed, blinking, shaking his head, trying to focus on the lesson for the fifth time to no avail. It wasn't even making sense- the words seemed all jumbled up and confusing…they didn't even really seem like words at this point, it was like in a Charlie Brown cartoon when the adults talk. It didn't really matter anyways, probably wasn't that important. There was something way more interesting to focus on. His eyes kept getting pulled from the board to the desk two rows over.

_Hmm..._

_Billie looks __**really**__ cute today._

_Well…it's Billie, they're always cute, but today…just…wow…_

They're wearing a light, soft blue shirt that matches their eyes perfectly. It has 'In My Defense I Was Left Unsupervised' in shimmery hot pink letters with matching detailing around the hem and sleeves along with several brightly colored bracelets, and a couple of earrings. Today they even have their nails painted- a sparkly green that kind of catches and reflects in the light when they move their hands. It goes perfectly with them, kind of matches the iridescent green hint that caches when the light hits their skin just right. The cute shirt even matches their hair.

_Billie's hair is always so pretty…_

It's kinda a swirly, curly mix of pink and blue- it always looks so soft. On anyone else it'd seem way over the top, but on Billie it just kinda works. Probably cause the blue matched their eyes when they were regular and the bright, electric pink matched them when they did the flashy thing.

All of the bright colors and shimmery hints and everything really should look like way too much but it just seemed so natural for Billie…they always stood out, but in the best possible way.

_Not in a showoff, attention grabbing way, in a nice way…_

_They just kind of lit up the whole room._

_Especially when they smiled…_

Everything just seemed so much happier when they were around, the bright colors kind of reflected that but Max got the feeling they'd have the same exact effect even if it wasn't for all the bright colors…

But he really does like them on Billie.

They just work…

They shouldn't, but they do.

Maybe it was a demon thing…or a Ddraig-dyn thing? Do shifter/demon hybrids have like, some innate, supernatural ability to pull off any kind of over the top style and just make it seem natural?

_Huh…_

It'd kinda make sense- they tended to be more eye catching and colorful in general, so that could be it…

But then again Zeke's half demon and half Tarw-dyn and he looked ridiculous with the bright blue hair last week. Towards the end of the day people had started to call him 'Babe' and asking where Paul Bunyan was…

Okay yeah, they had some real jackasses at their school…

Kinda funny jackasses but jackasses nonetheless…

_Maybe it was just a Billie thing?_

_Yeah…that's probably it._

_Just a Billie thing._

_Sigh…_

Billie really is amazing. They're so sweet- the nicest person he's ever met, and they're also really smart, and REALLY funny. They have an amazing laugh, like REALLY great. It's like musical…that sounds cheesy but that's the best way to describe it.

And wow, they have a beautiful smile. It's so bright and cheerful, it's like it lights up the whole room.

_Sigh…_

_And then w-_

Max startles at the bell, everyone gathering their things, heading out. He stands up, moving over to Billie. They catch sight of him, slipping their bag onto their shoulder, tucking a couple curls behind a slightly pointed elfin ear, giving a bright smile and adorable little wave,

"Hey Max."

He sighs, smiling back.

"H-Hi…"

Billie blinks, tilting their head, waiting patiently.

Max sighs again, brushing his hair back, shrugging.

"So…hi…"

Billie gives a soft little laugh, smiling warmly, expectantly quirking their eyebrow.

"Hi Max…did you need something?"

He shook his head, blushing. Billie laughed again, smiling, before suddenly stilling, eyes flickering from the soft blue to electric pink.

_Wow, they're so pretty when they do that._

Billie tilted their head, leaning closer, looking him over. They reached up, resting their hand on Max's shoulder, squeezing gently.

Max sighed happily, leaning a bit closer.

"Max? Are you okay?"

He swallowed, nodding, giving a dreamy sigh. Billie lifted their free hand, pressing it lightly to Max's temple, sliding over his cheek. He leaned into the touch, sighing contentedly.

"Hmm…you're so pretty…"

Billie blinked in surprise, cheeks flushing, glancing away before swallowing, looking back at Max, eyes wide, and somewhat upset.

_Why was Billie upset?_

_Billie shouldn't be upset…_

_Was it because of what he said?_

_Was that wrong?_

Max tilted his head.

"What's wrong? Is it cause I called you pretty? Sorry I called you pretty- I didn't mean it like an insult; I really didn't i-"

Billie shook their head, squeezing his shoulder, giving a gentle smile, still looking quite worried.

"No Max, I know, and it's not…thank you, that's very sweet."

Max beamed.

"Kay good cause you really, _**really**_ are…"

"Max, I think something's wrong. How do you feel?"

He shrugged, giving a dreamy sigh, and kind of clumsy shrug.

"I'unno, good…great…" he sighed, reaching up, brushing Billie's hair behind their ear, sighing again.

"Soft…"

Billie blushed brighter, clearing their throat, reaching up catching Max's hand, squeezing it, trying to get his attention.

_Hey…Billie's holding his hand! Wow…that's nice…this is a really good day…_

"Max, I don't think you're okay, do you know what class Isaac had last?"

He nodded.

"Ms. Quinn, next door."

Billie nodded back, tightening their grip on Max's hand, tugging him along, stopping at his desk to grab his bag.

"Kay, I think we really need to go find him." Billie finished, keeping a hold of his hand, leading him along.

Max tilted his head.

_Why was Billie asking about Isaac?_

_Oh no…_

_Billie didn't like Isaac…did they?_

_Like, __**like**__ him?_

_He wanted them to like each other cause he'd really like his best friend to like Billie, but not __**like**__ like them…_

Max swallowed nervously, spotting Isaac, kind of wanting to just tug Billie the other way, but it was too late, Billie spotted him.

"Isaac!"

Isaac turned, glancing from Billie over to Max, noticing their joined hands. He quirked his eyebrow in surprise; a bit of a teasing smirk tugging at his lips.

"Hey w-"

Billie shook their head.

"Isaac, I think there's something wrong with Max…I" Billie paused, glancing around, lowering their voice, leaning in.

"I think he's been spelled."

_Spelled?_

_He's not spelled…_

Isaac sobered instantly, eyes flashing violet, flickering over him in concern. He glanced around the bustling hallway, nodding for them to follow him. They did, taking a couple turns, finding a less busy area, slipping over to one of the classrooms. Glancing around once more Isaac reached up, grabbing the doorknob, hand glimmering like a prismatic rainbow. He pushed the door open, quickly ushering the other two in before pulling the door too. The other two looked over Max worriedly.

Max shook his head.

"Guys, I'm not spelled…well…I am but not anymore than the usual Supernatural sight thing…"

Billie shook their head, squeezing his hand.

"Max, I think you are. You're not acting like you, and your eyes are kind of off…"

Isaac sighed, nodding.

"Max you are- it's the same as the others."

Max blinked, beginning to shake his head before pausing, tilting his head in confusion. Something registering vaguely but it seemed foggy, like a hazy dream.

"Hmm…what others?"

Billie nodded, glancing between the two of them.

"I'd actually like to know that myself."

Isaac sighed.

"For about the last week or so people have been acting really weird. Loopy, moony eyed…remember the other day with Mr. Sawyer and Ms. Calden?"

"Ugh…yeah…"

Isaac nodded.

"Yeah I know…it's not normal, it's a spell. We're trying to figure out who's behind it but so far we got nothing."

_Oh! The spell…the spell they've been looking into…where people were acting all spacey and getting totally swept up in their special someone an…_

_A-and he just told Billie they were pretty…_

_And told them they're pretty AGAIN…_

_And petted their hair…_

_Oh good lord…_

_Kill me now…_

_Please tell me the last step of the spell is to make you invisible…or amnesiac…he'll take either right about now._

He swallowed blushing, nodding quickly, folding his arms, before unfolding them, fidgeting.

"Y-yeah…um…it's a spell…a really crazy spell. A completely crazy, TOTALLY powerful spell that the spelled have no control over what they say or do so…umm…yeah…"

Isaac glanced over, quirking his eyebrow. Max shrugged, flailing a bit, brushing his hair back nervously.

"I-I think it wore off… at least it doesn't seem to last long."

Billie gave a relieved nod and a warm smile.

"You really feel okay now?"

Max swallowed, brushing his hair back.

"Yeah, a bit fuzzy, but better."

Billie smiled, nodding, squeezing his arm.

"I'm glad, I was really worried."

Max gave a slightly giggly laugh, startling faintly at the sound, blushing brightly.

"Umm…I-I think that was part of the spell…I don't laugh like that…"

Isaac snickered.

"Yeah you do."

Max glared. Billie shook their head, squeezing Max's arm once more.

"Max, it's fine…I'm just glad you're okay. So you guys are like, investigating it? Can I help? If someone's spelling people at our school that needs to be stopped." They paused, glancing from Max over to Isaac then back, tucking a lock of _(what he now knows is __**unbelievably**__ soft, oh my god)_ hair behind their ear, giving a hopeful look.

"I mean, if you don't mind…I think I could be a lot of help- I really like mysteries and I do know a lot about the Magics at this school. Plus if someone spelled Max I'd really like to help find out who. If the spell doesn't last long it had to happen in our class…I could help narrow it down?"

Isaac glanced over, meeting Max's eyes, he shrugged, smiling.

"Of course you can help…thank you."

Billie shrugged, settling close to Max, glancing between the two eagerly.

"Wow…a real live mystery, this is SO cool! What do we know so far?"

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-* {*~********~*~********~*}

"Hey, c-can you get the door? I got it balanced but just barely." Simon glanced over at Kai, holding the bags up to demonstrate as they made their way from the elevator. He nodded quickly, darting ahead, flashing a bright smile.

"Of course honey, no problem." He shook his head, chuckling, reaching forward for the handle.

"I could have carried more; I am far stronger than I look."

Simon laughed, shaking his head, shrugging.

"No dude, it's fine, I'm the one who got carried away."

Kai giggled, shaking his head.

"True, but I most definitely encouraged it. I'm quite excited! I haven't really cooked much, Declan and I travel quite a lot so we don't really do the whole home cooking thing. I do hope Raph isn't too upset about us overtaking his kitchen but I'm sure he'll be fine…perhaps somewhat cranky for a bit but fine."

Simon chuckled, shaking his head.

"I don't think he will. Raphael's let me cook over here lots of times, his kitchen's way bigger than mine, and Raphael likes the company."

Kai smirked.

"_**Your**_ company in any case." he teased lightly.

Simon blushed, shrugging.

"Well…yeah…"

Kai giggled, reaching forward, unlocking the door, glancing over, tilting his head curiously, eyes bright.

"What all are we making again?"

Simon smiled.

"A salad with cucumber and tomatoes, parmesan garlic bread and minestrone soup. With all the travel and that I figure something fresh and light would be good. But if you two are always so busy you guys really do deserve a break, I can cook if y-"

Kai shook his head quickly, pushing the door open, waving him off, Simon slipping through the door. Kai reached forward shifting a couple of the bags onto his arm.

"No, I want to help! And a-"

He's cut off by a ferocious hiss, Simon nearly stumbles feeling himself yanked back, suddenly several feet and one angrily hissing Vampire between him and Kai. Simon swallowed, blinking uncomprehendingly. Raphael was totally focused on Kai, eyes flashing black, giving a low dangerous hiss, head tilting slowly, looking ready to attack.

_Umm…Oooh crap…that's not good…_

_Why did he just totally believe Kai was Raphael's friend? He could be anyone! He seemed friendly, but he also seemed powerful as hell. If he's not a friend then this is gonna be really bad._

_Are there fairies that hunt Vampires?_

_I-Is that like, a thing?_

_Is it!?_

_CRAP!_

_Did he seriously just bring a freaking evil fairy vampire hunter into the Brooklyn Vampire clan leader's apartment?_

_Oh man this was SO bad!_

He swallowed again.

"Umm…E-Raph? W-h-he said he was your friend, the way he talked you were really close, w-"

Raphael swallowed, giving a slight, barely perceptible nod, glancing worriedly over at Simon, still keeping himself firmly between the two, looking suddenly near terrified.

"Simon-w-what…are you okay?"

He blinked, nodding slowly,

"Y-yeah…w-"

He swallowed, shaking his head,

"Simon Kai knows…"

Simon tilted his head in confusion.

"Knows? Knows wha-"

He swallowed shaking his head frantically.

"He KNOWS Simon…Kai's a Dinistr Dallu, one of the most powerful Fae- most powerful _beings-_ in existence. He can see into a person's soul, their true self. He knows what you are- he knew the second he saw you…"

Simon gulped, blinking rapidly, holding up a finger.

"Umm…O-okay I can tot-"

"Hey, what's going on in here?"

Simon glanced over at the voice and froze.

_Oh…Crap…_

_Again…_

So…Kai had mentioned his husband Declan. He'd said how sweet he was and that he was the most beautiful person he'd ever met, both inside and out. That he was kinda a dork, but in a really cute, totally endearing way. Said he was a teacher-like doctorate, professor level teacher- and specialized in linguistics, history and about a dozen other really random, _**really**_ brainy fields…

_He'd told him a lot about the man…_

_He did NOT happen to mention the fact that he was a demon…_

_Or that he looked like he could shot-put a small car._

Simon settled a bit more behind Raphael.

The guy was extremely tall-and _extremely_ built. Like Alec would probably just come to the dudes shoulder tall. And even though he was dressed kinda professor like- a nice clean cut lavender button up shirt with a quirkily patterned tie and dark charcoal grey suit pants- he knows he never had a teacher that looked like _**that**_. The sleeves of the shirt were pushed up showcasing broad shoulders and very powerful looking forearms. He kinda looked like an action hero going undercover as a nerd for some assignment. He had a rich bronze complexion with thick, wavy, raven black hair that shimmered near blue when the light hit it just so and sharp, arresting features set off all the more by the glimmering bright, black demonic eyes.

They were nearly all a glossy, inky black, both the slightly elongated pupils as well as the edges. The only glimpse of color an odd, shockingly brilliant midnight blue iris that seemed to glimmer and flicker like a blue flame.

Simon swallowed again, throat dry, giving a slightly awkward wave.

"Umm…h-hi…"

He tilted his head, smiling curiously.

"Hello?" He looked at the two before settling on Kai, quirking his eyebrow questioningly.

"_Cariad_, what's going on? And why is Raph hissing at you? We were talking and he tore out of the room like a flash…" He sighed resignedly, giving a faintly put-upon look.

"What did you do?"

Kai gasped.

"Hey! Why do you think _**I**_ did something?"

He quirked his eyebrow.

"Really?"

Kai gave a slight laugh, shrugging.

"Okay fair enough, but this wasn't me…" he turned from Declan back to Raphael, rolling his eyes, giving a flippant wave of his hand.

"Oh really Sweetie put the fangs away. While it is absolutely adorable when you genuinely think you're scary it's really not needed right now."

Simon's eyes widened.

"Uh…"

Declan sighed, shrugging.

"Okay is someone gonna fill me in? Raph? Kai?" he paused, glancing at Simon, gesturing towards him.

"Cute little nervous guy? Anybody?"

Simon blushed, flailing slightly; Kai chuckled, smirking, holding up a finger, nodding towards Simon.

"I will…this lovely, adorable, oh so charming young man is Raphael's boyfriend- Simon Lewis. He's a detective for the BPD…Oh, also a Gwir-dyst."

Declan blinked in surprise, folding his arms, looking him over curiously.

"Oh?"

Simon gulped, holding his hands up placatingly, nervously looking between the two.

"O-Oookay…so I can totally explain. I _am_ a Gwir-dyst but I'm not 'that' kind of gwir-dyst and I know it seems like 'that' kind of Gwir-dyst is the only kind of Gwir-dyst but I swear I'm not anything like that."

Kai gave a bright, musical giggle, rolling his eyes with a dismissive wave.

"Oh honey, of course you're not! I know that…if you were I'd of ripped you apart hours ago." he shrugged with a brilliant smile.

Simon gulped, eyes wide, slipping a bit more behind Raphael.

"Umm…so…o…okay…yeah…uh…"

Kai tilted his head in confusion, before blinking, something seemingly dawning on him. He gave a slightly sheepish smile, holding a finger up.

"Oh…shoot…I didn't word that quite right, did I?"

Simon swallowed, shaking his head quickly.

"Umm…no…no you did not."

He shrugged.

"Sorry sweetheart, that wasn't intentional…I kind of do that sometimes. I do apologize; I'm not really used to talking to humans- or gwir-dyst…whatever you want to call it.

I was actually trying to be reassuring."

Simon nodded faintly.

"O-okay…um…just for like, future reference or whatever? If you're trying to reassure someone maybe avoid mentioning things like 'ripping them apart'…it does not instill a lot of confidence."

Declan gave a surprised laugh, nodding, gesturing towards Simon.

"Hmm…he's funny…I like him."

Kai grinned, nodding enthusiastically.

"I do too, He's an absolute delight. We've spent the entire day together. We had coffee then went to the comic book store, and to a movie called 'Blackwidow' which wasn't about spiders but really was quite interesting. Then we even went grocery shopping, it was so much fun!"

Raphael blinked, looking quickly from Kai over to Simon. Simon shrugged, giving a slight nod. Raphael turned back to Kai, tilting his head suspiciously.

"I thought you said you had an errand to run today? That absolutely couldn't wait?"

Kai faltered, shrugging.

"Yes…I did…"

Raphael quirked his eyebrow.

"And the 'errand' was…?"

"Meeting your new boyfriend?"

Raphael's eyes widened.

"What?! How did you even…_**Damnit**_ _Magnus_."

Declan moved closer, putting his hands up placatingly.

"Now, now, don't blame Mags. We had a couple drinks with dinner last night and he may have accidently let it slip."

Raphael shook his head.

"Oh I don't blame him- I blame _you."_

Declan's eyes widened.

"Hey! I didn't do anything…"

"Except keep me busy all day today while he was out grilling my boyfriend! And don't even try to say you didn't know what he was up to- I know you two have that qusi-psychic bond thing going. There's nothing he does you don't know about. And him, yeah it's Kai- He's a more flamboyant, over the top, _utterly_ terrifying version of Magnus, I'd expect this from him…but I thought you were better than that."

"Hey!" Kai interrupted.

He quirked his eyebrow.

"What?"

"Th…okay fair point. But don't blame Dec…And it's not all on us. How could you not tell us about you having a boyfriend!?"

Raphael scoffed, gesturing animatedly.

"Really? _**This**_ isn't enough of an answer? You tracked down my boyfriend and grilled him all day!"

Kai rolled his eyes.

"I did not 'grill' him…we just…umm…what's it called Simon?"

"Hung out?"

He nodded quickly, pointing at Simon.

'Yeah, that. It was nice…I've never been to a comic book store…or 'grocery shopping', it really was quite fun."

Raphael smiled faintly, apparently relaxing a bit, shaking his head, seemingly just noticing the bags.

"Speaking of; why exactly did you go grocery shopping?"

Kai perked up, darting over by Simon, slipping his arm around his shoulders, squeezing eagerly.

"Because Simon's going to teach me to cook!"

Raphael's eyes widened, Declan gave a surprised laugh.

"He's what?"

The other two zeroed in on Simon expectantly. He flushed brightly, shrugging, shifting from foot to foot, rubbing nervously at his neck,

"Umm…yeah…well- it's just he said you guys travel like a lot and I thought it'd be nice for you guys to have a homemade meal and when I mentioned it he seemed really excited by the idea so I figured it'd be fun."

Declan gave a sharp laugh.

"Yeah…fun…"

Raphael chuckled, shaking his head.

"Dio, Simon…"

He looked between the two.

"What?"

They both shook their heads, clearly trying to cover a chuckle; Simon widened his eyes, flailing worriedly.

"_**What?**_ What is it?"

Kai huffed, rolling his eyes, giving a dismissive wave towards the other two. He reached over catching Simon's hand, tugging impatiently.

"Oh ignore them they don't know what they're talking about. Now come on, I can't wait to get started!"

Simon flailed, stumbling after him thanks to the surprisingly strong grip, hurrying to keep up, and keep from face planting, sending one more nervous look over his shoulder at Raphael and Declan who seemed quite amused…

He doesn't think he wants to know why…

He sighed, shaking his head, settling the bags on the kitchen island, getting out the all the ingredients, laying them out. Kai slipped close to him, looking over everything excitedly.

"What do we do first?"

Simon chuckled in spite of himself. Despite the quick, utterly terrifying 'thing' out there Kai really did seem incredibly sweet. They were probably just being overly cautious. I mean yeah the guy was powerful, Simon had no doubt that if pushed he could be incredibly dangerous but that didn't automatically make him some terrifying threat.

He shrugged, laying out some of the carrots, celery and other veggies on the cutting board.

"Well first off we need to chop up the vegetables."

Kai brightened.

"Oh I can do that! No problem!"

Simon smiled, nodding.

"Great! There's knives in the drawer righ-" Simon trailed off.

As he watched Kai flicked his wrist, nails extending into razor sharp claws, he moved his hand so quickly it was little more than a blur, reducing the vegetables to a pile of small pieces about a quarter inch long in seconds.

He turned back to Simon, bouncing lightly on his heels, eyes bright and excited.

"There, what's next?"

Simon gulped.

Kai startled faintly.

"Oh! It won't matter if the ends of a few are a bit toasty right? I mean we _**are**_ cooking them anyways yes?"

Simon blinked.

"Umm…y-yeah that's fine…why?"

He gave a dismissive wave, fluttering his fingers, the claws extending a bit more, gleaming in the light.

"Oh nothing…just with the speed and the friction and all that they can get a bit warm. Well…'warm' isn't quite right…more 'searing'. It tends to be quite useful in most situations but I suppose it could be a bit of a complication if they weren't supposed to be cooked."

He smiled brightly.

"Good thing they are, yes?"

Simon gulped again, leaning against the counter, not really sure what to do with his arms, fidgeting before crossing them over himself, giving a bobble head like nod.

"Umm…r-right…good…" He nodded again, swallowing, trying to shake that off, taking a deep breath.

Kai nodded, giving a beaming smile, bouncing lightly on his heels, looking at him expectantly.

"So what's next?"

{*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*} *-*-*End Of Chapter Notes!*-*-* {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

**Ddraig-dyn=** Dragon man- A dragon shifter

**Cariad**= Love

Just so you all know I do have this whole story planned out (I have ALL five of the stories in this season planned out- like scenes and everything.) It is slower going with the other verses but I think in the long run having them all going concurrently will really pay off. I'm kinda playing with the idea to drop hints in some verses about things coming in other's.

It's a kind of fun game for me.

Anyway I love Kai and Declan (And Kai again because OMG he's adorably terrifying which shouldn't even be a thing but it's the best way to describe him). And I adored Max swooning after Billie -For any of you that didn't read my first series Billie is genderfluid, which is why I'm sticking with they/them pronouns-…Also can we just point out again they're a _**demon/dragon**_ hybrid! I love them already.

So what do you guys think so far?

* 19 *


	7. Chapter 7-Caught In The Act (No, Wrong A

_***-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__**M**__**u**__**l**__**t**__**i**__**v**__**e**__**r**__**s**__**e**__**M**__**y**__**s**__**t**__**e**__**r**__**i**__**e**__**s**__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-***___

***-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y** **E****v****i****l** **M****a****g****n****u****s** **U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-***

**Chapter 7:**

**Caught In The Act**

**(No wrong act)**

Raj tries to stealthily look into Divya's demon teacher...

Yeah…Raj…Stealth…two guesses how that turns out.

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Other-*-Other-*-Other-*-Other-*-Other-* *-Raj-* {*~********~*~********~*}

Okay, he had this…he so totally had this. He'd slipped into the school at the dismissal bell using the chaos of the end of the school day to mask his entrance. He'd came to the school to pick Divya up pretty often- when they had things to do after her classes or the weather was too bad for her to walk the couple blocks to their apartment. He knew his way around it pretty good and if anyone asks he could just say he was here to pick her up…

_Like he said, he totally had this…_

Hmm…let's see…Mr. Fairfax's classroom was in the G building, room 205. Divya said he had workshops after class Tuesdays, Thursday's and Friday. It's Tuesday so the classroom should be empty. He never locked the classroom just in case kids needed a place to decompress. Yeah, yeah, that seems real sweet and caring but again- Demon. There had to be some ulterior motive, probably a few…and he was gonna find every last one.

Well…he will once he finds the damn classroom.

What the heck? Why does it go from 203 to 206? How is there two classes actually missing? And why does it have to be one of the one he's looking for?

Damn school renovations- he remembered Divya saying the numbers were kinda wonky in a few places as years ago the school had expanded and rather than just continue on the numbers in the normal order some were just kind of fit in seemingly randomly wherever they could. He was sure at some point they were supposed to renumber them to where it once more made sense but then people got busy and kinda adjusted and it was simply left how it was. So now there were a few just kinda randomly floating numbered classrooms…because that wasn't confusing at all…

_Hmm…_

_Well it should be somewhere relatively close to 203…_

He shook his head, wandering kind of aimlessly, taking a left at the hallway, bypassing 207, 209 and what appeared to be a janitor's closet. This would be so much easier if he could ask someone but he was being stealthy- you can't really ask for directions to some place you're sneaking into…

Kinda went against the whole 'stealth' thing.

He took another corner, finally spotting the right door. He couldn't help rolling his eyes.

Oh of course 205 is right between 212 and 213… makes perfect sense. Whatever the school's most favored teacher was a Demon- oddball numbers is the least of its problems.

He glanced around, being sure no one was watching before reaching down, stealthily turning the knob, slipping in.

Kay he's in.

He slipped away from the door, glancing around the brightly lit classroom, creeping along the back wall beginning his search. His eyes traveled curiously over a corkboard talking up over half the back wall nearly entirely covered in signup sheets. He blinked in surprise.

Wow…okay Divya wasn't exaggerating; there's a ton. Two for animal shelters, a canned food drive, a rummage sale to raise money for a local homeless shelter, Big Brothers/Big Sisters, Tutoring and homework help, Teen crisis help line, Student Friendship League, at least four different community beautification projects, an art therapy class.

Man it had to be a cover, seriously, who's this altruistic?

Yeah this is SO totally a cover…

No one's THIS good…

Seriously, I m-

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Ah!" Raj startled, whirling around, hand coming up, readying for an attack.

"Woah, easy there…didn't mean to startle you." The man flashed an impish grin, placatingly holding his hands up, slowly moving away from the open door to what appeared to be a small storage closet.

Raj gulped.

Wow…

Okay glamour thing must be working overtime…

The man's startlingly handsome. Tall, graceful and athletic looking with light, slightly wavy blonde hair, and stunningly bright blue eyes…

Distantly Raj remembered hearing quite a few of the moms (And at least two of the dads) chattering- verging on swooning- about Mr. Fairfax at a few of the school events, jokingly saying with all the community service and the like he needed to do an adult ED class so they could enroll. It'd seemed a bit much to him at the time, he'd found himself rolling his eyes at the desperation, but he suddenly totally got it…hell if he didn't know the whole demon thing he'd probably be right there with them.

B-but he did…

He did…

He's a demon…

The man is a demon.

He's a demon who his baby sister is working with, who she practically idolizes. Besides, that is so obviously one of those glamour things- no one's just that handsome in real life, it has to be one of those glamour thingies. Div did say he could shape shift. Apparently 'Gargoyles' had two forms similar to shifters or Werecreatures but were not either type. Because, you know two groups of shape shifting beings that heaven forbid you mix up just weren't enough…there had to also be totally different shape shifting DEMONS.

Honestly he had no clue about any of this and really even just thinking about it gave him a headache. He was trying; he really is. He's read a few of the books Magnus gave Divya and figured this whole shapeshifter identifying thing was a big deal as he saw just how often it was stressed they weren't the same but it really was an absurd amount he was trying to take in and adjust to and he just couldn't really process it all.

His sister is pyrokinetic/telekinetic thanks to being attacked stung and nearly eaten by an evil demon scorpion. She now works with a Vampire and a Warlock and he is on a first name basis with the werewolf chief of the BPD- he has enough on his plate as it is, he didn't need to throw random Supernatural spot the difference things into the mix.

She said most of the time Mr. Fairfax looked totally human- apparently he looked like a stupidly attractive human. But that does not matter.

Even if that was how he actually looked, that could totally be a kind of weapon/ploy kind of thing. A pretty face and nice smile is disarming; throws people off, gets them to let their guard down. What's it called? A honey trap? I mean the easiest way to win someone over is to simply be someone your target wants around- maybe even someone they'd actually pursue.

He knew it worked from firsthand experience.

Hell, he'd thought the angel was absolutely dazzling…

Look how THAT turned out.

No…not again.

He's not falling for it and he's not letting his sister fall for it. He's been burned once, no way in hell he's letting that happen to her. Mr. Fairfax tilted his head curiously, giving a gentle, encouraging smile, settling on the edge of his desk, taking on a relaxed, totally non-threatening posture.

"I really didn't mean to startle you- I was reorganizing things and thought I heard someone in here. Hi, I'm Mr. Fairfax- or Bryan if you like, this is my classroom. Were you looking for me? Or maybe one of the students?"

He paused tilting his head, looking Raj over inquisitively. Raj tried not to fidget or do anything embarrassing like blush.

He was not blushing just cause a weirdly handsome demon was looking at him damnit.

"Hmm…no way you're old enough to be one of my student's parents- you have to be an uncle or a sibling…" A flicker of recognition shimmered in those pretty blue eyes. He blinked in surprise, a bright, dizzying smile forming.

"Oh! Of course, you have to be Divya's brother- Raj right? How could I miss it? The resemblance is uncanny."

Raj startled faintly, gulping before taking a deep breath, trying to collect himself, standing up a bit straighter, meeting his eyes, crossing his arms, trying to go for strong and intimidating (Div usually said it came off as petulant and sulking but it was the closest to a 'threatening' expression he had damnit.)

"Yes I am."

The man chuckled, pushing off the desk, moving towards Raj.

"Hi Raj, it's great to finally meet you! Divya talks about you all the time. Have to admit I'd been pretty curious about you. There aren't a lot of people who'd drop everything to take care of a child when they're not even an adult yet themselves. She really is a wonderful person and I know a lot of that is thanks to you."

Raj swallowed, trying to shake off the tangled mess of emotions that caused, taking a deep breath, nodding.

"Yes she is- she's the best person I know. What I did wasn't really anything spectacular- it's just what had to be done. We'd lost our parents I couldn't have us lose each other too. We're all the other has, there's nothing I wouldn't do to keep her safe- absolutely nothing.

Even facedown a Demon."

His eyes did a flickering, flashing like thing, skintone shifting from the warm tan to a soft velvety grey stone like shade before shifting right back.

"Gargoyle."

Raj took a deep steadying breath, standing his ground, giving a slight shrug.

"Is 'Demon' insulting?"

He tilted his head.

"When it's in that tone yes."

"But it is accurate, right? A gargoyle is a type of demon."

Mr. Fairfax sighed.

"Yes…and I'm guessing you just found that out, hence the sneaking into my classroom when you thought it'd be empty."

Raj shrugged.

"I'm just trying to figure out what you're up to."

He shrugged back, giving a flippant wave.

"I'm not 'up to' anything."

Raj scoffed.

"Oh come on, you're a demon, you have to be up to something."

He bristled faintly at that, disappointedly shaking his head.

"You know that's very rude. I get that this is all new to you and there is a learning curve and all that. I know it seems crazy and I can't imagine a fully grown adult trying to wrap their head around something like this. I really do get that this is very hard to understand and come to terms with but that kind of judgmental, bigoted attitude is never acceptable, regardless of the circumstances."

"Hey! I'm not a bigot! This isn't about some stupid, insignificant little trait…This is totally different."

Bryan shook his head.

"No it's not- it is exactly the same. You're judging an entire group based solely on one characteristic, not who they are. You know nothing about us, any of us- all you know is rumors and scary stories you've been taught. It's the same damn thing.

Just because demons look a bit intimidating or have abilities you don't doesn't mean you can just arbitrarily write them all off as evil. It's prejudiced- the same as hating someone because of their skin color or religion or because they're gay."

Raj huffs, flailing slightly.

"Oh it is not! I mean come on, last I checked me being gay doesn't automatically give me weird powers and super strength!"

Bryan startles at that, giving a surprised chuckle, shrugging with a kind of playfully impish grin, _(Seriously what the hell?! the dudes a freaking demon…they're NOT supposed to be able to pull off a cute, impish grin damnit!)_

"Bet there's a few people backwards enough to think it does…"

Raj couldn't help a surprised laugh of his own before catching himself, shaking off the humor.

"Okay point taken but still it's not the same. Demon's are dangerous and evil and prey on humans."

Bryan shook his head.

"No they're not. That's just old stories a-"

"_**Don't**_ tell me it's just 'myths and old stories'. It wasn't 'old stories' it was two freaking months ago. It was the most terrifying thing I have ever experienced in my entire life. I saw six innocent people die, drained of their life force, souls, everything that they have. I was lied to and manipulated and came seconds away from murdering an innocent person- a cop- a freaking detective. I was forced to see all of this, all of you and duped into thinking I was saving humanity by an 'angel' that turned out to be a hideous monster with foot long fingers and two inch long claws and rows upon rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth and I doubt I'll ever totally shake all the nightmares from it.

It's not just stories, or myths or a hallucination…I wish it was, but it was real, every last terrifying second of it." Raj trailed off, glancing away, pushing his hair back, slumping, shaking his head faintly.

Bryan faltered, seemingly at a loss, expression softening.

"I-I'm so sorry…I really had no idea."

Raj shrugged glancing over.

"Like you said, I'm new to this, I know nothing about it. About demons or vampires or warlocks or every other terrifying thing that up till two months ago I thought only existed in fantasy movies and books. The only thing I know about it is that my baby sister- the only family I have, the most important thing in my life- is all of a sudden a pyrokinetic/telekinetic junior PI in training investigating cases with a High Warlock, a Vampire clan leader and some mid-level demon who she's been talking about for years.

I'm out of my element here okay? Div is doing fine with it, just diving right in like she always does and I just don't know what to do. I can't process all of this. Magnus gave her what I'm pretty sure is an entire libraries worth of books and information and I am _trying_ -I really am- but this is just so much and it's like the entire world has gone insane overnight.

It's like I'm stuck in some terrifying, bizarre nightmare that I can't wake up from…only I know it's not a nightmare because thanks to coming within a hairsbreadth of being dragged into a hell like dimension where a freaking Hanfod lladrata is apparently considered a '_**little**_ demon' I have more than enough actual nightmares to compare it to.

I don't know how to deal with this, I don't know how to process it, I don't even know how to begin to start to factor all of 'this' into my new world view…I just don't. The only thing I can do is what I have always done- make sure Divya is safe, so that's what I need to focus on because it is the only thing that really matters. I came way too close to losing her- closer than I really want to think about and i-if that happens? If I lose her? That's it…there's nothing after that.

So I'm sorry if it seems like I'm being prejudiced or whatever else, I'm really not that kind of guy usually- at least I never _was_. But honestly with everything these last couple months I'm not sure who or what I am anymore.

I…I just don't know and this is all kind of a lot so I'm just focusing on the few tiny little things that I can have some effect on. Things like when I find out my teenage sister's favorite teacher and mentor is in actuality a type of demon just like the kind that used my fear of losing her to manipulate me into nearly dooming all of mankind and then very nearly dragged me to hell.

So I'm sorry if it seems judgmental or prejudiced or bigoted or whatever else but I'd rather be a jackass and know my little sister's safe than just cross my fingers and hope she's okay." He trailed off, kind of halfway sitting/slumping against one of the desks, agitatedly rubbing his face, giving a hopeless half shrug, glancing back up at the man/demon/gargoyle/whatever.

Bryan blinked, kind of wide-eyed, shaking his head faintly. By this point he was back setting kind of heavily on the edge of his desk, clearly at a loss as to how to begin. Raj could relate- He's pretty sure that's the most words he's ever said at once.

Bryan swallowed, shaking his head again, brushing his hair back, looking up, meeting Raj's eyes, a soft, empathetic, surprisingly comforting warmth in the pretty sparkling blue depths.

"I-damn…I really don't even know how to respond to that."

Raj gave a surprised, scoffing laugh and a bit of a flippant wave.

"Hey what do you know? We have something in common after all."

Bryan gave a short, surprised laugh before getting a kind of sheepish look, holding a hand up placatingly.

"Sorry, you just kinda caught me off guard there- I really didn't mean to laugh."

Raj shrugged, waving him off.

"Yeah, it's fine- I'm kinda used to that reaction."

Bryan tilted his head in confusion.

"With this? Or just like, in general? Cause gotta say anyone who'd laugh at someone who went through all that has some serious issues."

Raj gave a slight shrug, settling more comfortably on the edge of the desk in front of Bryans.

"No, just in general, I tend to have that effect. People don't usually take me very seriously. I haven't actually talked about this much. The only people I know involved in this are Divya, Magnus, Raphael, and Luke- the Chief of the BPD and apparently an alpha werewolf.

Magnus and Raphael scare the hell out of me, Divya's my little sister and usually we can talk about near anything but I really don't want to go over this with her- she's been through enough. Luke seems nice but I talked to him only a couple hours. He gave me his number if I needed help with the whole adjustments thing but I wouldn't feel right just calling him to chat."

Bryan leaned closer, shaking his head in concern.

"That's really not right- you need someone you can talk to about all this- it'll drive you crazy otherwise."

Raj gave a slightly disbelieving laugh and a sarcastic look.

"'_Drive_ me crazy? Dude I don't need to be 'drove' crazy- I'm _**living**_ there. This entire world is crazy. There are demons and warlocks and vampires and goblins and every other insane creature ever dreamt up."

Bryan chuckled, nodding faintly.

"True…still you should talk to someone about it."

Raj gave a flippant gesture, shrugging.

"Who? Like I said I know exactly four Supernaturals- My baby sister, a busy chief of police with far better things to do than coddle a fully grown adult, and two of the two scariest beings I've ever met. No thank you."

Bryan shrugged.

"Well, you can talk to me?"

Raj laughed, shaking his head, brushing his hair back.

"I literally JUST met you…and that was because I snuck into your classroom to snoop and find out your nefarious scheme- which I'm still not totally sold on you not having by the way. I mean you talk a good game and all that- hell you seem downright perfect. But that's just it; you kinda seem too good to be true. I mean come on, the students adore you, half the guardians practically swoon when you're mentioned, and the do-gooder board back there? Seriously no one's that perfect…it's not possible."

Bryan chuckled, quirking his eyebrow.

"Okay well…gotta admit that's either the strangest insult I've ever heard or the most awkward compliment but in any case you're reading too much into it. I'm not 'perfect'- I'm sarcastic and pretty snarky, have a kinda off sense of humor and I've been told I can be really obnoxious sometimes. The students like me because I talk to them like equals- I don't belittle their problems and I give them a sounding board without automatically trying to tell them what they should do. I can't really speak about the 'swooning guardians'- people get crushes all the time- no one has a say in who is or isn't attracted to them.

And I don't know what to tell you about the 'act' thing- it's not an act, just the way I am. I like to help people, to make life better or easier or safer for others. I'm a gargoyle- a born protector, it's what I do. I put the board up to give the students opportunities to expand their horizons and ways to build their self-esteem, to help them find things to do that they can be proud of, where they can see how they can make a real, positive impact on others and on their community.

There's no way I can just 'prove' to you I'm being honest, the only way I can think of to do that is just for you to see for yourself.

You said you don't have anyone to talk to about this- any of it. The suddenly supernatural Divya, the reality of the existence of Supernaturals, Demons, the Hanfod lladrata- which incidentally I've never seen in person but I have read accounts and again I am so very sorry that was your introduction to the Supernatural world.

The only positive I can think of is next to that the supernatural population here is a walk in the park; it's all downhill from that.

Also just FYI yes Gargoyles ARE mid-level demons like Hanfod lladrata but that is where the similarities end. Calon Tywyll was sealed off from the human world over two millennia ago. All the really dangerous, terrifying demonic threats were banished back to Calon Tywyll. The only demons left here are anifail- some of the less threatening demonic animals from Calon Tywyll that don't really pose any greater threat to humans than most other natural predators, lesser demons who are no different than any other magic and a _very_ select few mids who pose no threat to humanity whatsoever.

Actually they're generally the type like gargoyles who actively try to protect humans…and yes I know me just telling you that isn't enough proof. You don't have to take my word for it, I'm sure Magnus had to at least give Divya a few books on demons. If he didn't I have several you are welcome to go through or if you don't believe either of those there's a great occult shop over on 2nd- Wiccan Wishes. It's ran by a really sweet warlock girl, she has a bit of a psychic flair, I'm sure she'd tell you anything you want to know. I don't really know her super well but I go there a few times a month for this or that and she's a very kind, very open person. If you don't want to talk to me Sara would be great.

You really should talk to someone, this is way too much to just 'power through'."

Raj swallowed, shrugging, fidgeting, hesitating a bit.

"Well…t-that might be a good idea…umm…s-so would it be okay if I asked some questions? I mean Divya did tell me with Supernaturals it's kinda rude to just flat out ask about their well…supernatural-ness?"

Bryan gave a slight chuckle that trailed off into a relieved sigh, smiling, relaxing a bit against the desk.

"It is in general, but I'm okay with it. I'm an open book, anything you want to know, shoot...and I promise I won't laugh."

Raj shook his head, giving a slight breath of a laugh, quirking his eyebrow.

"Yeah, you really shouldn't promise that. Magnus and Raphael laughed for nearly half an hour at one of my questions."

Bryan blinked in surprise.

"Raphael laughs? Like…not just a sarcastic, condescending, supervillianish chuckle, but real, full on laughing?"

Raj huffed.

"Oh yes…I thought he was going to fall off the couch."

Bryan's eyes widened, shaking his head faintly.

"I-okay you can't just leave it like that, I gotta ask. What question could possibly make one of the most feared Supernaturals in existence laugh so much he nearly fell of your couch?"

Raj shrugged, giving a flippant gesture.

"I asked Magnus if he was Asexual."

Bryan gave a short, muffled, snort like sound, covering his mouth, clearly trying to school his features.

"Oh t-that's umm…t-that's not so…"

Raj huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Dude, don't even..."

Bryan burst out laughing, clearly trying to hold back but unable to. Raj really didn't mind nearly as much as he usually did. It really was a great laugh. Warm, rich and bright. Raj took a deep breath, trying to look far more annoyed than he was.

"Are you done?"

Bryan nodded, holding his hands up placatingly, flashing a brilliant, dazzling smile, stunning blue eyes flickering even brighter.

"Y-yeah, I- s-sorry… I really did have every intention of not laughing but…oh my god, seriously?"

Raj rolled his eyes, flushing faintly shrugging.

"I _know_ okay? You weren't there- it didn't seem nearly as odd in context."

Bryan chuckled again, shaking his head.

"Okay, I'll bite…in what 'context' does Magnus being Ace actually seem like a legitimate possibility?"

Raj flailed.

"In the context that _**Raphael**_ is Asexual."

Bryan blinked, tilting his head.

"Huh? No he's not…There's no way!"

Raj flailed again, pointing animatedly, hopping up off the desk.

"Ah! See! Exactly! Seems totally insane right? Totally out there. I mean the dude like radiates sex appeal and he can freaking enthrall you with a look and a couple words. But he is! He told me himself and while I do get the feeling he really does enjoy screwing with people in general in this one particular moment on this one particular topic he was being totally real…it threw me.

He is and Divya is and they were chattering on about it and Magnus was talking right along with them and seemed comfortable with the topic and to understand it totally and…hell I don't know…Magnus being Ace didn't seem any crazier than Raphael being Ace…so I asked…and they proceeded to laugh at me for over half an hour."

Bryan tilted his head, giving a faint nod.

"Yeah…when you put it like that I can see how you'd get there. I mean it seems pretty far out but like you said, no more so than Raphael…" He shook his head.

"And you're _totally_ sure he wasn't just pulling your leg?"

Raj huffed, shaking his head.

"No…he was being honest. What brought it up was he'd spotted Divya's Ace pride sticker on her notebook and asked about it and I'd started lecturing him on it cause yeah; he's a scary, intimidating, when-he's-not-hissing-and-bearing-his-fangs creepily attractive vampire clan leader and everything but Div is my baby sister and I won't let anyone give her a hard time- about that or anything else."

Bryan quirked his eyebrow.

"You actually lectured the leader of the Brooklyn Vampire clan?"

Raj shrugged.

"Well…yeah…or at least I started to…only then he and Magnus started to laugh and I didn't know why. When they got themselves under control Raphael explained that he'd asked because he was Ace too…"

"Ah…hence the confusion."

Raj nodded, pointing over to him.

"Exactly."

Bryan chuckled, nodding back.

"Okay well…let me try again. So long as none of your questions are like 'is Magnus Bane Asexual' I won't laugh at them..."

Raj shrugged, relaxing, smiling slightly, brushing his hair back.

"Fair enough…So I can ask?"

Bryan nodded.

"Sure, go for it, what do you want to know?"

Raj thought for a moment, biting his lip in concentration, looking the other man over curiously.

"Hmm…okay…so Divya said Gargoyles are, like, shape shifters…only not _actual_ shifters…or werecreatures for that matter, and I don't know the difference between them- though from what Divya said about the lecture I'm just gonna pretend I do whenever I meet either type. In any case…umm…w-what do you _actually_ look like?"

Bryan shrugged.

"Like this…this isn't a glamour-it's not a mask or a disguise or whatever, just me. I have another form I can shift into- but it's not like some horrible, gruesome transformation like in a monster movie. Honestly sometimes I don't even realize I'm shifting, it just happens. Depending on different variables more or less of the other form can be showing at any given time, but both forms are me. Regardless of what my physical form looks like it's still me."

Raj nodded, shifting towards him.

"Okay I get what you're saying but I mean what does the other form look like? I'm not trying to be rude, just understand. It's not like I judge people by their looks, I just want to know because…w…well…"

Bryan sighed, nodding.

"Because the only other demon you've ever mets true form was a living nightmare of claws and rows upon rows of teeth…"

Raj nodded quickly.

"And scary as hell glowing blood orange bug eyes…and the teeth…I know you mentioned them but trust me they bare repeating…like a lot."

Bryan gave a gentle smile, nodding.

"No I understand, it's more than okay Raj." He pushed off the desk, standing up, removing his suit jacket, leaving himself in a pair of nice dark washed jeans and a clean cut midnight blue tee-shirt, tossing the jacket casually over the desk chair before turning back to him,

"Here, rather than trying to explain why don't I just show you?"

Raj's eyes widened, he shook his head.

"Oh! No, you don't have to do t-"

Bryan smiled, holding his hands up placatingly.

"Raj breathe, it's okay I promise. It's nothing like you're thinking, alright? It's not scary, just a bit different. You've faced a nightmare demon and two of the most feared, powerful supernaturals in the country. I'm nothing compared to that. You'll be fine, and it's far easier than me trying to randomly describe myself…that's just downright awkward."

Raj swallowed, he gave a hesitant nod.

"O-okay…Go ahead."

Bryan smiled once more, tilting his head in a slight, elegant nod, eyes closing before popping back open, they glimmered, a brilliant, electric blue, his features sharpened, ears shifting ending in points. His skintone shifted like before, going from a warm, rich tan to soft, near velvety looking stone grey. He seemed to grow a few inches taller, shoulders and arms becoming a bit broader, more defined, jeans and shirt looking a little tighter than they had a few moments ago. His hands grew a bit larger, nails darkening, lengthening slightly, but nothing like the Hanford lladrata, they still looked mostly human and proportional, so that was good, nothing like the Hanford llad-

_Woah!_

_SO not a Hanford Lladrata!_

Raj blinked in amazement, shifting forward excitedly.

"Hey! You have wings!"

"I'm aware…"Bryan chuckled playfully, shifting, unfurling them from around his shoulders, where they'd settled almost like a cape, holding them out straight.

Raj blinked in wonder.

Woah…okay SO not expecting that. When they were folded around his shoulders he could just really see the outer part. It looked a few shades deeper than the stone like color of his skin but that was just on the outside. The inner part was totally different. They almost resembled stained glass; shimmering, vibrant colors swirling and ebbing together, interspersed with little glimmering spots that looked almost like jewels. He shifted them, the light from the windows catching, causing the colors to glimmer and dance…

_Oh…oh wow…_

He shook his head, slipping closer, beginning to reach out before catching himself, mindfully pulling his hand back, blushing faintly.

_Okay now Raj, curiosity and all that is one thing, and he did say you could ask anything but that is a part of the dudes body, you can't just go around randomly groping people…_

_You may not be the most well versed guy socially but you know that's not acceptable._

Bryan quirked his eyebrow playfully, shrugging, causing the shimmering colors to once again dance, glimmering and sparkling in the sunlight, _(Okay, now Raj is pretty sure the dudes just showing off…not gonna lie…it pretty impressive.) _

"See, like I said, nowhere near as scary as you were expecting, right?"

Raj nodded, brushing his hair back.

"R-right…Sorry I j-"

"Raj? It's fine. After everything you've been through you have every right to be a bit gun shy with the whole demon/supernatural thing…

I get it…I really do."

Raj flashed a grateful smile.

"Thanks, I really do appreciate this. And sorry for the whole spying on you thing…"

Bryan waved him off.

"Again, it's fine, I get it, and I really am happy to help with this, anyway I can." he shrugged again, settling back against the desk, wings once again slipping about his shoulders.

"Alright so...we got the most dramatic part out of the way- the whole show and tell thing. Why don't we move onto the Q&A portion?"

Raj chuckled, nodding, relaxing a bit.

"Okay…"

Bryan flashed another warm, kind of dizzying smile.

"Great…so where are we gonna start?"

Raj thought for a moment, glancing over him once more before, pausing, tilting his head curiously.

"Hmm…"

Bryan smiled encouragingly.

"Great, you have your first question?"

Raj nodded, Bryan smiled.

"Kay…shoot."

"Alright about your wings…"

Bryan chuckled, nodding.

"Kinda figured…so what's the question?"

Raj tilted his head.

"Okay so…in the Disney Gargoyles cartoon why didn't the Gargoyles there have the colorful, eye catching, decorative wing thing?"

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Other-*-Other-*-Other-*-Other-*-Other-* *-Max-* {*~********~*~********~*}

"But again, you're sure you feel okay now, right?" Billie asked, gently resting their hand on his arm, squeezing lightly, looking him over in concern.

Max swallowed, blushing faintly, giving a quick, bobble head like nod.

"Y-umm-yeah I'm good, I swear. Totally back to normal- I'm fine. There doesn't seem to be any after effects or anything like that…well except embarrassment and kinda wishing part of the spell resulted in invisibility."

Billie laughed lightly, flashing a bright, kind of dizzying smile, squeezing his arm once more, shaking their head.

"Max it's totally fine...really you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Hell, we go to a school where the population is like, two thirds Supernaturals. It's pretty much a given that people aren't held responsible for their spelled behavior- also that anyone who'd give someone a hard time for something they had no control over is a total jackass…"

Billie shrugged, blushing faintly.

"Even so you have nothing to be embarrassed about. It was actually really sweet. I wasn't upset because of what you _said_, I was upset because I knew something was wrong with you and I didn't know what all effects it could have on you, that's all." Billie smiled again, slipping their arm around Max's shoulder, giving him a bit of a hug.

"I'm just really glad you're okay."

Max blushed clear to his ears, giving a slightly giggly laugh, wincing at the sound, rolling his eyes at himself.

"Okay I am totally fine and all but I'm still maintaining that weird laugh thing is a residual effect from the spell…"

"A 'residual effect' that somehow preceded the spell by about nine years?"

Max whipped his head around, glaring ineffectively at Isaac. Isaac chuckled, shrugging unconcerned, waving him off before turning back to the task at hand.

"Anyways the important thing is it's done and you're okay. Now we just need to find out who or what caused it."

They nod, the group shifting a bit, moving further into the room, settling against a couple of the desks. Billie glanced at the other two, giving a slight shrug.

"Well from what you guys said it's something fairly new, it affects both students as well as the faculty- though more students. Well at least as far as you've seen. I mean most of us don't really give too much thought to the romantic lives of our teachers because with a few scant exceptions…well…_eww_."

Max laughed, nodding, giving a slight shrug.

"I guess it's possible it could be affecting them as much as the students, they're just adults and surrounded by gossiping teenagers so they're better at hiding it. Still from what we've actually been able to see it mainly seems centered on the students.

It's not really too hard to spot those affected- though with hormonal teenagers really it does make it a bit tricky so far as finding out who's actually affected verses who's just really overly affectionate but still if you know what you're looking for you can spot those spelled."

Billie glanced over, tilting their head curiously.

"Do you know about when it started?"

He blushed faintly, shrugging.

"Not really, I think it might have been kinda really gradual because it didn't just like, all of a sudden hit me. I didn't realize anything was even off until you guys said about me being spelled."

Isaac nodded tilting his head.

"That makes sense; purposefully manipulating a spell to work gradually could help avoid detection- especially if they're planning on using them on other Supernaturals. Those aware of the possibility are far more likely to pick up on a spell, sense it, shake it off and track down the source. Most Supernaturals- or even supernaturally sighted humans- at a sudden, bizarre change would consider the possibility of a spell. If it's caught early enough and the person being spelled is strong enough many times they can stop it. Most Magics would know some protective or repelling spells- they're some of the first we learn.

Designing a spell to work gradually makes its success far more likely. When it starts subtle and slowly builds it seems natural, those spelled won't even realize it until the spell has completely taken effect- and that's assuming they even realize it at all."

Max nodded.

"That definitely makes sense, probably what they're doing. Also why the Supernaturals aren't going on guard about a spell going around school like usual. Really I'm surprised we haven't seen this before. It seems like it'd be a lot more effective a…wait…what's that look for?" Max trailed off looking between the other two.

Isaac glanced over at Billie, meeting their eyes, swallowing faintly. Billie shrugged, brushing their hair back, glancing worriedly over at Max.

"Yeah it is way more effective. Only …t-that's pretty advanced magic. It usually takes extensive training to master. If whoever is behind this is purposely manipulating their spells in order to disguise it then they are very powerful and could be VERY dangerous.

We need to figure out who it is quickly- if they can do this there's really no telling how much else they can do. We need more information.

How did it feel? I mean is there anything you can tell us about the spell that might help?"

Max sighed, shrugging faintly, trying to think back.

"It's kinda hard to describe…I felt kinda…I don't know, fuzzy? I guess. Kind of tired, but not, just unable to concentrate or keep my focus. It was almost like I was in a dream, kinda like I had tunnel vision, most everything else didn't register. Things didn't really sound right, I remember I couldn't concentrate on the lesson, couldn't even really tell what the teacher was saying, it reminded me of like in Charlie Brown when the adults speak…it just wasn't connecting. Nothing really was…except…umm…well…" He shrugged, cheeks flushing, nodding shyly towards Billie.

Billie flashed a gentle smile, nudging his shoulder.

"Max? I told you; it's totally okay, you were spelled. What was it?"

Max hesitated, flushing more.

"I-I really don't think it'll help much…"

Billie sighed faintly.

"Max, I'm sure this is really awkward and I get that it's hard to talk about. I mean you came over to me after class, I-I kinda figure it was something about me and honestly? Situation reversed I'd probably be half tempted to just call it, shift as far as I can shift and fly the hell out the nearest window… but it might help us, please?

What was it?"

Billie froze, blinking, cheeks coloring brightly, something seemingly dawning on them, eyes widening for a minute.

"Umm…well unless it was something th…-"

Max flailed animatedly, nearly knocking over the desk, shaking his head, erratically waving his hands.

"OH no! nonononono…no uh…no…nothing like that…I swear. No…oh my god no…If it was something like that I'd of went the window route the second you asked…Oh uh… I mean not that…uh…not that you're not…that's just…umm…oh damnit." He groaned, rubbing at his eyes, flashing an apologetic look Billie's way, face beet red, rolling not only his eyes but his entire head, looking over towards Isaac, pointing vaguely.

"Kay, I know you're all about using your magic for good and all that and would never use it against someone out of spite unless it was like _really_ warranted, but whenever we figure out who's behind this I'm gonna need you to spell them back- like _hard_."

Isaac laughed, nodding, giving a quick thumbs up.

"Totally warranted."

"Most definitely…I'll help. Between your magic and mine whoever's behind it won't know what hit them."

Max glanced over, tilting his head in surprise.

"Your magic?"

Billie shrugged, brushing their hair back.

"Yeah…I don't really use it at school. People tend to assume I didn't inherit much of the demon abilities- that's how it goes most often with shifter-hybrids. Usually we mainly get the shifter characteristics with maybe the slightest hint of the magic parent's abilities.

I know that's how it is with Zeke, Tony, Jordan and Kylee. They seem nearly entirely shifter, though Tony and Kylee do have a bit of Magic from their demonic sides but it barely even registers so far as most of the student body is concerned.

I just let them assume that's me too."

Isaac blinked, tilting his head in interest, eyes flickering violet.

"It isn't?"

Billie flashed a slightly impish- entirely too cute- smirk, shaking their head, eyes flickering from the blue to the glimmering, electric pink, snapping their fingers, nails extending slightly, a shimmering neon pink and glittering blue flame flickering to life in their hand, dancing about their fingers and up their arms, shrugging casually.

"Nope."

Max gulped, blush returning.

_Oh wow…_

Isaac gave a surprised laugh, shaking his head in disbelief.

"_How did I not know that?!_ I know all the Magic goings on here. No way I just missed that. We've been going to school together for nearly two years…how are we just finding out about this now?"

Max nodded, snapping out of his stupor, bouncing slightly, leaning closer in excitement. Billie laughed, shrugging, brushing their hair back, the flames simmering down, flickering out of existence just as quickly as they appeared.

"Dude! That is SO cool!" Max exclaimed excitedly, shaking his head in amazement, giving a delighted laugh _(Oh who was he kidding it was a full on giggle but who cares!? Billie has glittery magic flame powers- That totally warrants embarrassing giggles)._

Billie laughed, blushing faintly, once more brushing their hair behind their cute elfin ear, flashing a bright, dazzling smile Max's way that kinda made him forget how to breath…or stand…he subtly leaned a bit more against the desk, feeling kinda off kilter and wobbly kneed.

He swallowed, trying for casual and cool, but missing it by a mile.

"S-so…umm…why…uh…" he trailed off, cheeks heating even more.

Billie gave a soft laugh, shrugging, settling closer to Max, glancing over.

"Because unfortunately not everyone at our school is as sweet and accepting as you."

Max blushed faintly before stilling, the rest of the statement sinking in, excitement quickly giving way to anger.

"Wait…is someone messing with you? Who? What did they say? I c-"

He's cut off by a bright, warm stream of laughter.

Like a really excessive amount of laughter.

_Hey…that wasn't really called for…he knew he wasn't the most intimidating person in the world but still it –_

Billie gave another soft, warm laugh, catching his expression shaking their head quickly. They moved in close, wrapping their arms around Max, hugging him tightly, turning their head, pressing a light, quick kiss to his cheek.

_Umm…o-okay…never mind, laugh away. _

Billie gave another soft laugh, hugging him tighter one last time before pulling back, meeting his eyes, a warm, soft, absolutely charmed expression on their face that Max had never seen before but REALLY wanted to again, like all the time….any chance he got.

Billie shook their head, seemingly getting the laughing under control, flashing a soft, apologetic smile.

"S-sorry Max I swear I wasn't laughing about what you said- but oh my god, that was the most adorable thing ever, you have no idea."

"I-" he stumbled, voice kind of cracking, clearing his throat, blushing more, trying again.

"I wasn't trying to be 'adorable'. I really was serious. If someone's bothering you or picking on you or something that's really not right and we should do something about it...you shouldn't have to put up with that."

Billie gave another soft, thoroughly amazed laugh, shaking their head, meeting his eyes.

"Max? People aren't 'picking on me'. People are terrified of me."

He blinked in confusion.

"What? Why?"

Billie quirked their eyebrow expectantly, waiting. Max shook his head, kind of at a loss.

"Umm…o-okay from that look I'm guessing the answers supposed to be pretty obvious but I'm drawing a total blank here. You're like the least scary person I know. You're quiet and kinda shy and really sweet and always go out of your way to help people. I mean I've never even heard you raise your voice to anyone. Why would anybody be afraid of you?"

Billie swallowed, shaking their head, eyes flickering to the pretty glimmering electric pink, moving forward, again wrapping their arms around Max, hugging him even tighter than earlier, lingering a bit longer. Billie sighed softly before taking a deep breath, slowly pulling back, flashing a soft, wonderfully warm smile, meeting his eyes.

"Sorry, but I had to do that…if you say things like that I am going to have to hug you…it's unavoidable."

Max swallowed, nodding like a bobble head, eyes kinda wide.

_Quick, what'd he say? He needs to write it down…_

"O-okay…umm…what?"

Billie gave another soft laugh brushing their hair back.

"Max, please don't ever change."

"Kay."

_He didn't really know what was going on but Billie was smiling and laughing and their eyes were doing that pretty flashy pink thing and they looked happier than Max could ever remember seeing and they had complimented him a lot and hugged him three times AND kissed his cheek and he didn't even care about the case or the spell or whatever else this was the BEST freaking day EVER!_

Billie took a deep breath, squeezing his arm once more, before stepping back, kind of wrapping their arms around themselves, leaning against the other desk, glancing up at Max, tilting their head.

"Max, you know what I am, right? I mean it's not like we all just set around chatting about who's what supernatural wise but you do know?"

Max shrugged, nodding.

"Yeah…you're a Demon-Ddraig-dyn hybrid…so?" He startled, shaking his head.

"I didn't mean that to sound rude, I just meant there are a lot of Hybrids at our school. I don't really understand what that has to do with anything. I mean Zeke's half demon and half Tarw-dyn and no one's afraid of him- there are still people calling him 'Babe' after the whole Blue hair thing.

I don't know why it'd be different for you."

Billie smiled, shaking their head.

"Yeah…but there is actually a big difference. Zeke's half Trwbl-poeth and half Tarw-dyn, both while somewhat intimidating are pretty common and very well known. People know what to expect from both. With me it's a hell of a lot more complicated."

Max tilted his head, slipping closer, settling close enough so their shoulders were brushing, glancing over.

"What do you mean?"

Billie shrugged, fiddling with their bracelets nervously.

"I'm half Ddraig-dyn and Half Tân Direidus. That's totally different. I've never really brought up the Magic thing with classmates or whatever because people are already nervous enough around me. Tân Direidus are pretty rare and one of the most powerful types of Lesser demons in the human world…" Billie sighed, rolling their eyes faintly, blowing a bit of hair away from their face, shrugging.

"Well…actually there's kinda a never ending debate as to whether they're actually Lesser Demons or Mids. Though if they ARE Mids with their abilities and reputation for aggression most feel they should have been banished back to Calon-Tywyll with the rest of the more dangerous demonic threats- or that they should be sent there now.

Most Tân Direidus are not quite on level power wise with Mids, but there are a notable few who's power level is obviously in the Mid-Level demon range- my dad would actually be pretty solidly in this category. I-it's complicated and convoluted and gives me a headache just thinking about it. Even that's cause for alarm for a lot of Supernaturals so far as I'm concerned.

And then there's my _**Mom's**_ side…

Tân Direidus are practically commonplace compared to Ddraig-dyn. Statistical numbers with Supernaturals are tricky at best but it's thought there's maybe two thousand Ddraig-dyn total in existence today, but that number is thought to be on the generous side- it's probably closer to half that. They're very secretive and tend to keep to their own, not really sharing much with other Supernaturals. About all other Supernaturals know about them are they're without a doubt the strongest type of shifter in existence, they are very powerful, and they are one of only a handful of shifters known to possess magical abilities.

I honestly don't know which side scares people worse…not that it really matters, I'm a combination of two of the most feared types of Supernaturals in the human world.

Even without the addition of Magic that's a lot for people to deal with.

I really don't like people being afraid of me, I try to show them I'm not what they think but to a lot of people that combo is near nightmare inducing…and they don't see much beyond that." Billie huffed, shaking their head, rolling their eyes, shrugging faintly, slumping against the desk.

"The general reaction of the Supernatural populous to me ranges from confused and nervous to outright terrified- hell even some of the staff's like that. I had to transfer out of Mr. Hallowell's class because every time I came in he'd stammer and couldn't get through his lesson plan half the time.

Then on top of all of that I also have the whole genderfluid thing which causes even more confusion and nervousness- only that I get from Supernaturals AND humans alike…

It's a lot to deal with.

Somehow I don't see just casually tossing the fact I have a near perfect blend of both my parents rather extensive magical abilities out making people panic LESS around me…" Billie trailed off, eyes downcast, sighing dejectedly, idly fiddling with their bracelets.

Max blinked, shaking his head, moving over next to them, reaching over without hesitation, slipping his arm around their shoulders, squeezing gently. Billie seemed to almost startle, looking over at him in surprise. Max shrugged, giving a warm smile.

"Well they're idiots. You are one of the best people I know and if they're too stupid or ignorant to see that then they are even bigger idiots than I originally thought…

Also, your powers are freaking AWESOME and anyone who seems 'scared' of them are just over compensating because they know their powers are nothing compared to yours. If anyone for whatever close-minded, judgmental, backwards reason can't see what a great person you are than they are just out-and-out ignorant and I don't care if I'm just a normal, boring old sight spelled human, I'll tell them that straight to their face…" he squeezed Billie's shoulder again, flashing a playful smile.

"I mean, depending on how much bigger and more firepowered they are I may then proceed to very quickly hurry over and duck behind you- but I'll still tell them."

Billie burst out laughing, shaking their head, leaning against his shoulder, slipping their arm around him, hugging him faintly, giving a slight nod.

"Deal…Thanks Max."

He smiled.

"Anytime… it's what friends are for, right?"

Billie's eyes brightened, nodding.

"Yeah…you really are an amazing friend."

Max smiled, shrugging, squeezing their shoulder.

"So are you…"

Billie sighed, giving a warm, oh so happy smile, arm around him tightening faintly, leaning into him once more before setting up a bit, chuckling lightly, sheepishly brushing their hair back glancing between the other two.

"Okay um…I think we got a tiny bit sidetracked here…"

Isaac laughed, shrugging.

"True, but it was a very informative detour- well worth the side trip. Still back to the original point. Someone is spelling people at our school. They are likely fairly formidable- however I'm pretty sure with the two of working together we'll have it worked out in no time.

Especially since we now have a firsthand account to draw from." he paused, glancing over at Max.

"You said you didn't think anything you were 'thinking' would help with the case, but what else? Was there anything that stood out about class? Anything at all?"

Max thought back but shook his head, giving a slight shrug.

"No, not really, just a normal day. Got to class on time, actually a bit early. The last class was still packing up-" he laughed faintly.

"Actually Marcus was still in the seat texting someone. Don't think he even heard the bell. Though I did kinda figure out why he was so dismissive of the other student's attention. Dude's already _totally_ gone on someone. I tapped him on the shoulder so I could set down, kinda startled him. He blushed really brightly and nearly fumbled his phone he was hiding it so quickly…must've been some pretty interesting texts…"

Isaac laughed before pausing, tilting his head.

"Wait Marcus? The new guy who sat with us at lunch? He was in the class before yours?"

Max nodded.

"Yup…same seat even. That's why I tapped him."

Isaac bit his lip.

"Hmm…"

Billie looked between the two, quirking their eyebrow, shaking their head.

"Who's Marcus?"

Max shrugged.

"New kid…cafeteria was a bit overwhelming for him so he asked if he could set with us at lunch, seems nice enough." Max paused, blinking, looking over at Isaac.

"Wait…you're not thinking he had something to do with it? He couldn't! Today was literally his first day."

Isaac shrugged, giving a slight wave.

"Yeah…still…seems weird…"

Billie glanced over curiously.

"So…this Marcus dude, I'm guessing he's a supernatural? Does he seem powerful enough for this?"

Isaac sighed.

"I really don't know- like we said we just met him today, but he does seem pretty powerful. Actually he said up till now he was homeschooled."

Billie nodded, shrugging, glancing over at Max, seeing his slightly confused expression.

"So that's probably a yes. See most of the time Supernaturals prefer to have their children enrolled in school as early as possible- it really helps us to get acclimated and learn how to blend in and interact with humans. The sooner we can learn that the better, and schools- especially primary schools- are a perfect way to learn that. A kid who acts kind of odd or talks about magic and monsters and all of that would generally just be considered imaginative, it's a kind of built in safety net, the humans don't think much of it is out of place and the Supernaturals can help them learn what is and isn't okay to share with their human classmates.

There are really only two reasons a Supernatural is homeschooled. First is issues with their glamour- that happens sometimes, especially with hybrids. The glamour to cover just the magical side doesn't always cover the shifter traits or vice-versa.

That's the most common reason.

The other reason is that their powers manifested early and were too strong or too dangerous to be around humans for a full school day until they all but completely mastered them to minimize danger- both to themselves as well as others."

Max tilted his head.

"You sound like you know a lot about this?"

Billie nodded, glancing between them, fiddling with their bracelets.

"Y-yeah…that's because I do. Sophomore year was my first year in an actual public school- before that I was homeschooled...so, yeah, I know a lot about it."

Isaac quirked his eyebrow.

"So…you had trouble controlling your glamour?"

"Umm…no…other reason."

Isaac blinked.

"Oh…"

Max reached over, slipping his arm around their shoulders again, squeezing gently, flashing a gentle smile, before shifting back to the original topic.

"Okay so, seeing as I didn't see any shifter traits I think we can probably assume that means Marcus probably has a pretty good handle on his powers. You think he could probably do the whole gradual spell thing?"

Billie relaxed a bit, leaning into him, nodding.

"Yeah without a doubt. In general it's pretty advanced but for a homeschooled supernatural it's really not. Actually that'd make sense. Learning to control the intensity and tempo of spells is a great training exercise for controlling and managing other powers. It really does help a lot."

Max nodded.

"Alright so he'd likely have the skills to do it. But when would he have done it?"

Billie shrugged, biting their lip faintly in contemplation.

"Well I know that some homeschooled Supernaturals are pretty nervous with the switch. It's kinda a big change jumping from homeschooled to high school. I know some go in earlier and scope out the place using a masking spell, giving them a chance to get a feel for everything before their first day. Kinda like wading down the steps in a pool as opposed to cannonballing into the deep end."

Max smiled, nodding.

"Makes sense… but still why just randomly wreak havoc?"

Isaac gave a slightly scoffing laugh, shrugging.

"Why does anyone mess with anyone? Boredom, curiosity, insecurity, just for the hell of it, cause he can? The 'why' doesn't matter as much as the who.

It really sounds like it could be him, definitely worth looking into…though until we know more I want to make sure we kinda keep Kasey away from him, just to be on the safe side."

Billie nodded, giving a slight laugh, glancing over at Isaac, quirking their eyebrow.

"You know I gotta ask, I've always been kinda curious. How exactly is it you guys manage with him? Don't get me wrong I like him; he's really sweet and a total riot but oh my goodness every other week he has some crazy theory or the other- and at this school the crazy theories are more than likely true. How does that work?"

Isaac rolled his eyes affectionately.

"Generally? A lot of frantic misdirection and good old fashioned blind luck."

Max laughs, nodding quickly.

"That and apologies- a LOT of apologies…like seriously, you don't even know-and even that doesn't always work. The janitor still kinda gives us dirty looks."

Billie laughed, shaking their head.

"He really is something else."

Isaac nodded, eyes warming a bit.

"Yeah he really is…I'm not sure what…but he is…"

Billie and Max both laughed at that. Isaac glanced over at Billie.

"So until we get this sorted will you help us run interference between Kasey and Marcus? Just if the guy's powerful enough to manipulate spells and all of that I'd really prefer it if Kasey didn't end up on his bad side?"

Billie nodded quickly, waving him off.

"Oh yeah, no problem…" they paused, tilting their head.

"Just so I have an idea what I'm working with, you said you guys had lunch with this Marcus. What did Kasey seem to think of him?"

Isaac thought back, shrugging.

"I don't know…though now that I think about it he was kinda quiet around him…and it's _**Kasey**_. Quiet's never a good thing." He trailed off, groaning.

"Ah crap…Yeah we'll definitely have to run interference. Quiet Kasey means a contemplating Kasey, which means he most likely has – or will have- some kind of theory about the guy…"

Max nodded.

"He does, I saw him in between classes- he's convinced the guy's a fairy changeling."

Isaac and Billie both blink.

"What? How'd he get there?"

Max rolled his eyes.

"I don't know it was just a couple minutes between classes and you know how fast he talks I can barely keep up. Something about glitter and magnets…I-I really don't know."

Isaac groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Ugh, I hate when his theories involve fairies. I end up getting bombarded with 'facts' and 'statistics' that he swears are true but are in fact from Tinkerbelle, the Nutcracker and Ferngully…it's SO frustrating not being able to correct him but I correct him and it just drags it out longer and we end up stumbling closer to true things and ugh…"

Billie chuckled, nodding faintly.

"I could see that…but don't worry I'll help in any way I can. He literally lives right next door to me. When I go home I'll swing over, see if I can borrow his Chem. notes, ask about the new guy, see if I can't find where he stands, maybe shift his focus to something else. Or at the very least try to casually push him away from the fairy thing if possible."

Isaac sighed, giving a grateful smile.

"Thank you…really."

Billie shrugged, waving him off.

"No problem…" They paused, tilting their head curiously,

"By the way, what kind of Supernatural IS this Marcus guy?"

Isaac began to answer before pausing, blinking, shaking his head faintly.

"You know what? I-I'm not actually sure. I wasn't really actively trying, but I couldn't get a good reading on the guy. I know he's powerful, but other than that I'm kinda drawing a blank…i-it's…huh…"he trailed off.

Billie titled their head.

"What?"

Isaac shrugged.

"It's weird…I really couldn't get a read on his powers. I knew they were there but I couldn't get anything specific. It's almost like there's a fuzziness to it- it didn't seem odd at the time but looking back it's almost like it's masked."

Max blinked in surprise.

"Seriously? That is pretty weird. I mean he wasn't really hiding that he was a supernatural- he did the whole eye flashy thing with the bright green cat eyes. If you're gonna hide, why not just go all the way and disguise yourself as a human? That would take away all suspicion.

Why would you purposefully out yourself as a supernatural but hide what type of supernatural you are? That just doesn't make sense…"

Billie tilted their head.

"Unless you're powers are too strong to mask completely…"

They all kind of sat there for a moment, letting that settle in. Max glanced between the other two, shaking his head faintly.

"Well…crap…"

The other two nodded.

"Yup…"

{*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*} *-*-*End Of Chapter Notes!*-*-* {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

Tân Direidus =Mystic Fire (Mainly I just liked the sound of it- bit it probably connects to their powers and abilities as well…also I have quite a few rings that have Mystic Fire Topaz stones so it's easy for me to remember.)

**Trwbl poeth =**Flaming troublemaker

Oookay…uh yeah this one Majorly got away from me…sorry but we DID get back on track eventually right?

And I know it just kind ended abruptly but as this chapter is over 10k on it's own 'abrupt' is probably the best ending…

I couldn't help it! Max and Billie are so adorable together and I got to fill in info on a freaking Demon Dragon hybrid! How do you NOT get sidetracked by that?

I really love the scenes with the teens…

Oh and just for those who don't know 'Gargoyles' was a Disney cartoon from the late mid to late 90's It was awesome- it still is…if you have not seen it you may want to look it up- lots of

***-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y** **E****v****i****l** **M****a****g****n****u****s** **U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-***

* 33*


	8. Chapter 8-I Know Your Secret (Wait I Did

_***-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__**M**__**u**__**l**__**t**__**i**__**v**__**e**__**r**__**s**__**e**__**M**__**y**__**s**__**t**__**e**__**r**__**i**__**e**__**s**__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-***___

***-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y** **E****v****i****l** **M****a****g****n****u****s** **U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-***

**Chapter 8:**

**I Know Your Secret**

**(Wait…I Did NOT Know That!)**

_Chapter {Finally} Complete! _

Oh my gosh SO sorry for the long wait guys- I had 5 of the stories up to less than 2 chapters and I had to switch over to working on them to finish them…it takes a bit longer for the final chapter because I have to post the entire thing at once as adding half a chapter after the story is labeled 'completed' doesn't really work (I mean I always do a final read through and fix this or add/subtract a tiny bit to solidify the story but it's never like an entire new section.)

So now I have 5 of my 9 stories finished so yay!

That's great news for the 4 remaining stories as it means I'll pick up the pace with updates quite a bit- bouncing between 4 is a heck of a lot quicker than bouncing between 9.

_This should be a fun one guys…_

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-* {*~********~*~********~*}

_Hmm…_

_Utility shed four out past the soccer field by the old elm tree on the right side of the school. Magnus glanced around before turning the knob, quickly slipping into the room._

_Well…this is the place…apparently…_

Max texted him during last period, asking him to meet him and Isaac here. Seemed a bit odd, but perhaps it was about the spell…

It seemed Divya and Bryan weren't the only ones to catch onto the oddness at Suncrest High. When he and Max were waiting for their second to last class to begin Magnus noticed a couple of students clearly spelled, totally wrapped up in each other standing outside the classroom saying goodbye. You'd of thought they were going off to war rather than a fifty minute class. Yeah, teens could be overly emotional and clingy with the whole 'first love' thing but really that was so far over the top it had to be a spell.

He shook his head, unable to stop faintly rolling his eyes at the sheer dramatics, glancing over, catching Max's gaze. Magnus startled at the curious, somewhat sharply contemplating look on the young man. He glanced over at the needy, slightly teary teens by the door before shifting his gaze back to Magnus pointedly raising his eyebrow in question.

Magnus had to fight off a slight chuckle.

_Wow…if there was ever any doubts that was Alec's brother that look right there cleared them right up…_

Magnus shrugged, eyes flickering from the glamoured brown to the –also glamoured- brilliant green feline eyes. Max blinked nervously, glancing away but Magnus got the feeling he understood, that he'd caught onto the spell. He was rather surprised the teen had picked up on it but then he probably shouldn't have been. Both Alexander and Isabelle were natural problem solvers and seemed to catch everything. Stood to reason the third sibling would share those traits…

_Then of course there was Jace…_

_But he was just a fluke…_

_Or an idiot…_

_Same difference._

In any case Max thankfully took after his two oldest siblings. That actually may work in Magnus's favor. If Max and Isaac were already looking into the case it would make sense to pull their resources. If he truly took after Alec and Izzy than that would be an excellent boost to the investigation- it'd be like having a mini Alec on the team. One already familiar with the whole supernatural 'thing'…definite boost.

Plus it would give Magnus a chance to learn a bit more about the boy…and how someone came to be spelled at such a very young age.

During the lesson in world history-the tie between the Black Death and the rise in Witch Trials in 14th century Europe _(And_ _**Wow**__ did he pick the wrong day to start. _

_Don't need the lecture- lived it, survived it…just barely…don't need to see a freaking PowerPoint on it with spinning text, overdramatic sound effects, and a cartoon rat in a bad pilgrim outfit thanks)_ he'd done a bit of a recon spell, getting a more thorough, in-depth look at the sight spell on Max, just to be sure there weren't any side-effects.

There weren't…the kid was thankfully totally fine, no lingering effects whatsoever. Just as he'd thought the Magic signature to the spell was that of Isaac- once again not a mystery there, it was by far the most obvious answer. There was one thing that he found a bit worrisome however. The spell had been in effect for over eight years. That really was rather concerning.

He would assume it was an accident- at that age it was the most likely scenario. Even so a spell on a child of that age is a very big deal and would have been investigated thoroughly. Clearly it had all been handled and things seemed okay but even so he'd rather check and be sure they didn't have any unseen lingering complications with the council. After eight years it should all be more than straightened out but it wouldn't hurt to check just to be sure.

Plus he'll never pass up a chance to make the council squirm a little…or a lot.

The thing with Raph may have been over five years ago but it got far too close for his liking. They came within one vote of taking one of the most important people in his life away.

Well…trying to in any case. No way in hell he'd of actually allowed that to happen. Neither would Kai or Declan. The Council really had no clue the kind of hell they'd of brought upon themselves if they had in actuality made a real, legitimate move against the boy.

Absolutely none.

But…that was in the past, forgive and forget and all that.

Raph's issues with the council were very much in the past, likely Max's as well, he just wanted to be sure. It may be kinda hard to casually work around to that but he was nothing if not adaptable.

He figures the smartest move going forward is to simply continue the student ruse. Just say he noticed the oddity with the behavior and ask their thoughts on it. I mean it may seem a bit odd as it is his first day. But on the other hand maybe he can use that as an in- like from an outsiders perspective.

Maybe he could even say it's tied up in his abilities. There are some Supernaturals specifically tuned to Magic fluctuations; almost always Fae though. Demons were generally more attuned to sensing physical reactions- heart rate, breathing patterns and other signals tied to things like fear, anger, desire and the like. He might hold back using that explanation unless it was absolutely necessary. He didn't want to paint himself into a corner too early after all.

He'd purposefully kept the shielding spell on his magic vague, tossing in faint hints of Fae, warlock and Demon magic. It wasn't nearly enough to arouse suspicion or cause any undue concern, just enough to kinda muddle the waters until he got a better view of what was actually going on here.

He'd mixed a bit of a camouflaging quality in with the spell as well so they both wouldn't realize what he was but also wouldn't _realize_ they didn't realize it. Sounds kinda confusing but it really was quite useful. Adding that to the fact that it was rather rude to go about blabbering on about a person's supernatural traits and it was near foolproof.

Really unless someone was actively trying to consciously figure out what he was they wouldn't even realize they couldn't get an accurate reading. It wasn't just to screw with people; it was a strategic move. He'd figured once he zeroed in on the type of magic behind the spell he could focus the spell more, change his glamour enough to seem the same type of Magic as the spell caster; give himself a quick, easy in.

While in general Supernatural's weren't overly 'cliquey' there still did tend to be a bit more of an easier camaraderie between members of the same type. It was the quickest way to get an in with the caster and find out just what was behind their little game.

It might be kinda cheating or unethical…but you know, so was randomly spelling innocent teenagers. In any case he had a plan how to proceed, as well as possible help in the form of a teenage fairy and an adorable mini Alec…

Seems promising…

Though they could have picked a better place to meet up for the talk. Magnus sighed, glancing around the dingy, poorly lit store room, nearly bare shelves around the walls dotted with a few random pieces of sport equipment, grounds keeping items and other assorted school maintenance type items- all covered in a thin layer of dust and cobwebs. Clearly the room hadn't been in use for quite a while.

Well…if anything else he supposed they'd have privacy for the chat, that's something- at least the teens were smart enough not to just blabber on about an investigation in the middle of the school, so there is that. He was actually kinda surprised they weren't here yet, though his was just one building away, perhaps their classes were on the other side of campus.

_Eh in any case it will be a good place to have the conversation, far less chance for an interruption._

Magnus reached over, flipping the light switch mildly surprised it actually worked…well kinda worked, the only illumination being a bare, flickering bulb hanging from a chain on the ceiling in the center of the room. Magnus glances around curiously, eyes falling on a pretty, glittering necklace lying on the floor directly under the light bulb.

_Hmm…well that's rather peculiar._

He tilts his head, sharp eyes flickering over the room, taking in sublet clues. A few drag marks on the floor where the cabinets have been nudged back, creating a larger open area in the center of the room, places where the dust had been disturbed and magicked back, made a bit thicker here and there…

Specifically over top of the perfect, continuous circle of iron ore that extended about five feet all around the necklace…

A fairy trap…

_Oh…that is too adorable. _

His mind shifts back to Max in the classroom. He hadn't been watching those affected by the spell…he'd been watching _**Magnus**_. Watching for him to react to those spelled.

And he'd got just that.

Magnus had to fight off a bit of a chuckle.

Definitely no doubt the darling's Alexander's brother. Must admit he was rather impressed. The kid's known him a matter of hours and managed to connect him to the case. He's actually rather curious how exactly he managed that. But first things first. Magnus took a deep breath, relaxing, senses picking up, scanning the room f-

_Ah there…_

Behind the shelf on the far wall, there was a masking spell, three heartbeats…

_Hmm…three?_

That's rather curious. Kasey was most definitely not spelled and from what Alec had told him of the kid no way he'd be content just knowing about the supernatural and not being able to actually see it for himself. Apparently they had a fourth member of their little group.

Curious…

Magnus gave a slight sigh, beginning to wander more into the room, approaching the line of the fairy trap, outwardly none the wiser. He closed his eyes, stretching his arms, rolling his neck, giving a slight, convincing yawn, seemingly trying to shake the tension of the long first day of high school.

_You know they were just kids, he should probably just call out to them, let them know he was on to it and be upfront…_

But he couldn't deny he was rather curious what exactly their plan was. Best way to find out was to let them spring their little trap.

Magnus crossed the room, moving over to the pretty necklace in the center of the floor, stepping right into the fairy trap, stooping to pick it up, giving a subtle flick of his wrist and a little spark of magic towards the line, tripping the trap. A rumbling wave of silvery prismatic light shot up around Magnus, before lowering to about waist height. Magnus gasped, standing up whirling around dramatically.

"_What's going on here!? What is this?!'_ He demanded, glaring, seemingly trying to jump through the wall only to be knocked back.

"'This' is a trap…What's going on is you've been screwing with the people at our school for the last two weeks and it's gonna stop right now." Max called, the cloaking spell falling, him, Isaac and another teen stepping out into full view. The trio moved closer, stopping about two feet from the wall of the fairy trap.

The other two nodded, flanking Max, Isaac's eyes glimmering brilliant violet, a shimmering rainbow aura flickering about his hands, but Magnus's attention was drawn to the new teen. They were a bit taller than Max with a riot of blue and pink curly hair and glimmering electric pink eyes with elongated, near reptilian like pupils. Brilliant sparking, flickering sky blue and electric pink flames danced from their claw tipped hands up their arms all the way over their shoulders. The light caught on their cheekbones and along their arms, a faint, iridescent green glimmering in the light.

_Wow…_

_A Ddraig-dyn hybrid…_

_A Ddraig-dyn/__Tân Direidus hybrid…_

_Oh my…_

He'd never heard of such a thing. Ddraig-dyn's were notoriously secretive and tended to keep very much to their own. And Tân Direidus were some of the rarest, most feared demons in the human realm.

_Max really did keep quite interesting friends._

Magnus blinked in surprise, zeroing in on the new teen, tilting his head curiously.

"Well hello there dear, aren't you interesting…"

The flames kicked up higher, eyes glimmering like blazing neon flames, giving a dismissive scoff, quirking their eyebrow.

"Interesting? Yes…Interested? No."

Max glared, stepping slightly in front of them protectively.

_Hmm…__**very**__ interesting indeed…_

"Hey back off jackass. We don't know why you're doing this. If it's because you're self-conscious about starting somewhere new, because you're worried you wouldn't fit in so you want to cause drama to make your arrival less jarring and get an upper hand or simply because you're bored and kinda a dick. But we also don't care why you're doing it.

The why doesn't matter; you can tell us or not it really doesn't make a bit of difference.

Whatever it is or was, it's done."

Magnus just barely fought down the urge to coo…

_Aww…it really is an actual mini Alexander…That's just too precious for words._

He couldn't help a slight chuckle, holding his hands up placatingly, flashing an impish smile.

"My apologies darling- no harm meant…and that rather came out wrong. I wasn't disparaging or heaven forbid hitting on your sweetheart here-"

Max glared more.

"Not my 'Sweetheart'; my friend. And Billie's not a 'curiosity' or an interesting little quirk or whatever- they are a person.

You wouldn't like it if someone acted like you were some oddity or freak just because you wear makeup and jewelry and act kinda odd. Even if you've not been around high school you've been around people. Being new doesn't give you a free pass on common decency."

Magnus gave an impressed nod, flashing a slight smile.

"Quite right dear…as I said it came out wrong."

He shifted his gaze from Max to Billie, tilting his head.

"Sorry dear, no insult meant. I've simply never met a Ddraig-dyn/ Tân Direidus hybrid. I'm sure you understand it is rather unexpected, I was somewhat caught off guard. But as Max said that is no excuse."

Magnus saw a flicker of doubt in the glimmering pink eyes, a bit of hesitation.

"Unexpected?"

Magnus shrugged.

"Well yes…surely that's not an unusual reaction…I mean it's hardly commonplace. I'm sure you get reactions all the time."

They tilted there head, crossing their arms, nails extending slightly, subtly moving a bit in front of Max, Isaac seemed to tense, powers glimmering brighter, suddenly far more on alert. Billie shrugged, quirking their eyebrow.

"True. I do…all the time in fact. But it's generally a fair bit more than 'curious' about the 'unexpected'. People are terrified of me- and that's the ones that _haven't_ even seen my powers…

But you're not afraid…you find it 'interesting'…

I find _**that**_ pretty damn interesting."

Max quirked his eyebrow.

"So do I."

Isaac nodded, powers glimmering brighter, head tilting curiously.

"So, Marcus… Why are you screwing with the people at our school? Why are you not even the least bit intimidated by someone who is a combination of probably two of the most feared Supernaturals in the human world? That seems a bit more than just 'I was home schooled.'

What's the story?"

Magnus chuckled, quirking his eyebrow right back, unable to help it, giving an impishly teasing smirk.

"Well I could tell you my story…But I'm actually rather a fair bit more interested in yours…specifically how it is Max here has been spelled with supernatural sight for over half his life…

How about we swap? Seem fair enough?"

Isaac faltered a bit; Max scoffed, shaking his head.

"Yeah we're not doing story time here. Our story is none of your damn business. Yours on the other hand has to do with you spelling students- myself included- just for the hell of it. We're not really in a quid-pro-quo type situation here."

Magnus sobered near instantly, tilting his head in concern.

"You were spelled? Are you alright sweetheart?"

Max rolled his eyes, scoffing.

"Oh please, you know I was. It started right after I saw you in Chemistry class. We know you're behind it-"

Magnus shook his head, giving a quick flick of his wrist, checking for any ill or lingering effects, thankfully finding none.

"I'm not. And you _are_ alright, yes? For sure?"

Max gave a sarcastic look.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for the concern…"

Magnus relaxed a bit, breathing a sigh of relief- anyone that sarcastic has to be okay. He tilted his head, flashing a little smile.

"I know you meant that sardonically but I am quite glad you are alright darling. I am not behind this…I couldn't be. Today's my first day a-"

"No; today's the first day you were _**officially**_ here. Doesn't mean you didn't use a cloaking spell to check it out…near all homeschoolers do." Billie interrupted.

"Okay that's fair but why would I just randomly cause chaos?"

Max shrugged, giving a flippant wave.

"I'm not sure- though going by the taunting the teachers and outright dismissiveness towards the majority of the student body I'm kinda leaning into the bored jackass reason. Like I said the 'why' doesn't matter. I saw your reaction to Betty and Bryce in class. I _saw_ you. You were watching them; you saw the spell, rolled your eyes.

You were not surprised, you were watching for it.

You _**expected**_ it.

I know you did. So I'll put it to you- if you're not behind the spell then how did you- on your very 'first day'- know to look for it?"

Magnus froze, blinking, before busting out in a delighted near giggle of a laugh, shaking his head.

"Oh good lord- you are _**literally**_ a mini Alexander- right down to the glare and the delightfully confrontational snark. That is just too adorable for words…."

Max and Isaac froze, Billie blinked, glancing hesitantly over at Max.

"Umm…who's 'Alexander?'"

Max swallowed.

"M-my brother…Alec…usually he goes by Alec…near _**everyone**_ calls him Alec….

At least everyone I know calls him that. Except our parents…

And My sister told me about _**one**_ other person who's taken to calling him that, who he actually lets call him that." He shook his head.

"Dude…Wh-"

Magnus shrugged.

"It's a rather long story…"

Isaac shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh my god '_**Marcus Banks**__**'**_…"

Max shook his head, giving a slightly confused huff of an almost laugh, eyes wide, gesturing animatedly towards Isaac nodding quickly.

"Dude…really _**that's**_ the best you could do for a fake name?"

Magnus chuckled, giving a slightly flippant shrug,

"Hey, it was seven thirty in the morning-and I am NOT a morning person. I had all of five minutes to come up with it. I was just happy it sounded like a real name."

Billie glanced between the other two.

"Okay I missed something here- though it sounds like you know him…"

Max swallowed nodding.

"Uh…only by reputation…but I can absolutely say we read it wrong. I don't have the slightest idea why he IS here, but I can say he is most definitely NOT behind the spell."

Billie tilted their head, glancing questioningly over at Max.

"Umm…h-how can you be so sure?"

Isaac sighed, shrugging, giving a flippant wave towards Magnus.

"Because I gotta think The High Warlock Of Brooklyn has better things to do than cause drama at a local high school…"

Magnus chuckled with a slight shrug of his own, eyes flickering from the glamoured green to his usual vivid, glimmering gold, giving a playfully twinkling little wave and a cheeky wink.

Billie gulped, freezing, eyes wide, flames flickering higher in alarm.

"T-the…umm…that's uhh…that's kinda unexpected…" They trailed off, swallowing, taking a hesitant step back.

Isaac scoffed, nodding.

"Understatement of the year…" he muttered, shaking his head.

Max nodded in agreement, taking a deep breath, stepping forward, looking up, meeting Magnus's eyes.

"Well…Izzy did say with how you and Alec are going I'd probably end up meeting you soon enough.

Gotta admit this wasn't what I was expecting, but…" He stepped forward, breaking the line on the fairy trap, the silvery shimmer dissipating, reaching forward, extending his hand, looking up meeting Magnus's glittering cat eyes head on.

"Hi Magnus, I'm Max Lightwood nice to meet you."

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Other-*-Other-*-Other-*-Other-*-Other-* *-Max-* {*~********~*~********~*}

"Woah!" Max exclaimed as he, Isaac and Billie tumbled out of the portal, ending up in a tangled heap on the floor, Magnus landing lightly a few feet away. He chuckled, quirking his eyebrow, smirking playfully.

"Should've given you a bit of a heads up dears, that first step's somewhat tricky." 

Max huffed, setting up, flashing a mildly sarcastic look the warlock's way.

"A 'bit' tricky? Also, _Ow_…"

Beside him Isaac and Billie both nodded, pushing themselves up, climbing to their feet, Max following suit. Billie groaned faintly, shaking their head, bright pink and blue curls animatedly bouncing, glancing over, catching Max's eye.

"Okay saying right now, not leaving the same way we came- walk, subway, uber, fly- all good…not Portaling again anytime soon."

The other two nodded vigorously, Max pointing towards Billie.

"Agreed…well…I can't do the whole fly thing but yeah SO not doing that again."

"Eh, it's really not so bad when you get used to it...just gotta learn how to stick the landing."

The two startle, looking over at the voice just off to the side. A pretty, somewhat familiar looking girl with deep brown eyes and long black hair relaxing on a comfortable looking deep purple lounge, idly flipping through some heavy ancient looking book. She smirked, setting the book aside, flashing a bit of a twinkling wave. They waved back in slight confusion. From the other side of the room there came a scoffing laugh.

"Just be happy _you_ don't have to travel via sewer…By the way Mags you're replacing these shoes. We're writing them off as a business expense or something."

They startle yet again, heads whipping the other way, all three kind of freezing.

_Wow…_

The guy leaning against the door is strikingly handsome. He's Latino, with deep, startlingly sharp brown eyes, nearly black-brown, flawlessly styled hair and truly striking features. He's dressed immaculately in perfectly tailored jet black suit pants and a slim fitting vest overtop a deep, rich burgundy dress shirt. He vaguely reminds Max of a gangster in an old noir type movie. Not gonna lie, he pulls the look off flawlessly.

Even so there's definitely something odd about him. Everything about the man seems appealing, near captivating even, and yet Max can't shake the faint, telling alarms going off in the back of his head. He doesn't know what exactly the man is but he's been around and aware of Supernaturals enough to know a threat when he sees one.

Max stands up a bit straighter, subconsciously moving closer to Billie and Isaac, subtly catching their eyes, getting near identical flickers in acknowledgment…

Yeah they got it too…

Can only hope the guy's on their side.

Magnus chuckled, totally missing the teen's trepidation, flashing a warm, vaguely teasing smile towards the man, giving a bit of a wave.

"Of course darling, of course. Although you could have simply waited until I got home. I could've opened a portal for you. By the way that was quite fast, I texted you not ten minutes ago."

He gave a deceptively casual shrug, relaxing against the door, folding his arms, deep penetrating gaze focusing on Magnus, a sharp smile like expression flashing. It sent a shiver up Max's spine, he couldn't help moving a bit closer to the other two _(And being __**very**__ grateful the dudes' focus was on Magnus as opposed to them)._

"Actually he was here even before me. I skipped my last class and came over early. Figured I could use the time to brush up on some of the books while I waited. We've been here for over an hour." The girl way too casually chimed in, as if setting around a freaking Warlocks lair reading and chatting it up with the Supernatural version of Lucky Luciano was just a thing that happened all the time.

Max blinked, again glancing over at the other two, both kinda shrugged, looking just as lost as him, though maybe like they're having second _(or third…or fourth)_ thoughts about this whole 'teaming up thing'.

Yup…that's his take away too. Didn't know who- or what as she's definitely some type of Supernatural- the girl was but if she's this blasé here he's guessing she's probably someone he does not want to piss off. He made a mental note not to get on the girl's bad side before tuning back in to The insanity.

Magnus huffed, shaking his head, zeroing in on the girl.

"Divya! I'm surprised at you, skipping class. You know just because you have this after school job doesn't mean you can ditch classes whenever you want."

She scoffed, waving him off.

"Dude, it was gym."

"Oh well…never mind then. You fought off a Rhwystro tân with your bare hands, attacked me with a baseball bat and are currently going through extensive training for your pyrokenisis and telekinesis- think you're good so far as the physical fitness thing is concerned. The books were no doubt a far better use of your time…" Magnus flashed a playful smile _(Max put his mental note in bold and underlined it multiple times in bright neon colors to again NEVER get on this 'Divya's' bad side)._

Magnus shifted his gaze back to the guy by the door, tilting his head curiously.

"Raph, why did you come over so ea…" he trailed off, catching sight of his expression.

The man's- 'Raph' apparently- smile sharpened all the more, landing somewhere between 'might be slightly amused' and 'oh crap, not amused, run', eyebrow quirking expectantly, an odd flicker of something glinting in those deep, arresting eyes.

"Something you forgot to tell me Mags?"

Magnus faltered.

"Wha-oh right! Kai and Declan are in town, isn't that wonderful? It's been ages! I was going to let you know but I got rather caught up in this and seven AM really was dreadfully early…why? Is something wrong?"

Raph shrugged, smile widening, revealing a flash of what appeared to be fangs, eyes glimmering black.

_Uh oh…_

_Aaand he's moving closer to the other two, wondering what's the best exit, the portal or one of the two windows…he'd go for the door but as said door was behind a scarily magnetic dude with glimmering black eyes and fangs that's a definite no go._

"You mean besides you getting drunk and blabbering about me having a boyfriend resulting in one of the single most powerful, dangerous, utterly terrifying beings in existence tracking down and spending the entire day with said boyfriend?"

Magnus startled eyes wide.

"What…Kai? He didn-"

"Oh yeah…he did alright."

Magnus groaned, shaking his head faintly, moving closer, placatingly holding his hands up.

"I'm sorry darling…I really had no intention of telling them about Simon. I even tried to distract them! I mentioned Sara had a girlfriend at least five times trying to throw them off. Figured she's over the moon dating Izzy and with Izzy finding out about the whole supernatural thing it'd be the safest bet. I really am sorry.

I'm nearly afraid to ask but…how bad was it?"

Raph paused a moment before chuckling lightly, shaking his head, giving a slight wave, eyes flickering back to normal.

"Actually it wasn't bad at all. At least it wasn't once I stopped panicking. Pretty sure I was flailing more than Simon for a while there."

Magnus laughed in surprise.

"I'm rather sorry I missed that…so it was alright? I mean at least Simon is human so Kai couldn't be _too_ terrifying…right?"

He chuckled faintly, shrugging.

"Yeah well it's still _**Kai**_. Even someone totally clueless to what he is can still feel the power. Even if you don't know _why_ you know you know he's definitely someone you do not want to screw with. Then as if that's not enough you have Dec which is pretty close to the same deal…though as even with the ffasâd â ffocws incantation he's still around 6'8" and built like a linebacker so at least there the cautionary feeling is easier to process. All things considered it was good- Simon had them charmed in no time."

Magnus relaxed slightly, nodding, eyes sparkling in amusement.

"That's a relief…I-okay, I have to ask; Simon spent the entire DAY with Kai?"

Raph scoffed, nodding, giving a little flippant wave.

"Oh yes…they were quite busy. They had coffee and pastries, went to a comic book store, the Blackwidow movie and then grocery shopping."

Magnus blinked, head tilting in confusion.

"Grocery shopping?"

Raph nodded, flashing an amused, affectionate smile.

"Simon offered to teach Kai to cook. He knows I don't really keep much at the apartment so they stopped on the way over."

And again with the blinking, Magnus clearly bouncing between amused, confused and vaguely alarmed.

"Umm…"

"Yup, that about sums it up."

"Wow…and I thought I had an interesting day."

Raph seemed to near startle, eyes shifting from Magnus over to the two teens, quirking his eyebrow, the two freezing like deer in the headlights.

_Crap…._

"Actually I'm rather curious about that as well.

Hello…" He paused, sharp, deep eyes shifting over the teens curiously.

Max felt the alarms crank up to eleven under those bright, deep eyes. He still didn't know what exactly the man was but he was definitely something dangerous.

Still it wasn't very polite to just stare dumbly…and he REALLY didn't want to somehow offend this guy.

"Umm…h-hey…" Max mumbled, giving a slightly awkward wave.

The man chuckled lightly, tilting his head in acknowledgment, a little spark of recognition lighting his deep, penetrating gaze.

"Huh…interesting…So now two of the Lightwood Siblings are familiar with the Supernatural? Suppose you did have a pretty interesting day after all."

Max startled a little at that.

"H-how did y-"

He quirked his eyebrow, flashing a near playful smirk.

"The resemblance is uncanny. Either you're Alec's little brother or I missed a message and Alec was hit with a deageing spell and is surprisingly calm about it. Which to be fair with Mags would not even land in the top hundred craziest possibilities. Even so I figure the brother thing is a fair bit more likely."

Magnus laughed, rolling his eyes, waving him off, moving back over by the two teens, settling next to Max.

"Very funny Raphael…no deageing spell. This is Alec and Izzy's little brother Max, and his friends Isaac and Billie. They've been investigating the spell as well.

Apparently they're quite good. I wasn't even there a day and they connected me to it…not quite in the right way though. They actually thought I was the culprit. Set a fairy trap for me and everything…it was adorable. As we're all working the same thing we decided to pull our resources and work together.

And again there's no need to be so snarky just because you're being left out. As I told you darling I'm more than happy to do a teen spell for you too."

He scoffed, smirk shifting, revealing a flash of razor sharp fangs, eyes flickering inky black, glimmering bright.

"And as _I_ said 'darling'; try it and I will bite you."

_W-wait…why does that see…_

"_**Raphael?**_ Raphael Santiago- head of the Brooklyn Vampire Clan?" Billie blurted, eyes wide, flickering pink.

_Ooh…__**t-that **__Raphael…_

_Crap…_

Isaac gasped faintly, moving a bit in front of Max. Raphael chuckled, shrugging, giving a slight nod.

"Yes that would be me…Delighted to meet you…Billie was it?"

Billie gulped, nodding, eyes flashing brighter, a bit of the pink and blue flames flickering to life, dancing about their shoulders. Max slipped closer, lightly resting his hand on Billie's arm comfortingly. Billie glanced over, flashing a grateful smile.

"Now Raph none of that- play nice…they're helping…and they're teenagers, a-"

"And you're completely hung up on his brother and want to make the best first impression inhumanly possible."

Magnus scoffed, giving a totally unconvincing laugh, shaking his head, trying to casually wave him off.

"Oh it's nothing like that I j-"

"Mags? Don't even try it…you're willingly getting up at 5AM just so you can talk to him an entire hour before you two have to start your day."

Magnus blushed, bright golden cat eyes widening in shock.

"W-what?! How did y-"

Raphael smirked.

"Simon is one of Alec's best friends…he called to see how the whole training thing was going and Alec told him about it...and he told me…and now-"

"Now you're being a jackass because I didn't give you a heads up about Kai and Declan being in town I got it…are we done with the supervillianish taunting and jackassery or do you have a bit more to go?"

He chuckled, shrugging.

"Eh I can think of a few more, but we should probably get back to the whole spelling teens thing… might circle back later though…" Raphael paused, gaze shifting from Magnus over to Max.

"Deciding to follow in your brother's footsteps, hmm?"

Max startled faintly at once again being the focus of that way too intense gaze but shook it off as best he could, shrugging.

"I well…I guess. I never really thought about it like that. It just kind of happens. Our friend Kasey always has some crazy wild eyed idea or another and…well…with our school the crazy, wild eyed ideas tend to be the truth…which as he's human and hasn't been spelled with supernatural sight is kinda tricky.

Most of the time we're just trying to throw him off, find a distraction, minimize the bizarreness or give him a logical explanation but every now and then there's some kind of issue that could be a real problem. Spells gone haywire, gremlins in the walls, the haunted supply closet, the cursed jello or like now the spelled teens and hormones run amok thing.

Really it's kinda inevitable if you think about it- over a third of our school are Supernaturals and even more of the staff. There's always something going on…and I mean it's _**our**_ school. If there's something wrong we want to help make it right." He shrugged, brushing his hair back, kind of fidgeting.

"I-I don't know…I mean yeah, we're just a couple of teens but if something's wrong or someone's in trouble or whatever and you can help in some way then you should …it's the right thing to do."

Raphael stared for a minute, before shaking his head, giving a soft laugh.

"Oh good god it really is a mini Alec…"

"I know! How adorable is that?" Magnus exclaimed giving a bright, delighted laugh, slipping his arm around Max, excitedly squeezing his shoulder.

"He's absolutely precious!"

"Umm…t-thanks? I think…"

Magnus beamed, eyes sparking bright gold.

"Oh Raph! You should have seen it…they set a fairy trap for me and everything! It was adorable. He came out all confronting and challenging- it was so very much like when I first met Alexander…well…not quite like that..."

Raphael scoffed.

"I would hope not…It was two months ago and Alec still blushes anytime you mention it."

Magnus sighed.

"I know…That's why I mention it so much. Mmm…he's so very pretty when he blushes…"

_Ugh…_

Max shook his head, holding his finger up.

"Umm…dude that's my brother…and you look my age and this is seriously creeping me out. Not that an adult swooning over my brother is any less ugh…but still…_ugh."_

Magnus gave a surprised laugh, huffing.

"Hey! I don't 'swoon'."

Raphael outright snorted at that.

"Around Alec you do."

"_Oh I do not!"_

"Mags you know both Simon and Kevin told me about the whole 'cover' during the Dick Cameron thing."

"It WAS a cover…and we were just kissing a bit an-"

"'Just' Kissing? Please Simon said that when they walked in you two were practically-"

"OKAY! And on _**that**_ note-" Max interrupted loudly, embarrassment overriding his sense of self preservation, waving animatedly between the vampire mob boss and the High Warlock, quickly plowing ahead in hopes of avoiding any non-brain bleachable mental images.

"Older brother, impressionable teenager SO not in need of mental pictures thank you very much and dude you STILL look like you're my age and that is making this awkwardness so, so, so, SO much worse…and no that's not in any way excessive. There is no amount of 'ugh' that is overkill when someone who looks like they're all of sixteen is talking about making out with my brother who is literally over twice my age…

Again _**ugh…**_

Seriously we need to fix like so many things with this conversation. I figured this would be terrifying but this is in a wholly unexpected way and I'm like two steps from saying screw the case and jumping out the nearest window…" He paused, glancing from Billie over to Isaac.

"One of you can kinda slow my fall enough…right?"

Their eyes flicker, blazing pink and electric violet respectively, flashing a bit of a thumbs up and slight nod. He nodded back, breathing a sigh of relief before returning the gesture, turning his attention back to the 'adults' in the room _(And yes he is using that term VERY loosely here)._

"Yeah so again; subject change, no details of my brother or making out or any other part of his romantic life cause so long as he's happy I'm happy but dude- the less 'details' I have the happier we all will be.

And seriously can you please do the whole like 're-ageing' thing or whatever cause again you look all of sixteen and I now know you made out with my brother and were texting him in class and blushing about said texting and…_**dude**_…window idea's seeming better by the minute."

Magnus chuckled, eyes flickering gold, giving a playfully amused smile, holding his hands up placatingly.

'Sorry darling- suppose that would be a bit of a disconnect, just a moment…and the texts weren't anything like that, we were j-"

"_Uh uh_-no, nope…Again- _**fewer**_ details."

Magnus laughed softly, head shaking in amusement, flashing one more playfully amused smile, brilliant golden eyes glimmering lightly before slipping closed. He took a deep breath, head rolling slowly. Magnus's hands clench, a shimmering, electric violet flame sparking up, slipping from his palms, dancing and licking up his arms and over his shoulders, strength and intensity building to a brilliant rolling blaze, glimmering electric sparks dancing about the edges, the form inside changes, growing taller, stronger, and more powerful…

WAY more powerful…

Max heard Billie and Isaac gasp, could actually feel the nervous flashes and flickers of their magic at the sudden shift in the air…he'd never felt that from Billie but he knew it from Isaac- it was from a sudden flux of magic…a LOT of magic…

_Yeah…umm…maybe he should've gone the window route…or not have been so very insistent on the re-ageing thing…_

_C-can he just like, say 'Psych' or something?_

He couldn't help gulping nervously, taking a hesitant step closer to the other two teens who kind of mirrored his movement.

Oookay…uh…right…embarrassing conversation aside this is The freaking High Warlock Of Brooklyn…

And _**wow**_, no wonder he didn't just try to pass as human. No way in hell he'd of been able to hide that much power. Just to tramp it down as much as he did had to take more magic then Max has ever even really imagined feeling from one loan supernatural.

_Hell it was more power than he'd imagined feeling from an entire COVEN of Supernaturals…_

_A-and THIS was the dude his brother was qusi dating?_

_**Damnit…**_

_And he thought __JACE__ made stupid, reckless dating choices._

The flames and sparks began to die down, flickering out of existence, leaving in place of the teen the strikingly beautiful man he recognized from the video Izzy showed him. Magnus took a deep breath, the last of the flames extinguishing, seemingly absorbing back into his skin.

His head tilts, it's an odd, near animalistic move, eyes fluttering open, Max just barely fights off the urge to back up more. Those sharp, feline eyes glow bright like dancing golden flames, blazing with an inner fire the likes of which Max has never seen. It's as if all the flames and sparks of the magic haven't died out at all, rather simply moved out of view…but they're still very much there, very much alive, simmering just below the surface.

_Yeesh…no wonder of all the things to stick in Alec's mind it was Magnus's eyes that lingered…spell or not those would be hard to forget._

Magnus blinked again, bright, sharp gaze shifting over them, taking in everything. He sighed, softening faintly, flashing a near gentle smile, holding his hands up placatingly.

"Darlings please don't be afraid. I realize my reputation precedes me…and…well…okay most everything else, and the whole ffasâd â ffocws incantation reversal is quite the spectacle but I assure you I am in no way, shape or form a threat to you…any of you. I have no doubt this seems overwhelming but I truly am just trying to be of help."

Divya slipped off the lounge, moving over by Magnus and the other teens, giving a reassuring smile.

"He really is, it's part of our new business. Me, Raphael and Magnus are starting a PI business. Mr. Fairfax is our first client, he hired us to find out what's going on." she paused flashing a playful smirk and a casual shrug.

"If it helps you're all handing meeting them way better than he did. None of you are even changing colors or anything- definite step up. Though part of that could be that you guys actually had an idea what was going on. I did tell him the business was with Mags and Raph but he thought I was just pulling his leg."

Raphael chuckled, smirking, pushing off the door, slipping closer.

"Yeah, can't possibly imagine where he'd get that."

"I know crazy right?"

Isaac huffed faintly, a prismatic glimmer of power flickering about him, subconsciously shifting a bit in front of Max.

"Okay seriously who ARE you?"

"I'm actually more curious about _what_ you are." Billie murmured softly, head tilting, shifting closer to Max.

Their eyes flashed electric pink, dazzling blue and pink flames sparkling to life, dancing along their arms, a glimmer of iridescent green shimmering on their skin, nails lengthening, hand reaching up, resting lightly- near protectively- on Max's arm, a warm, tingly, buzzing something flickering along his side.

_Oh…umm…t-that's…umm…_

Max flushed brightly, fidgeting, trying to play it off as Magnus induced nervousness and not anything else.

Divya blinked, eyes sparkling excitedly; clearly not intimidated in the least…actually it seemed just the opposite.

"Oh wow…that is so awesome! Hey I know it's not like 'PC' or whatever to ask about supernatural abilities and all that but you are so if I answer your questions will you answer mine? I mean that's only fair right?"

Billie blinked in surprise, the flames flickering down a little, clearly caught off guard, glancing from Divya over to Max and Isaac before shifting back, giving a slight shrug.

"Umm…I-well…I guess it is fair...So…"

She gave a bright smile, perking up a bit.

"Hi…Billie right? I'm Divya…I'm not really sure if there actually is a 'term' for what I am specifically. The closest I can find is a Creuarall- which is a born human whose somehow transformed into a supernatural that isn't a Were or Vampire or anything like that- but even that's kinda a blanket term like 'supernatural' that covers a bunch of other categories, sub categories and micro categories so…you know…kinda complicated.

I was totally human till about four months ago when I was out for a walk and got stung by this giant creepy ass were-scorpion…technically it's called a Rhwystro tân but trust me the description more than fits. I was sure it was gonna kill me and it absolutely would have but I managed to knock a loose part of the Keas bridge off onto it and killed it.

I did some research trying to figure out what the hell it was and literally every picture of a sting like I had was found on a dead body so I thought for sure the sting was fatal and I only had days or weeks to live but apparently if you kill the scorpion before it kills you then you get telekinesis, pyrokenisis and supernatural sight.

I didn't know any of THAT till a little over two months ago when I met Magnus…that was when I nearly hit him with the baseball bat."

Billie gave a surprised laugh, shifting forward slightly, less suspicious, more curious and interested.

"Wait…what?"

"Dude!"

Isaac laughed, nodding quickly, tilting his head towards Max and Billie.

"Yeah what they said…why would you think attacking The freaking High Warlock Of Brooklyn with a baseball bat was a good idea?!"

Divya shrugged.

"Well, he portaled into the middle of my living room. He was just lucky I didn't have my keys handy- they have a can of pepper spray and a mini stun gun on them.

Anyways turned out while I was panicking my big brother was trying to find a way to help me and ended up in a lot of trouble- like a realm hopping demon, mind controlling spell, sacrifices, nearly being dragged to hell type trouble. Magnus and Raphael saved him…well them and your brother before the demon caught him too. Then I guess Magnus ended up saving all of them- Though Raj did come back and help in the end by distracting the Demon-."

"By throwing a shoe at it…" Raphael teased lightly, quirking his eyebrow.

Divya quirked her eyebrow right back at the vampire.

"Which distracted the demon and allowed Magnus to get the upper hand without having to level half a city block…so as I said he helped."

Raphael chuckled, tilting his head in acknowledgement. Divya smirked triumphantly, shifting back to the other teens, continuing.

"Anyways I guess during the whole demon drama Magnus used a spell and saw why Raj was helping the demon and he offered to help him by helping me…So they portaled into our apartment- hence the attacking The High Warlock Of Brooklyn with a baseball bat thing. Magnus filled us in on what was really going on and explained about my new abilities. I don't know that they're really worth the whole nearly being killed and eaten by a six foot arachnid but as the only other options I thought existed were Death or becoming a freaky were-scorpion I'm pretty good with it.

Magnus offered to help me learn to control my new abilities and told me about the new Supernatural PI business he and Raphael were starting and asked if I wanted to work with them…of course I accepted and now…well…here we are. The case at the school is our first official case, so we're really eager to get started.

But not so eager that we can't spare a few minutes for me to ask a couple questions…if you're still okay with that?"

Billie hesitated a second, Divya's expression falling a bit.

"I mean if you're not t-"

Billie sighed, shaking their head faintly, brushing their hair back, giving a slight shrug.

"It's not that just…the people at school get panicky and weird and fearful around me no matter how I act and it gets kinda really old, really quick you know?"

She chuckled, quirking her eyebrow.

"You mean to tell me Teenagers can be judgey, obnoxious, overreacting, jackasses? I'm shocked."

Billie snickered, shrugging.

"Fair point- thought it's a bit more so with me. I'm a hybrid; half Ddraig-dyn and Half Tân Direidus."

Divya tilted her head, eyes lighting in interest.

"Okay the hybrid thing is really cool- haven't come across that in the books yet but there's a _**lot**_ of books. That being said I don't know what either of those are so maybe a bit more details?"

Billie chuckled, nodding.

"Well a Tân Direidus is a type of demon- umm…most likely not the type that tried to drag your brother to hell… Tân Direidus are lesser demons…upper lesser demons at most, not an umm-?"

"Hanfod lladrata."

"Oh wow yeah no…I'm definitely nothing like that…yeesh…no…"

Divya smiled, giving a slight nod.

"I figured. Mr. Fairfax has been filling me in some and I do have the books. I know there's a lot of demons here, himself included as Gargoyles are a type of demon and they're not all what we've been taught. They're usually either lesser demons or Mid-level demons like him who pose less than no threat to humans. This is all insane but I wouldn't hold what someone is against them… unless 'what they are' is a jackass, a bigot, or too dense to take 'not interested' as an answer…but I think we're good there.

And the Ddraig-dyn? I'm guessing a shifter- the Dyn thing kinda gives that away but I don't know what type…so?"

Billie shrugged.

"Dragon type shifter."

Divya's eyes widened, bouncing excitedly.

"Seriously!? Dragon shifter! That is SO freaking cool! I'm jealous. I didn't even know that was a thing- I mean…not a 'thing'- sorry didn't mean to be insulting or whatever but…wow."

Billie laughed, relaxing faintly, giving a slight wave.

"No, that's fine…definitely not the worse reaction I've got. Not even close. So anyw-"

"Umm Darling? I do hate to interrupt- especially as I am quite curious myself. I've been alive nearly nine centuries and I've never met a Ddraig-dyn hybrid, never even heard mention of one. In truth in all that time I've only ever met two Ddraig-dyn. The third most intimidating hair stylist I've ever met and a judge…though he did kind of try to set me on fire…a few times…but that was really just a misunderstanding that got out of hand. Besides it was way back in the 60's…oh…well…

1560's…

Happen a lot back then, water under the bridge and all that. In any case there's more than enough time for that but we really should get back to the case."

The four teens seemed to come back to the task at hand, glancing between each other. Max glanced over, meeting Divya's eyes.

"Yeah we really do need to focus, but if you have any questions about the Supernaturals at our school we kind of have it down. I've known half my life so I kinda get the sudden change- it was a lot easier at that age but still, if you need any help we're happy to. And then there's Billie and they're like one of the nicest, most helpful people you could ever meet so really…umm…" He trailed off, glancing sheepishly over at Billie.

Billie flashed a soft, warm smile, cheeks flushing lightly.

"Thanks Max…"

Max just barely managed to hold in a near giddy giggle, feeling a little flip in his stomach, brushing his hair back nervously.

"W-well umm…it's just the truth…"

Billie smiled again, reaching over lightly squeezing his arm.

"Still…thanks…"

"Uh…t-that…j…y…" He trailed off, rolling his eyes, shaking his head faintly.

"Okay anyway Magnus's right, we're on the case. Anyone have any ideas where to start?" He paused glancing around at the others.

Raphael chuckled lightly, eyebrow quirking, glancing pointedly between him and Billie, thankfully keeping whatever no doubt snarky comments to himself, settling for a faintly dismissive shrug.

"Well first step is simple enough- get all our information together and see what we have."

Magnus nodded, pointing towards him, glancing towards the teens.

"Quite right darling. So is there anything you guys can tell us about the school that might help?"

Max gave a bit of an unsure shrug.

"Eh you know, it's high school and teenage drama. Supernatural's or not it's always the same, probably the same as when you were sixteen."

Magnus quirks his eyebrow.

"When I was sixteen it was 1170 and I was a warlock living with a Fae and a demon still adjusting to life in the human world. It was a bit less gossip and complaining about teachers and more plagues and worrying about being burned at the stake as a witch."

Max blinked, eyes wide, not really sure how to respond to that, glancing over at Billie and Isaac, both looking just as thrown as he was…

_Well…at least he had some people to share in the madness…_

He nodded quickly, flashing an awkward, too bright smile.

"Umm…S-so about the spell…"

{*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*} *-*-*End Of Chapter Notes!*-*-* {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

Created Other= Creuarall

Kay WOW that went long…guess I was making up for the wait. Sorry it took so very long for the update- I was just really excited to get some of the 'shorter' stories finished.

I really loved how this went- Max and Billie are just so adorable (I'm calling them Jellie by the way).

So we're down to just 4 chapters- 2/3 of the way there so yay!

So what do you guys think so far?

***-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y** **E****v****i****l** **M****a****g****n****u****s** **U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-***

*1*


	9. Chapter 9-Expect The Unexpected (Wowd

_***-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__**M**__**u**__**l**__**t**__**i**__**v**__**e**__**r**__**s**__**e**__**M**__**y**__**s**__**t**__**e**__**r**__**i**__**e**__**s**__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-***___

***-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y** **E****v****i****l** **M****a****g****n****u****s** **U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-***

**Chapter 9:**

**Expect the Unexpected (Wow…did NOT Expect That)**

Chapter Complete! {*~********~*~********~*} *-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-* {*~********~*~********~*}

"Thanks again for this Alec, knew I made the right choice."

Alec smiled, setting his drink aside, waving Hodge off.

"No thank you…It's an honor getting to help you. It's a LOT of work and it'll probably take me a good week to recuperate from all this but it's more than worth the effort. I'm happy to help." He paused, gaze shifting from Hodge over to his partner, Maiara, giving a slightly apologetic look.

"I really hope I didn't throw anything off with you guys too much. The last thing I'd want is to step on your toes or seem like I'm trying to push my way in or anything."

Maiara gave a soft chuckle, deep, near black eyes lighting in amusement, reaching forward, snagging one of the Zucchini spears from the appetizer tray in the center of the table, subconsciously using it as a pointer, gesturing animatedly.

"Please don't give it another thought Alec- You've been a huge help. Besides I'm actually the one who told Hodge to see if you wanted to help with the training."

Alec blinked in surprise, looking from Maiara over to Hodge, quirking his eyebrow. Hodge shrugged, giving a faint nod.

"That's true. I mean I was thinking about it b-"

Maiara scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"No you weren't, you were bitching about all the applicants and how none of them would be half as good with the training as Alec and how they wouldn't have nearly as much patience or skill or experience or blah, blah, blah…"

"It was not that bad-"

"Oh please- you were all but gushing! You sounded like a guy talking about his high school sweetheart."

Hodge sputtered, Alec quickly tried to shake THAT idea away as fast as humanly possible, turning more towards Maiara, shaking his head.

"Umm…y-yeah uh no….Just no…please don't say that again."

Maiara chuckled, shrugging.

"Sorry Alec- I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable, just Hodge…it's for his own good."

Hodge growled faintly, glaring more. Maiara flashed an impish smirk and cheeky little wink his way, totally unconcerned. Alec blinked in confusion, glancing between the two.

"Uh how is purposefully pissing him off and making him uncomfortable 'for his own good'?"

She shrugged.

"I'm desensitizing him to his knee jerk squeamishness to non-hetero…well just about anything. Think of it like immersion therapy.

Come on Alec, you know how he is better than most anyone- I have no clue how the hell you put up with him for four years. He's a great agent but in matters dealing with sexuality he's still pretty well stuck in the fifties- which is ironic as that's at least a good decade or so before his actual time. In any case times are changing and that kind of backwards thinking is just not gonna fly much longer. I've decided to take on the gargantuan task of dragging him into the 21st century with the rest of us.

It'll be a hell of an undertaking but I had been looking for a new hobby, and I always love a challenge."

Alec blinked, glancing over, catching Hodge's eye, brow quirking questioningly. Hodge huffed, slumping faintly in the seat, taking a sip of his drink before giving a 'what are you gonna do' halfhearted shrug, and a kind of flippant wave.

"It's annoying as hell and makes me very uncomfortable- a fact she incidentally takes WAY too much delight in - but I'm actually okay with it. Well…not 'okay'- I'm uncomfortable and frustrated and uncomfortable a few more times but I am at least trying."

Alec blinked again, gaze shifting over to Maiara.

"Umm…O-okay…not that it's any of my business but are you like, dating….or a hypnotist?"

They both gave near identical scoffs, Maiara shaking her head animatedly.

"Oh GOD no…No offense Hodge b-"

"Believe me none taken- my sentiments exactly."

"Good…" She laughed, shaking her head once more, tucking a few near blue, black strands of hair behind her ear, flashing a friendly smile Hodge's way before turning her attention back to Alec.

"No, nothing like that. And I'm not a hypnotist either, just opinionated, unapologetic and way too damn loud for him to tune out." She shrugged, giving a bit of a flippant wave.

"Second week partnered we were grabbing coffee on a call out and happened to bump into an ex of mine and his fiancée Brianna…which in general would be awkward enough but in this instance was doubly awkward as I'd dated Brie for nearly three months before getting together with Zack. They'd actually met when she came to a New Year's Party Zack and I hosted. She'd spent most of the evening making snide comments about him."

"Uh…yeah think that'd qualify as 'doubly awkward' maybe even triply." Alec gave a surprised laugh, shaking his head faintly, picking up his drink, taking a sip.

"Not nearly as awkward as the car ride to the scene when I attempted to explain all this to Hodge here…or why the invitation to the wedding was kinda weird."

Alec nearly choked on his drink, coughing, trying to fight off a laugh.

"Just a little…I have to ask- she actually invited you to the wedding? Like not just the socially obligated because you're talking about it invited, but genuinely invited you thinking you'd show up?"

Maiara gave a huff of a laugh, leaning forward, gesturing animatedly, just barely missing knocking over her drink.

"Oh she did one better than that…she texted me later that day and asked me to be her maid of Honor! I declined- somehow I don't think my speech would've been a big hit."

Alec laughed, giving a slight shrug.

"I don't know about that…have a feeling it'd of been pretty memorable."

She laughed, nodding emphatically, flashing a playful wink.

"Got that right…in any case I'm kind of ranting about this because…well…what else do you do when one of your exes is marrying another of your exes and invites you to be part of the wedding party- and I'm going on and on and I stop for breath and glance over at Hodge to see how he's taking this all in and…" she trailed off on a chuckle, shaking her head.

"Oh man the expression on his face! It was like a kid who just made his first baking soda volcano trying to follow along with a lecture on advanced Geophysics. I was glad he'd lost the coin flip and I was driving cause I'm pretty sure if he was we'd of ended up in a wreck. You could practically see the 'does not compute' sign flashing above his head."

Hodge huffed, giving a helpless shrug.

"Hey it's not something I'm used to alright? Especially when someone talks about it so casually. People just don't blabber on about that kind of thing with me."

She shrugged, totally unconcerned.

"Yeah well if you haven't noticed I'm not really 'most people'. I've never been the type to just gloss over or play nice to avoid a little awkwardness. I don't go out of my way to step on people's toes- well, at least I don't unless they particularly deserve it- but I'm not gonna try to act like someone I'm not or lie about myself just to keep from offending someone's delicate sensibilities."

"I don't have 'delicate sensibilities'."

"Uh huh…sure you don't. What do YOU call someone who gets all flustered, agitated and awkward at the mere suggestion of a differing sexuality?"

Alec chuckled, shrugging, flashing a slight smile Hodge's way, tilting his head.

"Well just to play devil's advocate I've seen him get pretty flustered, agitated and awkward when people go too detailed into heterosexual relationship things too. He's not big on discussing overly personal details. That was something we had in common - probably one of the reasons our partnership worked so well. Neither of us was really that big on talking about our personal life."

Hodge sighed, shrugging.

"That's true, but I think a lot of that was less us being professionals and more you knowing how uncomfortable I was with that topic- particularly your version of that topic."

Maiara rolled her eyes.

"The word's 'Gay' Hodge. It's okay, you can say it- speaking the word isn't gonna suddenly transform you or make every gay person within a mile radius leap out and proclaim 'We have you now'…

It's a word, not a summoning ritual or werewolf-ism and a full moon."

Again Hodge sputtered, glaring, giving an annoyed, sarcastic, thoroughly done look _(Alec recognized that look- He saw it pretty much anytime Jace talked to Hodge for more than ten minutes)._ Alec couldn't quite keep in an amused chuckle, shaking his head.

"She's not wrong…but it really was fine Hodge. I understood, and like I said I've never been that big on discussing my personal life. Generally speaking my view is your private life is just that- private. The last thing I'd want is to be the hot topic around the water cooler, and I swear cops give teenagers a run for their money so far as gossip goes."

Hodge chuckled, giving a quick nod, flashing an amused smile before sobering faintly.

"Again I more than agree- however there's a big difference between you not wanting to talk about your personal life with me and you feeling that you couldn't.

I mean we were partners for four years, and very good friends, it really shouldn't have been like that. Even if it's something that might make me uncomfortable I should never have made it so that you felt that you flat out could not talk to me about it- or anything else. You told me about you being, well, you k-"

"_Hodge?"_

He rolled his eyes, casting yet another annoyed glare Maiara's way before turning back to Alec.

"Gay the second year of our partnership. You purposefully gave me time to build our partnership and friendship, ensured that I knew that you could do the job, that we could work together- work together exceptionally well at that- before you ever even attempted to broach the subject. When you did you didn't make a big deal of it, you were frank and matter of fact and you assured me it wouldn't be a factor so far as our work was concerned. That that would be the only time you ever even brought it up- and you followed through with that.

At the time all I focused on was how that affected me- how having a gay partner would affect my career, my standing at the station. But you were right, it never did come into play- it was never a factor and eventually it just faded to a background kind of information. I 'knew' it…but it wasn't something that I actually thought about.

And honestly I really should have because I knew you, and I knew what an exceptional officer you were, what a good person you were and all of that. But still my opinions- my prejudices because that's all they were- about 'those' people…i-it just never really clicked that you being completely unlike my idea of a 'gay' person meant that I may have been in the wrong on the subject. It didn't occur to me because…well… I don't really know. In my mind you weren't one of 'them' you were just my partner, Alec. Yeah, you were like that but you weren't 'Like THAT'….you were an exception. Honestly before I was paired up with Maiara it never really dawned on me _exactly_ how that sounded.

Which is absolutely unacceptable.

It is the exact same thing near word for word I'd heard from a lot of the older officers when I was coming up through academy- the ones that complained about working with black officers or female officers. How they would explain away any officers that rose above their stereotypical view as exceptions that prove the rule. That kinda caught me off guard.

Trying to wrap my head around all this and make myself realize that I'm in the wrong- that it's not 'just people being too sensitive' or a matter of opinion or politics or whatever else. That the way I was acting, the way I was thinking is no different than those bigoted, backwards, close-minded jackasses that I always so condemned when I was coming up through the ranks.

That kind of small-mindedness is unacceptable in a law enforcement officer. In any form. I should have realized it when we were partners. Maiara's not the only one surprised you managed to put up with it as long as you did. I really am sorry for all that Alec."

Alec blinked in surprise, kind of at a loss for words, finally settling on a somewhat unsure shrug.

"I-Hodge…thank you, I really appreciate that but I do understand where you were coming from. And okay, honestly you may not have been the best handling things like that but it's not like you were the absolute worst at it either. I came out to you- you never insulted me or asked to switch partners or anything. It was awkward and kinda uncomfortable for both of us for a while there but I never felt outright hatred or repulsion or anything like that from you- just confusion and uneasiness.

And you did actually change…I just don't think you realized it. After I came out you did make a point of avoiding using gay slurs or derogatory comments- that was something. You really did make an effort and it wasn't just around me either- the other gay people at the precinct noticed too."

It was Hodge's turn to blink in confusion.

"Other gay people at the precinct?"

Maiara snorted, grinning wider. Alec shrugged, giving a slight nod.

"Yeah…Jen in accounting, Ryan over in records, a couple of the CSI techs, Officer O'Hara- she actually ended up marrying Maddie Imari, a detective who transferred in all the way from the West Hollywood PD- She transferred not long after you left, she was my next partner…Oh and Sargent Walker."

Hodge startled, laughing.

"What?! Sargent Walker? I…are you…you're kidding right? Just pulling my leg, or he was just messing with you or something…he always did have a kinda oddball sense of humor. You have to be mistaken…"

"Uhh…no I'm not…"

Hodge scoffed, shaking his head.

"There's just no way. I mean he was always messing with people, pushing buttons just to get a rise…he always was. He had Waynes convinced the guy running Silvio's Pizza was a former hit man for the mob in the witness protection program. He screwed with people all the time. How can you really be sure it wasn't just a joke or a con or whatever?"

Alec gave a slight chuckle, quirking his eyebrow.

"Because we dated for nearly five months?"

And again with the blinking.

Maiara gave a loud, boisterous bark of a laugh, clapping sharply, gleefully gesturing towards Hodge.

"Hey! That's the baking soda volcano/advanced geophysics lecture face! Oh Alec, thank you SO much for coming to help…and please, please, please don't hesitate to come back."

That seemed to snap Hodge out of his blinking stupor. He huffed, sending yet another annoyed glare her way, shaking his head.

"You are enjoying this far too much."

"I really, REALLY am…" She grinned, nodding, turning her focus from Hodge back over to Alec, near black eyes sparkling mischievously, eagerly leaning forward, propping her elbows on the table.

"So Alec, do you have a boyfriend?"

Alec gave a nervous laugh, glancing over at Hodge.

"Uh…look Maiara, I get what you're doing b-"

Hodge sighed, shaking his head, giving a faint shrug.

"Alec? It's fine, really…I am trying on this and even if she is going about it in the most aggravating way possible Maiara does have a point. The only way I'm gonna get over my issues with this kind of thing is to actually face it. So…do you have a…boyfriend?"

Alec couldn't help a slight chuckle, flashing an apologetic smile.

"Oh wow Hodge…that looked physically painful."

Maiara grinned brightly, giving a gleeful nod, leaning forward expectantly.

"It really did…So do you? And if so _**please**_ feel free to be as detailed as you like."

Alec laughed, rolling his eyes, casting a sympathetic smile Hodge's way.

"She really is getting way too much enjoyment out of this…did you do something in particular to piss her off recently or…?"

Hodge huffed rolling his eyes.

"No…that's just her usual temperament…takes a bit of time to adjust to."

"How long?"

Hodge shrugged, smiling.

"Don't know…I'll let you know whenever I do…so far we're at six months and counting."

"Hey I'm trying to help you."

"Yes of course- you're such an altruist."

"I really am…the fact that I get a ridiculous amount of entertainment out of it is really just a delightful bonus."

Alec snickered, shaking his head at the two of them, glancing over at Hodge.

"Well if anything she seems to keep you on your toes."

Hodge gave a scoffing laugh, nodding.

"You're not kidding there."

Maiara flashed a playful smirk, shrugging.

"All part of my charm."

Hodge scoffed…

"Yeah…charm…that's what it's called."

She chuckled, winking, before turning back to Alec.

"Hey I am very charming….I'm also very good at spotting someone trying to change a subject…and when I get on a topic that interests me I tend to be like a dog with a bone…So…again…Alec? Boyfriend?"

Hodge groaned, rolling his eyes, slumping faintly, casting a helpless look and shrug Alec's way.

"She's not wrong…you really can't throw her off…trust me- I've tried…a lot…may as well just answer cause no matter how much you try to draw her attention away she'll just circle right back."

Alec laughed, shaking his head, giving a shrug and a slightly flippant gesture.

"I-actually there's not really much to tell. I'm not seeing anyone right now. Quite frankly I don't really date a lot. One of the main reasons I was always good with us just focusing on work is because well…that's what I focus on the most. I do date, if I meet someone who really interests me or who I seem to have a connection with but it's not like I'm constantly on the lookout for the next romantic conquest- That would be my brother Jace."

Hodge scoffed, nodding emphatically.

"Oh yeah I remember…gotta admit he did not do much to challenge my views…actually pretty sure he reinforced quite a few of them."

Alec shrugged.

"Yeah he can be kinda a lot- though as point of fact he's not gay, he's bi, but yeah. About a month ago he even got called out about it…like badly.

Magnus totally read him the riot act, saying people like him are the type that give all bisexuals a bad name, why so many think of bisexuals as desperate, wishy-washy messes that will sleep with anything with a pulse. He totally dressed the guy down. I've never seen anyone so thoroughly get put in their place, much less Jace of all people. He totally had it coming but even so I had to cut in after a few minutes before the poor guy started to cry…or possibly pass out…think it was a tossup which way it was heading but it was definitely gonna end up with one…maybe both.

Jace is a lot of things but above all else he's still my little brother…I can't just let someone lay into him…no matter how much he may technically deserve it. I probably should've cut in a bit earlier but Jace kinda screwed with me and tricked me into introducing him to the guy just cause he thought he was hot and would have a shot with him…It was a pretty underhanded move so I kinda had to let it play out for a bit."

Hodge shook his head, laughing faintly.

"Good…should'a let it go longer. I really can't believe he tricked you into much of anything…then again I also can't believe he's an actual DEA agent so there is that…"

Alec chuckled, shrugging.

"Yeah Mags said the same thing…well actually he said he thinks he's realized why there are so many issues with the war on drugs-"

Hodge laughed, giving a faint nod.

"He's not wrong…"

Maiara nodded, dark eyes sparking in interest.

"This Magnus seems pretty smart…so…who is he?"

Alec faltered, giving a slight shrug.

"H-he's a…friend."

Hodge sighed, shaking his head.

"Alec it's alright…I told you, you don't have to do the whole double talk thing."

Alec slumped faintly, giving a flippant wave and a slightly hopeless shrug.

"I'm not…Magnus is just a friend…at least I think he is…"

Maiara tilted her head, leaning forward faintly.

"But you want him to be more, right?"

"I-" Alec trailed off with a sigh, shrugging faintly.

"It's _**really**_ complicated…"

"Complicated how?"

"I-it just is…I…" He trailed off, glancing over at Hodge, quirking his eyebrow.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? I get the whole desensitizing thing but I'm still here for two more days and I really don't want things to be awkward with us the entire time."

Hodge waved him off, giving a slight nod.

"It's fine Alec- I can't guarantee I won't get uncomfortable- especially if there's a lot of details- but you're a friend, and you said something is complicated and I know you well enough to know that the easiest way for you to work through something that's complicated is to talk it out with someone. So…why is it so complicated with this 'Magnus'?"

Maiara smiled, for once it wasn't the teasing one or the gleefully tormenting one, just a genuine smile.

"Much better Hodge…" She nodded approvingly before turning to Alec, a bit of the edge slipping away, relaxing faintly, head tilting in empathy.

"So…What is it? I can't imagine you ever going for someone unavailable and if he's berating your brother for giving bisexuals a bad name I'd take a wild guess and assume he's probably bi as well, so he's not a straight boy…so what's the complications?"

Alec chuckled, shrugging.

"You're right about that- I'd never go after someone already in a relationship or who was just flat out not interested. I…I think he's interested…he flirts- a _ridicules_ amount- from literally the moment we met- but…well…he's kinda a flirt to begin with. He runs a night club, think the flirting and flashy over the top personality and style comes with the territory…but I don't know.

I think it's different with me, that he's different with me, that it's more than just the show and dramatics… but then I start to think that maybe that's just wishful thinking on my part and it's all just part of the whole Magnus Bane 'thing'.

"_Magnus Bane!?" _Hodge exclaimed, startling so much he nearly fell out of his chair, turning erratically, just barely missing knocking his drink over. Maiara did not look too much better, dark eyes widening in shock, mouth slightly open.

Alec groaned, rolling not only his eyes but his whole head, gesturing towards their fairly dumbstruck expressions.

"I'm not even surprised at this point…and now you know what I mean when I say 'it's complicated'."

Hodge swallowed, trying for a casual shrug but missing by a mile.

"I-I don't know w-"

"Save it Hodge- I know you can't tell me; it's dangerous, confusing, complicated and all the rest. I know okay? Well I don't know, which is kinda the issue. I don't know why so many people near panic at the mere mention of the guy's name…or why when he shows up at the precinct half the people - officers and suspects alike- react about the same as they would if a bright purple tiger wandered in. I don't know why no one can tell me one damn thing about Magnus- himself included. Why they act like it's for _**my**_ safety they can't…I really don't know.

And I don't know why, despite all of that- all the very valid reasons I know I should probably put a lot of distance between us and put the guy out of my mind I just can't. I don't know why he gets to me the way he does, why I can't wait to talk to him or spend time with him. Why I just genuinely like the man so much.

I know I shouldn't, I know there's a lot of reasons why I shouldn't, and sometimes it seems I'm the ONLY person who doesn't know what those damn reasons are…but at the same time I really don't think I can just walk away from the guy. I don't think I'd want to even if I could.

He's smart, and funny, gorgeous, reckless, exciting, almost intoxicating. He's the most amazing, fascinating, captivating person I've ever met- and I doubt I even know a tenth of what there is to know about him.

I really do think there's something between us…that we're heading towards something…honestly at this point I'm pretty sure it's all but a forgone conclusion. And I think for the most part I'm more than okay with that. But even so…I…I feel like I have no idea what I'm getting into…and yeah that's kinda the case with pretty much any relationship…but with Magnus?

It's just on a whole other level.

So…like I said…it's complicated." He trailed off, again kind of slumping in his seat, glancing from Hodge over Maiara, gauging their reactions.

They both looked kinda shell shocked, blinking before giving kind of awkward, unsure shrugs, apparently just as lost for words as he was for answers. Finally Maiara gave a slightly disbelieving huff of a laugh, shaking her head, quirking her eyebrow at Alec.

"Man when you say 'complicated' you mean it."

Alec gave a surprised laugh, nodding.

"Yup…"

Hodge shook his head faintly, glancing away, blinking a few times, swallowing before shifting back to Alec, giving a kind of aborted shrug.

"S-so…umm…how exactly did you end up meeting Magnus?"

Alec chuckled faintly at the valid attempt at casual, figuring the best move was to respond in kind. He shrugged faintly, reaching over grabbing his drink, picking it up, taking a sip, giving a deceptively casual shrug.

"Oh I arrested him."

This time it wasn't a near miss at all. Alec turned, quickly flagging down the waitress for napkins to clean up the spill…and a round or two of something a fair bit stronger…He has a feeling they're gonna need it. This was probably gonna be a long night…

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-* {*~********~*~********~*}

"Okay so…we have to be missing something here." Max sighed, shaking his head faintly.

Magnus gave a halfhearted shrug.

"I don't see how, we've gone through every last Magic in Dawson's class when you were spelled. We've been through the list _three_ times- the magic signature does not match any of them…not even close.

The spell doesn't last long so it would have to have been someone in your class.

I suppose it could be a hexed object…maybe someone's hiding it-distancing themselves from it in order to get a kind of delayed reaction…but if that's the case it can't be stationary as we've seen people affected all over campus. Besides I swept the room when I entered and didn't see anything that'd signify such an object. Who or whatever caused the spell had to have come into the room with your class."

Max slumped faintly, settling on the edge of one of the desks, glancing around at the others. They were back at the school, Divya, Max, Isaac, Billie, Magnus-back in his teen glamour of course- and Bryan all hulled up in Bryan's classroom over lunch period, going over what they'd been able to get so far…

Which was pretty much nothing.

They compiled a list of all the information both groups had accumulated, trying to map it out, see some type of connection but they were coming up with nothing. So far they'd found over thirty people who'd been affected. That should be more than enough data to work with but they just kept hitting roadblocks. There didn't seem to be any rhyme or reason to those spelled. Humans, Supernaturals, students, faculty, different grades, different classrooms, different cliques, different everything…yes here and there they'd find overlaps and such but there just didn't seem to be any one common denominator.

They'd managed to talk to a couple of those affected without raising too much suspicion but it didn't really shed any light. None of them even realized anything was amiss- not even the supernaturals which was rather disconcerting. They all echoed Max's recount, said they'd felt a bit fuzzy and out of sorts, but all of them just chalked it up to love…the idea of a spell never even occurred to them- in truth even when they outright told the Supernaturals most didn't seem to believe them, figured they were just jumping to conclusions.

They were hoping with the supernaturals affected they might be able to get a bit more help, more insight but yet again nothing. Most didn't even believe there was a spell in play and much like every other element of this case there was no pattern whatsoever to the supernaturals affected; three Fae, six demons and a handful of Shifters.

It was just bizarre…I mean there HAD to be a commonality, a link…this was just far too haphazard, too random.

_There was no link…no plan…no rea-_

_Hmm..._

Magnus tilted his head, glancing over at Bryan.

"You said a few times when you spotted someone affected you were looking for the caster, the person watching for the fallout but never spotted anyone?"

Bryan shrugged, nodding.

"Yeah I mean it's a high school that's around two thirds supernaturals- spells aren't exactly unexpected - even so there's always a reason. People don't spell classmates just because- there's always a motive. They're mad at them or jealous or interested and a creep or even they simply are bored and just like screwing with people…they may not be a GOOD reason but there's always a reason.

If you're spelling someone you are hoping for some kind of reaction…if that's the case you're gonna want to see said reaction. It just makes sense.

Why would you bother to use magic on someone otherwise?"

"Maybe they're not doing it on purpose?" Max ventured, echoing Magnus's own thoughts, giving a slight shrug, glancing around the others.

"I mean we've ran into that before- this is around the time a lot of supernaturals abilities really start to change and develop. Maybe their powers are getting stronger and they're losing control of it?"

Billie tilted their head, giving a quick nod, blue eyes sparking in interest.

"That could definitely be. And there's a lot of different types of Supernaturals here whose powers would fit the bill…and if they're not doing it on purpose maybe you couldn't spot them watching for the fallout because they didn't WANT to see what they did...like they're just bracing and hoping it doesn't turn out too bad?"

Divya nodded, glancing over at Bryan, quirking her eyebrow.

"Good point…can you think of anyone who seemed like awkward, uncomfortable or cringy towards those spelled?"

He quirked his eyebrow right back, giving a near teasing smirk.

"Besides you?"

She snorted, tilting her head concedingly.

"Yeah besides me…and excluding the whole Calden/Sawyer thing as that was the collective response to everyone there-"

Isaac laughed, emphatically nodding, Max and Billie mirroring him. Bryan chuckled, thinking it through before giving a faint shrug.

"I don't know…it wasn't something I was specifically watching for at the time and it's not like I have a photographic memory. Even so I can generally pick up on emotional distress and the like. If someone was genuinely fearful, panicked or remorseful as someone losing control of their powers tends to be I think I'd of picked up on it.

Magnus hummed, quirking his eyebrow.

"Unless perhaps they do not _**realize**_ they are spelling people?"

Max tilted his head, giving a faint nod.

"That could be…but generally by high school they'd have some idea of their abilities. Even if they're growing and expanding they'd usually bear some resemblance to what they've already had- or what a parent or whatever has. I mean even if they're not doing it on purpose after a few times it'd probably click…right?" he paused, glancing over at Isaac and Billie, both nodding in response.

Divya hummed contemplatingly.

"Unless they're like I was and had no clue what the hell was going on. If they're a type of Creuarall but still kinda in the dark about the whole 'suddenly supernatural' thing then it's possible regardless of how much magic is happening around them they don't realize it's actually connected to them…especially since they'd also be seeing all the other supernaturals for the first time. They may just think it's a common thing.

I mean really compared to all the rest of the sudden appearance of the supernatural world a few of your peers being overly moony and sappy is nothing."

Magnus tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"True…though it's a bit trickier to pin down as the majority of them would actually just seem like sight-spelled humans. Max? In Dawson's class do you recall anyone who's only recently developed the Scânteie văzută?"

He thought for a minute, before shaking his head faintly.

"Umm…n-not really. I mean there's like five other's in that class that have it but most of them have for quite a while. I think Windy was the most recent but that was over a month ago and her best friend is a Llwynog-Dyn and is giddily filling her in on everything- like EVERYTHIHNG everything. She actually borrowed Kyle's Blaidd-ddyn Vs. Werewolf flash drive thing….like for fun! She's kinda a total fantasy junkie so she's ecstatic with learning all this- they're actually the co-founders of the schools LARP club so…yeah…."

Divya shrugged.

"Kay not Windy…who are the others?"

Max shrugged back, glancing up trying to remember all of them.

"Uh…well…Scott, he's been able to see them for years…Jenna just over three months- she's in with a clique of demon cheerleaders, this is all pretty much old news to her. Toni- she learned last year during the whole cursed jello thing, and Chad- he found out when his boyfriend Ryan got annoyed at him flirting with someone and accidently turned him into a rat. It turned out fine…well…at least it did once we figured out which Rat in Ms. Jax's class was him…that was kinda a close one. Oh she's a Were-snake so that was kinda nerve wrecking but it all turned out fine- we got him out, Ryan apologized and they're still together…

Also for the entire rest of the year he was on his best behavior in her class…so there's that. And…well…that's all of them..." He shrugged, brushing his hair back glancing over at Magnus.

Magnus blinked, shaking his head with a slight chuckle.

"Must admit this is a rather interesting school. In any case none of those seem to fit- they all clearly know of the supernatural and have for a while. This would have to be someone fairly new to it…and you are quite sure that is all of them, yes?"

"Yeah…well…I mean except the roving TA."

Magnus tilted his head curiously.

"The what?"

Max shrugged, giving a slight nod.

"Yeah Blake- she a Senior. She ended up with 3rd and 5th period open and rather than just have a couple free periods she usually volunteers to TA for some of the classes, the office just kinda sends her to whatever classes need a bit of extra help that day. She was in our class."

"And she has the Scânteie văzută?"

Again he shrugged.

"Well…yeah…but no way it's new. I mean we've been going to the same school for nearly three years- I don't remember her ever not having it. None of the oddities at our school even seem to faze her- generally she just rolls her eyes and moves away from the drama- most definitely not a new thing."

"Wait…Blake Zamir?" Divya asked, glancing over at him.

Max hesitated a moment before nodding.

"Huh…"

Magnus looked over at Divya, quirking his eyebrow questioningly. She shrugged, kind of waving him off.

"No just I was talking to her right around the Sawyer/Calden thing…her locker's right next to mine- which had been blocked by a pair of lovestruck idiots…we were commiserating- talking about all the extra romantic drama this last week."

"Hmm…"

"What's that Max?" Magnus asked, the focus of the group shifting over to him.

"I was just thinking- She was in line for Mr. Powers' class- the one Bryce and Betty were in? The couple who seemed to respond to going to class as dramatically as if one of them were going off to war?"

Divya nodded, pointing.

"And she's in my History and English classes- Mr. Sawyer and Ms. Calden's classes. And there have been quite a few incidences of couples being overly affectionate in both. I tend to tune it out as sappy, overdramatic first love is kinda a high school staple to a lot of people but now that I think about it there has been a definite uptick in our classes."

"And as Blake tends to wander during 3rd and 5th period that could account for the randomness." Isaac chimed in, glancing between the others.

Bryan tilted his head consideringly.

"Well…the only thing is like Max said it is in no way a new thing. She's in the photography club- I'm one of the faculty advisers. I've known her since freshman year and she already had the Scânteie văzută when I first met her, and even then the supernatural seemed like it was old news to her."

Magnus nodded.

"Huh…that is rather odd..."

Divya quirked her eyebrow, glancing over at Magnus.

"Could it maybe be some kind of delayed reaction? Like REALLY delayed…I mean my abilities didn't start up till nearly a month after I was stung. Are there any kind of Creuarall type transformations that takes like years to develop?"

Magnus gave a slight shrug, shaking his head faintly.

"There's a few…but nothing that'd manifest like this. This Blake, what else do you know about her? Does she have many supernatural friends?" Magnus paused, glancing around the group.

The others looked between one another, shrugging faintly. Divya shook her head, giving a bit of a wave.

"Not that I know of. Blake's kind of- not a 'loner' really, just not a cliquey, super social type person. It's not like she actively avoid people or anything, she chats with people and is friendly- if a bit blunt, sarcastic and snarky…we actually get along pretty well. I know she's really into music and photography but she doesn't really have one group that she runs around with. I think she's usually kinda good just doing her own thing most of the time…again we get along pretty well."

Magnus chuckled, flashing a bit of an amused smile, nodding before sobering faintly, expression turning somewhat concerned.

"Sounds like it. So she doesn't actively gravitate towards supernaturals? That's unusual. In general once a human is made aware of the Supernatural world they tend to be drawn to those with some kind of connection to it- if anything else to have someone to share in the madness. Tell me, does she avoid them? Seem uncomfortable or in some way bothered by supernaturals?" Magnus paused, giving a slightly apologetic shrug at Divya's questioning look.

"I just ask because more often than not a sight spell is the result of some kind of accident or the like- usually linked to someone close to the spelled person- but there are instances where it's done with malicious intent. Some type of a curse or hex, more like with Raj…only in some cases even worse. In those instances they would be far less likely to see the wonder of the supernatural world- a more than understandable outcome really.

And a Curse or Hex could actually explain why her powers have not manifested until now. Something like that could be fashioned to lie dormant until the hexed person reaches a specific age…which…given the fact that the abilities seem to affect attraction and desire would make sense."

"Yeah…it'd also be creepy as hell." Divya muttered, shaking her head.

Magnus and the others nodded in agreement, shifting, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the topic. Billie sighed, wrapping their arms around themselves, shaking their head.

"Damn…can we maybe try to think up another explanation? Like one that isn't quite so…_ugh?"_

Max nodded.

"Yeah definitely…and really I've never seen her seem uncomfortable in any way around Supernaturals- annoyed sometimes but no more so than with our totally human classmates. She doesn't even really seem to acknowledge any of the Supernatural type things…and honestly at this school there's a LOT of them to acknowledge.

I know we don't chat about the supernatural-ness but usually when there's some random supernatural drama type thing those of us who actually see it kinda share a look or something- just some way of saying 'seriously'…I've never really seen Blake do that. She doesn't really seem to acknowledge it at all. Now that I think of it she'll usually just kinda glance away and act like she didn't see it period."

Divya startled setting forward a bit.

"Actually….that's kinda the same exact way I acted when I first started seeing the supernatural. I didn't know what was going on, had no clue…I thought I'd lost my mind. I never said anything because…well…who TELLS people they're suddenly hallucinating? I tried to ignore it and hoped it would just somehow be normal again.

That…I mean that would fit right?"

Isaac shrugged.

"Well…yeah…but could someone really do that for years? See all of us; fae, demons, shifters warlocks and all the rest and just ignore it- pretend it doesn't exist?"

Billie quirked their eyebrow.

"That's literally what we do most of the time…anytime there's non sight-spelled humans anywhere around- we know but we act totally oblivious. So if somehow she's still in the dark I mean…We all act like we don't see…and the humans _actually_ don't…so how could she know it was real if no one ever lets on that it's real? All this time she must have thought this was all in her head…" Billie sighed, trailing off, shaking their head, absently tucking a couple brilliant blue and pink curls behind their slightly pointed elfin ear, shrugging.

"Yeesh, poor girl…that might actually be worse than the first option we had."

Bryan sighed giving a faint nod.

"True…but it would fit. Generally unless we see the Scânteie văzută actually beginning we assume the person is in the know. It wouldn't occur to us to pull them aside and ask…especially when they don't seem particularly disturbed by it. It's entirely possible that for over half a decade or more she just honestly thought she was losing her mind and was too scared to bring it up- just decided to adjust and power through." He trailed off with a bit of a hopeless wave, glancing around at the rest of the group, all of which seemed just as discouraged as him by this revelation, glancing between each other- no one really knowing what to say.

Finally Divya took a deep breath, standing up from her seat.

"Okay…I don't know how this happened, or how long she's been dealing with this, but it needs to stop, like now. We need to go find her, talk to her, let her know what's going on…that she is alright, that she is not alone…that she's not totally insane…

It's the world that is."

The other's collectively nod.

"Well…after lunch is 5th, 6th and 7th period- does anyone know what classes she has for those?" Magnus asks, looking over the group.

Divya shrugs.

"I'm not sure- I have 1st and 3rd with her- I know she's here today. I'm pretty sure she has Ms. Thorn for psychology last, the class is like four rooms over from Winter's Biology- my last class- on the opposite side of the hall. I'm almost certain, but we should probably double check. Mayb-" She's cut off by the bell, the group startling at the sudden interruption.

Bryan sighs, pushing away from his desk, shrugging.

"Alright we need to figure this out but my class will be in here soon. We need to find out where she is but we don't want to scare her- I'm sure she's had more than enough of that to last a lifetime at this point."

Divya nodded, glancing over the others.

"He's right- we have to find a way to do this gently- and probably pretty privately. I mean she's spent who knows how long literally thinking she was insane and we're going to be telling her that she's not- everything she's been seeing is real…that might actually seem worse, especially factoring in however she gained theScânteie văzută . We need to find somewhere we can have some privacy…That might be a bit tricky b-"

Magnus gave a faintly dismissive wave, shaking his head.

"Don't worry about that dear- I'll cast a shielding spell over whatever venue works best. Just find somewhere she'll be fairly comfortable, maybe somewhere she'd feel safe."

Bryan gave a faint nod.

"She really likes the music department's storage room. She's mentioned Ms. Night lets her use it sometimes when she's working on a song or a project. She's really quite good- she's even written a few of the songs for the drama club's musicals. I think that'd be the best place…probably where she feels most comfortable on campus." He paused, glancing over at Divya.

"Divya I do think you'd be the best person to approach her. You're in the same grade, have a similar temperament- you said you two get along fairly well. Also you probably have the experience that most closely mirrors hers. I think it'd help."

Divya nodded, standing up, tossing her bag over her shoulder.

"I think you're right- 6th is my free period and I've helped out in the office before, no one would think twice seeing me in there. I can go in and look up her schedule, double check, then I'll just wait for her after classes let out. I really don't want to lie to her but there's no casual way to broach the subject- there's no easing into 'so you're not insane- you're cursed' and quite frankly no way for this whole thing not to seem like an ambush.

I don't think there's like a 'best' option here…just the one that'd suck the least. Think we kind of just have to go for it and hope for the best. Maybe you guys can duck out of your last classes early or something just so we can make sure we're as ready as possible for this- seriously any way we can think to make this less dramatic and for lack of a better word earth-shattering would be good- there are no bad ideas here.

While you guys are doing that I'll find her and just tell her I need to talk to her about something kind of sensitive and we'll meet you guys at the room…after that?" She trailed off, glancing over at the door as the first few students begin to trickle in, brushing her hair back, giving a faint shrug to the others.

"I really don't know…think this is something we'll kinda have to just play by ear…"

Bryan gave a quick nod, flashing the group an encouraging smile before moving over behind his desk, quickly getting his lesson plan in order. Magnus nodded as well rather resignedly, him and the other teens gathering their things, making their way out of the classroom, heading in all directions, all of them rather lost in their own thoughts of what was to come.

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Other-*-Other-*-Other-*-Other-*-Other-* *-Isaac-* {*~********~*~********~*} }

"You know I just really can't imagine how she's stood it for this long…I'd think thinking you're mad for half a decade or more would be enough to _actually_ drive you mad."

Magnus sighed giving a faint shrug, glancing over at the teen as they made their way to their 6th period class which was clear across campus. It was quite a trek, the usual route being from the 1st floor of the G building, out the right entrance through auto shop, ducking into the passage way between the C and D building, then a quick dodge through the F building finally coming out on the far side of the B building…

Or you can just slip into the maintenance room when no one's looking, pick the lock and sneak down the stairs into the steam tunnels that connect all the buildings.

He usually goes with the latter…especially since he can pick the lock with a wave of his hand…though he tried to stick to the human way more often than not. Particularly when Kasey was with them, mostly because he was, you know _**human**_ …and okay maybe a tiny bit because he found it really impressive that Isaac could do it (okay so he MAY have kinda specifically learned how to do it the human way just because Kasey kept begging him to teach him how but that's beside the point.)

Even so it was kind of complicated and there were like six quick turns they had to make to get to their next class…well if they were actually going to GO to class…he was kinda leaning towards just calling it and heading over to the music storage to get ready.

Not that there's really anything they can 'get ready'…it'd probably just get him even more amped up having more time to think about it, but even so it's not like he'll be able to concentrate during class anyways.

There's kinda a lot on his mind right now.

I mean if this girl was cursed to see them and basically just tossed into the whole supernatural madness blind? That's a truly terrifying prospect. It'd never really occurred to him. I mean yeah, he knew curses were a 'thing' but even so it just seemed so unbelievably cruel. Revealing the Supernatural was a BIG deal, regardless of how it comes about. And yeah the reveals may not usually be 'planned' or intentional but even so- someone spills the beans on the supernatural it's _**their**_ responsibility to ensure the human is okay, to try in whatever way they can to help them understand.

That's just how it is. You don't just toss someone to the wolves and hope for the best…though I guess if it was a curse that's kinda the point.

Why would you do that? Mr. Fairfax said she's been able to see them since before freshman year. That'd mean she was at most fourteen. Who the hell would do something like that to some innocent fourteen year old girl? Were they actually trying to break her mind? Was that the entire goal?

Maybe some kind of crush run amok? Like a classmate trying to get her to like or notice or whatever them only they cast the wrong spell?

O-or was it maybe something like Divya- a Creuarall. That was probably the best case scenario here…not that it's exactly stellar but compared to a purposeful (Creepy attraction based) hex or curse it was definitely preferable.

He supposed she could have been bitten, scratched or somehow affected by a supernatural or Anifail causing the change…maybe it was exceptionally scary and she somehow blocked it out? That might fit…but even so. He knew of quite a few beings that could cause transformations in humans but none that sprang to mind that caused such a delayed reaction.

Yeah it's not like everything just springs to the forefront instantly, it usually takes a while for the change to occur- months even…but they are not talking 'months'.

_They are talking __**years.**_

He doesn't know anything that takes that long. He sighed faintly, glancing over at Magnus as they slipped around the next corner.

"Do you know anything that could cause something like this…I mean with this long of a delay? If we're talking years that rules out most everything I've ever heard of."

Magnus gave a non-committal shrug.

"Nothing that immediately jumps out at me…though there are a few possible. I don't think we will really know until we talk to her. I don't want to jump to conclusions- we really don't have enough information about her to get a good bead on the circumstances involved. I mean a hex, curse, or Creuarall? They are but a few of many possibilities. It could have been intentionally directed at her- it could have been meant for someone else and she somehow got caught in the middle and whomever was involved was too fearful of the consequences going forward. Fourteen is the oldest possible age she could have been at the time- it's entirely possible it's been longer than that.

If she's that adapt at ignoring the supernatural I'd think that'd take a minimum of a year or so. If that's the case…well, I know I don't have to tell you about the dramas involved with reporting a spell on a youth to the council. Maybe whoever was behind the spell wasn't brave enough to face the consequences. Hell, maybe it was entirely accidental and the supernatural involved genuinely didn't even realize she was affected…maybe she somehow stumbled onto something that revealed the truth- there's any number of spells, objects and the like that could do that. It could be any number of things.

I brought up a hex as thus far that is the worst case scenario I could think of. I generally like to prepare for the worse and go from there. If that is the answer you have a plan of action, if not well…whatever you land on is better than what you were preparing for so you're ahead of the game.

This doesn't really seem 'Hex-y' to me- I've seen enough in play to spot the warnings. Also if it was a hex it generally would be affecting the hexed person more than those around them…plus they're generally far more malicious.

The Anifail attack/Creuarall answer is a distinct possibility but hardly any that take longer than a year or so to manifest- then again there are exceptions to every rule.

I'm leaning towards miscast spell or the like when she was younger- that seem most likely." He sighed faintly, slipping closer as they took the second to last turn, glancing over, flashing a reassuring smile.

"I know it's rather a lot to process, and thinking of someone going through this on their own really is unsettling but at least she was able to handle it. She faced it, dealt with it and moved right on with her life. Hell, it would seem she's faced this better than many actually in the know.

This isn't likely going to be a 'fun' conversation by any means but I'd think near anything would be better than believing you lost your mind…any other option will likely once the shock wears off seem like a welcome reprieve." Again he shrugged, beginning up the stairs towards the door to the maintenance room in B building, absently glancing back over his shoulder at Isaac.

"I know it's a lot darling but I think the worrying about the reveal will be worse than the reveal itself. We have less than two hours now. Honestly as hard as it is I think we just need to try to find something else to occupy our minds with until then."

Isaac scoffed, shaking his head as they reached the landing, Magnus resting his hand on the doorknob, beginning to push it open.

"Yeah…I really don't see that happening. I mean really what could possi-" He's cut off by a loud _whoosh _sound, startling, automatically stumbling back at the deluge of cold water that showers down in front of him, followed by a black net with little glinting coppery colored dots on it.

_Pennies?_

_Oh good god…_

_W-why is there a penny studded net over The High Warlock Of Brooklyn?!_

_**Why is the High Warlock Of Brooklyn now dripping?!**_

Wha-

"Ha! Got ya! Now your powers won't work Changeling!"

_Oooh….god d…h-he knew that voice…_

_Oh god…_

_**Kasey just threw a bucket of water and a net over the High Warlock Of Freaking Brooklyn!**_

Oh good lord…

This is how he's going to die.

Isaac flailed, quickly scrambling forward, putting himself between the dripping, still frozen in shock _(Hopefully shock and not anger…please, please, PLEASE not anger) _High Warlock and his crowing, babbling, adorable in any other circumstances best friend/crush/possible reason for his very early demise.

"Kasey shut it!" he snaps over his shoulder, quickly reaching over to grab a towel off of one of the nearby shelves, nervously holding it out to the warlock with a slightly shaky hand and the most apologetic, pleading, contrite look he's ever mustered in his entire life, raising his eyebrows hopefully.

"W-well…uh…at least if anything else this DID take my mind off of the other thing?"

{*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*} *-*-*End Of Chapter Notes!*-*-* {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

**Scânteie v****ă****zut****ă****\- **Sighted Sparkle (Had a nice ring to it lol)

**Maiara-** Sage

**Diamond-** infrangible, unbreakable

Yes it is yet another OC…Think this one's gonna be a lot of fun- I already really like her. My plan is for her to eventually become the love interest for Luke _(I like Luke, he deserves to find love…plus we have to have at least one token straight couple right? Lol.) _

That probably won't come into play for a bit- I hate it when shows add a character for the sole purpose of them being so and so's love interest- for me that only works when they are a fully fleshed out, interesting, unique character in their own right. She'll be introduced in all the verses and eventually I plan for her to end up with him but it's in no way gonna be an immediate thing…I think she'll be a really interesting addition.

Oookay so…yeah this entire chapter turned out differently than I planned- the only part I had planned was Kasey's net trap thing…the middle part was just supposed to be a segue to the damn net trap!

Even so I like it…we're getting somewhere on the case at least.

So what do you guys think so far?

* 26 *


	10. Chapter 10-Siren Call (OopsWrong Numb

_***-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__**M**__**u**__**l**__**t**__**i**__**v**__**e**__**r**__**s**__**e**__**M**__**y**__**s**__**t**__**e**__**r**__**i**__**e**__**s**__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-***___

***-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y** **E****v****i****l** **M****a****g****n****u****s** **U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-***

**Chapter 10:**

**Siren Call (Oops...Wrong Number)**

Chapter Complete!

Kay I know I usually have a few parts per chapter but I think this is plenty long enough…

Hope you like it!

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Other-*-Other-*-Other-*-Other-*-Other-* *-Divya-* {*~********~*~********~*}

_Okay…you can do this…you can…it's not gonna be too bad and anyw-_

She startles, jumping faintly at the sudden trilling of the dismissal bell.

_Mental note: when you're keyed up and stressed and your heads kinda spiraling maybe DON'T stand directly under the bell_.

Alright Divya- just breathe…you're not 'ambushing' her…you're helping her.

_I-it just might not seem like it at first. Besides y-_

_Oh crap! There she is, move! _

_Geez she's quick._

She scrambled away from the wall moving into the throng of people milling about the bustling hallway, trying to catch up to the other girl, attempting to mentally will herself away from this annoyingly panicky, high strung 'thing' she's stuck in and get back to her normal cool, relaxed, kinda reckless self.

Easier said than done…

Usually it took a lot to shake her but this with Blake was really getting to her. I mean she'd thought she had it bad facing this on her own for a month…

Blake's been doing it for years…

YEARS…

God…she couldn't imagine seeing all this, facing all of the things she's seen and read about but not having any actual context for it. Genuinely thinking it's all just in your head- that you've just completely went around the bend. I mean yeah she thought the things she was seeing were all in her head…but she _also_ thought the sting was gonna kill her. She'd just kinda assumed hallucinations were a side-effect of whatever was in the sting that'd ultimately lead to her death…

Which….okay…yeah doesn't really sound like, BETTER….but at least she had the whole Rhwystro tân thing for a bit of context, misguided though it was _(And oh wow, how screwed up is it that she's seeing being attacked, stung and nearly eaten by a giant demonic fire scorpion as an advantage?)…_

And she had Raj…

But Blake? Blake's been flying blind on this for over half a decade…maybe longer. She has to of been. If she brought it up to humans they'd think she was as insane as Blake thinks she is. She'd of likely been taken for testing and odds are somewhere along the line a supernatural would of came across it and filled her in. If she'd of brought it up to any supernaturals (Who aren't evil bastards who hex teenage girls) they'd of no doubt filled her in on the truth then. So for however long she's been dealing with this she's been dealing with it totally on her own.

_Damn…_

_How is that eve-_

Okay you know what? Time and place. Whatever happened, happened and Blake managed to face it, survive it and make it through half a decade or more without totally being lost to it. She's clearly a very strong, very capable person. She's managed this long on her own, and managed quite well at that. I mean she's spent around five years thinking she's seeing visions of monsters, demons, fairies, half human beings and heaven only knows what else…it hasn't broken her, hasn't terrified her. She doesn't cower, flinch or hide away from it, she doesn't run away…she just brushes it off, rolls her eyes and moves on with her life.

Alright…gotta admit…that's pretty damn cool. Even with the whole Magnus/Raphael detective agency insanity there might be a thing or two Divya can pick up from this girl. Clearly even when she thinks she's literally lost her freaking mind it doesn't make her lose her cool.

Divya wouldn't mind a few pointers on that.

I mean she's good, no question, but there's always room for improvement. Besides she's doing pretty good with plowing through the library of supernatural references Magnus gave her but even so It'd be kinda nice having someone to go through it with- you know someone who wasn't a centuries old warlock, snarky vampire clan leader or her big brother…

Really she loved Raj with all her heart but he always saw the dangers in things first, second, third and fourth. The fun, fascinating and excitement hardly even registered over the seemingly constant 'Danger! Danger Will Robinson' style alarms going in his head.

She had a sneaking suspicion Blake would be able to see past the threats and danger to the excitement and magic…

At least she would once she got over the whole 'ambush with the insanity' thing.

Which might take a while…

Which…kinda sucks…

She took a deep breath, pulling herself out of her own head and back to the task at hand, putting on her best, most none-rattled expression, picking up the pace a bit more.

"Hey Blake, hold up a sec!"

Blake paused, glancing around, gaze landing on Divya, head tilting curiously. Divya smiled in thanks, catching up to her side, flashing another, slightly nervous smile and a faintly awkward almost wave.

"Hey…"

Blake quirked her eyebrow, giving a slight wave back.

"Hey…Everything alright Divya?"

"Umm…y-yeah…I are you really busy right now? I kinda need to talk to you about something." She trailed off, fidgeting a bit.

Blake shrugged, giving a slightly flippant wave.

"Sure…what's up?"

Divya shook her head faintly, brushing her hair back, glancing around, nodding towards the doors of the building.

"Uh…not here. It's kinda complicated and awkward and crazy and complicated a few more times and not really something to talk about in a busy hallway. Maybe somewhere we can talk kinda privately?"

Blake blinked in surprise, a little dash of concern flitting across her features, giving a slight shrug, nodding.

"Sure Divya…think I know a place. The music storage room is usually empty- no one ever really goes in there unless there's a play or concert or whatever that week…it should be good, if that's okay with you?"

Divya breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing faintly.

"That would be perfect…thanks."

"Sure…no problem." Blake shrugged again, flashing a slightly concerned smile, falling into step, slipping out the doors making their way across the campus, the two falling into awkward silence.

_Okay well…hard part done…well…the hardest part so far._

Kinda hard to do the whole 'hey you're not actually crazy, the entire world is…but you might be cursed' reveal/ambush thing if you can't get the possibly cursed person to go with you to said reveal/ambush…

_Geez…this is like planning a freaking intervention…_

Well….that's kinda what it was, right? Trying to get someone to address a problem that they're ignoring. Only Interventions generally involve close friends and family. This is basically just an out of the blue ambush by one girl she kinda halfway knows slightly better than others, a handful of random (supernatural) classmates, a teacher and a bat crap crazy High Warlock disguised as a teenager.

Near all of which Blake will see as weirdly exaggerated tricks of her insane mind…

That they are going to then reveal AREN'T in fact figments of her mind at all but real, _actual_ magical, supernatural beings…

Beings like a warlock, a fairy, a gargoyle, and a half demon half dragon hybrid…

Cause none of THAT'S gonna be super alarming or seem in any way less unsettling than just being kinda delusional.

Which she's seemed to have coped with pretty well up to this point.

_Crap…_

_T-that wouldn't actually make things worse for her…right?_

_R-right?_

_Crap…_

_Wh-_

"-out?"

Divya kinda startles from her spiraling thoughts, glancing over in confusion.

"Hmm?"

Blake tilted her head expectantly, greyish blue eyes sparking in slight amusement.

"I asked what did you want to talk about. You seem really nervous…and…well…you don't generally strike me as the 'nervous' type…which is kinda making ME nervous…so…what's up?"

Divya chuckled lightly, rolling her eyes at herself, shrugging, brushing her hair back, giving a slightly hopeless wave.

"Yeah well that's cause I'm not… usually. Think I'm just kind of spiraling and over thinking this. Most of the time I just run at things head on, trust my instincts and figure it out as I go. I'm generally good with that strategy, works for me…saved my life a couple times…and caused my brother far more panic attacks than are probably in any way healthy…

Usually it seems to play out in my favor though.

But this is kinda the farthest thing from 'usual' and it's throwing me cause I'm pretty new to this and I've never been on this side of this conversation. It's probably gonna seem like overstepping and that's not at all the intention; it's not. But it's something that you really do need to know…though you might not want to …but…hell I don't know…maybe you would…or maybe you shouldn't cause you seem good not knowing…but even so you should…

I think…ugh…" She groaned faintly, shaking her head.

"Oh my god I'm babbling like Raj…I need to apologize to him if I ever teased him about it…this really sucks." She took a deep breath, giving a fake, kind of too wide smile, holding up a finger for a pause.

"Kay…that went bad…trying this again…again I'm new to all this. I just really don't know where to go with it and I feel like I'm going to somehow make it worse which is the last thing I want but I don't know a way to make it better and just ignoring it seems like a really bad idea…or it did…until I started talking…but…well…like I said it's not really like a 'normal' situation so…"

Blake blinked, shaking her head faintly.

"Umm…I think I actually understand even less than I did before."

Divya gave a scoffing laugh, shrugging.

"Yeah…seems about right." She trailed off, taking a deep breath, rolling her eyes at herself, trying to find a way to restart _–_

_Yet __**again**__…seriously she SO owed Raj apologies…like a lot of them. One thing's for damn sure she's being super careful with her powers from here on out- she never wants to have to do the supernatural reveal thing again…_

_Well…no backing out now…_

She took one more deep breath, hesitantly glancing over at Blake, again flashing a kinda nervous, slightly strained meant-to-be-comforting-but-probably-not-even-close smile, beginning.

"Okay so…remember what we were talking about the other morning? The over the top, sappy, romance-y type things that's been like bombarding our school for the last couple weeks?"

Blake gave a slow nod, eyebrow quirking.

"Yeah?"

Divya nodded back.

"Alright…so it's kind of about that- and how that pertains to you…but about more than just that. It's about why that's happening and about seeing people differently- And I get that, I do…cause I was the same exact way. Having people you may have even known for years just seeming totally different and not understanding why or how…not even wanting to see it and hoping it can just go back to how it was, trying to just ignore it and hope it stops and everything just goes back to how it was before but it doesn't and you can't just turn it off or fix it a-"

Blake sighed, reaching over catching her arm, squeezing gently.

"I-I think I get what you're saying."

Divya startled, blinking.

"Really? Cause I heard everything I just said and I couldn't make any sense of it…and I actually DO know what I'm trying to say."

Blake chuckled, shaking her head.

"Well even so I think I got it…"

Divya glanced over. Blake gave a slightly apologetic look, shrugging faintly.

"Uh, look…Divya…you're really awesome and a great girl and it's super flattering and everything but I'm n-"

Divya froze, holding her hand up.

"Oh my god…do you think I'm hitting on you?!"

Blake quirked her eyebrow, head tilting curiously.

"Well…aren't you?"

"_No!"_

"Oh…umm…okay…" She shifted.

"So…now I'm even more confused…Aaand I'm guessing this has made the whatever you actually are talking about somehow even more awkward…right?"

"Uh huh…"

Blake sighed, rolling her eyes at herself, giving a slightly flippant wave.

"Awesome…"

"Yup…"

Divya sighed, slowing a bit as they'd reached the music storage room, reaching for the door, hand resting on the handle. She glanced over, giving a slightly helpless shrug, meeting Blake's eyes.

"Okay look I kinda screwed this up…but to be fair there's not like a playbook for this. I'm totally flying blind here- I've only known about it for like three months…well…a month and a half- before that I didn't know what the hell was going on."

Blake snorted.

"So like me?"

Divya gave a surprised near laugh, nodding.

"Actually yeah…_exactly_ like you."

Blake quirked her eyebrow.

"Uh yeah…that didn't seem in any way ominous or foreshadow-y or anything." She shook her head faintly, shrugging.

"Seriously Divya, what is this about? Clearly it's something you think is really important- like REALLY important if it's making you this nervous…just…just tell me, whatever it is, I won't get mad or offended or whatever, just out with it…like you said, you're overthinking. I doubt whatever it is is as big of a deal as you are building it up to be."

Divya gave a slightly scoffing laugh.

"Wanna bet?" she quirked her eyebrow, twisting the doorknob, holding the door open for the other girl.

Blake gave a slight huff of a laugh, quirking her eyebrow right back, moving into the room, tilting her head curiously.

"How did I not know you're this dramatic? You know they're always looking for help in the theater department an- oh…" She trailed off, startling faintly as she caught sight of the five other people situated around the room, eyes settling on Mr. Fairfax, giving a slight wave.

"Hey, sorry for interrupting Mr. Fairfax, didn't know you used this room for one of your clubs, we'll j-"

"Actually they're kinda what we need to talk about." Divya offered, slipping into the room, pulling the door too, turning the lock before quickly turning back to Blake, holding her hands up placatingly, flashing an apologetic smile, eyes kinda wide.

"Okay I know what that seems like but that wasn't locking you in it was just locking others out so we don't get interrupted. This isn't a trap i-it's…well okay so it's kinda one but not exactly…think of it kind of like an intervention…

We just want to help you."

Blake swallowed glancing around at the other teens and Mr. Fairfax, it seemingly clicking that everyone in the room she could see something different about. She went a bit rigid, folding her arms, giving a clearly practiced, relaxed shrug.

"Um…I'm actually good. Don't really know what you're up to here but Lily already asked me about the whole LARP club…not really my thing. Nothing wrong with it, just doesn't really appeal to me, you guys have fun though. Catch you lat-"

Bryan pushed off the wall shaking his head, flashing a gentle, compassionate smile.

"Blake just stop for a second…this isn't anything bad, I promise. I've known you for three and a half years, you know you can trust me. None of us are here to hurt or scare you."

She gave a slight laugh, rolling her eyes, tucking a couple strands of short blonde hair behind her ear, visibly relaxing, giving a casual shrug and a kind of flippant wave.

"Uh yeah, really don't know what you're talking about. There's literally nothing here for me to be afraid of. You're a teacher and like the poster boy for humanitarian of the year, there's a girl I've been going to school with for over two years who tends to annoy me far less than most people-which is a hell of a feat right there, a couple vaguely familiar underclassman and a…" She blinked, eyes faltering on Magnus, brow quirking in confusion.

"I don't know, boyband escapee…why would any of that scare me?"

Magnus gave a delighted laugh, eyes brightening in amusement, head tilting curiously, flashing a brilliant grin, slipping a bit closer.

"Oh you are absolutely delightful- so feisty- those are always my favorite people, keeps life far more interesting. And this is one of the rare times I am all too happy to be completely wrong. Cannot believe I missed that! Never even occurred to me, though really I don't know how I didn't even think o-"

"Magnus you're spinning." Divya interrupted, moving closer, glancing over Blake's expression curiously, gauging her reaction.

He glanced over, head tilting, flashing an apologetic smile.

"True…sorry darling…I tend to do that."

"Yeah surprisingly I've picked up on it...subtle though it is."

Magnus chuckled, eyes flickering gold, flashing a playful wink.

_Yup, she caught the eye flicker…she's clearly pretending she didn't._

She's not panicked by it but she is getting pretty nervous…they need to just drop the bomb- get it over with, kinda like ripping off a Band-Aid.

Divya tilted her head, glancing over at Magnus.

"So going by your little side trip thing I take it you know what's going on with Blake…and it's not the whole 'curse, hex, spell gone wrong' type deal we were worrying about?"

Blake startled, head whipping around, zeroing in on Divya, holding up a finger.

"Wait…curse, hex, spell? Uh dude? Kinda feel like you might need a breather…or adult supervision…which as Mr. Fairfax is like right THERE and not making any moves to correct it is making me a bit twitchy. Twitchy in a normal way…well normal relative to this conversation. I'm not Hexed, cursed or spelled."

"No you're not."

Blake nodded emphatically pointing towards him.

"See, boyband dude agrees with me."

"You're a Mage."

"Oh my god, HOW did we miss that?" Max gasped, waving animatedly, nudging Isaac and Billie.

Isaac scoffed, shaking his head.

"Hey I was kinda distracted."

Magnus rolled his eyes waving him off.

"Isaac for the last time; it's _**fine."**_

Divya glanced over, head tilting curiously.

"What's fine?"

Magnus shook his head, huffing faintly.

"He's just overreacting a little."

"_Overreacting?_ My adorable idiot of a best friend threw a penny studded net and a bucket of ice water on the High Warlock Of Brooklyn!"

Mr. Fairfax startled, skintone fluctuating from warm tan to soft velvety grey, eyes glimmering bright blue.

"Wait…what? Who d.…_**w-what?"**_

Isaac nodded animatedly.

"Oh yeah- Kasey and his theories…latest one's Magnus's a fairy changeling- apparently somewhere he read the combination of ice water and copper make the nets work on fairies…

SO many issues here. Like I said, a bit distracted."

Billie winced faintly, eyes flickering pink, nails extending a tiny bit, brushing a couple bright blue and pink curls behind their ear.

"Uh yeah I was gonna try to throw him off after school yesterday but…well with everything _else_ after school I just kinda forgot to go by, sorry…"

Max glanced over, shrugging faintly, flashing a reassuring smile.

"Hey we've been trying to corral the guy for nearly eight years, it only works like half the time at best, doubt there's much of anything you could've done."

Billie smiled, nudging Max's shoulder.

"Thanks Max."

Max just shrugged, glancing away, cheeks coloring brightly.

"Um…e-excuse me…I'm kinda lost here, but also totally fine with that and it seems you all have your hands full with your warlock/changeling whatever so I'm just gonna-" Blake ventured, taking a hesitant step back towards the door.

Magnus smiled, giving a slight nod and a slight, twinkling wave.

"Of course dear, it really does make far more sense now and there really was no harm done. Even so you really do need to work on reigning in control of your powers a bit."

She blinked, quirking her eyebrow.

"My…powers?"

Magnus shrugged, quirking his eyebrow right back.

"Yes darling… as I said no one was hurt- no harm no foul…and from the oh so entertaining stories Max has mentioned about this school a few little errant love spells aren't even a blip on the radar of most here. Even so we all must be somewhat careful."

Blake scoffed, shaking her head, holding her hand up.

"We? Umm…dude…there's no 'we' here."

Magnus sighed faintly.

"Sweetheart I know Mage's tend to be a bit weary around other supernaturals or prefer to cling more to their human sides- especially during the first year or so of schimbarea-but you cannot just stick your head in the sand and pretend it's not happening. We really did just want to help, it's not a judgment or a critique in any way; we were simply worried for you darling. We were working under the assumption that you were somehow cursed or hexed with the Scânteie văzută. That you were living for years thinking you'd somehow lost your mind- that all the magics, demons, fae, shifters and the rest you were seeing were just augmented figments of your imagination.

It's just a relief to know it's nothing so dramatic and there's a simple, plausible explanation…that's all."

Blake swallowed, blinking, raising a finger.

"Uh…kay…this uh…t-this 'plausible explanation' thing? You gonna get around to telling _**me**_ it anytime soon…cause all I got out of that was a few words I don't know/can't pronounce, a lot of words that I DO know but make just as much sense as the ones I don't know/can't pronounce, and the knowledge that you use terms of endearment WAY too liberally.

So if you want to start making sense, like anytime soon, that'd be great…" She paused, glancing from Magnus's rather startled expression over the others…who all looked equally dumbfounded.

"Or if any of the rest of you all want to maybe try taking a crack at it that'd be fine too. Sounds like what he's saying makes total sense to you and from my POV there really isn't anywhere to go here but up.

Hell, _**Divya**_ actually did better at explaining it."

That managed to snap Divya out of her shock. She gave a surprised huff, quirking her eyebrow, flashing a bit of an amused smile towards the other girl.

"You thought I was hitting on you."

Blake shrugged, holding a finger up, head tilting.

"True…but during the entire sprawling, babbling, totally awkward 'thing' I understood every last one of the words you used…and not one of them were 'warlock', 'Mage' or 'Capybara'."

Divya couldn't help a slight chuckle.

"_Schimbarea_. I don't think we were talking about a giant guinea pig…"

Blake scoffed, waving animatedly.

"Oh yeah cause out of all of this THAT'S the really important part, my sucky pronunciation."

Divya couldn't help a slight laugh holding her hands up placatingly.

"Sorry…couldn't resist. I'm gonna try to take another shot at this but bear with me here- like I said, I'm new to all this."

Blake quirked her eyebrow, gesturing animatedly over towards Magnus.

"And the Boy band escapee _isn't?"_

Divya near giggled at that, shaking her head quickly, waving towards said 'boy band escapee'.

"Uh yeah no…That's Magnus…he is _literally_ like the farthest thing from 'new' you can get."

"Thanks so much for that darling…"

"No problem." She quipped, smirking teasingly, flashing a playful wink and a quick thumbs up.

Magnus huffed out a slight almost laugh, shaking his head before catching Divya's eye, giving her an encouraging nod, casting a soft, apologetic look Blake's way. Divya took a deep breath shaking her head, chuckling faintly, brushing her hair back.

"Alright…fourth times the charm I guess…kay I'm just gonna throw this out there, dive in and hope for the best." She took a couple steps closer, reaching over, lightly resting her hand on Blake's arm, squeezing gently, flashing a slight smile, meeting her gaze head on.

"All the things you thought were just figments of your imagination? All the people with crazy powers, glowing eyes, claws and fangs? People with wings and scales and tails and all the rest? It's real.

All of it.

You're not insane, you're not imagining it or hallucinating it or anything else. It's all real, and we all see it too, same as you, we just pretend we don't. It's not a prank or like a secret club or whatever else. It's because humans- normal humans who haven't been somehow spelled to see the supernatural, people without the Scânteie văzută- actually _**don't**_ see them…and for the majority of them if they did the knowledge could in fact break their minds.

I'm really sorry you've had to deal with this all on your own- I really have no clue how you handled it for so long. I barely made it a month without it driving me mad and the only thing that stopped me from totally panicking about it was because I literally thought I was poisoned and dying and really at that point seeing people with fluffy tails, wild eyes and glittery wings was the least of my worries.

I know it's hard to believe, I know it seems totally insane but near everyone in here IS a supernatural being of some type. Hell, Magnus? The 'Boy band escapee?' He's the eight-hundred and sixty five year old High Warlock Of Brooklyn. Mr. Fairfax is a Gargoyle…who's actually totally terrified of both Magnus and Raphael the head of the Brooklyn Vampire clan- oh yeah umm, vampires are a real thing FYI. Raphael's the only one I've met so far but he seems like a pretty good guy…well, when he's not purposefully screwing with my brother anyways. Actually he's pretty awesome.

Magnus and Raphael have a supernatural PI agency I work in after school. And There's a ton more, way more than I could ever cover here. It is literally an entire hidden world filled with magic and mysteries and unbelievable, impossible beings. It's all insane…but it's all real…completely real.

Which is what I needed to talk to you about…

And now you see why that was easier said than done." She trailed off, giving a slight hesitant shrug, squeezing her arm once more.

Blake blinked, nodding, swallowing, glancing around the room at the others before her gaze again settles back on Divya, shaking her head, leaning in a bit.

"S-so…you…you see them too…all of them? You actually see it too?"

Divya swallowed, nodding, flashing a gentle smile.

"Yeah…I can…Max can too. See the weird mirage like rippley thing around him and me? That's how you can tell a human who can see the supernaturals. Or the ones who are somehow transformed into a supernatural. It's a way for everyone to know who does and doesn't know…

But apparently something went wrong with you and I-I guess you never got the message. Again I really am sorry…if like literally anyone realized you didn't know they would have filled you in right away.

Dude you are kinda WAY too good at keeping your cool.."

She gave a surprised laugh, rolling her eyes, giving a kind of flippant wave.

"Yeah well I've had a hell of a lot of practice. I've been seeing all this stuff since I was about four."

"Geez…" Billie gasped quietly, startling.

"Sorry…didn't mean to say that out loud. I mean most of us have seen it all our lives but…well…we know what it is…we're raised with it. I can't imagine…just…I'm really, _**really**_ sorry."

Blake shrugged.

"Thanks but it's not really necessary. It's just part of what I've almost always known, for nearly as long as I could remember. I just kinda thought it was maybe a really rare, unique version of like synesthesia or something. That some wires got crossed somewhere along the way, and I just see things differently. It never affected me negatively so I figured it was just part of how I saw the world." She paused, turning from Billie, focusing back on Magnus, pointing.

"But you….you're saying it's not just a weird brain thing. That I'm something else…that I'm like you guys…that I'm somehow a Supernatural…I just don't know it. Have never known it."

Magnus sighed, giving a faint nod.

"Yes sweetheart, so it would seem…well technically you're half supernatural. A Mage is a type of Magic being that is half human, half supernatural. That's why it's so tricky to differentiate between a Mage and a sight spelled human…and why a lot about you suddenly seemed to make sense.

Mage's don't generally feel like they fit in the supernatural world, many prefer to cling more to their human side, especially when they first begin to develop their supernatural abilities- during the schimbarea.

I just assumed we'd read it wrong and you were having issues controlling your abilities and were kinda pissed about it which was why you were trying to ignore it. We really weren't blaming you for the infatuation spells. From what Bryan, Max, Isaac and Billie say errant spells are not even a remotely rare occurrence here, it re-"

Blake waved animatedly.

"Oookay just woah…hold up a sec, let me just see if I have this all straight, cause seriously this is a LOT.

"What you're saying is I'm not insane, the things I've been seeing all my life are real…have always been real a-and…I'm one of them. And apparently I've been accidently casting spells or enchanting or whatever the people around me without realizing it? That the weird, super sappy, over the top lovey-dovey crap that's been going on the last couple weeks that has been driving me up the wall; I'm not just being bombarded by it, I am actually literally CAUSING it? Because apparently I'm half supernatural?"

Magnus tilted his head in acknowledgment.

"So it would seem, yes."

Blake shook her head, brushing her hair back, giving a slightly agitated, animated wave.

"I b-but…okay so…I'm part human and part…What?"

Magnus quirked his eyebrow.

"You're parents really never talked to you about this? Literally never?"

"Uh…my parents have no clue about any of this, and I'd really prefer it to stay that way if at all possible. My dad's adopted me when I was nearly three. We were living in a pretty small town in Texas and there weren't a lot of people too keen on a gay couple raising a kid…which is a big part of why I decided to keep the whole 'suddenly seeing supernaturals' thing to myself…didn't really need to give the righteous 'just trying to do what's right' jackasses any more ammo. We moved out here when I was twelve. It was a closed adoption, I know nothing about my biological parents...except now apparently I know one of them was some kind of 'supernatural' something or other.

Though I guess what kind is anyone's guess."

Max swallows, leaning forward.

"Well A Mage is either half Demon or half Fae, so we can at least narrow it down that much."

Blake blinked, holding up a finger.

"Umm…Demon?"

Billie shook their head.

"It's not what you're thinking…well not exactly anyways."

"Y-you're a demon?" Blake gulped faintly, taking a slight, hesitant step back.

Billie shrugged, rather used to the reaction by now, tucking a couple brightly colored curls behind their elfin ears.

"Half demon, Half Ddraig-dyn."

Blake blinked again.

"Dragon shifter."

Blake froze for a moment, before giving a quick, kinda shaky nod.

"O-Oookay…that's really…umm…yeah…" she pushed her hair back, giving an apologetic shrug, not wanting to be rude, but not really knowing how to finish that sentence.

Max shook his head, moving a little closer, giving Billie a soft bit of a smile, resting his hand on their arm, squeezing gently.

"It's really not what you're thinking. We have all kinds of shifter's here at school, and some of them sound really intimidating but they're just like everybody else. Quinn's a snake shifter, Devon's a tiger shifter, Kyle's a Wolf shifter-No it's not a werewolf, DON'T call him one-seriously don't. The lecture is long and complicated and he _**will**_ quiz you at the end…and randomly over the next month. It's all really complicated and takes quite a bit of getting used to but none of it means they're a better or worse person for it.

Heck Aaron's the most arrogant, loudmouthed, confrontational person in school and he's a llygoden-ddyn- a Mouse shifter. _What_ they are isn't _**who**_ they are, just a little part of it. Some of them sound really scary but they're all just our classmates.

And I know the whole 'demon' thing gets kinda a bad reaction but really I think that's just up to really crappy PR. I mean they are powerful, and can be dangerous, but it's not like what you see on TV or whatever."

Billie gave him a grateful, very warm smile, settling a bit closer, cheeks coloring faintly, nodding.

"Yeah, Max is right. The demons in the human world aren't trying to collect souls or possess people or whatever else- they're just trying to make it through school, work, life and all the rest like everyone else." Billie paused, nodding towards Isaac.

"Actually as far as the human world goes Fae are way more dangerous. Only the least powerful demons live in the human world…All manner of Fae live here."

Blake nodded, giving Billie an apologetic look, taking a few steps closer.

"Sorry…I hope I didn't offend you. I really didn't mean to…just kinda caught me off guard…promise I'll get better about it."

Billie shook their head, waving her off.

"It's fine, I've got it all my life. I'm used to it by now."

Max huffed faintly.

"You shouldn't have to be…"

Billie gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks Max."

He shrugged, blushing faintly.

"W-well…it's just the truth."

Billie shrugged.

"Still thanks."

Max blushed brighter. Blake cleared her throat, nodding.

"Okay, well this is all really interesting- and that's not sarcastic, that's just my default tone, but, umm…how can I figure out what type of supernatural I'm half of…Just take a wild guess?"

Magnus chuckled, shaking his head, smirking.

"Well darling I think I can do a bit better than 'guess'…hold still a second dear- only'll take a moment."

He slinks closer, rolling his neck, blinking, eyes glimmering brilliant gold, flickering like fire. He raises his hand, doing a few elegant, complicated motions, a glimmering violet flame sparking to life in his palm. He lifts it to his lips, whispering something, the flame rolling and spinning. He takes a deep breath holding it a few beats before blowing it out softly, the flame slipping off his fingers, glimmering, twisting and dancing in the air like a serpent. It circles around Blake, a cloud of shimmering stars dancing in its wake, hovering in the air. It stops about four feet above her head, shifting into a shimmering, rotating perfect circle before suddenly exploding in a brilliant shower of glimmering multicolored shapes, colors and patterns.

Blake gulped, eyes wide.

"W-Well…if I still had any doubts about the whole 'magics' thing…" She hazarded a glance over, quirking her eyebrow.

"No hard feelings about the whole 'boy band escapee' thing…right?"

Magnus chuckled, shaking his head, waving her off.

"Darling no…humor's a sign of intelligence…that's especially true when that humor is in the face of fear. You're good sweetheart..." He paused gaze shifting from Blake up to the shimmering, dancing shapes, eyes glimmering bright and curious, giving a few more complicated gestures, the shapes dancing and spinning. He gives an excited gasp, eyes glowing bright.

"Hmm…interesting you're definitely Fae…specifically half siren. There…now you know. Fair bit better than a wild shot in the dark yes?" Magnus finished with a slight flourish, giving a little snap of his fingers the shapes exploding into multicolored stardust shimmering down into nothingness.

Divya scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"You are such a show off…you probably could've done the same thing with a quick snap couldn't you?"

He shrugged.

"I could…but where's the fun in that?"

Blake glanced between the two, focusing back on Magnus, quirking her eyebrow.

"So I'm half Siren…Like those weird singing bird women from the Odyssey? Please tell me I'm not gonna suddenly sprout feathers?"

Magnus chuckled, shaking his head.

"No dear, no feathers. Sirens aren't bird shifters, their abilities are generally in seduction, attraction and enchantment."

Blake froze a moment, eyes widening before huffing, rolling her eyes, giving a loud, very annoyed groan, shaking her head, hand coming up to her forehead.

"Oh my god, I take it back, I'd be good with feathers…this sucks!"

Isaac chuckled, moving closer, giving a slight shrug.

"Dude, it's not that bad. Sirens are actually really highly powered Fae. Besides what high schooler _doesn't_ want a bit of extra magnetism and attraction?"

Blake glanced back up at him, quirking her eyebrow, giving a spectacularly sarcastic look.

"The kind that's completely Aro/Ace and easily annoyed by amorous idiots?"

Divya burst out laughing, Blake huffed, shifting over to Divya again, glaring in annoyance. Divya quickly shook her head, waving her off with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry! Totally unintentional; it's just I'm right there with you girl, and yeah, it's annoying enough with the usual level of idiotically misguided crushes and self-obsessed morons who think 'Not Interested' means 'I'm playing coy…try harder'. And I'm just dealing with it on a normal level.

Having that being your superpower REALLY sucks…"

Blake nodded giving an animated wave.

"It really does! I mean seriously, is this like a cosmic joke? I'm an Aromantic Ace with weird, creepy sex powers? That's just stupid! That's like someone terrified of heights gaining the ability to fly.

Is there a return policy or something on this?"

Divya snickers, the drama of the day broken, relaxing, settling a bit closer now that the threat of a panic attack or freak out was pretty well off the table, shaking her head faintly, glancing over at the others.

"I don't know, like I said I'm kinda new to this myself. Magnus? Any way to combat or shut down 'creepy sex powers?"

Magnus chuckles.

It's not 'sex' powers, just seduction and attraction."

Blake rolled her eyes.

"Oh joy…Yeah, don't want those either. Can't I just, like donate them to the guys in the Math club or something?"

Divya laughed, settling closer, giving a slight shrug.

"Well don't know if it'd be enough to help much but it couldn't hurt."

Magnus shook his head in amusement.

"No sweetheart, there's no way to transfer your powers. Powers can be bound, but not until a supernatural is fully grown and their abilities are totally developed, which depending on the type and strength of the being can take up to a century or more."

She groaned.

"Ah crap…so there's no way to change your abilities?"

Divya grinned.

"Well, you can go the route I took to get my powers, but I really wouldn't recommend it."

Blake glanced over, quirking her eyebrow, head tilting curiously.

"Powers? Thought you were a sight spelled human?"

She shook her head.

"No…technically I'm a supernatural too…though I wasn't born a supernatural, I was turned into one. I'm what's called a Creuarall- it's a turned supernatural that's something other than a vampire or werecreature…it's kinda an umbrella term like 'Supernatural', used to cover a lot of different types. So you can be turned…but again I _**really**_ wouldn't recommend it."

"Kay…noted. So How DID you get your powers?"

Divya shrugged nonchalantly.

"I was stung and nearly eaten by a giant, demonic fire scorpion. It was pretty terrifying and the sting kills you within half an hour unless you manage to kill the Rhwystro tân first. Like I said, not really fun… but now I can move things with my mind and set them on fire…

I-I'm still working on keeping those straight and controlling them…but I can..."

Blake's eyes widened, flailing slightly, animatedly gesturing towards Divya.

"See, now THAT'S a superpower…" gesturing over towards Isaac.

"Or like the sparkly dude there with the psychedelic light show thing…I've seen him do it a couple times…that's awesome…or well…" hesitatingly glancing over at Billie.

"Okay so I don't actually know what exactly you can do but you're half demon and half dragon, you look really kickass and I'm pretty sure whatever it is has to be more useful than unintentional seduction powers."

Billie tilted their head, giving a slightly mischievous laugh, irises flickering from the bright blue to an electric pink, winking playfully, snapping their fingers a bright burst of electric pink and glimmering blue flames sparking to life, dancing across the slightly extended claw like nails.

"You have a point."

Blake's eyes widened giving a bright, excited smile, pointing animatedly.

"SO much cooler than weird seduction powers."

Billie gave a slight giggly laugh, shrugging, cheeks flushing faintly, relaxing a bit more, setting a little closer to Max. Magnus quirked his eyebrow curiously at the teen before turning back to Blake.

"Those aren't all your abilities darling, they'll just be the easiest to master. And you never know, even though it's not exactly the power you'd pick for obvious reasons once you get the hang of it you could find it quite useful. just give it a minute and let it set in."

Blake pauses, tilting her head consideringly for a moment. She shrugs, quirking her eyebrow, glancing back over at Divya.

"So where can I find these fire/scorpion things?"

{*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*} *-*-*End Of Chapter Notes!*-*-* {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

Schimbarea= The change (I know real original…it sounds good though)

Lol so apparently at first Divya was kinda channeling Simon but it just kinda worked for the scene. I love Blake thinking Divya was trying to hit on her (Think that might become a running joke between them…until someone actually does try to hit on one of them- then they both run with it….think it'll be cute).

I love Blake she's gonna be a fun addition.

This was gonna have a 2nd part but I'm thinking this is plenty long enough…we're actually gonna call this for chapter 10…so yay! Just 2 chapters left on this story!

So what do you guys think so far?

***-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y** **E****v****i****l** **M****a****g****n****u****s** **U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-***

* 22 *


	11. Chapter 11-Misunderstandings and Mysteri

_***-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__**M**__**u**__**l**__**t**__**i**__**v**__**e**__**r**__**s**__**e**__**M**__**y**__**s**__**t**__**e**__**r**__**i**__**e**__**s**__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-***___

***-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y** **E****v****i****l** **M****a****g****n****u****s** **U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-***

_**Chapter 11:**_

_**Misunderstandings and Mysterious Strangers**_

_Chapter Complete!_

Oh my goodness, SO sorry for the wait guys! Works been crazy- I work at a Pharmacy so while everyone else is supposed to be sheltering at home I'm working more hours than ever.

Can't believe it's taken me this long to get back to this story…I started it before the beginning of all the others and here it is the very last one for this round.

We're really close to complete on this- I'm close to done on chapter 12, just a bit more to go, should have it up sometime next week.

Thanks so much for being patient with this- I really was going as fast as I could on these.

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Other-*-Other-*-Other-*-Other-*-Other-* *-Kasey-* {*~********~*~********~*}

_God he was such an idiot…what was he thinking?_

A Fairy Changeling…seriously? What, just because the dudes kinda over the top flashy and annoyingly pretty- THAT'S what he's basing this on?

_God…__**moron…**_

He sighed faintly, moving around the art room, absentmindedly putting everything back, moving their new props into the corner, ensuring he got everything back where it was supposed to be. Miss Young had been nice enough to let the LARP club use her room today to make some new props provided they cleaned up their mess. Lilly, Windy and the others had been more than willing to clean everything up but he offered to handle it. He'd just not been feeling it today, really didn't contribute much of anything to the prop production- his heart just wasn't in it.

Figured to make up for his lack of enthusiasm he'd stay after the others and get everything sorted. They'd said he didn't have to but he'd been pretty insistent…besides he kinda wanted the time to himself. He really did have a lot on his mind.

He's never seen Isaac so mad at him. Isaac _never_ got mad at him about stuff like this. Yeah he'd get exasperated, roll his eyes, chuckle and call him ridiculous but he never got out and out mad about it…he never shouted at him or looked borderline scared about the outcome.

_Of course up till now he hadn't randomly threw a net and bucket of ice water over a guy he's semi-crushing on._

He really was just trying to help. He wanted to look out for Isaac.

I mean it was pretty obvious He and Marcus were growing close really quickly. REALLY quickly…like supernaturally quick. He'd seen them together a couple times today whispering about something, Isaac looking near nervous around the other boy, almost like he was afraid or didn't really know how to act. It was weird, totally unlike him. Kasey was sure it had to be some kind of spell or enchantment or something- that's why he acted so quickly…he thought he had to.

I mean obviously it had to be a different one than the other spell type thing going around the school. He wasn't acting all moony and sappy with the guy thankfully…er…um…but at the same time he most definitely wasn't acting in any way 'normal' around the guy. I mean, yeah Isaac was a really nice guy and would totally go out of his way for people but this really was different. He seemed way closer to the guy than was possible for them knowing each other barely a day.

He even showed Marcus their secret route through the steam tunnels! They didn't do that! Not with some dude they've known less than a week- yet Isaac seemed like it was nothing taking the new guy through it, showing off that cool lock picking thing and everything.

_Like…what?_

_Y-you don't do that with just any dude._

Though maybe to Isaac this Marcus guy wasn't just 'any' dude.

I mean…yeah…that might explain the closeness…and the awkwardness…and the kinda nervousness. A-and okay devil's advocate he guesses he can see why Isaac might find the guy interesting. He definitely had a look that'd be interesting to Isaac. He always appreciated a bit of flash and style and people who weren't afraid to stand out _(that definitely fit this 'Marcus' to a tee)._ T-though he hadn't really thought Isaac found that like, _**'attractive'**_…just aesthetically interesting. He didn't think Isaac really went for the whole flashy, pretty boy thing…

But apparently he read that wrong too…

Just like the stupid 'Fairy Changeling' thing.

_Ugh…_

_God he was a moron._

_Really how c-_

"Kasey?"

He startles at a faint touch on his shoulder, whirling around at the voice, hand catching the box of decorative stones, marbles, sparkly fish tank pebbles and dollar store gems they'd been using to embellish their props setting on the edge of the table, the container landing on its side, sending the contents spilling out across the floor, errant marbles bouncing off in random directions.

"Crap!" he scrambled down quickly gathering up the various shimmery objects.

"Oh damnit… sorry!" The person exclaimed, hurrying after the runaway marbles, ensuring he got all of them before moving back over by Kasey, stooping down, dropping them in the plastic container along with the rest before glancing over, flashing a faint, sheepish smile, tucking a glossy violet lock of hair behind his ear just behind that weird dragon cuff type thing.

_Ugh…damnit…_

_That really is annoyingly pretty._

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to startle you. I'd been looking for you- Isaac mentioned your club had a meeting -I was hoping I could catch you before you left." He paused, gaze flickering over the room, head tilting curiously.

"Looks like you were quite busy- do hope I didn't interrupt?"

He just barely fought off an agitated sigh.

_Ugh…Great…As if today wasn't annoying enough._

He'd barely saw Isaac and Max, he was off in the LARP meeting- usually the highlight of his week- and now he's cornered in a room surrounded with LARP props and stacks upon stacks upon stacks of comics, fantasy books, supernatural tabloids and scifi magazines by an annoyingly pretty, probably entirely too-cool-for-this dude in what can only be described as clubware who he just three hours ago threw a bucket of ice water and penny studded net over while crowing idiotically about fairies-

And seriously, what sixteen year old in their right mind wears two necklaces, four rings, a leather wrist cuff, purple snake print boots, shimmery black jeans, and a bright purple shirt with 'Bi The Way' written across it in glitter letters'? And why is his hair dark purple now!? It was red streaked yesterday. Who matches their hair to their outfit? _How_ do you match your hair to your outfit? Is that like a fashion 'thing' he's unaware of? Yeah no doubt there's a lot of fashion-y things he's unaware of but that seems pretty over the top.

But of course for this Marcus dude it works- just looks effortless and perfect…

Ugh…

How much worse could this day get?

_Seriously he needs to know- like a numerical value: Four? Two? Negative twenty? Where are we landing here?_

Well at least the guy doesn't look especially mad so it's unlikely he's here to fight him about the whole Fairy Trap Attack thing. I mean _Isaac_ told him where he was. If he was looking for him it couldn't be for anything too bad. Even if Isaac was angry at him he wouldn't tell someone where he is just so they could get revenge…even someone he was semi-crushing on…so that's something at least.

Not that whatever this is is likely to be much more pleasant.

The guys had a faintly polite smile on his annoyingly pretty face, sharp brown eyes shifting over the random stacks of 'research' and cheesy props, perfectly sculpted eyebrow raising faintly, a hint of amusement lighting his dark, kohl rimmed eyes. He tries to school his features, shifting back to Kasey, clearly trying to stifle his reaction to the nerdy-ness of their surroundings, trying to look compassionate and slightly apologetic.

_Oh...awesome…so a dude he just met yesterday and threw a bucket of water and net over just a few hours ago is actively trying to get on his good side. He really can't think of too many reasons a guy like this Marcus would be so set on getting along with someone like him…_

Unless he wants to make nice because he likes Isaac and wants to stay on his best friends good side…which…

Ah crap…

_(Yup…negative numbers it is…)_

Kasey tried to stifle his reaction as best he can, standing back up, setting the container on one of the desks- well away from the edge this time- giving a faint shrug, tucking an errant lock of coppery brown hair behind his ear.

"Yeah, we were…well the others were- I wasn't really feeling it today."

He smiled, shrugging faintly, standing up as well, giving a little flickering wave, shimmery violet and mirrored black nails catching in the light.

"Well that's the good thing about being in a group, yes? When one person isn't quite on point the others can step up, rally around them as it were. Looks like the group got a lot done…that's the important part."

_Ugh…Pretty, fashionable boyband escapee being positive and supportive of LARP? Only one possible explanation for that…_

_(Yeah __**Well**__ into the negative numbers now…)_

Kasey slumped against the desk, giving a faint nod, folding his arms across his chest, glancing up at the other guy.

"Yeah, usually I'd of been gone by now too but it got a bit out of hand. I offered to stay behind and clean up since I didn't really contribute much else today."

Marcus sighed, giving a faint nod of his own.

"Well I believe I may have to take a bit of the blame for that."

Kasey gave a slightly disbelieving scoff and a flippant little wave.

"Why? You didn't make me act like an idiot-"

Marcus blinked, shaking his head quickly.

"Oh sweetheart don't say that! Y-"

"Dude! I threw a bucket of water and net over you and called you a fairy!"

He shrugged, flashing a near teasing, playful smirk.

"It's fine, my makeup's waterproof…besides not like I haven't been called far worse."

Kasey couldn't help a bit of a surprised laugh before getting a little twist in his stomach.

_Oh great…stupidly pretty, nice and a great sense of humor…_

_No wonder why Isaac would like him…_

Kasey slumped back against the desk, trying to ignore the twisty thing in his stomach, swallowing back his disappointment. Yeah this sucked- no question but it's not like the guy purposefully swooped in on Isaac…and it's not like Kasey had any say in it even if he did. He and Isaac were friends…just friends…

That's just how it is…how it's always been…

And maybe this is why…

I mean if THIS is Isaac's type it's not like he ever had an actual shot anyway. And much as he'd like to blame this Marcus for swooping in and turning Isaac _(and like two thirds of the student population's) _head he knows it's really crappy to dislike someone just because of their looks or style or whatever. Yeah he has plenty of faults but being petty and looks-obsessed has never been one of them. He knows he's better than that…And…you know…

_Fairy Trap…_

Stupidly pretty or not he did owe the dude an apology.

Kasey sighed faintly, glancing up, flashing an apologetic look, shaking his head.

"Yeah well even so it was a real jackass move. I kinda get carried away sometimes, think I have too active of imagination. Even so that was way out of line, sorry."

Marcus waved him off, settling in next to him.

"As I said dear it really is fine, no hard feelings. Imagination and creativity are signs of intelligence. It's always good to see the magic and wonder in the mundane, adds a bit more color and excitement to life…definitely nothing wrong with that." He flashed a near teasing, friendly smile, nudging Kasey's shoulder, glancing over, catching his eye.

"Besides it really was quite impressive. Not everyone would risk attacking an evil fairy changeling with a penny studded net and ice water just to protect a friend. Misguided though your efforts were your motivation was quite admirable. Can't really fault someone for protecting their intended sweetheart- chivalry is far too rare of quality nowadays if you ask me."

Kasey startled faintly, looking over in confusion.

"What? I-uh-I don't know what you're talking about…like I said I just get carried away sometimes."

Marcus gave a soft chuckle, glancing back, eyebrow quirking near mischievously.

"Oh please."

"What! I do! Ask Max he'll tell you- probably talk your ear off about my crazy theories- I'm surprised they didn't already…at least so far as a heads up or whatever."

He chuckled, head tilting curiously.

"Well in truth they did…it really was quite entertaining. In fact I was rather disappointed I didn't get more of a chance to talk with you during my time here - you seem quite interesting. Though I'm a fair bit deeper than most…have quite the knack for looking past the surface, ferreting out a person true motivation.

You are quite creative, imaginative, passionate- most admirable qualities to be sure…however I get the feeling the 'carried away' part tends to coincide most often with Isaac's proximity, yes?"

Kasey swallowed, fidgeting nervously, shaking his head slightly.

"Umm…I-uh…I don't know what y-"

"Darling, come on… We both know you wouldn't have leapt so quickly from 'the new guy's kinda odd' to 'spring fairie trap' if Isaac hadn't been a factor."

"T-that's not…" he sighed, slumping faintly, shrugging.

"I-it's not what you're thinking…he's just a friend. That's all we've ever been…I'm just protective of him…and Max…that's all. He's not my 'sweetheart'-"

"Not yet…"

"Yeah…not ever. Pretty clear I'm definitely not his type."

Marcus blinked in confusion, head tilting.

"Whatever do you mean?"

Kasey swallowed, a faint huff of a self-deprecating laugh slipping out, giving a halfhearted wave towards Marcus.

"Dude…come on…Fairy traps and over active imagination aside I'm not actually stupid...or blind…or delusional. It's pretty clear there's something between you two an-"

Marcus near startled.

"Oh! Darling no! There's nothing between us."

"_Not yet…"_ Kasey nearly scoffed parroting back, it coming out far more sarcastic and mocking than he'd intended.

He sighed, giving a faintly apologetic wave shaking his head.

"Sorry t-"

Marcus reached over, resting his hand on his shoulder, squeezing, catching Kasey's eye, shaking his head, flashing a gentle smile.

"Not ever….and not how you said it- I genuinely do think you two have something, even if I was interested I wouldn't get between that. In any case you are rather confused darling…there's nothing between me and Isaac, there really isn't…not even close."

Kasey tilted his head.

"I…so you're really not interested in him…like at all?"

"No sweetheart; no. I mean he is a lovely person, quite interesting and everything but he's really not my type for a few different reasons…besides…well…" He paused, giving a slight shrug, a bit of hesitation flitting over his features before it seems to dissipate, replaced by a slightly dreamy smile, a little excited spark lighting up his dark eyes, leaning in near conspiringly.

"Truth be told, I'm actually really quite taken by someone else."

Kasey perked up, leaning in a bit.

"Yeah?"

He gave a slight nod, smile brightening.

"Very much so."

"Yes!" Kasey cheered, before freezing, holding up a finger.

"Oh um…It's not me…right?"

Marcus chuckled, perfectly sculpted eyebrow quirking.

"Darling I've talked to you a grand total of an hour- if that. As charming as you are I'm not actually _that_ easy…no matter what my best friend Raph says."

Kasey blushed brightly, giving a near giddy-giggly laugh, shrugging unconcerned.

"Sorry…just had to be clear."

Marcus smiled, waving him off.

"Quite alright."

Kasey gave another near giggle before faltering.

"Oh…um…well…you may not be interested in him but I'm pretty sure he is with you…"

Marcus near snorted.

"Uh no he's not…he's really, _really_ not. I know that for a fact."

Kasey shook his head.

"I think you're wrong…he's really different around you."

He sighed, head tilting concedingly.

"Yes…but it's not different like you're thinking…he's not 'attracted' nervous around me…he's just 'nervous' nervous around me. He's actually rather frightened of me…even though I have tried to reassure him- repeatedly- that the fear is unfounded as I am no threat to him he's still rather jumpy about the whole thing."

Kasey froze, glancing over, shifting a bit further away, suddenly on high alert.

"Umm…Isaac isn't really 'frightened' of pretty much anything…why would he be of you?"

Marcus sighed again, clearly weighing his words before glancing over, holding his hand up.

"Okay so…he kinda found out something that he wasn't supposed to…like why I just suddenly dropped in at the school…and why I was asking questions, trying to blend in and gain information…and…well…it kinda threw him. That's why he's been so distracted today…and why he reacted so strongly to the whole 'Fairie Trap' fiasco. He wasn't angry you did it, he was fearful there'd be repercussions for your actions- he was simply trying to protect you, that's all."

_Oh, 'that's all'…_

_Crap…t-this may be worse than he'd thought…_

He swallowed, shifting a bit further away, not really sure what to do with his arms, folding and unfolding them, lifting his hand, scratching nervously at his cheek.

"R-repercussions?"

Marcus huffed, rolling his eyes, giving a fluttery little wave.

"I assured him multiple times there wouldn't be any…even so he's still rather jumpy …I supposed it is rather understandable given the situation."

Kasey gulped.

"Wha-um…what situation?"

"Darling breathe…"

Kasey flailed, eyes kinda wide.

"I'll breathe when I know what Isaac found out, what the 'situation' is and why he's so worried about me facing repercussions! And What do you mean he found out 'who you are?' Are you In Witness Protection? A Conman? A legit Criminal on the run from the law, like hiding in a school? Cause seriously who'd think to look for a criminal in a high school? Oh my god that's it- isn't it!? Oh god, right now it's seeming like my Fairie Changeling theory was the less crazy option!"

Marcus chuckled, shaking his head, holding his hands up placatingly.

"Darling nothing that dramatic. I'm not 'on the run from the law'…I am the law."

Kasey swallowed, flashing a totally disbelieving smile, nodding quickly, sliding a bit further away from the crazy guy, really wishing their positions were swapped and he wasn't standing directly between Kasey and the door.

"Oh…umm…good…that's uh-"

Marcus chuckled again, rolling his eyes faintly, reaching into the front pocket of his bag. Kasey startled, kind of scrambling back, grabbing his backpack off the table, holding it up like a sheild. Marcus turned back to him, quirking his eyebrow, holding up a beat up brown billfold, flipping it open.

Kasey hesitantly stepped closer, slowly lowering his backpack, looking over the ID and badge. He blinked in surprise, moving a little closer, slowly reaching up, taking the Identification, turning it over, inspecting it before glancing up, looking over the guy in surprise.

"Why is there a DEA agent at my school…" He froze, paling, eyes going wide.

"Oh my god…I threw a bucket of Ice water and a penny studded net over a government agent and called him a fairy! I'm going to jail aren't I? Or like prison or some weird black opts type government hole where they put people who attack government agents! Oh god this is s-"

"Kasey _Breathe_." Marcus huffed, waving him off, shaking his head.

"Like I said you're fine! Just breathe…and give me my badge back, I lose it it's my ass."

Kasey startled, scrambling to hand it back.

"Yeah, sorry I j-"

He slipped the badge back in his bag, again waving him off, brushing his hair back, giving a faint shrug.

"Again you're fine…and to answer your question I was working a case…well solving a case. There's been reports of odd behavior in some of the local high schools, it was our belief it was drug related. I look young enough for the most part and I really do have a knack with makeup so I went in undercover, been working this one for a few months at other schools but it moved rather abruptly to Suncrest High.

I just kinda had to wing it- my cover wasn't nearly as in-depth here as the others but that's fine…we figured it out, case is solved I'm onto my next case…actually I'm catching a flight in a few hours, I really do have to get going. I just wanted to pop in on you and be sure I didn't cause any issues…that really was the furthest thing from my intentions. It really should be good now though, everything should go back to normal here." He shrugged, giving a faint chuckle.

"Well as 'normal' as things get around here- from Max and Isaac's stories it seems 'normal' is rather relative with you guys."

Kasey couldn't help a bit of a laugh at that, nodding.

"That's true…pretty crazy place."

Marcus shrugged, flashing a bit of a smirk.

"Nothing wrong with that- keeps life interesting..." He paused, glancing up, catching Kasey's eye.

"Though on this one crazy escapade it'd really be best if you kept it to yourself. This op was classified and I was undercover. My identity getting out would pretty much mean the end of my career…so…"

Kasey nodded quickly, waving him off.

"No of course I understand…totally…secret's safe with me."

He smiled gratefully.

"Thank you dear- I really do appreciate it."

Kasey shrugged, smiling back.

"Hey I really appreciate you not holding the whole 'Fairie Trap Fiasco' thing against me."

Marcus chuckled, shaking his head.

"Of course darling, as I said no hard feelings… it was actually kind of cute…though for future reference that is NOT a very effective fairy trap."

Kasey huffed, giving a slight nod, waving him off.

"Okay I know it was stupid…like I said, sorry I j-"

"It's not that, just in my experience copper and ice water does not make a net fairie proof. You wouldn't end up with a trapped fairie- just a very wet, very cold, likely _**very**_ pissed off magical being who's likely not nearly as magnanimous in the face of such a perceived slight as I am."

Kasey huffed out a faint laugh, shaking his head, glancing up, not above having a bit of a laugh at his own expense. Yeah okay the guy was teasing him but…hell, giving him a hard time about his crazy theories is a hell of a lot better than arresting him for assaulting an officer or whatever…

_At least the Fed he accidently (on purpose) attacked had a sense of humor about it._

"'In your experience' huh? You have a lot of experience with magical beings? The DEA have a mystical creatures task force I'm not aware of?"

Marcus gave a surprised laugh, flashing an odd, knowing little smirk and a playful wink.

"You'd be surprised…maybe that's how I look so young…Magic."

Kasey snorted, shaking his head, shrugging.

"Well guess it's a good thing I used it on a magical undercover DEA agent with a decent sense of humor rather than some super scary, super powerful, super uptight, magical being, huh?"

He chuckled.

"No worries there darling- I'm about as uptight as I am shy or meek."

Kasey grinned.

"Well that's a relief."

"As it should be. Anyw-" Marcus startled faintly at a little buzzing noise, pulling out his phone, glancing at the screen before pushing off the desk, tilting the phone, taking a few steps back towards the door.

"It really was lovely getting to meet you darling but I do have to get going."

Kasey nodded, giving a bit of a wave.

"Nice meeting you too Marcus- good luck with the next case…stay safe."

Marcus chuckled, shrugging, flashing a playful little smirk.

"Sweetie who needs luck when you have magic?"

Kasey chuckled, rolling his eyes, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah, alright real f-"

He trailed off, totally freezing, catching something in Marcus's eyes. They seemed to glimmer, a little flicker of brilliant, glittering gold brightening up the dark depths. Marcus chuckled softly, the sound was odd, almost melodic, leaning against the wall next to the door, reaching over, resting his hand on the door knob, smirk shifting, taking on a near teasing, knowing little tilt, eyebrow quirking faintly.

"You have very good instincts Kasey- Trust in them, you'll go far." He paused, head tilting, the movement odd, something not quite human to it.

The smirk shifted a bit, eyes glimmering even brighter, nearly seeming to glow, the pupils flickering, shifting into a slit similar to a cat. He held a finger up, the nail looking a bit longer than it had a moment ago, a bit sharper. Kasey gulped, leaning a bit heavier on the desk.

"Though perhaps hold off on actually trying to physically trap 'magical beings' from now on? While I found it quite cute and rather charming many less enlightened in such a position may have taken it as a clear challenge. Trust me that's the last thing you want." He pulled the door open just enough to slip out, glancing back at Kasey once more.

"Stay safe Kasey." He murmured, voice different, soft and rich, tone oddly melodic, flashing a slight smirk and a bit of a wink along with a twinkling little wave, a little shimmer of violet sparkles dancing about his fingers, doing a graceful, effortless little spin type move, practically slinking out the door, pulling it closed silently behind him.

Kasey blinked, frozen in place for a moment, setting down rather heavily on the desk, before breaking out in a brilliant, excited grin, jumping up, rushing over to the door, yanking it open all but tumbling out into the hallway looking for any possible sign of Marcus. The hallway was totally empty, the other classrooms were all locked by now, dark and abandoned the only door out clear on the opposite end of the hallway a good eighty feet away. Unless he was all out sprinting no way he could have made it that far in the couple seconds it took Kasey to snap out of it and cross the eight feet to the classroom door.

_Woah…_

_He full on disappeared!_

_Dude!_

_Oh man…Isaac and Max are never gonna believe this!_

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Other-*-Other-*-Other-*-Other-*-Other-* *-Raj-* {*~********~*~********~*}

"- and _that_ is why I will never again try to fly home after three margaritas." Bryan finished flashing a brilliant grin.

"Y-oh my god…oh j…" Raj tried to respond with something other than near giggles but gave up on the sentence as a lost cause, dissolving back into near uncontrollable laugher, nearly doubling over, leaning against the other man's shoulder, shaking his head, waving his hand animatedly.

He gasped, trying to catch his breath, steadying himself as best he could, shaking his head, flashing a bright smile, wiping at his eyes.

"Oh god…wow…that's just…" he shook his head, flashing a warm, grateful smile, reaching over, resting his hand on Bryan's, squeezing lightly.

Bryan smiled back, settling closer, head tilting faintly.

"You have a great laugh Raj."

Raj snorted, before blushing, rolling his eyes at himself, waving animatedly.

"Yeah…clearly that's appealing."

Bryan smiled, nudging his shoulder.

"It really is…you should do it more often."

He huffed, brushing his hair back, giving a slight shrug.

"Well like I said I tend to be more the cause of laughter than the laughter itself. It'd probably be good for me though. Div's always saying I should lighten up, relax a bit…But I don't know."

Bryan shrugged, leaning closer.

"What's not to know?"

Raj sighed, giving a faint shrug in return.

"I…it's just hard- I mean just to begin with I'm a worrier- that started long before any of this. Divya was always the outgoing, 'let's see where this adventure takes us' one, I was the 'oh god this is how it ends' one…for family trips she picked a gator farm and white water rafting, I chose a tour of the national archives and trying to visit every one of the Smithsonian museums- except for the museums of medical oddities- that was a bit much for me…it was the only one Divya actually wanted to go to…she insisted…the gator farm was less terrifying."

Bryan chuckled, eyebrow quirking.

"Gator farm?"

Raj huffed, nodding animatedly.

"We had to feed them…oh sorry 'got to' feed them, I had to spend three hours explaining why we couldn't get a baby one as a pet and the only way I talked her out of it was by telling her that we could probably just find one in the sewers…

Which I immediately regretted as she insisted on us searching for them for the final two weeks of our summer vacation before school started."

Bryan shook his head, rolling his eyes exasperatedly.

"I'm not even surprised."

"I know right!? But I mean that's just how it is- she's the wild eyed, exciting, brave, fun one, I'm the level headed one with my feet on the ground and a dozen worst case scenarios running through my head…only now the worst case scenarios have gotten well…worse…SO much worse.

As if the usual fears of normal city life and raising a teenager all on my own isn't enough now I'm factoring in telekinesis, pyrokenisis, demons, hell dimensions, magics and about a million other literal living nightmares." He sighed, rolling not only his eyes but his whole head, rubbing his face, pushing his hair back, glancing over, shrugging.

"Like I know it's in no way healthy to stress as much as I do…and I know I should just loosen up a bit, relax and try not to get so caught up with everything but…"

"But how can you not get caught up when you're suddenly tossed into the middle of what seems like a tornado of supernatural chaos?" Bryan finished, giving a slight nod.

Raj startled, near bouncing, pointing animatedly.

"_Exactly! _See you get it."

Bryan gave a soft huff of a laugh, flashing a warm, dizzyingly beautiful smile, reaching up, resting his hand on Raj's shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Yeah I get it. Even so being that tense all the time really isn't healthy. It sounds like you only see the dangerous, the downside to this, all the negativity …maybe it'd help if you try to look at it another way?"

Raj gave a bit of a shrug, shaking his head.

"I've tried! I really have. Div's trying to get me to see all the cool, amazing parts of this and I do see it but I can't help getting caught up in all the crazy, terrifying parts. I mean we're suddenly surrounded- totally surrounded- by beings that I never imagined in a million years are real. Demons, fairies, vampires, warlocks, werecreatures and so many others and not even all the like human type beings…things like the Rhwystro tân- creatures that are _**literal**_ monsters and I just…

How do I just relax knowing we're suddenly surrounded by all of that?"

Bryan gave a rather careless shrug.

"Well at least now you know."

Raj blinked, quirking his eyebrow, glancing over.

"And that makes it better?"

Bryan quirked his eyebrow right back.

"Well…doesn't it?"

Raj gave a disbelieving laugh, turning a bit to better face him.

"Umm…no…how would it make it better?"

Bryan shrugged, turning more towards Raj, settling closer, giving a bit of a wave.

"Raj you've always been surrounded. None of us just popped into existence when you found out- just up till now you were in the dark about what was out there. I mean really what's better- a life of blissful ignorance or knowledge with the occasional addition of abject terror?"

Raj snorted, pointing.

"Hey I was perfectly fine balancing both thank you very much."

Bryan chuckled, shaking his head, shifting closer.

"Maybe so but you're not the kind to bury your head in the sand. You may be afraid of the unknown but you don't let the fear get the best of you."

Raj laughed, shaking his head.

"Sure I don't…"

"No, you don't."

Raj sighed faintly, giving a slight shrug.

"Thanks Bryan, that's really sweet of you to say b-"

Bryan reached over, resting his hand on Raj's, squeezing gently. Raj glanced over, head tilting curiously. Bryan flashed a gentle smile, shaking his head.

"It's not a platitude or an empty compliment…it's a fact…a certainty."

"No i-"

"Raj? It's not…you just don't see it, you're too close- you're looking at it through the same lens as the gator feeding trip. You're seeing you panicking and fumbling and panicking more, acting as if fear, panic, overthinking and stress are markers of whether or not you've faced things properly."

Raj shrugged, looking down, kind of fiddling with his fingers.

"Well…aren't they?"

Bryan gave a soft huff of a laugh, reaching over, thumb lightly brushing against his cheek, tilting his head back up, pretty bright blue eyes locking with his, shimmering warm and so bright, head shaking gently.

"No…

Raj? I think you're way too close to see it but from what you've told me you're kinda a badass."

Raj burst out laughing, rolling his eyes, shaking his head.

"Thanks I needed a laugh…usually I prefer them not to be at my expense but gotta admit that's a pretty good one…even kept a straight face."

Bryan smiled, nudging his shoulder, flashing a bit of a wink.

"Well that's something I guess- straight generally isn't my strong suit-like at all…but I was actually being honest."

Raj snickered at the teasing little word play, flashing a smile.

"Uh huh…course you are."

Bryan shrugged.

"I am."

"Ri-"

"Raj I am.

You don't run away from anything.

You dropped everything to take care of your kid sister when you were still a kid yourself. You went to unbelievable lengths to try to find a way to protect her- protect everyone- you faced a demon, were manipulated by a demon, forced into a world you had no mental preparation for- in a way that by near all logic should have completely broken your mind- left you little more than a blabbering shell of a person…but it didn't…

And the only reason it didn't is because you didn't let it. Because you were strong enough to power through it…to stand up to it.

You stopped a demon from wreaking havoc on the world or a High Warlock from leveling a city block with a freaking shoe! You were nearly dragged into a hell dimension, then drug on a bizarre cover up mission by an alpha werewolf chief of police and two of the most feared supernaturals in the country- one of which set the building you were in on fire and the other who casually semi-enthralled you just for the hell of it. You angrily lectured the head of the Brooklyn Vampire Clan because you thought he was insulting your little sister.

And as if all that wasn't enough just today you marched into a classroom all on your own in order to confront what you thought was an evil, scheming demon.

Yeah, you startle easy, may be a little jumpy, a bit panicky in the face of a fright or a little shock or apparently gator feeding, but real- _actual_ danger? You might get scared at first but you overcome it, face it and ultimately do what needs to be done.

I think that's pretty damn impressive."

Raj swallowed, giving a nervous little laugh, blushing brightly.

"W-umm…thanks…that's like one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me…but It really wasn't being brave... just doing the right thing."

Bryan smiled, nodding.

"Which is very brave…especially when the 'right thing' goes against every self-preservation instinct a person has. You're very brave Raj…very impressive. I'm really glad I finally got to meet you."

Raj blushed faintly, giving a slight nod, sighing faintly.

"Me too…Divya's been talking about you for years- can't believe it took this long for us to meet…and we only did because I thought you were an evil, scheming demon/nightmare type creature."

"Yeah what was the plan there by the way?"

Raj scoffed, shrugging cluelessly.

"Basically? Pretty much just call you out on it and hope that was enough to get you to back down…uh…yeah…really didn't have that one thought out too well. I'm really, _really_ glad you're not actually an evil, scheming demon."

Bryan smirked, flashing a playful wink.

"Nope- just a nice, normal, slightly sarcastic, totally single, totally gay demon with brightly colored, shimmery wings." He paused glancing over, catching his eye, nudging his shoulder.

"Kinda hoping I've shook the whole 'nightmare creature' thing too."

Raj chuckled, eyes flickering over him, smiling playfully.

"Uh yeah…pretty sure 'gorgeous shimmery winged model looking gay dudes' only considered a 'nightmare creature' to ultra conservatives and televangelists. Totally different type of dream to the rest of us."

Bryan tilted his head, flashing an entirely too cute, impish little smirk, eyebrow quirking teasingly, leaning in a bit.

"And what kind of 'dream' is that?"

Raj blushed clear to his ears, just realizing what he said, flailing, eyes going wide.

"Oh god! I SO did not mean that! It ju-"

Bryan chuckled, waving him off, flashing a playful wink.

"Didn't say I minded…I can think of far worse things than a cute badass calling me a fantasy."

Raj somehow blushed even brighter, huffing, giving a slightly annoyed, entirely heatless, very sarcastic glare, which was not in any way offset by the blush.

"You know you can be a real jerk."

Bryan shrugged carelessly.

"What'd you expect? I am a demon after all."

Raj flailed, waving animatedly.

"_Hey! Now you're just screwing with me."_

"Maybe…you're pretty fun."

"Oh great…a demon thinks I'm 'fun'."

"Cute too…" Bryan added nodding, flashing an annoyingly pretty smirk and flirtily teasing little wink.

Raj rolled his eyes, shaking his head faintly.

"Yeah sure, real f-" He startled, catching sight of the wall clock, jumping up off the desk.

"Crap! Is that time right?"

Bryan startled at the sudden change, glancing over, blinking in surprise.

"Oh wow- it's nearly eight? Man where'd today go?"

Raj huffed, shaking his head, pushing off the edge of his desk, fumbling his phone out, double checking the time just to be sure.

"I really don't know b-ah crap…"

Bryan stood up, moving over by him, head tilting in concern.

"What's wrong?"

Raj shook his head.

"Oh this stupid phone! It got put on 'do not disturb'…I have three missed calls from Divya and like six texts- She's been trying to reach me since about five thirty. I have to go" He paused, glancing up, flashing a grateful smile, shrugging.

"It really was great meeting you though- I'm glad I got to….and really thank you so much for letting me talk-and making me laugh. I really needed that…I don't think I knew just how much I did."

Bryan shrugged, smiling, waving him off.

"No trouble…really none at all…actually, just a sec…" He turned, reaching over, quickly snatching a bright violet pen from his desk, before turning back, catching Raj's hand.

"W-" Raj started, trailing off as Bryan turned his hand palm up, spinning the pen quickly scrawling something on his palm.

Raj swallowed, blushing faintly, glancing at his palm, then back up at Bryan.

"What's um…" He swallowed glancing over at the desk before shifting back to Bryan, gesturing with his free hand towards the desk.

"You know you have like six different types of post-it notes on your desk…right?"

Bryan chuckled, flashing that way too cute, just on the edge of teasing smile, dizzyingly pretty blue eyes glittering bright.

"True…but you did say you can be a bit scatterbrained especially with things like addresses and phone numbers…wanted to be sure you couldn't lose mine. Just if you want to talk more or anything."

Raj blushed faintly, shrugging.

"I…um…well…I mean I really don't like to be a bother."

"You're not."

"W-well I wouldn't want to waste you t-"

"You aren't."

"Yeah but I'm sure you have better th-"

"I don't."

"Well I just-"

Bryan chuckled softly, squeezing Raj's hand gently, flashing that dizzyingly pretty smile, brilliant blue eyes shimmering bright, shaking his head.

"Raj I like talking to you- Okay? I just do. It's not like a chore or hassle, I genuinely enjoy it. You're smart, and funny and very interesting. You can call or text me anytime you feel like it and we can talk about anything you want. It's not a problem, it's not a bother and I have absolutely no issue whatsoever with making as much time as you need whenever you need it…okay?"

Raj blinked kind of thrown by that…

_It almost sounded li-_

_Nah…that's just wishful thinking…_

Still it really would be nice to have someone to talk through all this with…especially someone who genuinely seemed to get where he was coming from…and Divya was always saying what a great, warm, supportive person he was.

He smiled giving a faint nod.

"Yeah…t-that would be really great Bryan…thank you. I'll call you this weekend maybe?"

Bryan flashed a beaming smile, nodding.

"Can't wait."

"Me neither…I umm…I mean…" He rolled his eyes at himself, shrugging, brushing his hair back nervously, gesturing towards the door.

"I really have to go- thanks again though for listening…and being willing to still listen even after I talked your ear off for literal hours. It was really great meeting you, talk to you this weekend."

"Promise?"

Raj rolled his eyes, laughing brightly, nodding.

"Yeah, promise…fair warning though odds are a lot of the talking will be exasperated disbelief or panicked babble…don't know if you've noticed but I kinda have a tendency of getting carried away with things."

Bryan chuckled, shrugging.

"I did…I don't mind- babble as much as you want."

Raj laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh you are so going to regret saying that." He chuckled again, giving a bit of a wave, moving towards the door.

"I really do have to go."

Bryan chuckled, smiling that warm, beautiful smile, pretty blue eyes glimmering bright, flickering over Raj, brightening even more, giving a little bit of a wave.

"Call me!"

He blushed faintly, a slightly giddy little laugh slipping out, nodding animatedly, flashing a bright smile, giving one more slight wave, quickly turning, making his way to the door, pulling the door behind him. He reached in his pocket, fishing out his phone, beginning to go for Divya's number before pausing, quickly imputing Bryan's number, hesitating for just a moment before typing out a quick message:

_**Raj: Good night Bryan**_

He hit the send button before groaning faintly, rolling his eyes.

_**Raj: This is Raj.**_

He heard a slight chuckle from the classroom, behind him his phone chiming near immedatly.

_**Bryan: Good night Raj**_

_**Bryan: This is Bryan**_

Raj couldn't help a bright laugh making his way down the hallway, a slightly dreamy smile stuck on his face. He laughed again softly, shaking his head, brushing his hair back.

Wow…the guy really was something else; gorgeous, smart, funny and probably the best, nicest, most compassionate person he's ever met...

Even if the man was a near irrepressible flirt.

Like every other thing out of his mouth sounded flirty and teasing. It's probably just the way he talks- like a speech quirk- probably doesn't even realize he's doing it. Or maybe he's talking like a totally normal person and Raj's wishful thinking is making it sound flirty…

Not like it'd be the first time THAT happened…hell he's done it already three times this week!

But it's not happening here. I mean he might get a little out of step on this kinda thing but despite ample evidence to the contrary he's not in fact delusional. Yeah it seemed like flirting but it also seemed like a nice, compassionate, helpful guy going out of his way to help another person. Which is exactly what Divya said he did…all the time.

Yeah The guy was sweet, and funny and super complimentary- he even called him a cute badass (Which Raj couldn't help a slightly giddy far too giggly laugh at) but he'd also just sat there while Raj spilled his guts about the worst, craziest, most terrifying month of his life. He was probably just trying to be nice…cheer him up…make him smile…make him laugh.

_Damnit…the man really was too good to be true._

He could probably just see Raj needed a boost. Needed a laugh and a smile. That he needed someone he could lean on- that's all he was doing. He was being a good guy…being a friend…giving Raj a shoulder to lean on and a sympathetic ear. It was beyond kind and most definitely exactly what Raj needed but that's all it was.

That's all it could possibly be.

I mean…come on. He may be living in a world where demons, gargoyles, fairies, warlocks, vampires and werecreatures where not just B-movie characters on Scifi channel but rather just another part of his day to day life but even with all that there IS such a thing as an impossibility.

Sure would be nice to have a chance with a guy like that though…

But seriously even though he lived in a world surrounded with fantasy beings, magic, terrifying demonic monsters and portals to hell dimensions there were a few things that were a bit too farfetched even for this crazy, impossible world.

{*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*} *-*-*End Of Chapter Notes!*-*-* {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*}

Yay! Another chapter down.

Kay so I know Magnus's little magic blip at the end seems a bit reckless but I'm thinking he's just looking out for the kid- If there's that much magic shenanigans happening at that school it's likely he'll try 'capturing' another dangerous supernatural…and well…like he said not all dangerous beings would be willing to factor in the whole clueless, imaginative teenager thing…

That could get very dangerous.

Also figure he can kinda see how this is most likely to play out. Running with Max and Isaac (and now Billie because I love Billie) he's gonna be encountering a LOT of magic and a lot of supernatural-ness, just a matter of time before he's brought into the know…

Magnus's just testing the waters, making sure the kid can handle it…if he couldn't Magnus's one of the best people to fix it and he could give the other's a heads up…

Clearly that's not gonna be the case-

Kasey will Live for this.

Lol…oh Raj…

I love it when otherwise intelligent characters are so totally clueless to certain things. I'm sure Raj will figure out Bryan's interested eventually.

Just one chapter left- hoping to have the last chapter up early next week (Work permitting).

So what did you think?

***-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y** **E****v****i****l** **M****a****g****n****u****s** **U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-***

*1*


	12. Chapter 12-Family, Friends And Fire Scor

_***-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__**M**__**u**__**l**__**t**__**i**__**v**__**e**__**r**__**s**__**e**__**M**__**y**__**s**__**t**__**e**__**r**__**i**__**e**__**s**__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-***___

***-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y** **E****v****i****l** **M****a****g****n****u****s** **U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-***

_Chapter 12:_

_Family, Friends And Fire Scorpions…_

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Other-*-Other-*-Other-*-Other-*-Other-* *-Divya-* {*~********~*~********~*}

"_Woah_…THAT'S the fire scorpion thing!?"

Divya shrugged, giving a slight laugh.

"Yup…"

"And you actually managed to take out one of those things…like _without_ the whole fire powers thing?"

"Yup…again…"

Blake gave a low whistle, shaking her head, glancing from the book over to her, shaking her head again slowly, flashing an impressed smile.

"_Damn…"_

Divya chuckled, giving a slightly dismissive shrug, brushing her hair back somewhat self-consciously.

"Yeah…well I mean- I don't want to overhype it. Not like some innate fighting skills just unlocked or whatever- it was kinda pure, blind luck. I wasn't attacking it- just trying to keep it from eating me. I was trying to get away. I grabbed at part of a strut from the old Keas bridge to try to pull myself out of the way of the damn thing but the strut was all rusted out and really shaky and it came loose…fell right on top of it.

Like I said it wasn't skill, just luck."

Blake chuckled, shaking her head, waving her off.

"Hey don't underestimate- it was both. Most people when faced with a flaming scorpion bigger than them would just screech, cry, panic faint or all the above. Hell the way this thing reads even most supernaturals are scared of the things.

Of course you were scared- you weren't stupid, drunk or suicidal. You were facing a literal nightmare creature- one everything in your head had to be screaming didn't even exist. You were scared- probably more terrified than you've ever been in your life- but you didn't let it get the best of you…that says a lot about you."

Divya blushed faintly, giving a slight shrug.

"Thanks…"

Blake shrugged, giving a bit of a wave.

"Just the truth. I'd like to think I'd be able to handle it that well but I really don't know. I mean yeah I've been seeing the supernaturals nearly all my life and I avoided panicking but, I mean that thing's totally different. One, all the supernatural's look human, maybe human and something else or whatever but they still look like a human type being, and two, I thought it was just my imagination or some weird, broken part of my mind- like misfiring, crossed wires kind of things…I never _genuinely_ believed it was real so it didn't really phase me.

Now if I saw THAT thing?" she shook her head, giving a slight huff.

"I really have no clue how I'd of reconciled that. Think it'd of been the thing that legitimately pushed me over the edge. I mean if I think it's some delusion or whatever I'd of likely just been eaten by the damn thing…If I do actually realizes it's real then- assuming I somehow don't faint, hyperventilate or well, die and get eaten anyways- I'm immediately confronted with the realization that if something like THAT exists than likely so do all the things, beings, whatever you want to call them, I've been seeing my entire life.

Either way I'm screwed.

I don't know how I'd even begin to process that on my own…humans would think I was insane if I brought it up and I don't know any of the supernatural's enough to just randomly wander up to them and say 'So, Jen, what's up with the wings and tail?'

Seems kinda awkward just randomly blurting out questions about a person's body parts."

Divya snickered, nodding quickly, settling a bit closer, giving an exasperated wave.

"Right?! That's basically exactly what it is too…and I'm right there with you- yeah I might be kinda socially awkward sometimes but I'm nowhere near the random body comments level…I'd most definitely like to keep it that way.

I honestly don't know how YOU'VE handled it this long! I mean I was just seeing them for a couple weeks and I had the whole sting thing to contend with- I thought I was dying from some crazy unknown poison from a terrifying nightmare bug bigger than I was…really hallucinating mythological, magical creatures just seemed like it'd be par for the course- but with you?

Seeing them nearly your entire life?

I-j- I really don't know how you handled it as well as you did."

Blake gave a light chuckle, shrugging, brushing her hair back, shaking her head faintly.

"Honestly…I don't know how I did- or how I'm handling it now. I mean I'm trying to reconcile the fact that for my entire life I have not known what was real and what wasn't…T-that's a LOT to wrap my head around. I mean I THOUGHT I had it down- humans- real…humans with horns, wings, fangs, shimmery magic and tails- not real…simple enough. I honestly just thought my brain wasn't processing things right- that there was just some quirk or whatever causing me to see this things.

And truth be told I was totally cool with that. I liked the idea that I just saw the world my own unique way. I mean I'm Ace and Aro and yeah kinda a loner…I'm used to being a bit different, bit outside the norm…I am in a lot of ways…me processing the world differently just seemed to fit with everything else, you know?

It never really threw me because it made sense…a hell of a lot more sense than the world being populated by hidden beings with fangs, claws, mind numbingly dangerous powers and every other terrifying being to grace a midnight movie marathon."

Divya sighed, shaking her head.

"They're n-"

Blake shook her head right back, holding her hand up.

"No I get it- I know they're not like vicious, demonic beasts- well except the damn fire scorpions- but you know what I mean. We are sitting here talking about werewolves, vampires, demons, fairies that from what I've read in the past hour could probably make the freaking DEMON'S run for cover, creatures that can shift into an animal form, beings like Magnus with powers that would put Harry Potter to shame….

And we are talking about these not as fun, crazy elements of our favorite show, movie or book series but as real- legitimate- living beings that we encounter in our day to day life. Our classmates, teachers, bosses- I have an after school job helping out at The Music Box- I've spent the last two years thinking it was my imagination that my boss had black and orange eyes and fangs and freaking flaming hair and I am literally just now realizing it's not my imagination…that is what he look like- and I really don't know what that means and I don't know if I want to know what he is or not and I don't know how I'm going to go to work on Monday and act like everything is normal when it's not…Only it is- it's exactly like it has been for the last two years I've been working there but now for ME it's totally different…I just…" She trailed off, slumping a bit against the couch, shrugging.

"I really just don't have a clue how the hell to deal with this…"

Divya sighed, settling closer, reaching over, hesitantly resting her hand on the other girl's shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.

"One day at a time."

Blake huffed out a faint laugh, quirking her eyebrow.

"I'm trying to process an entirely new reality not quit drinking."

Divya chuckled, shrugging.

"True- but the rule still applies. This is a ridiculous amount to process all at once. I doubt anyone could. It takes time, and it is a HUGE adjustment. You'll have slip ups, you'll make mistakes, you'll get scared and have times where it's totally overwhelming and maddening and just entirely too much…

But at the same time; we're seeing an entirely new world. A world with magic and mysteries and amazing, incredible, wonderful, utterly impossible things…and we not only see it but actually get to be a part of it.

I mean yeah- there are terrifying parts, but there's also amazing, wonderful parts too. We get to see magic- REAL magic. I know a high warlock, a vampire, a gargoyle and now a fairy and a demon/dragon hybrid…And that's just the dudes I work with and a few people at school…you have to admit that's pretty damn cool."

Blake huffed out a laugh, giving a slightly conceding shrug.

"Yeah…it is…and I think eventually I'll be able to focus more on that- but right now it just seems like a lot of crazy."

Divya shrugged, nodding.

"Well…that's cause it is….but if anything I doubt we'll ever be bored again."

Blake snorted, pointing.

"Very true…" She trailed off glancing over, shaking her head.

Divya caught the look, head tilting curiously.

"What?"

"No…nothing…just…you seem like a total natural with all this. You've really only been dealing with it for just a couple months?"

She shrugged.

"Well yeah…I just…I don't know- I kinda adjust quick. I tend to just throw myself into new things and figure it out as I go…seems to work pretty good for me."

Blake chuckled, nodding.

"Seems like it…that's good. I'm usually the same way but…dude this is a LOT of new to throw myself into."

Divya nodded.

"It is…but you'll get there- probably even faster than I did."

Blake laughed, shaking her head quickly.

"Doubt it…but I think I'll adjust…if anything I have really great help…" She huffed softly, shaking her head, glancing over.

"Thank you for all this…I really don't think I'd be able to handle it without you…" she paused reaching up, resting her hand on Divya's shoulder.

Divya shook her head, glancing over, flashing a warm smile. She reached up, patting her hand, squeezing.

"To be honest I'm really glad you're in it too. It's been insane learning all of this and the only people I had to talk to about it is a vampire clan leader, a near nine hundred year old warlock, a gargoyle teacher and my big brother. And don't get me wrong; Raphael and Magnus are awesome and Mr. Fairfax is the best teacher I've ever met and they've really been a ton of help but they're all random adult men…and my big brother who I guess technically counts as an 'adult man' but to me will always just be my sweet, super over protective, clumsy, slightly nerdy big brother. Not really my peer group, you know?

It'll be nice having someone I can really talk about all this with- someone who's seeing this from the same perspective as I am- 'Random Teenage girl thrown into magical chaos.'"

Blake snickered, nodding.

"Uh yeah- get the feeling it'll probably help both of us a lot…though Magnus seemed to kinda fit okay with the whole peer thing…you know except for the crazy strong magic."

Divya snorted, shaking her head quickly.

"Oh girl no…no he does not- I mean he may have the dramatics of a teen down but…no…seriously. You'll understand when you really meet him when he's not using a masking spell. Oh and FYI? That was SO not his 'crazy strong magic'. When he's not using a masking spell you can literally FEEL the power radiating off of him. He is literally- no exaggeration- one of the single most powerful Supernatural beings in the human world. The first time I met him he opened a portal in the middle of my living room. Just leaping through! God I thought it was some crazy, demonic attack- and that was before I even knew 'demons' were a real legit thing!

I was sitting on the couch just minding my own business working on my chemistry homework and the air starts shifting and spinning and papers are flying and there's this huge spark of light and out of nowhere a brilliant, glowing violet hole opening in like the fabric of reality it's spinning, snapping and rolling like storm clouds only it's electric violet! And then this dude leaps through with these glowing gold eyes and wild- wind swept violet tinted hair and glimmering, sparkling flames sparking from his hands all the way up to his shoulders and there's just this unmistakable power and strength coming off him in waves."

Blake swallowed eyes wide.

"Dude…"

"I know right?!"

Blake nodded quickly, settling closer.

"S-so like…oh my god…what-how do you react to an entrance like that?"

Divya gave a deceptively casual shrug and a bit of a wave.

"I went after him with a baseball bat."

"_You did not!"_

Divya chuckled, nodding.

"No…I did. I told him he was lucky the bat was closer than my keys- I have pepper spray and a mini stun gun on there."

Blake gave a sharp laugh and a clap, leaning forward eagerly.

"Oh…dude…girl…I need to hear this story."

Divya chuckled before faltering a bit, settling closer.

"Okay but just so you know it's not all fun, zaniness…it started out in a really dark place."

Blake quirked her eyebrow.

"How dark we talking?"

Divya took a deep breath, glancing up.

"Remember the 'Branding Murders' a few months ago?"

She froze, blinking, giving a slow, faint not. Divya shrugged, giving a faint nod right back.

"That dark…"

Blake swallowed, nodding again.

"Well…like you said it'll be good to talk to someone who'd see it from your perspective. It's kinda sounding like the 'flaming scorpion from hell sting' wasn't even the hardest part of your intro to magical insanity."

Divya huffed out a slight almost laugh, shaking her head.

"Yeah- not even close…"

"And...you haven't had anyone you could really talk through it all with…have you?"

Divya shrugged, shaking her head.

"Not really- I mean Magnus, Raphael and Mr. Fairfax have been really helpful. They're more than willing to talk to me about it and none of them have tried to placate me or act like I was a child or too young for this kind of topic but even so it's not like I know them super well and while I really like them just setting one on one talking through all this just feels uncomfortable and awkward.

And I do have Raj and we've talked but…I don't know…it's really hard. We kind of both realized just how close we came to losing each other and talking about the details just…it's really hard to stay objective when all you can think is all this time the person that I love and depend on the most in this world was going through hell and came inches away from death or worse and neither of us knew anything about it." She trailed off, slumping a bit, glancing down kind of fiddling with her fingers.

Blake settled closer, taking a deep breath, reaching over, resting her hand lightly on Divya's shoulder, squeezing. Divya glanced up questioningly. Blake smiled, shrugging.

"Hey you're helping me though my intro to the crazy maybe I can help you a bit with yours….might be a bit late, but…well better late than never right?"

Divya laughed softly, shrugging.

"It's okay…I'm fine…"

Blake laughed, quirking her eyebrow, nudging her shoulder.

"You're 'Fine'? _Dude!_ You took out a six foot, flaming demonic scorpion all on your own and attacked one of the single most powerful supernatural beings in existence with a baseball bat…and that was all BEFORE you had flaming telekinesis- you're a hell of a lot more than 'fine'…you're freaking awesome!"

Divya gave a bright, loud laugh, blushing faintly, flashing a faint smirk.

"True…"

Blake chuckled, nudging her shoulder again. Divya smiled gratefully, settling closer, giving a slightly hesitant shrug.

"I really don't know where to start…It's kinda long and complicated and…well just a lot."

Blake flashed a warm smile, settling back against the couch, turning a bit more to face her, propping her elbow up on the back of the couch.

"Hey I've got nothing else planned today- loner remember? I got time…just start at the beginning."

Divya gave a slight laugh, settling in more comfortably, turning better to face her as well.

"Kay well it all started when I was out for a walk over by the Keas bridge…"

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Other-*-Other-*-Other-*-Other-*-Other-* *-Max-* {*~********~*~********~*}

"_It's not funny Izzy!"_ He near whined for the third time.

Izzy shrugged, flashing a playful, totally unconcerned smile.

"Sorry but it kinda is…"

He groaned, shaking his head, looking between the two girls, gaze settling on Clary, seeing a bit more empathy and restraint in her expression. She's even actually managing to keep her laughter in check- unlike his totally unhelpful, completely unsympathetic sister. He turned more towards the pretty warlock, trying to tune out his sisters cackling as best he could, slumping against the counter continuing.

"Oh my god it's really REALLY not! Kasey was babbling for two hours about fairie Government agents! Because of course all the normal supernatural theories aren't out there enough now, oh no. Now his theories are mixed with government conspires and who the hell knows what else- I'm just waiting to hear how the aliens figure into all of this. He's totally convinced there's an entire division of magical government agents, Like a supernatural MIB!" He paused, head tilting, giving a faint shrug.

"Which….okay come to think of it I'd actually be surprised if there wasn't some version of that. In fact I guess that could technically be the council only a kinda boring watered down, bureaucratic type version.

But no matter how close to the crazy truth it may actually be it was still WAY too much. I ended up pretending my phone was messing up and hung up on him! Poor Isaac's at his wits end being bombarded with 'facts' about fairies.

I cannot believe Magnus did that! He's the High Warlock Of Brooklyn for god's sake! Shouldn't he be above sensational tall tales and overblown dramatics?"

Clary gave a bright, tinkling laugh, head shaking quickly.

"He SHOULD be, but uh...no…he's not…he SO is not…not even close. Oh goodness you really have no idea. I mean yes he's extremely powerful and can be utterly terrifying. He's just about the last person you want to get on the bad side of but that's such a small part of who he is.

He does play up the rep a bit- sometimes nearly as gleefully as Raph- but so much of that is just a show. He likes the theatrics and is most definitely in no way above flexing his powers or occasionally knocking someone back if they drastically step out of line but that's not his center. In his heart he's really just a playful, mischievous imp and an eternal drama queen…and if you ask Raph a living, breathing trouble magnet cleverly disguised as a person.

Can't say I disagree on that one.

He's family and I love him with all my heart but oh goddess! The ridiculousness and insanity that follows in the man's wake? There's no preparation for that. I really have no idea how Raphael managed the insanity for over a century." She giggled, smiling bright, pausing, head tilting curiously.

"Speaking of- I have to ask, how'd Raph react to the whole High School/High Warlock insanity thing?"

Max shrugged, trying to go for casual.

"He threatened to bite Magnus."

Clary gave a bright burst of laughter, nodding.

"Seems about right…" She sighed, flashing a warm smile, sobering a bit.

"I'm glad everything worked out so well, that really was the best possible outcome. I've seen hexes and curses in action, they are cruel, very difficult to control and quite vicious. Plus they can get out of hand quickly and tend to be exasperated by so many different factors- proximity to other powers, hormones, strong personal energies, and especially negative emotions- particularly jealousy and insecurity- which basically sums up the whole High School environment in a nutshell.

Add in a likely inexperienced practitioner playing with forces far beyond their scope and abilities and…umm…yeah…

That's a disaster in the making."

Max nodded.

"Definitely. I mean I was good with the cursed jello and the flying gerbils and the glowing mongoose but an actual evil curse or hex? That is way above my skillset."

Izzy chuckled, eyebrow quirking. Max titled his head, shrugging, brushing his hair back.

"What?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing…just realizing you're high school experience is VERY different from mine."

Max snorted, shrugging.

"True….but if anything I'm hardly ever bored." He smiled, relaxing a bit, gaze shifting back over to Clary, continuing.

"In any case this was a defiantly a fair bit more than me and Isaac are used to handling. I really was glad for Magnus's help…well…when I wasn't panicking…or trying to wade through the insanity of attending high school with a teen version of The freaking High Warlock Of Brooklyn…or frantically trying to avoid any mental images of my brother and the teenage High Warlock Of Brooklyn…or any other version of said high warlock cause really SO do not need that.

I mean I have a pretty high crazy tolerance and when we figured out who 'Marcus Banks' actually WAS I was prepared for crazy and terrifying but not quite THAT version of terrifying."

Clary giggled, eyebrow quirking.

"Marcus Banks? Seriously…_that's_ the best he could do?"

Max snorted, giving a flippant wave, eyes widening animatedly.

"_Right!?"_

Clary giggled again, shaking her head exasperatedly, affectionately rolling her eyes.

"Wow…gotta admit he loses serious style points on that- I'm disappointed. And so far as the other part? Right there with you. Mags and Raph have been my family for over a decade- I love them with all my heart and want nothing more than for them to find happiness and love…but like, 'details' wise?

Uh…no…the less I know of that the happier I am."

"_Exactly!"_ Max exclaimed, nodding animatedly, pointing.

"See? You totally get it. Glad to see at least my _sister_ has good taste."

Izzy grinned, slipping her arm around Clary.

"Got that right."

Clary giggled softly, giving a faint sigh, leaning over, brushing a soft kiss against Izzy's cheek. Max smiled, gesturing towards them.

"See, that's good, gives me hope. Now I just have to hope I take after her in the whole 'romantic' type department rather than my _thoroughly_ misguided brothers. Gotta say between Jace's antics and romantic dramatics and now Alec seemingly falling head over heels for one of the single most feared supernaturals in the country I was a tiny bit wary about my odds."

Clary chuckled, shrugging.

"Thank you Max… though again Mags IS my family and while he is insane and ridiculous and a whole host of other things under all the crazy, buzzing energy and near unsettling power he truly is one of the best people I know. Alec would be insanely lucky to end up with him…anyone would.

And I realize how very different they are but you need that for balance in a relationship…their energies actually work perfectly together." She shrugged, flashing a warm smile, head tilting faintly, bright eyes shimmering, a little glimmer of magic flickering and reflecting in them, dancing like an emerald flame.

"In any case it's you have no need to worry. You have such a lovely, deep, compassionate soul and warm, bright, accepting spirit. You get back what you put out into the universe. I don't think there's any way someone like you couldn't end up finding love, acceptance and happiness in life as that's exactly what you all but radiate."

Max blinked, head tilting curiously.

"Umm…thank you…I think…"

Clary smiled waving off the slightly confused look.

"Sorry, I probably should have told you; I'm a bit psychic…sometimes what I say comes out slightly fortune cookie-ish. It's not really intentional, just kinda happens. And I'm not like _**Psychic**_ psychic- It's not like fully blown, I don't see the future or read people's minds or any of that, I just read people auras and get impressions, maybe a few details and an overall feel for them, and the energies surrounding them but that's all."

Max blinked again.

"That's all?"

She shrugged, tucking a flaming red lock of hair behind her ear, giving a slight nod.

"Well…yeah."

And again with the blinking. He shook his head uncomprehendingly before giving a slightly breathless laugh, glancing at Izzy, pointing over to Clary, eyes widening emphatically.

"_Dude! __**How**_did you not tell me you're dating a cool, literal psychic warlock occult shop owner?!"

Izzy laughed, holding her hands up.

"Hey, give me a break! I didn't know you knew about all that till just the other day."

Max scoffed, pointing accusingly, unable to stop the slight grin.

"No excuse. Even if you didn't know I 'knew' you still knew I was a teenager, a bookworm and kinda a dork. AND you've seen my book case with every fantasy and paranormal series known to teens and then some. I mean I actually have them to see what they got right, what they got wrong, and which authors are actively trolling supernaturals but even if you didn't know all that you totally knew I was majorly into this stuff. How could you not tell me you knew a real life occult shop owner?"

Izzy chuckled, shrugging faintly, glancing over, flashing a warm smile, tugging Clary closer to her side.

"Because she's the most magical girl I've ever met. I thought that even before I knew that magic was an actual thing. I knew how special she was…how special _this_ was. I didn't want to move too fast…didn't want to risk jinxing it."

Clary blushed, giving a soft, tinkling laugh, emerald green eyes flickering bright. She sighed, shaking her head, settling closer to Izzy's side, reaching over, catching her hand, interlacing their fingers, squeezing.

"You couldn't possibly." She murmured softly, lifting Izzy's hand, pressing a soft kiss to the back before pulling back, flashing a playful smirk and a teasing little wink.

"Besides, I'm a magical warlock occult shop owner…I know how to fix Jinx's…I got you."

"Y-yes you do." Izzy stammered, blushing brightly, a slightly breathless near giggle of a laugh slipping out, settling a bit closer, leaning a bit heavily on the counter.

Max snickered, Izzy' startled, head whipping towards him, glaring playfully. He laughed again, holding his hands up placatingly.

"Hey I can't help it-you caught me off guard. I didn't know you even _**could**_ giggle!"

Izzy glared more, huffing faintly.

"_I don't giggle!"_

"Iz? You literally just did."

She scoffed, shaking her head, waving him off.

"I did not…you're just hearing things. It's understandable you had a very long, very crazy couple of days."

He laughed, rolling his eyes, grinning brightly.

"Seriously? That's the best you can do? Come on Iz the out's like RIGHT there- just blame it on a spell. Some side effect or residual thing or whatever…s' what I did yesterday with Billie, totally works."

She chuckled, shrugging, flashing a bright smile, nodding consideringly.

"Hmm…good to know, definitely keep that in mind…" she paused, head tilting, dark eyes sparking in interest.

"So…who's 'Billie'?"

Max froze.

_Crap…didn't think that through…_

"Umm…t-uh…a friend…."

Izzy smirked.

"A 'friend' hmm? W-"

"HEY Clary! I've never been to an occult shop before- much less one ran by a real life warlock. I really am curious about this place and it's really nice- there's a ton of stuff and I really am super fascinated by all of this, how about a tour? Oh wow look at that! There's a LOT of books, I love to read let's start there."

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-* {*~********~*~********~*}

"It was absolutely delightful meeting you sweetheart. I had SO much fun 'hanging out' with you, we really must do it again next time we're in town." Kai said warmly, darting forward, hugging Simon, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Ow…" Simon squeaked.

Kai tilted his head in confusion before near startling, loosening his grip on the other man, flashing a sheepish smile.

"Oh, shoot! Sorry darling- I really don't have too much interaction with humans, I kind of forget just how fragile you all are. Was that a bit too tight?"

Simon gave a slightly breathless laugh, waving him off with a warm smile.

"Just a bit, it's fine though, totally worth it…besides despite what it seems I really am tougher than I look."

Kai giggled, winking playfully.

"Yet another thing we have in common."

Simon laughed brightly, flashing another beaming smile.

"It really was great getting to meet you- both of you," he corrected glancing over at Declan, flashing a warm smile before shifting back to Kai, nodding eagerly.

"And definitely. Maybe next time you come to visit we can even try our hands at baking. I saw a really interesting recipe for baked Alaska."

Kai perked up, bouncing lightly on his heels.

"Ooh! I've had that before! That's the dessert thing that they set on fire…like on purpose right?"

Simon laughed, nodding. Kai clapped, practically beaming.

"We definitely have to make that- I get to do the fire thing though, I'm calling it now."

_"I'll be sure to buy a fire extinguisher." Raphael chuckled, leaning forward, flashing a teasing smirk._

_Simon huffed, rolling his eyes, waving him off, ignoring his slightly obnoxious vampire boyfriend, turning back to Kai,._

_"Yeah somehow that doesn't surprise me…the fire's all yours. I haven't tried to make it yet myself, seems a bit more complicated than what I usually make but I think between the two of us we can figure it out."_

_"Maybe I'll get two fire extinguishers…or more…there might be a price break at some point…have a feeling they'll come in handy."_

_Simon shook his head, flashing an exasperated smile at his boyfriend._

_"Oh stop it, we'll be fine-I'm sure of it. Dinner turned out great. The salad and garlic bread were perfect…and the veggies in the soup were a bit smaller than necessary but it was still really good."_

_Kai nodded._

_"It really was! Especially for my very first attempt. Besides it really wasn't bad…in fact I think we improved it- like a happy accident. The vegetables being smaller just means you could get more in the pot. More vegetables is better right? That's healthy."_

_Declan chuckled affectionately, slipping his arm around the smaller man, nodding, leaning down, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. _

_"Of course Cariad, it was wonderful. I'm sure whatever you two make next time will be as well."_

_Kai beamed, nodding animatedly._

_"It will be…and maybe with that Simon will be more clear with the instructions."_

_Simon gasped, eyes widening, laughing brightly._

_"Hey! Don't blame me, you're the one who cut them up so small."_

_Kai huffed, rolling his eyes._

_"Yeah and __you're__ the one who told me to. You said we needed to cut them up. I assumed 'cut up' meant small pieces…I didn't realize it was a specific size…you really could have been clearer honey."_

_Simon chuckled, smiling, holding up a finger._

_"Well to be fair you didn't really give me a chance to clarify- I was still in the middle of the sentence to tell you where the knives were… didn't realize you came with your own, or that you'd be done with it before I could blink."_

_Kai giggled, giving an unconcerned shrug and a flippant, fluttery little wave, nails extending and sharpening, catching in the light, glimmering. _

_"Fair enough…suppose we can share the blame on this one…" He froze, blinking in surprise, something suddenly seeming to occur to him._

_"Oh! That's why you seemed so out of sorts for a moment, isn't it? So sorry honey, suppose I should have given you a bit of a heads up."_

_Simon nodded, eyes widening a bit in emphasis._

_"Uh __yeah__, heads up woulda been good. Guess it coulda been worse though…at least the whole lightening claw reveal thing didn't come a few minutes earlier during your 'reassuring ripping apart' thing."_

_Kai near pouted._

_"I said I was sorry for that! I really was trying to be calming."_

_Raphael scoffed._

_"Yeah…that's the scary part."_

_Kai glared._

_"Now don't you start in!"_

_Declan chuckled shaking his head faintly at the two of them, resting his hands on Kai's shoulder, squeezing faintly._

_"Alright guys, enough picking on him…you know he meant well."_

_Kai nodded, settling closer to Declan's side, slipping his arm around the taller man, standing up on his tip toes pressing a soft kiss to his jaw, nestling in against his side._

_"Thank you for defending me love."_

_"Always Cariad." He murmured, arm slipping around the shorter man, hand coming to rest at his waist, squeezing lightly before shifting back over to Simon, flashing a faint smile._

_"Though it is a rather understandable reaction, you shouldn't feel too bad for being so thrown. Caught me pretty off guard the first time I saw them too- and I actually DID know what he was. Though to be fair my intro was a fair bit more dramatic than a happy afternoon chatting and prepping food."_

_Simon tilted his head curiously, a faint, near nervous smile tugging at his lips, gaze shifting between the two, chuckling._

_"I-I honestly don't know if I want to know."_

_Declan chuckled, shaking his head._

_"You don't."_

_Simon near startled, blinking in surprise, glancing from Declan over to Kai, quirking his eyebrow. Kai huffed, rolling his eyes, waving the other man off, nudging him lightly with his shoulder._

_"Oh it was nowhere near as scary and dramatic as he makes it out to be, he exaggerates quite a bit- think that's where Mags gets it. It is a rather long story though- perhaps another time. Maybe I'll tell you while we're making the Baked Alaska..."_

_Raphael chuckled, shrugging._

_"Well…it would fit…both are complicated as hell and include a fair amount of fire... kinda hoping your little cooking thing doesn't end up involving quite so much terror, angry villagers or skin of the teeth escapes…_

_Though can't say I'm totally ruling it out…"_

_Simon looked between the three of them, settling back on his boyfriend, flashing a hopeful, slightly pleading smile._

_"Will you tell me?"_

_He took a deep breath, shrugging._

_"Well...I guess I _**_could_**_…"_

_Simon leaned forward eagerly, eyes sparking bright and excited._

_Raphael smirked, shrugging, shaking his head teasingly._

_"But I won't. It's a secret after all…not my secret to tell. Sorry lindo, guess you'll just have to wait."_

_Simon gasped, glaring faintly._

_"_**_Hey_**_…that's just mean! You're such a tease!" _

_Raphael smirked, flashing a playful wink. _

_"Yeah…and? Thought you liked that."_

_Simon huffed, flushing clear to his ears, giving one more totally false glare, before pausing, shifting back to Kai, holding up a finger._

_"Kay, think I need to amend my list a bit."_

_Raphael froze, blinking, glancing between the two of them._

_"List? What list?"_

_Simon shrugged, flashing a bit of a teasing smirk all his own._

_"Sorry….it's a secret."_

_Raphael blinked in surprise a few times, gaze shifting over to Kai, expectantly quirking his eyebrow. Kai shrugged, bright pinkish violet eyes sparkling mischievously, giving a bit of a twinkling little wave._

_"Sorry Honey-not my secret to tell…guess __you'll__ just have to wait."_

_Simon clapped, laughing loudly, flashing a beaming smile Kai's way, bouncing lightly on his heels._

_"Dude you're awesome. Can't wait to see you again!"_

_Kai giggled, nodding eagerly._

_"Me either. Remember you have my number- it might take a while for me to get back to you…long distance doesn't really cover it when you're factoring in hopping dimensions but even so I will get it eventually. Text me."_

_"Definitely."_

_Raphael gave a disbelieving, scoff of a laugh, shaking his head, going for a fake annoyed, overly serious look, unable to hide the little smile tugging at his lips._

_"Unbelievable…between this and his standing lunch date with Mags he's gonna have my entire family siding with him. I already know Clary's a lost cause…figured I lost her during the joint fangirling at the tour of her shop. The first one…the first of __many__…_

_The only one who isn't siding with him is Dec."_

_Declan quirked his eyebrow. _

_"I'm not?"_

_"Hey!" _

_Declan chuckled, shrugging unconcerned._

_"Hey, it's your own fault…you picked too well. He's far too adorable and likable, can't help but root for him."_

_Raphael huffed playfully._

_"Damnit…clearly didn't think that through."_

_Simon laughed softly, settling close to his side flashing a warm smile, reaching over, catching his hand, squeezing._

_"Sorry Raph…"_

_Raphael shrugged, tugging him closer slipping his arm around his waist, leaning over, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to his cheek, nuzzling lightly, humming contentedly._

_"Totally worth it."_

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-* {*~********~*~********~*}

_Okay…alright…it's fine…_

This isn't too forward- it's not even like a 'move' or anything. He just got home a little early and decided to stop in and let Magnus know...maybe catch up on his first official case- that's all. He's not like 'pushing' anything…it's just a friendly visit.

Alright…yeah he could have texted, let him know he was back home, but…well…I mean he had to go like _right_ past Magnus's place on his way from the airport…well…he did when he went the back way home…

_Which was the way he was planning to go anyways!_

_Ugh…_

He really needs to learn how to lie better- especially to himself.

Alright so cards on the table- he just kinda missed the guy and really wanted to see him. It wasn't too surprising- he spent the better part of the previous evening yet again babbling about him to Hodge and Maiara. By the end he was pretty sure Hodge was gonna have a permanent tic every time he heard the name "Magnus Bane'…though he kinda started with that. Well not so much a 'tic' and a kneejerk- near Simon like flaily twitch type thing…

And WOW should that be the biggest red flag ever.

Hodge was NOT a 'twitchy' person. He had no clue how the hell the two agents knew of Magnus but it fit right in with the reactions of like half the precinct when they came in and he didn't know what that meant…though he doubted it was anything good.

I mean yeah the guy being known or even apparently vaguely infamous in Brooklyn was one thing but how do two feds clear out in D.C. have the same damn reaction? It's not like a police record or anything…he knows it's not…he's checked…_a lot._ He searched for info on the guy- every database he had access to and came up with zilch. He doesn't have a formal criminal record of any kind…like literally ANY kind. He can't even find a damn parking ticket for the guy!

And yet every other person who encounters the guy seems to have a reaction that ranges from wide eyed/verging on starstruck all the way up to barely disguised panic/verging on fainting/fleeing in terror. He kinda assumed it was like a 'Brooklyn' type thing. Figuring maybe he was just really well known in the community.

That'd kinda make sense- he owned the most popular club in town. No doubt that could put you in contact with some really rough people. He thought he just had a local rep- something that helped with that, keeping the rougher elements from pushing in…It made sense…

_Or it did…_

Until he mentioned the name and his old mentor- one of the toughest, most hardnosed, unshakable officers he'd ever worked with startled so much at the name he nearly knocked his drink over (And then actually did just that when Alec mentioned arresting him). Their reactions really were beyond bizarre. He'd known Hodge for almost a decade- was partnered with him for over four years. He knew how to read the man.

Hodge was not 'surprised' by the name 'Magnus Bane'. He was near _**terrified**_ of it.

And Alec had no idea where to go with that. He thought back to the hospital, to his talk with Luke, the nervousness in the man. The evasiveness, the sheer oddity of it all. Yeah Luke vouched for Magnus, had even all but said the man had saved his life…multiple times. He really didn't know how to put all this together, what it meant…except that the more your life included Magnus Bane the more complicated it would be.

I mean he'd kinda already put that much together but if anything Hodge and Maiara's reactions all but solidified it.

Magnus was trouble…a LOT of trouble. Probably far more trouble than Alec could handle…at least that's what Hodge clearly thought. It was pretty obvious…as was the increasingly worried looks he kept catching from the man for the rest of his visit. Hodge was clearly worried.

Worried about Alec…Specifically about Alec becoming involved with Magnus.

Part of him wanted to convince himself it was just the gay thing, but he knows that isn't it. Hodge wasn't 'uncomfortable' about Alec being interested in Magnus…

he was scared…verging on terrified about the prospect.

And it had absolutely nothing to do with the 'gay' thing and absolutely everything to do with the 'Magnus Bane' thing.

Which…

Crap…This SO should be a wakeup call. If he had any sense or self-perseveration instincts he'd cut his losses and run like hell right now before it's too late. That is the logical, rational thing to do. And really logical, level headed and rational is him all the way.

_Yeah no question he really should run while he can…_

_If he has any sense whatsoever he will…_

He took a deep breath, raising his hand, wrapping quickly at the door. It's silent for a moment before he hears a bit of movement and the sound of a lock clicking, the door swinging open.

"Hey sorry for the unexpected drop in I j-oh umm…" He trailed off, blinking in surprise, eyes slightly wide, freezing in his tracks.

_Woah…He's pretty…_

The guy standing at the door is absolutely stunning there's no other word for it. He's about an inch or so shorter than Magnus with very light, brilliant bluish eyes that seem to take on a near lavender tint when he moved and shifted. He has soft, near feminine, boarding on delicate features accented with hints of shimmer on his eyelids, cheeks and lips. The strikingly pretty features are highlighted all the more, surrounded by a chaotic, tousled mess of light blonde and glimmering rose curls that seem to nearly catch in the light of the streetlamps.

Alec swallowed, blinking faintly, feeling his face heat a bit, awkwardly pointing in confusion.

"Um…y-you're not Magnus…"

Pretty guy gave a bright, giggly laugh, shaking his head, curls bouncing, catching in the light all the more, seeming to near sparkle, leaning against the doorframe.

"Nope I'm not….I'm Kai, Magnus's-"

"Very protective, very dear, very overdramatic, _VERY_ nosey friend." Magnus interrupted, scrambling out of the door, slipping between the two, settling close to Alec's side, flashing a slightly too wide smile, looking almost nervous, holding up a finger.

"Don't take anything he says at face value…he just has an odd, Raph-esq sense of humor, that's all….he's totally harmless…isn't that right Kazimir?" Magnus murmured, voice slipping into that odd, verging on melodic tone that made Alec's breath catch and his head spin (And generally made others sweat, flail, babble or turn tail and run like hell).

Magnus stood up a bit straighter, head tilting, sharp, deep eyes locking with Kai's, that dizzying, buzzing , breathlessly thrilling something or other kicking up. Alec couldn't help shifting a bit closer, leaning into it a little, glancing over at the oddly pretty man, readying for the standard 'Oh crap, _**Magnus Bane'**_reaction…

It never came.

a little flicker of surprise sparking in those odd, brilliantly light eyes, Kai giving a soft, bright giggle that sounded like wind chimes and summertime. By all logic it should sound sweet, near reassuring…about the farthest thing from intimidating or foreboding as you could get. And yet something about it sent his alarms blaring clear up to thirteen. An odd, inexplicably deep shiver slipping down Alec's spine, something near primal that he felt deep down in his bones…in his very soul, causing him to shift subconsciously closer to Magnus.

Kai quirked his eyebrow, head tilting in that curious way, perfectly mirroring Magnus, a near playful, mysterious little smirk playing on his shimmery, pink lips. He chuckled softly, slipping closer to Magnus, reaching up lightly patting his cheek.

"Awe…It's so adorable when you boys think you're intimidating."

_What the hell?_

_Also? __**Crap**__…_

_This cannot be good…_

Alec blinked in surprise, gaze shifting from the odd pretty man over to Magnus, not really sure what to make of this, catching a faint hint of worry in those gorgeous, impossibly deep brown eyes.

_He didn't know what to make of that look but he did not like it._

Alec shifted closer, reaching over, resting his hand on Magnus's arm, squeezing gently. If anything Magnus seemed to tense even more, casting a nervous, near guilty look Alec's way, flashing an apologetic, slightly false smile before glancing over, catching more movement, the door pulling open the rest of the way, a clear flicker of relief shimmering in Magnus's eyes, smile shifting to something a bit more real, giving a twinkling little wave towards the door, visibly relaxing.

"And _this_ is Declan; Kai's far less nosey, far nicer, _**far**_ less dramatic husband."

Alec blinked again, trying to process all of this but feeling like he was somehow totally missing something he _**really**_ shouldn't be missing.

He didn't know why Magnus seemed so nervous about Kai person, or why the guy was so far from intimidated by Magnus he was actually amused, verging on charmed…patting Magnus's cheek like an adult praising a child's artwork or perfect attendance certificate. He had no clue why something that by all accounts seemed to be a light, playfully amused giggle should cause the same type of alarms in his head he had during the whole demon sacrifice fiasco but whatever it was at least this Declan person sounded like a less oddly unsettling presence.

Alec taking a cue from Magnus relaxed a bit, taking a deep breath, turning his focus from Magnus to the new comer, gaze shifting over to the door and up…and up some more…

_Aaand still a bit more._

_Uh…woah…_

_Again…_

Welp…if anything he's gotta admit they'd definitely make a striking couple. The man standing in the doorway is stunningly handsome, with sharp features, glossy raven black hair and near jet black eyes. He's built like a linebacker and he's got a good half a foot on Alec easy.

_Huh…he's never actually felt 'short' before._

_Weird…_

_Think he might have just realized why Raphael gets so snappy. Maybe he just gets a creak in his neck from craning it upwards so much. He could see this getting old real fast._

Alec swallowed, giving a faint, slightly nervous wave, shifting a bit closer to Magnus.

"Um…hi…I'm Alec."

The taller man tilted his head, a spark of recognition flickering behind those deep black eyes.

"Ah! Detective Lightwood, Magnus's told us about you. Delighted to meet you."

He smiled shifting forward, extending his hand. Alec reached forward catching his hand, returning the handshake, slightly thrown by the enthusiasm of the gesture, just barely managing to keep his balance.

"Yeah…you too." He paused, glancing over at Magnus, quirking his eyebrow curiously.

"You were talking about me?"

Magnus startled faintly, cheeks warming, giving a slight shrug.

"Well umm…just…"

"Ooh…you're Alexander…_THAT_ Alexander…" Kai singsonged, perking up, a bright, excited smile tugging at his pretty, shimmery lips, slipping closer, gaze shifting over Alec with a renewed curiosity.

Alec gulped faintly, trying to steady himself…and fight off the panicky- prey type feeling those sharp, brilliant flickering eyes caused.

"A-actually Alec's fine. Generally it's mainly my parents who call me Alexander…or my siblings when they want to annoy me, but that's pretty much it. It just always seems so stuffy and overly complicated…kinda irritates me, sets me on edge."

Kai's head tilted, odd light eyes flashing curiously, brow quirking.

"Even when Magnus does it?"

Alec faltered, shifting nervously, scratching nervously at his neck, shrugging slightly.

"Umm…w-well….that's um…that's different."

"Is it, now? Hmm…curious…"

"Um…n-not really…I mean, you know…it's Magnus."

Kai giggled, eyes flickering brighter.

"So we've established…though not why you would let him call you Alexander when it so sets you on edge."

Alec couldn't help a slightly scoffing laugh from slipping out, quirking his eyebrow.

"Buddy It's _Magnus_. You don't 'let' him do anything. You try reason, logic and maybe bargaining or distraction as a last stitch effort and when that doesn't work you just take a deep breath go with it and brace as best you can for whatever fallout is to come."

Declan blinked in surprise, giving a loud, booming laugh, slipping his arm around the shorter man, glancing over, black eyes sparking with laughter, catching Kai's gaze, shrugging faintly.

"Think he's got you there Cariad."

Kai giggled, head tilting concedingly.

"Fair enough…doesn't make it any less interesting…." He trailed off, those sharp, oddly bright eyes shimmering bright, flickering appraisingly over Alec, shifting a bit closer.

Alec also shifted a bit closer…To Magnus…and maybe a tiny bit behind him. Kai's smirk brightened, tugging up faintly at the corners in interest, eyes dancing in a way that seemed some weird combination of playful and predatory. It kind of reminded him of the look his neighbor's cat had when it'd sit, sunning itself on the stairs watching the birds playing in the birdbath.

"Hmm…you really are a pretty one, aren't you?" He glancing over at Magnus, flashing a playful wink, tilting his head toward Alec.

"No wonder you let him arrest you."

Alec flushed bright, sputtering, glancing over at Magnus.

"What all did you tell them!?"

Magnus flushed brighter.

"Nothing! I j-"

"That's quite true…he actually told us very little about you…which was in itself _**quite**_ telling." Kai interjected, flashing a playful, near teasing smirk, eyebrow quirking, glimmering eyes sparking somehow brighter, head tilting in that odd, verging on predatory way…

On Magnus it was always kinda thrilling and a bit of a rush…

_On this 'Kai' dude? Uh yeah…not so much._

Magnus flushed brighter, faltering a minute before seemingly collecting himself, a glimpse of his usual bravado and confidence returning. He shrugged, head tilting in a deceptively confused, faintly innocent look.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about darling."

Kai chuckled.

"Of course you don't."

"I told you about the cases…"

Kai shrugged.

"The cases yes…the Detective? Not so much…quite purposefully…"

"Not purposeful- I had a lot to fill you in on…I jump around a lot, I'm quite distractible…you know that near better than anyone."

Kai flashed a bright smirk.

"True…but there's a very big difference between 'distracted' and _'distracting'_…And honey I am _quite_ adapt at spotting the difference."

Magnus swallowed, giving a bit of a disbelieving laugh, brushing his hair back, fiddling with his earcuff, shaking his head faintly.

"You're reading too much into it, darling."

"Oh I am…hmm? Well what about t-"

He's cut off by a slight chiming sound. Declan startled faintly, reaching in his pocket, pulling out his phone, looking over the screen, giving a faint gasp, hitting a few buttons.

"Oh damnit!" He huffed, giving an apologetic shrug, glancing over at Magnus, flashing a near guilty smile.

"I hate to say it Mags but it looks like we're gonna have to head out. That was a message from the airline, our flight's grounded. There's another one out today on a different airline but it's two hours earlier and we still have to finish packing a few things at the hotel. There's not another one out till noon tomorrow and I have an early class.

Really think we have to run."

Alec could actually feel the relief rolling off Magnus in waves _(Or maybe that was just his own bouncing back at him)_. Magnus blinked in surprise before flashing a nearly convincing disappointed smile right back, nodding quickly, moving forward, hugging the taller man tightly, flashing a warm, grateful smile, kissing his cheek.

"Drat, that's really too bad but I understand." He sighed, hugging the taller man once more tightly, before pulling away, gaze shifting over to Kai.

"Bye darling, I'm gonna miss you, sorry you have to go so soon." Magnus moved forward wrapping his arms around the shorter man. Kai huffed, not returning the embrace.

"No you're not…" He mumbled, all but sulking,

Magnus huffed out a little laugh, rolling his eyes affectionately, flashing a warm, amused smile, shaking his head.

"Oh come on don't be like that…you know I love you and love to get the chance to see you…no matter what drama and meddling you get up to during a visit."

Kai gasped exaggeratedly, eyes wide.

"I don't 'meddle'! And you are FAR more dramatic than I _ever_ was."

Declan snorted, Kai's head whipped around, glaring.

"_Hey!" _

Declan quirked his eyebrow right back, smirking near challengingly.

"What?"

"Just…hey." He huffed, pointing, giving a falsely accusing look.

"_**Husband**_\- means you're always on my side, always defending me."

"Even when you're wrong?"

"Uh _Yeah?_ Obviously…especially then, that's when you need defending the most."

Declan gave a bright, booming laugh, rolling his eyes affectionately, placatingly holding his hands up, with a light, utterly charmed smile lighting up his striking features.

"Of course Cariad…you're right…even if you're wrong."

Kai smirked, flashing a playful wink.

"Damn right."

Declan laughed softly rolling his eyes. Magnus chuckled, shaking his head at the ridiculousness smiling warm and bright, gaze shifting back over to Kai, sighing faintly, squeezing his shoulder.

"God I've missed you guys…this was a lovely surprise, It's really been far too long."

Kai relaxed, the false annoyance fading away, nodding, slipping forward, wrapping his arms around Magnus hugging him tightly. He leaned up kissing him lightly on the cheek, hugging him a little tighter, lingering a moment.

"It really has…sorry honey, my fault…you know how caught up in things I can get- you're not the only one who gets distracted and loses track. No excuse though, it won't be nearly as long of a wait for the next one."

"Promise?" Magnus asked, a bit of hopeful affection slipping into his tone.

Kai smiled softly, nodding, squeezing his shoulder.

"Yes…promise. We're thinking we'll be back around the summer solstice."

Magnus blinked in surprise, smiling brightly.

"Wonderful…I can't wait."

Kai nodded, reaching up lightly patting Magnus's cheek, leaning in kissing the other side once more.

"Me either. Do take care of yourself honey. You know we worry."

Magnus chuckled, rolling his eyes faintly, shaking his head.

"Kai…come on- you know me."

Declan chuckled, nodding exasperatedly.

"Yup we do…why do you think we worry so much."

Magnus gave a surprised laugh, shrugging concedingly before giving a mysterious little wink and near reckless little grin, dark eyes flashing bright and dangerous.

"Sweetheart lets be real; I'm not the type you worry for…I'm the type you worry _about_."

The other two chuckled knowingly, Kai rolled his eyes exasperatedly, reaching up again patting Magnus's cheek.

"Awe honey don't underestimate yourself…you're both."

"Bout sums it up." Alec thought.

The other three startle, glancing over his way.

_Oops…he didn't just think that…_

_Kay it's official he's spending too much time with Simon._

Kai, Declan and Magnus focus in on him, deep black, warm brown and startling violet blue eyes zeroing in on him, near identical expressions that seem a combination of vaguely amused and somewhat surprised by his presence. Their heads tilt in that odd, Mags-esq way near perfectly in sync…

Alec gulped…

_Woah…that's freaky…_

He took a deep breath, shifting nervously under the oddly intense triple gaze, scratching nervously at the back of his neck.

"Oh…umm…s-sorry…didn't mean to interrupt. I actually didn't mean to say that out loud…"

Magnus smiled, shaking his head.

"It's quite alright darling, sorry for kind of forgetting you were here. Didn't mean to exclude you."

Alec gave a half laugh, shaking his head quickly, gaze shifting over to Kai.

"Uh yeah I was included enough…I'm good."

The shorter man smirked, those odd, bright eyes sparking brighter.

"I didn't forget you…"

Alec swallowed nervously.

"Could you?"

Kai gave that oddly chilling giggle, shaking his head, smirking brighter, quirking his eyebrow.

"Not a chance detective."

_Crap that's terrifying._

Alec shook his head faintly, trying to shake off whatever that was ignoring the shiver that slipped down his spine, turning back to Magnus, flashing a reassuring smile, shifting closer.

"No…really Magnus, it's fine. I'm sorry to interrupt your visit- I really was just stopping in to let you know I got back early…I can head out-"

Declan smiled, shaking his head, waving him off.

"No need detective- as I said we really have to get going." He paused, head tilting, brightening a bit, giving a light snap, holding a finger up.

"In fact your timing couldn't be more perfect. We actually just ordered in dinner from Amara's. Just finished setting it out when you got here. We have to run but no sense it all going to waste. You just got back in town and Magnus just finished his first official case in his PI agency, sure you have plenty to talk about.

This helps a lot; I feel pretty bad having to rush out so quickly. Figure knowing he'll have a friendly face and a bit of company for dinner makes it much easier for us…

Not to put any pressure on you of course."

Alec blinked, shaking his head, glancing nervously over at Magnus.

"Oh…um…I-I wouldn't want to impose."

Magnus chuckled softly, gaze flickering over Alec, tucking a glossy lock of violet tinted hair behind his ear, fiddling with that dragon ear cuff, smiling gently.

"You're never an imposition darling…and I really am quite curious about your trip."

Alec couldn't help smiling back, shrugging, nodding.

"And I am curious about the whole High School/Hex case thing."

"Wonderful, sounds like you two have quit a lot to talk about." Declan beamed, nodding, clapping both of them on the shoulder.

Alec near stumbled from the impact, fumbling, managing to catch himself on the railing. Declan gasped, flashing a faintly guilty smile, pulling his hand away, holding up a finger sheepishly.

"Umm… sorry about that detective…guess I don't know my own strength. Kinda gets away from me sometimes."

Alec shook his head, waving him off, smiling nervously, hesitantly stepping forward, extending his hand.

"No problem, takes a bit more than that to put me off."

Declan flashed a near playful smile, head tilting curiously, returning the handshake, squeezing firmly, giving an approving nod.

"Good to know…though kinda figured as much." He chuckled, leaning in a bit, head tilting towards Magnus.

"Can't be too much of a pushover if you're managing to put up with this one for really any length of time. Love the guy to death but not gonna lie, he's A LOT - takes a very strong personality to keep up. If you can't hold your own you'll get left in the dust."

Magnus gasped, shaking his head.

"Hey! That is-"

"One hundred and ten percent true and you know it damn good and well don't even try it." Kai interrupted, flashing a playful wink.

"One of the many, MANY things we have in common." He paused, glimmering sharp gaze shifting from Magnus over to Alec, eyes flashing brighter, nearly seeming to glow, a clear spark of challenge flickering in the bright, glimmering violet blue depths.

"We are a lot to handle…far too much for many in fact. Too loud, too intimidating, too dramatic, too unusual, too powerful, too flashy, too dangerous, too complicated…just too much.

It is a lot…can throw people…intimidate them…make them feel inadequate or less than. Even make some truly misguided fools feel we should try to tramp it down in order for them to lift themselves up a bit…" He hummed softly, head tilting in that odd, Magnus-esq way, giving a fluttering little wave, glimmering nails catching in the streetlight almost resembling claws, flashing sharp and bright.

"I really don't suffer such foolishness…at least not for long. Neither does Magnus." He paused, head tilting the other way, brow quirking, an alarming spark flickering in those bright, glimmering eyes, locking with Alec's holding his gaze.

"Good thing you are not a fool…isn't that right Detective Alexander Lightwood?"

Alec couldn't quite stop the shiver that slipped down his spine, swallowing, trying to get his voice to work, nodding quickly.

"R-right…"

"Mmm…Wonderful…"

Those eyes flashed brighter, an odd glint of fire somewhere in those bright violet depths. He flashed a sharp, dangerous smirk, shifting closer, reaching forward, catching Alec's hand shaking firmly, squeezing tight…very tight.

"Lovely to meet you honey, though it really was _far_ too short. Next time we're in town we'll definitely be sure to look you up."

Alec gulped, flashing a totally fake smile, nodding, shaking his hand again, trying to subtly remind him he still had a grip on his hand…

He hoped he remembered soon…he was kinda losing feeling in his fingers.

"Y-yeah…definitely, sounds uh…fun."

"Oh it will be… can't wait." Kai smiled, nodding eagerly, bouncing lightly on his heels squeezing his hand even tighter.

Alec plastered on a fake smile, nodding quickly, trying his best to bite back a slightly pained sound, hoping he didn't hear a crack.

"Cariad I hate to interrupt but we really do have to get going." Declan murmured, settling behind Kai, resting his hands on his shoulders, squeezing before slipping down his arms, tugging lightly.

Kai huffed faintly, but nodded, finally letting go of Alec's hand, turning back to face Magnus, darting forward for one more tight hug, pressing another soft kiss to Magnus's cheek.

"Take care of yourself honey."

Magnus swallowed, nodding, returning the embrace, squeezing him just as tightly, pressing a gentle kiss to Kai's cheek.

"You too….you're not the only ones who worry you know."

Kai giggled softly, nodding.

"I know…and we will. We'll see you in June…I promise."

Magnus chuckled, flashing a playfully challenging smile, pointing back, holding up a finger.

"I'm holding you to that…and don't go thinking I won't come track you down. Remember I'm a PI now…tracking people down is part of the job."

Kai giggled, beaming, giving a slight nod.

"Of course darling…Bye sweetheart…Enjoy your dinner." He paused, gaze shifting from Magnus back over to Alec, flashing a near teasing smile.

"You too Detective Lightwood."

Alec startled faintly, jumping a little, quickly stopping rubbing the feeling back into his hand, leaning back against the railing, subtly moving his hands behind his back, flashing an overly bright smile and a bit too quick nod.

"Y-umm…you too…uh I mean….I will…good meeting you….see you soon."

Kai smirked.

"Oh most definitely detective."

Alec gulped. Magnus glared faintly, settling closer to Alec's side, Declan huffed, rolling his eyes exasperatedly, shifting forward, slipping his arm around Kai, not at all subtly shifting him away from Alec, flashing a quick, apologetic smile at both Alec and Magnus and a slightly helpless, affectionately exasperated shrug.

"Okay this really has been nice but we do have to get going. It was great meeting you Alec. Mags, we'll talk to you in a few days, I'll look into that when we get home and get back to you with whatever I find. And we will be back in June- no PI tracking necessary. Have a great night boys." He finished, giving a quick little wave with his free hand, turning, catching Kai's hand, tugging him down the steps towards the street.

"Oh bu-do we h- can't we j- I w-…Ugh…fine…" Kai huffed, rolling his eyes, glancing over his shoulder, waving once more before turning back, falling back into step next to the taller man.

Magnus chuckled, waving back, eyes sparking warm and bright, head shaking affectionately. He glanced over, catching Alec's eye, flashing a soft, slightly apologetic smile, reaching up, brushing his hair behind his ear, fiddling idly with his earcuff, shrugging, a pretty hint of a blush warming his cheeks.

Alec swallowed.

_Wow…_

"S-sorry about that. I know it was uncomfortable, and intimidating and awkward…and uncomfortable a few more times but…well…they're my family…you know how it is." He chuckled again, sighing contently, relaxing against the door, expression soft, warm and so very open.

Alec swallowed, nodding faintly.

"Hey don't have to tell me about awkward, uncomfortable, intimidating family…remember my siblings are Jace and Izzy."

Magnus gave a surprised laugh, grinning, nodding eagerly.

"So you understand perfectly."

"Oh yeah…you should hear some of the stories I have about them."

Magnus tilted his head, settling closer, flashing a warm smile, reaching back, resting his hand on the doorknob.

"I would quite like to…maybe we can work those in during dinner?"

Alec smiled, stomach doing a little flip, swallowing, giving a faint nod, moving closer.

"I don't know…I have a lot of stories…"

Magnus shrugged.

"We have a lot of dinner. "

Alec chuckled softly, flashing a warm, soft smile, nodding. Magnus smiled, opening the door for him, sighing faintly. He reached over catching Alec's hand, squeezing lightly, nodding towards the open door.

"I'm glad you stopped by Alexander."

Alec falters for a moment, a bit of a flare of nerves kicking up. Alec's mind shifts over his earlier thoughts…about the Magnus reactions…about Luke's simultaneous warnings and vouching…the concern in Hodge's eyes….the reactions down at the station…the sometimes near overwhelming feeling that he's getting in so far over his head he's gonna end up drowning…

And now the addition of the fact that for all the flash, drama, and clear danger Magnus is actually the LEAST intimidating member of his family…

He should run, make an excuse, get his head on straight, go with logic and reason...

Cut his losses and not look back…

He should…

He sighs faintly, smiling, squeezing Magnus's hand back.

"Me too Mags…"

Magnus chuckled softly, flushing faintly, glancing away almost shyly. Alec felt his breath catch, head spinning, a pleasant electrifying shiver slipping down his spine.

_Yeah…logically he should run…he knows that. It's blatantly obvious…screaming at him from near all directions. He should run._

_Should run fast and far…cut his losses and not look back…_

_He should…_

_But he's not…_

_He's not going anywhere. _

_He has no clue what he's getting into here…where it's gonna lead…what insanity it's gonna entail…but whatever it is he's in…_

_Completely…_

_Whatever it is he knows it's worth it…_

_**Magnus **__is worth it._

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Other-*-Other-*-Other-*-Other-*-Other-* *-Declan-* {*~********~*~********~*}

"Huh…did not see that coming." Declan chuckled, shaking his head faintly as they slipped around the corner of Magnus's building, glancing back at the two on the steps.

Kai gave a soft laugh, nodding, settling closer to his side.

"Neither did I…explains so much though. Wish we could have stayed longer, I'd of liked to get to talk to the guy a bit more." He huffed faintly, nudging Declan, rolling his eye.

"Can't believe you practically dragged me out of there!"

Declan scoffed, shaking his head, trying to fight off the smile threatening to sneak out.

"I had to! Poor Mags was like two comments away from calling it, opening a portal and dragging the detective through it to get away from you. He was channeling Raph…badly. He even tried to intimidate you- surprised he didn't threaten to bite you."

Kai snickered, nodding flashing a giddy grin.

"I know! Did you hear him? He even used my full name! It was so cute. I never get to see the boy so very flustered and out of sorts."

Declan huffed out a faint laugh, rolling his eyes, nudging him back, exasperatedly shaking his head.

"Not like I'd blame him for that…I can't believe you were being so obnoxious."

Kai gasped, eyes widening animatedly.

"Hey! I wasn't obnoxious!"

He snorted.

"Oh please! Alec probably felt like he was back at work on the other side of an interrogation. What do YOU call practically grilling the poor guy if not 'obnoxious'?"

"Being a good parent! That's what you're supposed to do when they bring home a respective suitor- vet them. Make sure they're good enough, that they don't spook too easily and that they truly appreciate what they have found. If they don't than they do not deserve them…And I was actually really nice about it…I didn't even ask what his intentions were with Magnus."

Declan snickered, eyes glimmering in amusement, leaning in.

"Only because I rushed you out of there before you had the chance."

Kai huffed, near pouting.

"Yes…and I'm really annoyed at you for that by the way."

Declan chuckled, giving a slight shrug, reaching over, slipping his arm around Kai's shoulder, sighing softly.

"Sorry I spoiled your fun Cariad. I know you wanted to keep going but it really didn't seem the best time. He'd just got back into town, neither of them were really prepared for the whole 'meet the parents' drama. They haven't even had their first official date yet."

Kai sighed tilting his head concedingly.

"I suppose you're right. Still would have been fun…"

Declan chuckled, shrugging.

"Yes it would…but it may have been too much too soon….besides not as if we won't get another chance…no harm in waiting a bit…right?"

Kai sighed faintly, giving a slightly halfhearted shrug and less than enthusiastic nod.

"I suppose you are right love. And even though it would be fun I really wouldn't want to risk throwing things off for them."

Declan nodded, tugging Kai closer, squeezing his shoulder.

"Exactly…" He paused, smirking, a bit of an impish, sparkle lighting up his inky black and sapphire eyes, leaning in close to Kai's ear, voice taking on a mischievous little tilt.

"Besides what's the fun of doing a 'meet the parents/what are your intentions' type chat with your child's perspective partner if they don't know exactly what it is…or exactly what WE are?"

Kai perked up a bit, glancing over, head tilting eagerly.

"Oooh….good point. I can _definitely_ wait for that."

Declan smirked, eyes shimmering bright and mischievous, flashing a playful wink.

"Thought you might."

Kai gave a bright, tinkling giggle, clapping before reaching over, catching his hand, interlacing their fingers, squeezing tightly.

"I do so love it when your devious side comes out…always so fun…The boys don't even believe you HAVE one."

Declan chuckled, smirking, tugging him closer to his side, hand slipping down coming to rest low on his hip, squeezing lightly.

"Well you know, I AM a demon…."

Kai giggled, gaze flickering over him, flashing a playfully flirty wink, a sparking flair in those bright glimmering violet pink eyes.

"Mmm…yes you are. _**My**_ demon."

Declan chuckled, nodding eagerly, tugging him in, slipping his arms around him.

"Always your demon."

Kai made a soft, humming growl, pressing closer, pushing Declan back against the wall next to them, reaching up, fingers catching in his hair, smirking, eyes flaring brighter, tugging him down into a deep, mind numbing, utterly filthy kiss before tugging back just as quickly, nipping at his lower lip, lightly bumping his nose against Declan's, nuzzling against his cheek, tugging him down a bit more, nipping sharply at his earlobe.

"Mmm…yes you are…and don't you forget it."

"N-not possible." Declan gasped softly, shivering, legs feeling like rubber, trying to catch his breath, swallowing, shaking his head faintly, kind of bracing himself against the wall.

"Good….always best to be clear."

Kai smirked, eyebrow quirking teasingly, hand's trailing down Declan's shoulders, catching, squeezing his hands firmly. He pulled back a bit, tugging Declan away from the wall, nodding in the direction they'd been moving.

"Now come on…this has been a lovely visit but I am very much ready to get you back home."

Declan huffed out a soft, breathless laugh, nodding eagerly, quickly falling into step beside the shorter man, arm again slipping around him, winding their way through the city streets.

He sighed faintly, glancing over, catching those pretty pinkish violet eyes, flashing a warm smile.

"I am glad we came…it was good getting to see them. Always love seeing the boys so happy and content. We never really had to worry about Clarissa, she can read auras, no one's getting past her, but the boys…Raph is so distrustful, so suspicious, near jaded….not that he doesn't have plenty of reason but it's near impossible for him to let his guard down, to truly let someone in. And Mags? He's nearly the polar opposite. He has such a good heart and he's so willing to put his everything into a relationship…so much so that he could so easily lose himself…I just worry.

Glad to see we don't have to…that they could find happiness."

Kai hummed softly, tilting his head in agreement.

"They more than deserve it after everything...and both Alexander and Simon are wonderful people- they have great hearts, strong spirits and wonderfully kind souls- they chose well."

Declan nodded, glancing over curiously.

"I kind of wonder if we should give Mags a bit of a heads up though."

Kai sighed.

"I know…Simon's truth will be quite the shock but it is not our place to interfere in that…they have to work it out for themselves. It's Raph and Mags- it'll be tough but their connection is strong enough to make it through anything."

Declan chuckled, flashing a warm, near teasing smile, squeezing his shoulder affectionately.

"You must be tired Cariad, that wasn't what I was talking about…though I agree- doubt there's anything that could truly damage their relationship. I was actually talking about Magnus's issues with Alec…you know he's spinning like crazy trying to figure out why the spell didn't work, why it didn't erase everything about him it should.

I just wonder if we should kinda clear it up, ease his mind a bit."

Kai gave a soft, musical laugh, shaking his head slightly.

"No love- let him spin a little…it's good for him. Life's far more fun with a bit more mystery and magic…" He sighed contentedly, cuddling closer to his side, resting his head against Declan's shoulder, slipping his arm around his waist.

The pair took another turn, slipping down a narrow alleyway with a dead end, completely blocked from the street. Kai glanced around. He turned, catching Declan's hand, tugging him around to face him, catching both of his hands, squeezing, pulling him in closer with a deceptively strong grip. Declan hummed softly, inky black eyes glimmering, blue irises flickering impossibly bright, shifting closer, squeezing his hands once more before letting go, reaching up, gently brushing a few of the soft glimmering rosy gold curls back, fingers trailing lightly along his cheek. Kai's breath caught, pretty rosy violet eyes slipping closed, head tilting, leaning into the touch. His hand moved up, resting on top of Declan's, turning more into the touch, nuzzling lightly against his palm, giving a soft purr like sound.

_Goddess…so very long together and it still makes his heart race, head spin, leaves him dizzy and breathless…every time…_

He shook his head, as always totally lost in the other man, unable to help leaning in, catching Kai's pretty, pink lips in a soft, slow, lingering kiss. Kai made the soft purr-like growly sound, free hand coming up, lightly catching in his hair, tugging him in further, deepening the kiss. Declan gasped softly arm winding around his waist, unable to help pulling him in even closer, shifting a bit, pressing Kai back against the wall, tilting his head, completely losing himself in the kiss.

He gasped, finally breaking the kiss, trying to catch his breath, nuzzling lightly against Kai's cheek, pressing a couple soft kisses along his jaw. Kai gave a soft, breathless laugh that trailed off into a pretty, contented hum, arms wrapping around his neck, hugging him tight before pulling back, looking up, meeting Declan's gaze, brilliant violet pink eyes blazing bright, glimmering and flashing with so much strength, power, fire and wonder.

Declan swallowed, as always totally struck dumb by those eyes-everything he could see in them…feel from them. He swears he can see the entire universe in those eyes.

Kai smiled softly, eyes glimmering even brighter, taking on a near fire like quality, reaching up, nails extending faintly, catching in the light of the full moon, fingers trailing along Declan's cheek, touch feather light.

"We could all do with a bit more magic and mystery in our lives…yes?"

Declan gave a soft huff of a laugh, nodding.

"Without a doubt…makes life worth living." He murmured, reaching up, catching Kai's hand, squeezing lightly, turning his hand, lifting it to his lips, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to each knuckle, squeezing once more.

"Especially this magic."

Kai gave a soft breath of a laugh, nodding.

"Exactly…

Besides it really is quite something when you find it. So much better to discover for yourself than simply being told. I mean would you have wanted someone to just 'tell you' with me?"

Declan gave a soft chuckle quirking his eyebrow.

"Cariad; I spent eight years thinking you we're Magnus's imaginary friend then the day we met you told me I was the most beautiful thing you'd ever seen, ripped a greater demon apart not a foot away from me, then proceeded to drag me and my thirteen year old ward through a portal into what is supposed to be a completely protected, totally inaccessible world...

If someone 'told me' I'd of thought they were delusional."

Kai hummed softly, eyes flickering soft and oh so bright.

"But such a very lovely delusion…yes?"

Declan chuckled, nodding, settling closer, reaching up, tracing along his cheek.

"Absolutely stunning."

Kai giggled, the sound trailing off into a soft, pretty sigh. He settled closer, catching Declan's hand, squeezing, raising his free hand giving a quick, sharp snap of his fingers, the center of the dark, dusky brick wall in front of them seemingly crumbling, falling away leaving in its place a dizzying, swirling, chaotic mess of glimmering gold and electric, violet pink light, the portal flashing, sparking, dancing like flames, mirrored near perfectly in his eyes, the strength and power of the man shimmering though bright, palpable, near overwhelming, but in the absolute best way.

"The most beautiful I've ever seen." Kai whispered, voice soft, melodic the sound dancing and flickering like the glimmering portal.

His head tilted, those electric eyes flickering over him, shimmering impossibly brighter, flashing with that brilliant, dizzying inner fire and spark that never ceases to stop Declan dead in his tracks, make his breath catch, heart race, head spin.

_Goddess…nearly nine hundred years together and that look still hits him just as hard as it did the very first time he saw it. He remembered the first time he saw those eyes, that fire. It'd scared him then, near terrified him. The sheer strength and overwhelming power he could see in those eyes- even more than the razor sharp claws, deadly precision and near incomprehendible speed…_

_It was those eyes. _

_He remembered that realization…that one moment…_

_He remembers the very first time it hit him….the first time he realized…REALLY realized just what it was he saw in those eyes. There was just SO very much there…he still wonders if a small part of him knew even then. Knew just why those eyes struck him so. _

_He could see the universe in those eyes. __**His**__ universe…His past, present, his future…everything…He could see all of it reflected in those eyes. In the eyes of his cariadambyth._

_It was amazing, and wonderful and terrifying, and electric and wild and breathtaking...overwhelming but always in the absolute best possible way…_

_And it was beautiful._

_So very beautiful._

_He remembered that realization…that one moment…that one, single breathtaking, dizzying, paradigm shifting moment when it just clicks…when it hits…_

_When you know…_

_**Really**__ know…_

_Yeah…_

_Y-you don't get a second moment like that…_

_You just don't._

_He found his cariadambyth._

_And now Magnus has found his…_

_He just doesn't know it yet…_

{*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~} The End*** ***For Now {*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~}

cariadambyth= forever-love

_Woohoo last one done!_

Man this one took forever. Really hope you all liked the final chapter, I've been fighting with it for the last two days and I still don't know that I have it *right* but I do like how it worked out _(Ugh THIS is why I finish the last chapter like three chapters early…need to remember that)_

I love our teen group, really think they add a lot to the series and having that group opens up the verses for more of a verity of storylines…plus I just genuinely like how they're personalities are developing.

I absolutely adore Kai and Declan They are SO coming back.

This really was a fun one-took WAY longer than I anticipated but to be fair I was working out 8 OTHER verses while in the middle of this story- that's gonna slow me down a bit. Think I got it down now though Don't think the next set will take nearly as long. Oh…speaking of….

So at the end of all the other stories I listed the upcoming story titles as a kind of preview…well as we're officially halfway through this season of this verse (at this point I'm just taking for granted that there'll be a 2nd season for all of them) we've already had the list…I think quite a few times, seems kind of repetitive to give it yet again so I figured I'd change it up a bit.

I got all the covers done for the next round so instead of just giving you a list of titles figured I'd share them.

I'm planning on starting round 2 in the next week or two- no idea which one will be first on the list, you'll just have to wait and see which one's catch my attention first (Though that's pretty much ALL of them so.)

I'm so glad people are liking these, I'm really having a blast just writing the stories but the interaction with you guys really makes my day.

Thank you all so much for reading and commenting, be back soon I promise.

You all are amazing!

***-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y** **E****v****i****l** **M****a****g****n****u****s** **U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-***

*1*


End file.
